Angel's Prayer Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 7 : INTERFERENCE . Sequel to 1001 Nights. Five years had passed since Kuroro's and Kurapika's parting in the Kuruta village, but a new figure appeared to mess up the transient peace and fragile equilibrium established between them.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_Runandra_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan yang rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Anak-anak itu duduk berdempetan sedekat mungkin sebisanya. Meski kurungan tersebut cukup luas bagi mereka untuk merenggangkan kaki, mereka lebih nyaman saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lainnya di kurungan yang dingin itu. Lagipula, mereka ada di perahu yang sama–anak-anak korban penculikan yang nasibnya masih menggantung tak pasti. Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri mereka, apalagi membuat rencana untuk melarikan diri. Lagipula, mereka _anak-anak. _Yang paling tua di antara mereka adalah seorang gadis dengan umur sekitar lima belas tahun, dan anak lelaki paling tua hanya berumur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun.

Gadis yang paling tua memegangi anak lelaki yang paling muda di dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan balita berusia dua tahun itu sambil mengendalikan ketakutan dan kegelisahannya. Dia melihat ke sekitar kurungan yang sepi itu. Setiap anak memiliki ekspresi yang sama di wajah mereka : ngeri, kesepian, sedih, kerinduan akan rumah mereka, takut, dan berbagai emosi negatif lainnya. Dia bisa langsung mencium aroma kemurungan di kurungan itu. Namun, seorang anak lelaki menarik perhatiannya.

Anak itu manis, dan dia bersumpah bahwa si anak tersebut bisa dikira perempuan. Rambutnya yang keemasan terurai lembut di sekeliling wajahnya, membingkai wajah bulat khas anak-anak itu bagai boneka porselen. Matanya yang gelap sedang memandang ke titik tertentu, dan dia sedang bicara sendiri. Ya, dia yakin anak itu sedang bicara entah pada siapa, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasan ketertarikannya. Anak itu tenang dan dapat menguasai dirinya; tak ada rasa takut, hanya sedikit ketakutan pada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan kegelisahan.

Dia terlihat seperti baru saja bepergian ke tempat yang tak dikenal–yang dalam arti tertentu memang benar adanya–sambil mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka diculik oleh beberapa orang jahat.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" Anak lelaki itu bicara lagi entah pada siapa sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius seolah dia sedang mendengarkan orang dewasa bicara padanya.

Semua anak melihatnya dengan keheranan jelas terlihat di wajah mereka yang ketakutan.

"Tapi mereka mengambil kalungku!" Protesnya, hanya berbicara ke ruang kosong yang ada di hadapannya.

Anak-anak pun mulai saling pandang dengan tatapan curiga dan gelisah. Mereka tak tahu bagaimana berurusan dengan anak lelaki berumur empat tahun yang terlihat seperti gila itu. Seorang gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar enam tahun bicara dengan menggunakan suara yang terlalu keras :

"Apa dia gila?"

Pertanyaan/pernyataan gadis kecil itu bergema dalam keheningan kurungan tersebut, tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Namun si anak lelaki 'gila' itu, memelankan suaranya dan mengurangi perkataan yang dia ucapkan sendiri entah kepada siapa menjadi suara bisikan semata. Wajahnya memperlihatkan sedikit rasa jengah dan malu ketika dia melanjutkan monolognya.

"Teman khayalan, mungkin...?" Gadis yang berumur paling tua menanggapi dengan tanpa sadar.

Ibunya pernah memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa anak; terutama mereka yang berusia empat tahun, bermain dengan teman khayalan yang berasal dari imajinasinya sendiri, dan anak-anak yang memiliki teman khayalan cenderung jadi lebih cerdas daripada anak lain yang sebaya dengannya. Mungkin anak itulah contohnya? Berusaha mengabaikan 'keganjilan' sepele di gerombolan anak-anak selundupan itu, gadis yang paling tua tersebut kembali kepada tugas yang ia lakukan atas dasar inisiatifnya sendiri sebagai penenang anak-anak yang kelimpungan; menenangkan mereka sebaik mungkin sebagaimana yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun seperti dirinya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa si anak lelaki 'aneh' itu sedang berurusan dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman khayalan.

* * *

Setiap tahun pada hari yang tak tentu, dia akan mengunjungi tempat itu. Kunjungan yang sangat singkat–dia hanya berada di sana, memandangi gundukan di tanah dalam diam sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hal itu merupakan rutinitas yang dia ulangi selama enam tahun belakangan ini sejak pertama kali gundukan tanah itu dibuat di sana.

Air danau beriak dengan sangat lembut, seolah berusaha menenangkan pria berambut hitam itu. Hampir tak ada angin yang berhembus, dan hutannya masih tetap sunyi seperti kematian itu sendiri. Tak ada suara jangkrik atau burung, tak ada bisikan samar angin yang berlalu. Begitu sunyi dan waktu seolah berhenti, seperti pria itu yang berdiri tak bergerak sedikit pun bagaikan patung yang terbuat dari batu, kedua tangan dibenamkan dalam-dalam ke saku celananya.

Kuroro Lucifer memejamkan matanya dan ketika dia melakukan hal itu, berbagai imaji langsung berkelebat menyiksa mata pikirannya. Gambaran yang jelas dari suatu peristiwa tragis, begitu jelas bagaikan kaca, diputarkan kembali lagi dan lagi di dalam benaknya seperti kaset yang rusak.

_Kuroro... Aku ingin mendengarnya... Sekali saja... _

_Suaranya menipis, lemah bagai angin. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipi pria itu buyar menjadi butiran pasir yang halus. Tubuhnya meleleh ke dalam ketiadaan. Ekspresi kerinduan di wajahnya itu, selamanya membayangi ekspresi lain yang pernah diberikan wanita itu padanya. Tatapan memohon itu. Butiran pasir rapuh lolos dari cengkeramannya. Perasaan yang melemahkan hati terasa saat pasir yang merupakan sisa jasadnya menyentuh kulitnya. Butiran halus itu tersapu angin dan ditelan danau._

Kuroro mengernyit dalam-dalam saat dengan rela dia mengingat setiap detail pada hari itu. Itu tidak mudah. Itu tidak menyenangkan. Namun baginya belum cukup untuk disebut hukuman.

"Menyiksa diri lagi?"

Suara yang terdengar setua Bumi bicara di belakangnya. Kuroro memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka dan langsung memperlihatkan topeng yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Dengan sedikit menoleh, Kuroro menangkap sekilas seorang wanita tua yang bungkuk berjalan ke arahnya. Dia penasaran bagaimana wanita tua yang keriput itu bisa hidup begitu lama. Dia terlihat sangat kuno tapi kuat, seperti dinding batu yang tak bisa dipindahkan.

Kuroro tak menanggapi ucapan Hatsubaba. Dia hanya meliriknya dengan dingin, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke gundukan tanah yang dingin. Hatsubaba melangkah ke sampingnya dan memberi penghormatan kepada mendiang dengan menanamkan sebatang dupa beraroma _sandalwood _ke gundukan tersebut. Dia panjatkan doa di dalam hati, mulutnya bergerak cepat sambil menggumamkan serangkaian kata-kata yang benar-benar aneh bahkan bagi Kuroro sekalipun.

"Lima tahun, Kuroro," Hatsubaba tiba-tiba saja berkata.

Kuroro tetap diam.

"Selama lima tahun kau terus mengunjungi tempat ini setidaknya setahun sekali. Jadi bagaimana, beritahu aku, apa kau masih menolak menerima tawaran itu?" Wanita tua yang keriput itu bicara dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Pasti kau tidak cukup bodoh hingga tak mampu menyimpulkan apa alasanku, bukan?" Dia hanya menanggapi tanpa benar-benar menjawabnya, suaranya dingin dan tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Hatsubaba berdiri dan menoleh memberinya pandangan yang terlihat agak kesal tapi juga agak kasihan. Dia sudah menyaksikannya bolak-balik ke kuburan Ishtar, anak itu–ya, Kuroro akan selalu jadi 'anak-anak' untuknya–tak bicara dan melakukan apapun di depan gundukan kecil tanah itu. Itu adegan yang menusuk hatinya. Hatsubaba sudah mengenal Kuroro sejak pertama kali dia diadopsi Ishtar; dia menjadi dokter pribadinya hingga pria itu memutuskan untuk membentuk Genei Ryodan dan pergi dari Ryuusei-gai. Sementara Ishtar sudah secara terbuka mengekspresikan diri sebagai ibu angkatnya (meski Kuroro lebih sering mengabaikannya), diam-diam Hatsubaba menganggapnya sebagai cucu–mungkin ini terdengar bodoh.

Meskipun demikian, dia tak pernah merasa Kuroro begitu jauh dan tak tergapai sebelumnya. Seolah dia sudah membuat tembok yang lebih tebal lagi yang tak bisa dimasuki di antara diri pria tersebut dan dunia yang mengelilinginya. Dia tak tahu kenapa Kuroro begitu menutup diri, dan dia pun tak akan mau membicarakannya.

Dan lagi, dia jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya Kuroro di luar Ryuusei-gai, jauh dari pengawasannya. Dia pun menyadari kemampuannya yang tiada tara dalam menduga berbagai kemungkinan seolah tengah berdansa di pesta topeng. Pertanyaannya adalah : kepribadian Kuroro yang sebenarnya seperti apa? Hatsubaba tidak tahu. Dia mengira andai saja ada seseorang yang tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, pasti hanya ada satu orang.

"Kau satu-satunya penerus Ishtar," Hatsubaba beralasan.

Kuroro hanya mendengus sedikit, seolah dia dengan bosannya sudah mengantisipasi perdebatan itu sebelumnya.

"Yang pernah dia ajarkan padaku hanyalah kemampuan bertarung dan bertahan hidup," dengan dingin dia memberitahu si wanita tua. "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah."

"Kalau begitu kau pergilah temukan seseorang untuk mengambil alih tugasnya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai pewarisnya," dukun itu langsung memberitahunya dengan tanpa basa-basi, merasa jengkel dan lelah atas permainan bocah itu yang terus mengelak.

Kuroro hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sinis mendengar perkataan Hatsubaba, namun karena rasa hormatnya kepada wanita itu dia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Orang lain untuk mengambil alih tugas Ishtar? Mustahil. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya–puncak satu-satunya dari Kota Ryuusei-gai, fondasinya, pelindungnya, _Ratu_-nya. Bahkan Kuroro pun tak bisa. Sebenarnya sebesar itulah rasa hormat yang dia miliki untuk Ishtar.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya walau hampir tak terlihat.

_Tidak. Mungkin, ada satu orang kandidat yang memungkinkan..._

* * *

Machi merayap dalam lindungan bayangan pelabuhan. Dia terus waspada menyaksikan anak-anak korban penculikan itu, terutama si anak lelaki berambut pirang. Dia terus berada dalam kondisi Zetsu sepenuhnya, berjaga-jaga kalau saja beberapa orang dari para penyelundup itu adalah Pengguna Nen. Bahkan jika itu benar, dia tak akan mengalami kesulitan berurusan dengan para penjahat kecil-kecilan itu. Dia hanya ingin menghindari kekacauan yang tak perlu. Sebetulnya, dia sendiri tak yakin kenapa dirinya melakukan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Satu hal yang pasti : kembaran mungil Si Kuruta mendorongnya untuk terus menyaksikan. Dia hanya berencana untuk menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Sebagai seorang anggota Laba-laba, Machi percaya diri terhadap kemampuan yang ia miliki. Dia yakin sekali Zetsu-nya sempurna, maka tak ada yang akan menyadari kehadirannya di sudut gelap tempat itu. Betapa terkejut dan terperangahnya dia, ketika si anak lelaki yang-terlihat-seperti-Kurapika itu menoleh dan mengarahkan matanya yang gelap ke tempat di mana dia berada.

Secara naluri, Machi merunduk lebih jauh ke dalam bayangan. Dia memeriksa kembali Zetsu-nya dua kali, dan masih tetap sempurna. Dia menoleh ke anak itu lagi dan mendapati si anak masih memandang ke arahnya dengan intens.

_Dia tak mungkin melihatku. Mungkin hal lain... _Machi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sambil melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tak menemukan apapun yang mungkin telah menarik perhatian anak lelaki itu...kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Dia menoleh kembali, melihat si anak lelaki dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia mendapati mata si anak masih mengarah kepada dirinya dengan intensitas yang menyerupai tatapan Kuroro, membuatnya tersentak walaupun hanya sekilas. Tapi meskipun demikian dia tetap mengamati wajah anak itu demi suatu petunjuk mengenai apa yang mungkin dia pikirkan. Anak-anak biasanya mudah dibaca, termasuk anak berusia empat tahun seperti anak itu yang terkenal memiliki rentang perhatian yang sangat pendek (hanya lima belas menit saja), tapi yang satu ini merupakan pengecualian. Itu sangat membingungkan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan perasaan dan emosinya, hanya ketenangan dan pengharapan yang membuat Machi mengernyit.

_Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berharap ketika dia berada dalam situasi semacam itu? _Dia merenung. Lalu dia melihatnya.

Anak itu mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan bibir–"TOLONG"–kepada Machi.

Machi menaikkan kedua alis matanya heran. Jadi anak itu memang melihatnya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Dengan kukuhnya dia percaya diri bahwa Zetsu-nya sempurna sejak tadi!

Tiba-tiba, suara berderak yang keras menyadarkan Machi dari renungannya yang mendalam. Beberapa orang pria menghampiri kurungan itu dan bicara dengan suara yang serak kepada anak-anak tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka membawa kurungan yang lebih kecil, cukup untuk memuat beberapa orang anak sekaligus. Isakan dan tangisan menyedihkan bisa terdengar dari dalam kurungan, tapi langsung terbenam dalam keheningan ketika salah seorang lelaki itu membentak mereka dengan kasar sambil menendang bagian samping kurungan.

"Anak bandel yang berisik. Tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka dalam beberapa menit saja! Sialan!"

"Yah, mereka disebut anak nakal ada alasannya. Sekarang kau jangan malas begitu. Cepat bergerak!"

Dengan beberapa patah kata sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kombinasi lain yang penuh warna dilontarkan kedua orang yang tidak puas itu, mereka menempatkan kurungan yang lebih kecil di depan kurungan yang sudah ditempati sebelumnya dan membukanya. Lalu mereka membuka kurungan anak-anak dan memerintahkan mereka keluar dan berdiri. Machi berjongkok dalam kegelapan, menyaksikannya dengan waspada begitu anak-anak tersebut bergegas keluar kurungan dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar. Ketika si anak pirang akhirnya keluar–dia yang terakhir–Machi menjadi tegang karena alasan yang belum dia ketahui. Dia punya firasat yang buruk mengenai hal itu.

Lalu, dia menemukan alasannya begitu si anak lelaki berdiri tegak.

Dia berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Para penculik pun menyerapah dengan keras dan salah seorang dari mereka berbalik mengejarnya. Mata Machi membelalak lebar karena terkejut dan jengkel. Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Pasti dia tahu, jika dia cukup pintar, bahwa dia tak akan mampu melarikan diri dari orang-orang dewasa itu? Namun, menilai kecepatan yang dimiliki si anak lelaki–yang sangat tak biasa untuk anak sekecil itu–Machi mengira dia memang sudah berharap untuk melarikan diri dari mereka. Apakah dia putus asa? Ketika anak itu sudah berada cukup dekat hingga Machi bisa mempelajari ekspresinya lebih dekat, dia pun tahu bahwa dia benar. Anak itu putus asa. Sangat.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahuinya? Tidak ketika matanya menyala merah.

Lelaki yang bersungut-sungut karena kesal itu semakin mendekati si anak lelaki berambut pirang, dan ketika dia mengulurkan lengannya untuk meraih anak yang dari luar kelihatan lemah itu, Machi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi. Dalam sekejap, dia berdiri dan menyerang dengan benang Nen-nya. Dalam waktu yang hampir sama cepatnya, sebelah tangan lelaki itu menjadi rusak.

Terlalu kaget karena rasa kehilangan yang begitu mendadak atas sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu hanya bisa menatap bengong ke ujung bagian lengan yang kini tumpul dan berdarah sementara anak-anak lain menjerit ketakutan. Ketika Meta sudah sampai dan bersembunyi di belakang Machi dan saat rasa sakit itu sudah mencapai otaknya, dia berteriak kesakitan–teriakan yang bisa membangunkan orang mati dari kuburnya.

"Kau memotong tangannya!" Protes anak kecil itu, suaranya terdengar kecewa, berasal dari belakang Machi. Machi menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara begitu dalam kondisi semacam itu?

"Apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Orang-orang itu pun menghampiri Machi, amarah dan rasa takut bercampur di mata mereka yang kecil.

Dengan ekspresi sedingin gunung es dan aura sedingin angin Kutub Selatan, Machi berbalik memberi mereka tatapan yang merendahkan. Dia menyeringai kepada mereka sambil melenturkan kedua lengannya, bersiap-siap menyambut tantangan apapun. Tak ada seorang pun dari para penjahat itu yang berani mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Ketika Machi memicingkan matanya dengan berbahaya, jelas sekali mereka tersentak.

"T-Tangkap anak-anak itu!"

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa mereka mengelilingi anak-anak itu dan menghunus belati dan pisau yang terlihat menyedihkan itu kepada anak-anak tersebut.

"Melangkah lebih dekat, kami akan membunuh mereka semua!" Salah seorang lelaki itu berteriak, tapi lengannya terus gemetar.

_Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan, dan menggelikan, _Machi mendengus di dalam hati.

Sudah pasti mereka bukan Pengguna Nen, kalau tidak mereka pasti akan menyadari trik benang Nen-nya. Machi tidak melangkah maju, karena dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan mereka. Nen-nya sudah cukup.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan pada mereka. Aku tak peduli," dia berkata dengan santai dan suara dingin yang membuat mereka tersentak, tapi tetap saja dia maju selangkah hanya untuk menikmati raut wajah ngeri di wajah mereka.

Saking putus asanya, salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sepucuk senapan dan menembaknya. Dengan satu gerakan pergelangan tangan saja, pelurunya terbelah dua dengan sempurna sebelum peluru itu mengenai dirinya. Tak mampu memahami situasi itu, mereka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri daripada menghadapi wanita mungil yang dahsyat dengan kekuatannya yang aneh. Baru saja Machi memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka pergi, anak lelaki pirang di belakangnya berseru kepada mereka.

"Tunggu! Kembalikan kalungku!"

Dan dia berlari mengejar mereka dengan kedua tangan mengepal diangkat ke udara.

"Hei Nak!" Machi memanggilnya, tetapi tak dihiraukan.

Si anak lelaki pirang terus berlari mengejar orang-orang itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Segera saja, penjahat yang ketakutan itu mulai saling pandang satu sama lainnya untuk 'melenyapkan anak sialan itu'. Pemegang senapan tersebut berputar dan membidikkan senapannya kepada anak tersebut. Hampir tidak menyadari bahayanya 'senjata api' yang diarahkan padanya, si anak lelaki pirang itu terus mengejar mereka. Hanya saja ketika pelatuk ditarik, mengeluarkan suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, anak itu baru menyadari situasi genting yang tengah dia alami. Machi menyerang dengan benang Nen-nya, tapi bahkan sebelum benang Nen-nya mencapai peluru, secara refleks anak itu bertindak lebih dulu.

Reaksinya sangat luar biasa, mengingat hal itu dilakukan oleh anak yang baru berumur empat tahun.

Sambil menjerit ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya, anak itu benar-benar berusaha menghindari peluru dengan melakukan _roll _depan yang terlatih. Menempelkan kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu ke tanah, dia berguling dengan punggungnya hingga berdiri kembali. Setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali; sepertinya menyadarkan diri sendiri dari disorientasi sementara, dia kembali mengejar 'orang-orang jahat' itu dengan gelora kemarahan yang sama.

Sementara Machi menatap ketangkasan tak terduga yang dilakukan anak itu dengan mata terbelalak, orang-orang itu sudah pucat pasi. Dengan penuh ketakutan, melihat 'iblis' kecil itu mendekati mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk melemparkan benda yang diminta oleh iblis pirang kecil itu. Dengan sebuah lemparan tak peduli, mereka membuang kalung tersebut dan pergi melarikan diri.

Anak lelaki pirang itu menjerit senang dan dengan girang memungut kalung tersebut. Dia bersihkan kalung itu dan kemudian memakainya di leher dengan hati-hati, sebelum menyelipkannya ke balik kausnya yang tipis. Dia menoleh kepada Machi, yang masih menatapnya seolah dia memiliki dua kepala, dan memberinya senyuman lebar yang polos. Machi pun langsung sadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau siapa?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati. Anak itu bukan anak biasa.

Si anak berkedip, memiringkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi dan menjawab dengan begitu ceria seperti apa yang dilakukan anak-anak.

"Aku dipanggil Meta."

Machi mengernyit mendengar jawabannya. Itu jawaban mencurigakan yang penuh dengan kehati-hatian–bukan sesuatu yang akan diucapkan oleh anak kecil seumuran dia. Biasanya anak-anak akan menjawab dengan "Namaku...", tapi yang satu ini...

"Kau ini _apa?_" Machi mengulangi pertanyaannya. Anak-anak pada normalnya tak akan mengerti arti pertanyaan itu, tapi lagi-lagi anak lelaki tersebut bukan anak biasa. Membenarkan intuisinya, anak bernama Meta itu langsung kaku mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

Machi mengernyit dalam-dalam padanya, dan Meta menelan ludah dengan gugup. Machi teringat akan waktu yang sekilas itu ketika mata Meta berkilat merah. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekatinya dan berlutut di hadapannya maka dia bisa mengamati wajahnya lebih dekat. Mengagetkan, Meta tidak lari ketika dia mendekatinya meski dia ingat wanita itu telah memenggal sebelah lengan salah seorang penjahat tadi. Membingungkan, Meta bersikap tenang selama kekacauan tadi. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Machi pun tahu bahwa warna matanya bukan hitam. Sebenarnya, warna biru yang kaya–seperti warna biru batu safir.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah panggilan telepon membuyarkan rentetan pikiran Machi. Dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada wajah si anak pirang, Machi menjawab panggilan itu tanpa memeriksa identitas si penelepon. Ketika suara dari seberang sana menyapanya dengan suara setenang lautan, Machi membeku dan sekilas matanya terbelalak.

"Danchou."

* * *

Hutan menjadi semakin lebat dan padat di setiap langkah yang mereka ambil. Di waktu yang sama, semakin jauh mereka masuk ke tengah hutan, hutan jadi semakin sunyi. Suara serangga dan burung-burung menjadi begitu samar, hanya meninggalkan suara bisikan yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa ikut bersamaku dalam misi kali ini?" Kurapika bertanya kepada temannya.

_Una tidak keberatan. Una selalu bersamamu dalam setiap misi yang kau ambil._

Kurapika mengernyit mendengar pilihan kata-kata Una. Kata 'misi' selalu mengingatkannya pada Genei Ryodan, karena mereka sering menggunakan istilah itu untuk kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Menghilangkan pemikiran yang sepele itu, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sang Unicorn bertanduk hitam.

"Mereka benar-benar tak akan menyakitimu, ya 'kan?"

Una mendengus singkat.

_Mereka dari Suku Unicorn tak peduli terhadap Unicorn pengkhianat. Meskipun..._

Langkahnya menjadi sedikit bimbang.

_Merupakan hal yang bijaksana tidak membawa serta Meta untuk perjalanan ini, karena para ksatria Suku Unicorn sedikit...kasar. _

Kata-kata itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara meledak dalam keheningan hutan.

"BERHENTI!"

Suara yang terkesan otoriter terdengar di dalam hutan dan di saat yang sama sebuah anak panah mendarat di depan kaki Kurapika. Kurapika mundur selangkah dengan hati-hati. Ada pergerakan di depannya, yaitu di puncak bukit. Ketika Kurapika mendongak, dia disambut oleh satu-satunya sosok di sana.

Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis, atau wanita muda yang baru saja beranjak dari kehidupan masa remajanya. Rambutnya adalah rambut merah liar yang mencuat ke segala arah meskipun dikepang. Dia mengenakan sejenis baju berburu khas sukunya; seluruhnya terbuat dari kulit dan senjata tersemat di badannya. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan seperti warna kulit yang terbakar matahari dan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk dengan halus. Mencuat dari keningnya dan dari rambut liarnya yang tebal adalah sebuah tanduk berwarna putih gading. Warna matanya seperti warna kuning diopside, dan ada kobaran tajam berwarna hijau di dalam sepasang mata tersebut; memberikan perbedaan yang jelas dengan rambut dan kulitnya yang berwarna lebih gelap. Di dalam cengkeraman tangannya adalah busur yang ukurannya sangat besar, sementara terpasang melintang di punggungnya adalah setempat penuh anak panah yang kokoh.

Kurapika mengernyit ketika melihat wanita muda itu, terutama ketika dia memperhatikan tanduknya. Dia merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi bukan Una.

_Yorn, putri Kepala Suku Unicorn, _Una mengumumkan dengan suara pelan yang terdengar gugup.

"Ini Tanah Suci Suku Unicorn! Kau tidak diperkenankan melangkah lebih jauh!" Si Wanita Muda berseru dari puncak bukit, dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi dengan bangganya.

Ketika tatapan tajamnya tertuju kepada Una, dia mengernyit dalam-dalam. Lalu, raut wajahnya menjadi masam dan tidak senang.

"Una, putri Bara," dia berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat pelan dan datar, tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bersama seorang manusia, dan lihat tandukmu! Kau benar-benar putri ayahmu!"

Orang mungkin akan bilang dia terdengar mengejek dan menghina, tapi Kurapika bisa merasakan sedikit keterpaksaan di balik kata-kata itu. Dia bahkan merasakan tanda kekecewaan. Kata-katanya tidak seluruhnya tulus. Jadi kenapa dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang kejam itu jika sebenarnya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud begitu?

"Katakan apa urusanmu!" Yorn mengumumkan lagi, kali ini dengan tidak sabaran.

Dengan hati-hati, Kurapika menjawabnya : "Namaku Kurapika. Aku datang ke sini sebagai perwakilan dari Perkumpulan Hunter–"

Kurapika bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mata Yorn berkobar terang dengan apa yang mungkin digambarkan sebagai kebencian tak terbendung.

"Hunter!" Desisnya dengan penuh kebencian, suaranya menyuarakan penghinaan yang sengit.

Tanpa peringatan apapun sebelumnya dan dengan kecepatan yang bahkan mengejutkan Kurapika, wanita muda itu sudah menyematkan beberapa anak panah ke busurnya sekaligus dan melepaskannya. Semburan anak panah menghujani Kurapika, dan secara refleks dia mengeluarkan rantai Nen-nya. Dengan gerakan lengan dan pergelangan tangannya yang terlatih, dia berusaha membelokkan sebagian besar anak panah itu. Masalahnya Una tak bisa menghindar karena ukuran badannya yang besar, maka Kurapika harus melindungi mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Aku tak bermaksud jahat!"

"Bohong!" Wanita muda itu memekik, dan dia melepaskan gelombang anak panah yang lainnya lagi.

Kali ini, semburannya lebih intens dari yang tadi. Hanya saja, salah satu anak panah menggores lengannya tapi hanya itu. Mengira bahwa satu atau dua luka goresan tak masalah, Kurapika mengabaikannya dan tidak memeriksa luka yang dangkal itu. Malah, dia fokus kepada wanita muda bernama Yorn tersebut.

"Tunanganku dibunuh oleh seorang Hunter!" Dia berteriak marah. "Seorang wanita yang tak tahu malu, membuatnya terpesona dengan Nen-nya yang menjijikkan, memenggal dan menguliti kepalanya!"

Darah Kurapika langsung menjadi beku.

_Vaise... _

Kurapika ingat. Waktu itu, selama tes yang diterapkan untuk menjadi pengawal Neon Nostrad, salah satu artefak yang harus mereka dapatkan adalah tengkorak anggota Suku Unicorn. Wanita itu yang kacau secara seksual dengan kemampuan Nen-nya yang menghebohkan–_'Instant Lover'–_yang sudah pasti mengerikan–menjadi satu-satunya peserta yang mendapatkan tengkorak itu. Kurapika tak pernah membayangkan wanita itu akan bertindak sangat jauh seperti membunuh dan _menguliti _kepala untuk mendapatkan tengkoraknya. Sungguh kejam! Hal itu membuat Kurapika merasa mual.

Dia begitu teralihkan dengan pikirannya hingga dia terlambat menyadari semburan anak panah berikutnya. Bergegas dia mengeluarkan dan mengarahkan rantai Nen-nya tapi sebuah anak panah berhasil melewati pertahanannya. Waktu bagaikan melambat ketika panah tersebut langsung menuju ke wajahnya. Ketika hanya berjarak satu meter dari wajah Kurapika, kejadian aneh pun terjadi : anak panah tersebut terbakar dan menyusut menjadi debu.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak karena kaget dan terkejut, dia menoleh memandangi Yorn. Ksatria Suku Unicorn itu menampakkan ekspresi tercengang yang sama di wajahnya, tapi dia segera menguasai diri. Begitu dia mengambil lagi beberapa anak panah dari tempatnya dan baru saja akan menyematkannya ke busur raksasa miliknya itu, sebuah suara lain terdengar di hutan yang terusik tersebut.

"Cukup, Yorn!"

Dengan sedikit suara gemerisik dedaunan dan suara benturan pelan akibat sesuatu mendarat di tanah kokoh bukit itu, ksatria yang lainnya pun muncul. Jelas sekali dia ksatria yang jauh lebih tua dan jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada Yorn, seperti bagaimana Kurapika menilai dari cara pria itu membawa diri dan banyaknya bekas luka lama yang menghiasi kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Anehnya, kulitnya lebih terang dari kulit Yorn. Kurapika membuat suatu kesimpulan tegas saat memperhatikan cara Yorn mengikuti perintah tajam pria itu dengan patuh, meski dengan sangat keberatan.

"Tapi, Lazmorgh! Dia–" Yorn mulai bicara, tapi langsung dipotong oleh pria yang bernama Lazmorgh itu.

"Dia satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan hidup dari pembantaian Suku Kuruta," dia memberitahunya dengan kasar. "Akhirnya, ada seorang yang bertahan. Para Druid ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tampaknya jawaban Lazmorgh memuaskan Yorn karena dia segera memasukkan kembali anak panah ke tempatnya dan menurunkan busur ke samping tubuhnya. Namun, dia mengumumkan bahwa dirinya masih belum yakin bahwa Kurapika benar-benar seorang Kuruta. Untuk mendukung pernyataan Lazmorgh, Kurapika memaksakan matanya untuk berubah warna menjadi merah. Begitu melihat matanya, barulah Yorn menyerah dengan desakannya untuk mengusir Kurapika. Dengan enggan dia berbalik kepada Kurapika dan dengan kasar meminta maaf atas kelancangannya tadi.

"Karena Para Druid meminta diadakan pertemuan denganmu, kami akan memperlakukanmu sebagai tamu kami. Ayo," katanya datar, sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan Kurapika dengan begitu cepat, tersamarkan oleh bukit.

Lazmorgh; pria dengan rambut ikal pendek berwarna pirang gelap dan mata giok, memandangi Kurapika dengan tatapan lurus sebelum dia pun mengundangnya masuk ke pedesaan Suku Unicorn yang tersembunyi.

"Jika kau berhasil pergi hingga sejauh ini, artinya hutan mempersilakanmu. Ayo, Gadis. Suku Unicorn menyambut kedatanganmu," katanya sopan, tapi menoleh kepada Una–menatapnya dengan galak. "Tapi dia tidak boleh ikut."

Kurapika baru saja akan protes, tapi Una menghentikannya.

_Tidak apa-apa. Una mengerti. Una hanya bisa mendampingi hingga sejauh ini. Una akan menunggu di sini, _katanya lembut, meski ada rasa sakit terdengar di nada suaranya.

Merasa tidak senang; karena dia harus meninggalkan Sang Unicorn, Kurapika mengikuti petunjuk Lazmorgh menuju ke pedesaan.

Dalam kesepakatan yang tak perlu diucapkan, Lazmorgh membimbing Kurapika melintasi pemukiman suku tersebut. Itu memang betul sebuah desa, tapi dia bisa benar-benar merasakan kehati-hatian dan rasa takut terhadapnya keluar dari para penduduk desa. Dia bisa memahami hal itu. Hidup diam-diam dalam persembunyian dan di tempat terpencil bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan–dia pernah melakukannya. Dia memaklumi ketakutan dan kehati-hatian mereka–dia pernah hidup dengan sentimen negatif seperti itu. Kurapika hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin mengabaikan tatapan gelisah yang diarahkan kepada dirinya itu.

Lazmorgh berhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai di suatu rumah. Sebenarnya, kata 'rumah' bukanlah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkannya karena tidak sedikit pun mendekati rumah yang biasa dia lihat di desa, kota atau kota besar lainnya. Menyerupai sebuah gubuk, tapi sudah pasti kondisinya jauh lebih baik daripada gubuk di pemukiman kumuh. Terlihat seperti rumah yang dibangun dengan gaya Celtic kuno–atapnya masih ditutupi jerami dan dindingnya terbuat dari batu dan beberapa batang kayu yang kuat dan tebal.

Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan para penduduk desa dan dari penelitian yang sudah dia lakukan mengenai Suku Unicorn, Kurapika mengambil kesimpulan bahwa semua rumah di sana dibangun secara tradisional.

Kurapika menghilangkan masalah itu dari benaknya. Sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya begitu Kurapika tahu dengan baik hasrat mereka untuk melestarikan dan hidup di dalam tradisi mereka. Jika diberikan pilihan, Kurapika pasti akan memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian khas sukunya–seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang Suku Unicorn itu–tapi sayangnya dia sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu.

Menghilangkan masalah lama, Kurapika menegakkan postur tubuhnya saat Lazmorgh memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam gubuk yang paling besar–sepertinya gubuk itu milik Kepala Suku. Dia ada di sana untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Hunter, bukan untuk merenungkan rasa kehilangan berkaitan dengan sukunya sendiri. Dia sudah tahu rasa sakit kepunahan suatu suku. Dia tak akan membiarkan suku-suku yang lain mengalami tragedi yang sama.

Satu korban sudah cukup.

* * *

Dengan susah payah Meta berusaha memahaminya. Seorang kakak perempuan dengan rambut mencuat yang lucu berwarna biru gelap, baru saja menjawab telepon, tapi yang dia ucapkan hanya satu kata : "Danchou", dan selanjutnya dia tetap diam. Bahkan itu tak bisa dibilang sebuah percakapan, makanya Meta tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengangkat telepon kalau tidak mau bicara sama sekali?

Si kakak perempuan itu menatapnya tajam setiap saat dengan ekspresi aneh di matanya. Dia terlihat gelisah berada di dekatnya, dan Meta tahu itu. Dia sungguh bisa melihat kehati-hatian di udara sekelilingnya seolah ada wujudnya.

Meta bosan sekali. Dia ingin pergi menyusul anak-anak lain dan kabur dari tempat menyeramkan ini, tapi demi kesopanan dia harus tetap tinggal hingga kakak perempuan itu selesai dengan panggilan teleponnya dan setelah itu barulah dia bisa pamit. Tata krama yang baik merupakan sesuatu yang sudah ditanamkan oleh ibunya sejak dia bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Tak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan, dengan gelisah Meta mulai memainkan apapun yang bisa dia mainkan–rambutnya, jari tangannya, jari kakinya, bajunya, dan terus berlanjut ke hal yang lain.

Dalam sikap diamnya Machi mengamati anak lelaki itu dari sudut matanya sembari mendengarkan dengan intens apa yang dikatakan Sang Danchou padanya.

_[Kita akan bertemu lagi di Yorkshin dalam waktu dua hari. Yang lain sudah diberitahu.] _

Dia tak mau repot menanyakan apa tujuan pertemuan itu. Machi tidak menanyakan perintah dan keputusan Danchou-nya, hanya saja manusiawi menanyakan tujuan suatu kegiatan dan sesekali, jika memang ingin, dia bertanya kepada Kuroro. Namun, kali ini dia begitu teralihkan oleh 'anak kecil iblis' itu hingga dia hanya memperhatikan beberapa rincian yang penting : pertemuan, dua hari, Yorkshin. Itu saja.

Bahkan sekarang jadi lebih membuat perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika anak lelaki itu mulai bicara entah kepada siapa. Dia tidak terlihat sedang bicara sendiri, karena caranya berbicara menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang melakukan percakapan sebagaimana selayaknya dengan _sesuatu. _

"Mereka membawa truk?" Meta berkata dengan mata terbelalak.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya seolah tengah mendengarkan sesuatu.

"Bisakah mereka menjalankannya?" Jeda sejenak, sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Dia bisa mengemudikan truk? Keren!"

Machi mengernyit. Untuk seorang anak berusia empat tahun, ucapannya luar biasa fasih, tapi yang paling penting, apa yang sedang dibicarakan anak itu? Dan dengan siapa? Saat itu, anak tersebut memunggungi Machi sementara pandangannya tertuju kepada yang lain yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Mereka tidak meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Meta berkata lagi dengan suara ngeri, matanya terbelalak begitu lebar. Lalu dia terlihat sedikit tenang. "Benarkah? Mereka datang untukku? Bagus!"

Meta berbalik hendak menghadap Machi, tapi dia hanya menatap tempat kosong di mana si kakak perempuan itu berdiri beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa dan bahunya pun terkulai.

"Aw, ke mana dia pergi? Dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal..." Dia merengek sambil berlalu pergi. "Dan aku baru saja mau mengajaknya ikut bersamaku."

Sebesar keinginannya untuk mengikuti anak itu dan sebesar apa dia dibuat penasaran olehnya, Machi memutuskan bahwa masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang bisa dia campur tangani–setidaknya bukan hanya dia sendiri. Dia harus membahasnya dengan yang lain terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Tunggu."

Dengan patuh Kurapika berhenti melangkah dan menoleh memandang orang yang baru saja memanggilnya: ksatria Unicorn yang mudah emosi, Yorn. Dia sedang berdiri di pintu masuk gubuk yang baru saja mereka lewati saat keluar tadi; gubuk Kepala Suku Unicorn. Di sampingnya adalah Lazmorgh, yang memandangi ksatria yang lebih muda darinya itu dari sudut matanya.

Si Gadis Kuruta baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai duta dari Perkumpulan Hunter untuk membentuk suatu kesepakatan bersama Suku Unicorn. Untung baginya, Sang Kepala Suku lebih dari sekedar bersedia untuk berada di bawah perlindungan Perkumpulan Hunter. Secara logika, tak ada bahayanya menerima tawaran itu karena Suku Unicorn benar-benar berada dalam bahaya kepunahan. Namun, Sang Kepala Suku merupakan seseorang yang angkuh, negosiasi pun menjadi lebih sulit. Dengan menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut, sedikit banyak secara otomatis Suku Unicorn sekarang menjadi milik Perkumpulan Hunter dalam arti tertentu. Sepertinya, itu tidak menjadi perhatian Kepala Suku selama sukunya bisa terhindar dari kepunahan yang mungkin akan segera terjadi.

Menurut pendapatnya, Sang Kepala Suku sudah bertindak bijaksana.

Yorn memperlihatkan tatapan penasaran yang mengalihkan perhatian di wajahnya. Kurapika dapat merasakan bahwa Yorn punya satu atau dua pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi dia tahan karena suatu alasan. Keraguan, mungkin. Bersikap sabar dan sopan, Kurapika menunggu hingga ksatria wanita itu siap untuk bertanya.

"Bahu itu," akhirnya Yorn berkata sambil menunjuk bahu Kurapika yang terdapat luka sayatan yang dangkal di atasnya. "Luka sayatan itu karena anak panahku, benar 'kan?"

Kurapika melihat luka yang tidak dalam itu dan teringat pada semburan anak panah yang telah Yorn lepaskan padanya ketika gadis Unicorn itu mengetahui pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Hunter. Kurapika mengangguk mengiyakan. Yorn pun mengernyit dalam-dalam.

"Anak panahku diberi racun khusus yang bisa menembus pertahanan Nen manapun," dia mulai bicara pelan-pelan.

Ya. Dia mulai membuat anak panah itu sejak hari saat tunangannya dibunuh dengan kejam oleh Vaise. Dia menyadari ada banyak Hunter di luar sana dengan kemampuan Nen untuk membuat penawar yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, maka dia pun bertahan dalam pembalasan dengan membuat racun yang kebal terhadap segala bentuk Nen. Selain kekebalannya terhadap Nen, racun itu sendiri cukup mematikan hingga mampu membunuh seseorang dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam ketika diberikan langsung melalui suntikan atau secara oral, sementara luka goresan sekecil apapun yang diakibatkan oleh senjata beracun itu cukup membuat orang dewasa lumpuh seluruhnya.

"Tak ada kemampuan Nen penyembuh yang mampu mengeluarkan racun dari metabolisme tubuhnya–kecuali kau. Kau ini _apa? _Aku tahu Suku Kuruta terkenal dengan Mata Merahnya, tapi ini? Aku ragu ini merupakan salah satu kehebatan Mata Merah," Yorn berkata dengan ucapan yang tidak menyakitkan hati.

"Aku..."

Kurapika tahu jawabannya, tapi dia tak bisa mengatakannya–adalah intisari Ishtar mengalir di dalam sistem metabolisme tubuhnya, memberinya kekuatan luar biasa bahkan melampaui Nen. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Memang, dia termasuk manusia macam apa? Manusia normal? Pengguna Nen? Penyihir? Pesulap? Dia tidak termasuk ke dalam semua kategori itu. Jadi dia itu apa?

Apakah dia seorang monster? Apakah dia termasuk keanehan alam?

Mungkin.

"Jangan biarkan ucapan gadis ini membuatmu bingung, Nona Muda," sebuah suara yang lembut, pelan, tiba-tiba bicara padanya.

Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang pria tua jangkung dengan janggut panjang seputih salju menggantung dari dagu hingga ke pinggangnya. Dia begitu mengingatkannya pada Hatsubaba dari Ryuusei-gai, hanya yang satu ini memiliki kesan penurut di wajahnya, sementara wanita tua keriput itu memiliki kesan seperti seorang penyihir di seluruh penampilannya. Pria tua itu pun kurus dan tinggi sementara Hatsubaba pendek dan 'gemuk'. Pria tua itu menghampiri mereka dalam sikapnya yang tenang, anak buahnya aman dalam cengkeraman tangannya yang hampir layu dan terlihat rapuh.

"Druid Olaf, salam," Yorn mengakui kehadirannya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Druid tua itu balas mengangguk menanggapi salamnya.

"Yorn, jangan pusingkan dirimu dengan masalah yang tak ada hubungannya," dia mengingatkan ksatria muda Unicorn itu. "Sifatnya sama alamiahnya denganmu."

"Mengenai tatanan alamiahnya?" Yorn bertanya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Seperti apa yang diperintahkan takdir," pria bijaksana itu mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu..."

Druid Olaf menoleh memandangi wajah Kurapika yang dingin–dia tak punya ekspresi pasti di wajahnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan karena terlalu bingung dengan arus percakapan di antara orang-orang Suku Unicorn itu. Meski dia mengerti, bahwa Sang Druid berusaha mengatakan bahwa kondisinya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan yang berlawanan dengan alam dunia ini. Dia merasakan kelegaan aneh yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, Sayangku," Sang Druid melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Aku pasti sudah bergegas pergi menghampiri keluargaku."

Mata Kurapika terbelalak hingga ukuran maksimum sementara Yorn menatap Sang Druid seolah dia orang tua yang pikun. Lazmorgh harus menyikutnya agar dia lepaskan ekspresi itu dari wajahnya–dan itu bukan sikutan yang pelan. Yorn mengusap bagian samping tubuhnya yang nyeri sambil menanyai Sang Druid dengan nada suara jengkel.

"Apa? Aku kira dia keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta?"

"Tidak. Tidak lagi," Sang Druid berkata dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju ke wajah Kurapika–yang kemudian langsung berubah pucat pasi begitu suatu kenyataan merasukinya.

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian itu, tapi dia sudah bukan lagi keturunan Suku Kuruta yang terakhir," Lazmorgh menjelaskan untuk Yorn, tapi gadis itu hanya memberi ekspresi bengong.

Ksatria lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu mulai menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "bengong tapi tak mengerti", dan Yorn mulai meneriaki Lazmorgh. Kurapika tidak memperhatikan lagi apa yang mereka katakan–bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan kombinasi perkataan Yorn yang berwarna yang membuat Sang Druid meringis. Hanya ada satu hal yang dia perhatikan di benaknya; satu yang diisyaratkan Sang Druid dengan baik hatinya kepada Kurapika. Sesaat kemudian, barulah dia bisa mengungkapkannya ke dalam kata-kata yang disertai dengan rasa takut :

"Meta."

* * *

Leorio meraih ponselnya yang berdering sambil menjaga pandangannya tetap menempel ke layar TV, mencari petunjuk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Kota Yorkshin dengan semua anak-anak berkumpul di pinggiran kota. Polisi segera mengambil perwalian atas mereka, tapi Leorio tak bisa menemukan Meta di antara anak-anak itu. Itulah hal terburuknya.

"Killua? Bagus sekali! Apa kau sudah menonton berita?" Leorio bicara kepada ponselnya sambil bergumul dengan bajunya yang terkena noda kopi, berusaha melepaskannya. Noda kopi itu masih berasap.

_[Bodoh. Kami mendapatkan telepon dari Fino. Meta menghilang tiga hari yang lalu. Dia berusaha mencarinya, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun di sekitar kota dan hutan.] _Killua menjawab melalui telepon.

"Dia ada di Yorkshin! Untuk alasan tertentu, dia bersama anak-anak 'tersesat' lainnya. Siapa yang tahu dia terlibat masalah apa kali ini," Leorio mengomel sambil berusaha memakai kaus kakinya, melompat-lompat menuju ke pintu masuk apartemennya.

_[Yorkshin, hah? Baiklah. Aku dan Gon akan mengambil penerbangan pertama menuju ke sana. Kita bertemu di sana?] _

"Ya. Sampai jumpa di bandara," Leorio berkata sebelum dia menutup telepon, meraih tasnya yang selalu siap dibawa kapan saja dan berlari ke pintu. Sarapan dan kopinya yang berantakan di ruang keluarga benar-benar terlupakan begitu dia fokus menyelamatkan seorang anak lelaki pirang dari masalah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Leave your review please...? ^^

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


	2. Race

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_Runandra_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

_**WARNING :**_

_FemPika, sedikit 'gore'._

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****: ****RACE**

* * *

Malam ketika Machi bertemu dan meninggalkan Meta di pelabuhan, dia segera bergegas pergi ke Kota Yorkshin untuk bertemu dengan Laba-laba lainnya sebelum Kuroro sampai di kota metropolitan itu. Dia punya hal penting untuk didiskusikan dengan yang lain; topik bahasan yang telah mereka ketahui dengan baik bahwa Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba tidak terlalu suka untuk membicarakannya. Akhirnya, dia hanya mendiskusikan hal itu dengan dua orang lainnya: Shalnark dan—lagi-lagi ini mengejutkan—Nobunaga.

"Apa kau yakin, Machi?" Shalnark bertanya dengan suara ragu. "Dia punya Mata Merah?"

"Yakin sekali," Machi menanggapi dengan datar. Dia tak mungkin salah, karena mata itu berkobar dengan terangnya dalam keremangan cahaya pelabuhan di malam hari.

"Dan tepatnya menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan, dengan memberitahu kami tentang semua ini?" Nobunaga bertanya dengan kedua alis mata yang saling bertaut. "Bahkan jika Si Kuruta punya anak, itu bukan urusan kita, 'kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya, Machi dan Shalnark memutar kedua bola mata mereka bersamaan. Bahkan mereka tidak repot-repot menelaah kesimpulan mereka—Machi dan Shalnark—bahwa anak itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Danchou mereka dalam arti apapun.

"Pacarmu tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Machi bertanya kepada Shalnark dengan sedikit bingung.

"Tidak," datanglah jawaban yang terlalu cepat hingga jadi terdengar mencurigakan.

Machi menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlalu bingung untuk memerhatikan jawaban Shalnark yang tergesa-gesa. Sebetulnya, dia ingin menggali informasi tentang anak lelaki pirang itu. Dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Meta adalah seorang Kuruta karena Mata Merahnya, tapi dia baru hampir yakin bahwa anak itu memang ada hubungannya dengan keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang mereka kenal: Kurapika Kuruta. Machi tidak ingin membuat kesimpulan apapun—itulah asal kesalahan fatal yang banyak dilakukan manusia sepanjang sejarah—dan itulah pelajaran hidup yang diajarkan Kuroro Lucifer berulang kali.

Menarik kesimpulan terlalu awal dan membuat tebakan yang tak berdasar merupakan kebiasaan yang menghancurkan, Kuroro pernah sekali memberitahu mereka dalam satu pertemuan. Dalam kasus kita, mungkin sama artinya dengan dibayar nyawa.

Tentu saja. Genei Ryodan harus menjadi kelompok yang paling teliti dan hati-hati dalam merencanakan dan membuat keputusan, terutama rencana dan keputusan yang diambil dalam panasnya pertarungan. Tepat setelah terbentuknya Genei Ryodan di Ryuusei-gai, Kuroro berinisiatif melatih mereka 'mengambil keputusan yang efektif melalui observasi'. Pada waktu itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dengan mempertimbangkan kegiatan utama kelompok mereka nanti, mereka akan terlibat dalam banyak pertarungan yang mengancam nyawa dengan banyak taktik licik yang dipersiapkan untuk melawan mereka. Untuk berurusan dengan situasi seperti itu, Kuroro sudah membuat poin penting bahwa para Laba-labanya harus memiliki kecepatan observasi yang setara (menurut ukurannya, tentu saja) yang akan membuat mereka bisa melakukan observasi dalam sekali pandang dan mendorong terbentuknya rencana hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Yah, Machi adalah pengecualian khusus karena kedudukan intuisinya yang telah diakui Kuroro. Dia punya keyakinan yang kuat dalam intuisi wanita itu; satu hal yang bahkan membuat Machi merasa sedikit bersalah karena beberapa alasan.

Sudut bibir Machi berkedut ketika dia teringat akan rezim pelatihan itu. Pelatihan yang lebih kejam daripada pelatihan apapun juga yang pernah diperintahkan pelatih pertarungan Ryuusei-gai padanya. Ah, ya. Para anggota asli Genei Ryodan yang berasal dari Ryuusei-gai adalah anak-anak yang dibesarkan untuk bertarung; dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pasukan elit masa depan bagi Mafia di dunia luar.

Masa kecil mereka lebih buruk daripada anak jalanan di Ryuusei-gai. Mereka dibina untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin, untuk mematuhi majikan mereka nantinya—Para Mafia—dengan loyalitas yang absolut. Mungkin hanya loyalitaslah satu-satunya moralitas yang pernah ditanamkan ke dalam benak mereka semenjak mereka dilahirkan. Mereka semua tak pernah memikirkan atau membayangkan menjalani kehidupan yang lain selain menjadi pasukan elit. Beberapa orang dari mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada bentuk gaya hidup yang lain di luar sana karena mereka terisolasi lebih jauh dalam rengkuhan kekejaman Ryuusei-gai, tersembunyi lebih dalam dari permukaan sifat-sifat kemanusiaan.

Semua berubah ketika Kuroro datang kepada mereka. Dia melabrak masuk; dengan cara yang paling kasar dan paling lancang, dan menuntut perwalian atas para petarung yang berusia remaja. Semuanya terjadi dalam suatu kenangan samar yang kini menjadi kabur, dan satu-satunya hal penting yang diingat Machi adalah perasaan yang nyata—untuk pertama kalinya—atas kebebasan dan kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Kuroro Lucifer telah menawarkan kepada mereka kebebasan dan kehidupan yang baru. Dia mengenalkan mereka kepada dunia, membiarkan mereka menyelami dunia dan bersenang-senang selama mereka tetap loyal padanya. Baginya, menyatakan suatu loyalitas merupakan hal yang tak perlu. Pada saat dia sudah melepas belenggu imajiner di leher dan pergelangan tangan mereka, dan membiarkan mereka keluar dari kurungan dingin tanah pelatihan Ryuusei-gai, dengan suara bulat mereka berjanji sumpah setia selamanya kepada Kuroro Lucifer dan bukan kepada yang lain. Bahkan tidak kepada Ishtar dari Ryuusei-gai.

"Machi?" Nobunaga memanggilnya, membuyarkannya dari mengingat kembali jejak-jejak masa lalu.

"Apa?!" Dia bertanya dengan sedikit membentak.

Sang samurai berkedut saat diberi tanggapan kasar seperti itu. Meskipun demikian, itu bukan hal yang baru. Machi memang selalu seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Dia bertanya lagi, memandangi wanita berambut biru itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, menantangnya untuk mengutarakan pikiran.

Machi mengernyit padanya. Dia memilah pilihan kata-kata yang akan ia gunakan, sebelum berbicara dengan tenang dan dengan suara yang terlatih.

"Aku bukan Danchou. Lakukanlah apa yang kauinginkan."

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Nobunaga langsung.

Machi merengut, yang mengatakan: Nobunaga, kau sungguh samurai yang bodoh. Dia membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar markas mereka yang suram.

"Aku akan mengejar anak itu."

"Apa kau tahu di mana dia?" Celoteh Shalnark penasaran.

"Dia akan ada di Kota Yorkshin malam ini."

Machi sedang tidak _mood _untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh atau apapun, maka dia hanya melangkah keluar dari gedung bobrok itu yang merupakan markas tetap mereka di Kota Yorkshin.

Meta memang menyebutkan sesuatu tentang truk dalam monolognya, maka dia menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu dan anak-anak lainnya akan menggunakan truk untuk melarikan diri dari pelabuhan. Jika mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi; yang sepenuhnya bergantung kepada kemampuan supirnya—apakah yang menjadi supirnya adalah gadis paling tua dalam kelompok itu?—mereka benar-benar akan bisa sampai di kota saat malam tiba. Dia harus mengawasi jalanan.

Sedikit yang dia tahu, bahwa tindakan seperti itu tidak akan diperlukan.

* * *

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Teriakan Yorn tak didengar saat Kurapika bergegas lari menuju keluar pedesaan, ke tempat di mana Una sudah menunggu kepulangannya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah urutan rencana tindakan yang harus diambilnya: meloloskan diri dari hutan menyedihkan yang terisolasi itu, kembali ke peradaban melalui bandara, menaiki balon udara tercepat ke mana pun Meta berada dan mengeluarkannya dari bahaya.

Si Gadis Unicorn masih berdiri kebingungan sambil menyaksikan Si Kuruta berlari seperti sedang dikejar iblis.

"_Sheesh! _Nekat sekali!" Dia berkomentar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Lazmorgh berkata dengan nada suara sedikit mengejek. "Lagipula, ketergesaannya bisa dimengerti."

Yorn berbalik, mendelik kepada Lazmorgh.

"Kau selalu membelanya dan melawanku! Apa ini? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Yorn menendang debu dengan sepatunya, merengut tidak puas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengutarakan kenyataan," Lazmorgh menanggapi dengan datar, tapi sebuah seringai jahat menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan lagi, mungkin kau benar. Aku membela apapun untuk melawanmu."

Yorn terperangah dengan tidak elitnya dan sangat tidak bersikap seperti layaknya seorang wanita, dan raut wajahnya sungguh kaget dan tertegun. Ketika dia pulih dari keterkejutannya—yang bertahan cukup lama bagi Lazmorgh untuk menghitung dengan malas hingga hitungan kelima—gadis itu menendangnya dengan kecepatan tertentu yang membuat pria tersebut tidak melihat tendangan itu datang padanya.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU? KAU, KAU—"

BUGG!

Sesuatu yang keras dan untungnya tumpul memukul kepalanya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu meringkuk.

"Aw!" Dia pun protes sambil mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Hei, diam! Dasar kau dan mulutmu yang berisik itu!" Sang Kepala Suku; seorang pria berperawakan besar yang cocok untuk menjadi seorang pemburu, keluar dari kediamannya. "Dan kau juga, Lazmorgh!"

Pria yang disebutkan namanya itu; yang tadinya menyeringai melihat si gadis muda dimarahi ayahnya sendiri, menghentikan cekikikannya dan berdiri memperhatikan. Sang Kepala Suku menyenggol perutnya dengan ujung tumpul tongkat kepala suku yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk memukul kepala putrinya yang bermulut berisik.

"Berhenti mengganggu Yorn. Memangnya kau pikir berapa usiamu?"

Yorn menjulurkan lidahnya dengan lancang kepada Lazmorgh, tapi segera menariknya kembali ke dalam mulutnya sebelum ayahnya menyadari hal itu. Sang Kepala Suku kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yorn yang sudah memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulut tepat waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yorn. Kau belum mengobati luka-lukanya," katanya dengan nada suara tak setuju.

"Pfft. Kelihatannya dia tidak membutuhkan pengobatan apapun," Yorn angkat bahu tak peduli.

"Belum pernah kudengar, seorang pencipta melupakan sifat alami ciptaannya sendiri." Druid Olaf, yang sudah berdiri sejak awal keributan itu terjadi, menegurnya. "Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa sifat racunmu begitu hebat hingga bisa menetap secara tidak aktif di dalam sistem metabolisme korban begitu lama sebelum muncul lagi di waktu yang tepat?"

"Tapi—" Dia mulai protes lagi, tapi disela oleh Kepala Suku.

"Jika dia mati karena racunmu, Yorn, kau akan dituntut dengan kejahatan terhadap keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta," ayahnya berkata dalam suara yang mengancam.

"Tapi kau bilang dia bukan lagi satu-satunya keturunan Suku Kuruta!" Yorn menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Kenyataannya tetap saja hanya dialah keturunan terakhir yang memiliki darah murni seorang Kuruta," Sang Druid menjelaskan padanya. "Kau yang tidak memperhatikan, Yorn."

"T-Tunggu! Kalau dia Kuruta murni yang terakhir, kalau begitu keturunan Kuruta yang lainnya itu berdarah campuran?"

"Betapa pintarnya kau," kata Lazmorgh sinis.

"Diam kau," dia membentak padanya tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, Kuruta yang berdarah campuran itu siapa?"

Dengan penuh kesungguhan, Sang Druid menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Putranya."

* * *

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tepi hutan yang merupakan hutan terdekat ke bandara, Kurapika terburu-buru melambaikan selamat tinggal kepada Una—yang memahami seluruh keadaan saat itu saat wanita itu menjelaskan semuanya dalam perjalanan ekspres mereka menuju ke bandara—dan berlari ke tempat penjualan tiket.

"Aku ingin membeli satu tiket penerbangan yang paling cepat!" Dia berkata kepada wanita yang duduk di belakang _counter _penjualan tiket.

Pada awalnya wanita cantik berambut coklat itu kaget, karena Kurapika datang langsung menggertak dan penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Ada dedaunan di rambut dan pakaiannya, rambutnya kusut, napasnya terputus-putus dan tak beraturan seolah dia baru saja berlari maraton; tapi dia sama sekali tak peduli. Di dalam benaknya, Meta adalah prioritas utama.

"Mm...tentu. Ke mana tujuan Anda, Nona?"

"Aku—"

Itu dia.

Kemudian Kurapika terlambat menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu di mana Meta sekarang. Dia menggerutu pelan, dan bergumam "beri aku waktu sebentar" kepada petugas tiket, Kurapika mengeluarkan peta _portable _dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan _Dowsing Chain_. Dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan, dia memindai seluruh peta tersebut hingga pendulum itu mulai berayun menunjuk lokasi si anak lelaki.

Sesaat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan dia membeku ketika menyadari nama tempat itu.

Kota Yorkshin—tempat di mana semuanya bermula.

* * *

Tanpa protes lebih jauh, dengan efektif dan efisien Yorn mengemasi segala keperluannya ke dalam sebuah tas kecil berbahan kulit. Dengan sebuah tarikan kuat, dia menutup tas itu dan ia sampirkan ke bahu dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan arah tempat anak panahnya. Tak lupa dia menyelipkan sebuah pisau belati kecil ke dalam tempat kosong di ikat pinggangnya, berjaga-jaga kalau saja dia perlu bertarung dalam pertempuran tertutup.

"Menurutku kau lebih terlihat seperti akan bepergian mengelilingi dunia daripada mengejar Si Kuruta itu," Lazmorgh berkomentar dari ambang pintu tempat tidur Yorn.

"Lebih baik bersiap-siap sekarang daripada menyesal kemudian," kata Yorn tegas sambil memeriksa kembali perlengkapannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hmm...," Lazmorgh hanya bergumam, menanggapinya dengan samar.

Yorn tak membantah perintah Kepala Suku baginya untuk mengejar Si Kuruta guna memberikan penangkal dan mengobatinya jika kemungkinan yang paling buruk terjadi—yaitu kasus keracunan yang parah. Dia menduga bahwa Yorn mungkin saja berempati terhadap Si Kuruta. Yorn pun sudah kehilangan tunangannya; dia akan memahami rasa takut kehilangan orang yang dicintai, tanpa menyebutkan bahwa yang menjadi perhatian Si Kuruta adalah putranya; darah dagingnya sendiri.

_Betapa baiknya dia_. Pikiran itu membuat Lazmorgh tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi..." Yorn bergumam dengan suara pelan, "Kau tidak akan ikut denganku?"

"Tidak," dia menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan seksama. "Mereka membutuhkanku untuk mempertahankan desa jika sesuatu terjadi."

"Jadi mereka tidak membutuhkanku, ya?" Yorn mendecakkan lidahnya jengkel tapi dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ini masalah kekuatan lelaki," Lazmorgh mengoreksinya. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut liar gadis itu dengan sikap lembut yang tak terduga datang dari ksatria seperti dirinya. "Segeralah kembali dan dalam keadaan selamat."

Yorn bergumam samar. Lalu Lazmorgh membungkuk dan mengusapkan bagian samping tanduknya dengan tanduk Yorn; itu adalah sebuah tanda rasa sayang di antara orang-orang Suku Unicorn. Yorn mendongak dan mata krom _diopside_-nya bertemu dengan mata giok pria itu. Meskipun wajahnya tetap hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan matanya bersinar lembut.

"Aku akan merindukan adikku yang berisik."

"Dan aku akan merindukan kakakku yang menjengkelkan."

Dia memberikan seulas senyum terima kasih yang tulus, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi dari desa untuk memulai perjalanan yang seharusnya merupakan perjalanan yang tidak memakan waktu lama.

* * *

Benar-benar magnet bagi segala macam masalah. Itulah pendapat pribadi Machi terhadap seorang anak lelaki pirang bernama Meta, yang dia simpulkan dari pengamatan dan pengalamannya.

Begitu Machi hampir mendudukkan dirinya di atas gedung tertinggi di sekitar daerah itu, dia mendengar suara benturan keras dari jalanan di bawahnya. Penasaran, dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi dikagetkan oleh anak itu.

Di sana, di pinggiran kota yang membatasi kota dari pemukiman kumuh adalah sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang luar biasa. Sebuah truk menabrak air mancur, mengakibatkan kerusakan yang cukup berat pada benda milik umum tersebut. Menilai dari kerusakan yang ditimbulkan, kemungkinan besar disebabkan karena pengemudinya kehilangan kendali atas truk itu. Jelas kendaraan itu melaju sangat kencang saat menabrak air mancur.

Sekumpulan anak-anak dari segala ras berhamburan dari truk _pick up _seperti semut-semut yang berpencar keluar dari sarangnya. Dengan pekikan dan teriakan yang sudah pasti kekanak-kanakkan, anak-anak itu menyerbu kota seperti gelombang pasang liar. Segera saja suara sirine mobil polisi yang memekakkan telinga, bersama suara mobil van reporter berkumpul di sekitar tempat itu, menambah bunyi hiruk pikuk seluruh kecelakaan itu.

Merasa senang melihat para polisi; mungkin mereka menduga bahwa para polisi yang baik akan membawa mereka pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing, anak-anak itu bergegas menuju ke para pria malang tersebut yang langsung kewalahan dengan banyaknya jumlah mereka. Dengan keuntungan jarak pandang yang luas karena ketinggian tempat di mana ia berada, Machi bisa menemukan si anak lelaki Meta diam-diam mundur dari kerumunan ke dalam tempat tersembunyi yang gelap di hutan terdekat.

Tingkah laku anak itu mengherankan Machi. Anak-anak biasanya menghindari tempat gelap, terutama tempat gelap seperti hutan, namun Meta sepertinya memilih ketenangan dan kesendirian hutan di malam hari. Merasa lebih penasaran daripada biasanya, Machi memutuskan untuk membuntuti anak itu. Ketika dia berada cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya, dia bisa mendengar Meta terlibat dalam monolognya lagi.

"Mom pasti khawatir..." Anak itu berkata dengan parau sambil dengan mudahnya dia mengarahkan diri di hutan yang tidak lebat itu.

Dia diam sesaat, seolah mendengarkan suatu tanggapan atau semacamnya.

"Tidak. Aku harap dia berteriak padaku. Ketika Mom mendiamkan aku, itu jauuuhhh lebih menakutkan..."

Jeda lagi.

"Aku bukan anak nakal!" Tiba-tiba dia protes, suara kanak-kanaknya terdengar lantang di hutan yang sunyi senyap. "Kau bilang padaku untuk melakukan ini!"

Dia? Siapa 'dia'? Machi merenung sambil merayap dalam kegelapan hutan sambil tetap berada dalam kondisi Zetsu-nya. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya yang mirip dengan Kurapika.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali bertemu _dia_..."

Machi merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa lama. Untuk pertama kalinya, Meta menyebutkan sebuah kata 'dia', dan dengan penekanan dalam kata-katanya. Machi pun memikirkannya, sejauh ini Meta hanya menyebut ibunya saja. Suatu dorongan kegembiraan yang tidak ia pahami menelannya begitu dia merasa bahwa dia memang berada di jalur yang tepat. Sekarang dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk membiarkan Danchou-nya tahu tentang anak bernama Meta itu.

Meta berkelana di hutan terlihat tanpa tujuan, tapi sesaat kemudian Machi menyadari bahwa anak itu tidak asal berbelok. Begitu Machi mengenali sekeliling dan berusaha mengambil titik lokasi tempatnya berada saat ini, dia pun menyadari bahwa anak itu mengambil jalan pintas melalui hutan menuju ke markas Genei Ryodan di pinggiran kota metropolitan tersebut.

"Aku lapar..." mendadak anak itu berkata.

Dia mulai mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya. Machi mengira anak itu tak akan mampu melakukan apapun karena hutan begitu gelap. Dia hanya bisa melihat dengan samar karena dia sudah menyesuaikan pandangannya dalam kegelapan dan karena dia sudah dilatih untuk melakukannya dengan cepat. Namun, lagi-lagi dia dibuat sangat terkejut, anak itu hanya menemui sedikit kesulitan menemukan buah-buahan matang yang berlimpah jumlahnya, bergantungan di batang pohon. Bahkan kemampuan memanjat pohonnya luar biasa.

_Anak ini apa?_ Machi bertanya-tanya dengan desakan yang lebih. Anak itu terlalu serba bisa untuk hanya menjadi anak kecil biasa, bahkan untuk seorang Kuruta. Untuk anak berumur empat tahun, dia punya koordinasi motorik tungkai yang luar biasa dan menakutkan, itu saja pun sudah tak biasa.

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang sesuatu yang tak biasa... _Tiba-tiba Machi tertawa sinis di dalam hati. _Kalau dipikir-pikir, jenis perkembangan motorik yang dinilai dewasa sebelum waktunya itu biasa di Ryuusei-gai._

Pemikiran itu malah membuatnya semakin berminat untuk mengetahui tentang Meta. Perkembangannya secara umum sebagai seorang anak cocok dengan perkembangan anak-anak di Ryuusei-gai, meski dalam cara yang lebih halus.

Tidak lama setelah anak itu selesai berburu buah dan makan malamnya yang sangat kurang, Meta jatuh tertidur di rerumputan di antara semak-semak yang menutupinya dari pandangan orang. Machi berpikir dia tak mau membuang waktu menyaksikan seorang 'putri tidur', dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Meski dia tidak lupa untuk memasangkan benang Nen padanya, maka dia bisa melacaknya kembali kapanpun dia mau.

* * *

Keberuntungan yang busuk. Kurapika Kuruta benar-benar yakin bahwa takdir tengah mengejeknya. Penerbangan pertama ke Kota Yorkshin akan berangkat dari tempat terpencil itu siang keesokan harinya, dan akan memakan waktu setidaknya dua belas jam untuk mencapai kota metropolitan itu. Bahkan jika dia mengambil penerbangan cepat lainnya dengan transit, akan memakan waktu beberapa jam lebih lama daripada penerbangan langsung ini. Demikianlah, dia tak punya pilihan selain menunggu.

Dan menunggu tak pernah menyenangkan.

Kurapika memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu yang lama itu guna menenangkan diri, Kurapika membeli pakaian paling simpel yang bisa dia temukan di sekitar bandara. Pakaiannya sekarang sudah sobek karena berkuda dengan cepat sepanjang jalan dari Desa Suku Unicorn ke airport. Dia pun menggunakan waktunya merapikan rambut meski sebenarnya dia tak sedikit pun berusaha untuk melakukannya.

_Setidaknya,_ dia beralasan, _aku terlihat cukup layak dan tidak seperti orang jalanan._

Dia mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin dari kran di toilet umum. Dia selalu melakukannya untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika dia mendapatkan Mata Merah pertamanya di Kota Yorkshin waktu itu (meskipun kemudian diketahui bahwa Mata Merah tersebut adalah Mata Merah tiruan yang dibuat oleh Coltopi), dia melakukan hal yang sama. Waktu itu, dia berusaha memadamkan perasaannya yang campur aduk antara gugup, senang dan sedih. Kali ini, apa yang dia coba padamkan?

Kurapika terlambat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya gemetar. Dia mengernyit. Memang benar dia belum makan apapun entah untuk berapa lama, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya gemetar bukan karena lapar. Tapi karena rasa gugup dan rasa takut atas apa yang akan segera terjadi yang begitu luar biasa.

Kurapika mematikan kran dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dia memaksakan diri untuk mengosongkan pikiran, memberinya istirahat sejenak dari ketegangan yang terus bertumpuk sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, dia membuka mata setelah merasa gemetarnya sudah mereda tapi belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dia melirik ke cermin, dan menyadari betapa menyedihkan dia kelihatannya.

Meski memang benar dia terlihat lebih baik daripada beberapa jam sebelumnya, tapi dia tetap saja terlihat menyedihkan. Kulitnya pucat seperti sehelai kertas putih kosong, kemeja putihnya menggantung longgar di tubuhnya karena dia tak bisa menemukan pakaian yang lebih baik di sana, bibirnya pucat dan tipis, sementara ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Kurapika mendengus pelan.

_Dan aku tidak terima kau berjalan-jalan dengan gaya yang aneh seperti itu ketika kau sedang bersamaku_, kata pria itu saat penyamarannya sebagai laki-laki terbongkar dan pertama kali dia menemukan bahwa Kurapika benar-benar seorang perempuan. Lalu dia memaksanya untuk membeli beberapa stel pakaian perempuan.

_Sebenarnya, aku sedang membantu membetulkan gayamu berpakaian_, sekali waktu pria itu pernah berkata demikian saat dia membawanya membeli gaun untuk menghadiri pesta Abelard Constantin.

"Sepertinya...," dia bergumam kepada bayangannya sendiri yang memantul ke cermin toilet dengan seulas senyum ironis menghiasi wajah pucatnya, "...kau sudah gagal, Kuroro."

Di waktu yang sama, Kurapika tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak gemetar lagi.

* * *

Dia mendengarnya. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mendengarnya dan itu bukan hanya imajinasi atau halusinasinya saja.

_Tuan..._

Terdengar lagi—suara-suara itu; suara-suara iblis itu yang menusuk kulitnya dalam cara yang paling mengerikan. Terakhir kali dia mendengarnya lima tahun lalu, jadi kenapa dia mulai mendengarnya sekarang?

_Tuan dekat...Berkumpul kembali..._

Kuroro berdiri kaku di tengah jalanan Kota Yorkshin yang padat. Dia baru saja tiba di sana setelah menaiki balon udara. Saat dia melangkah keluar dari bandara dan berbaur dengan padatnya kota metropolitan, suatu kesadaran yang familiar baginya mulai mengusap benaknya. Kuroro mengikuti nalurinya, melacak sumber suara itu, dan mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah menuju ke markas sementara Genei Ryodan.

Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba pun mengernyit. Kenapa dia mendengar suara para iblis Cincin Solomon di sini di Kota Yorkshin; tepatnya dari markas Genei Ryodan?

_Kurapika tak mungkin ada di sini..., _samar-samar dia merenung. Mengenal seperti apa Kurapika, dia yakin bahwa wanita itu akan ingin menjauh dari kota tersebut yang memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan baginya—bagi mereka.

Meskipun demikian, dia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia ingat saat terakhir kali menelepon Machi, wanita itu terdengar aneh. Dengan langkah yang lebih yakin dan pasti, Kuroro mendekat menuju ke pinggiran kota, ke pemukiman kumuh di mana Markas Genei Ryodan berada. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menghadapinya.

Itu semua ada alasannya.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya ini semua terjadi...," dengan memilukan dia bergumam sambil menenggelamkan wajah di kedua tangannya.

Fino duduk di belakang meja _counter _penginapan milik ayahnya, berkubang penyesalan dan rasa bersalah karena membiarkan bencana itu terjadi. Kurapika sudah memintanya menjaga Meta sementara dia pergi untuk menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan, tapi anak itu menghilang dalam pengasuhannya. Bagaimana dia menghadapi Kurapika nanti?

"Fino, ini bukan salahmu...Meta pergi tanpa memberitahumu," ibunya mencoba menenangkan.

"Dia tak bisa pergi!" Fino membalas ibunya dengan sebuah bentakan, suaranya gemetar dan matanya penuh air mata. "Dia diculik, Bu! Selain itu, dia baru berumur empat tahun!"

Kemudian Fino mulai tersedu mati-matian sambil berulang kali menyalahkan diri atas menghilangnya Meta. Sungguh, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membela diri kepada Kurapika. Jika Si Kuruta membencinya atas alasan itu, dia hanya bisa menerima kebenaran pahit tersebut karena dia benar-benar sudah terlalu ceroboh.

"Fino, kau belum makan dan kurang tidur. Kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau kau terus begini...," ibunya berkata sambil menarik lengan bajunya dengan lembut.

"Biar saja. Aku tak peduli...," Fino bergumam di antara isakannya.

Kedua orangtuanya saling tukar pandang satu sama lain, merasa khawatir. Sejak mereka menemukan bahwa anak lelaki itu menghilang, Fino melewatkan semua makannya dan hampir tidak tidur. Dia jarang membantu di penginapan karena dia menjadi begitu tidak fokus sehingga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan yang menyesakkan di ruangan itu dengan lancangnya buyar karena berderingnya ponsel Fino. Bergegas, Fino mengambil _gadget _itu dan membaca pesan yang baru dia terima. Pesannya singkat tapi berarti segalanya bagi gadis itu.

**Pengirim : Shalnark**

**Pesan : Kami menemukannya.**

Tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba apapun, Fino pingsan karena merasa sangat lega.

* * *

"Dasar kau pembohong kecil yang licin," Machi berdesis kepada pria muda berambut coklat pasir itu hingga dia yakin bahwa wanita tersebut benar-benar bermaksud untuk memutilasinya di tempat.

"Tenang, Machi. Tenang! Santai! Tenangkan dirimu!" Shalnark menjauh dari seorang wanita muda berambut biru yang tengah bergolak marah, secara otomatis auranya meneriakkan BUNUH.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang begitu aku tahu bahwa semua ini bisa dicegah kalau kau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya!" Machi berseru padanya.

"Err..." Shalnark meringis tatkala sebuah seruan lantang menyakiti gendang telinganya yang sedikit rapuh. "Maaf?"

Dia tak bisa memberitahunya karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Fino untuk tidak memberitahukan seorang pun anggota Genei Ryodan tentang Meta, 'kan?

"Jika minta maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, tak akan ada perang di sepanjang sejarah," Machi menggeram marah padanya, tapi tidak melakukan satu pun tindakan nyata seperti mencekiknya hingga mati dengan menggunakan Benang Nen.

"Daripada berdebat mengenai hal itu, kurasa sekarang sebaiknya kau menurunkan volume suaramu," mengejutkan, Franklin berkata dengan suara yang lembut.

Machi melihat Shalnark dengan pandangan jijik dan merengut tapi dia menutup mulutnya. Otot-otot di sekitar mulut Shalnark berkedut gugup saat menerima perlakuan kasar seperti itu dari Laba-laba wanita tersebut, tapi dia pun menjaga mulutnya agar tetap diam. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu yang memisahkan mereka dengan dua orang tertentu. Semua anggota Laba-laba—bahkan termasuk Coltopi dan Bonolenov yang biasanya terlihat tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitar mereka kecuali Kuroro bicara pada keduanya—juga melihat ke arah pintu itu. Andai saja tatapan dan pandangan bisa berwujud, pintu itu akan menjadi sarang lebah oleh mereka.

Semuanya hampir sepenuhnya percaya bahwa suatu kejadian yang sangat aneh baru saja terjadi di depan pintu Markas mereka.

Sebagian besar anggota Geng Laba-laba diam di dalam gedung bobrok bangunan yang terabaikan itu yang terletak di pemukiman kumuh kota metropolitan tersebut, menunggu Danchou mereka datang sebagai tanda dimulainya pertemuan. Namun, bukannya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mantel hitam pekat dan tanda lahir berbentuk salib di keningnya, seorang anak lelaki pirang melabrak masuk ke tempat itu.

xXx

Para anggota Geng Laba-laba mengabaikan kehadirannya di sekitar tempat itu karena berdasarkan kualitas Nen, mereka tahu itu hanya seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di gedung tersebut. Anak biasa tak akan pernah bisa menemukan ruang pertemuan mereka—yang merupakan tempat seperti gudang yang luas—karena tidak hanya pintu masuknya yang paling tersembunyi di gedung itu, para anggota Geng Laba-laba pun sudah berinisiatif untuk lebih menutupi lagi pintu masuknya. Menerobosnya anak itu ke ruang mereka tentu saja merupakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka kaget.

Secara refleks, semuanya langsung berdiri; membuat anak lelaki malang itu lebih terkejut. Raut wajahnya sudah menampakkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat ketika secara dramatis dia memasuki ruangan itu, tapi dia pucat seketika saat melihat orang-orang yang jumlahnya kurang sedikit dari dua belas orang berdiri dalam keadaan siaga, siap memukulnya kapan pun juga.

Sesaat anak itu berhenti dan merasa ragu, tapi ketika dia mendengar suara seruan dan teriakan keras di belakangnya, sepertinya dia memulihkan pikirannya dan berlari kencang ke tengah ruangan. Segera saja, sekumpulan pria dewasa pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tangkap anak sialan itu!"

"Dia terpojok! Tangkap dia!"

Seolah merasa bahwa mereka sebenarnya bukan merupakan bagian dari drama kecil-kecilan ini, dengan bijak semua anggota Geng Laba-laba mundur ke dalam gelapnya ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Semuanya beralih ke dalam kondisi Zetsu dengan tujuan agar keberadaan mereka tidak terdeteksi, meskipun mereka mengenali bahwa tak satu pun dari pria-pria berotot itu adalah Pengguna Nen. Selalu lebih baik untuk berhati-hati meskipun susah sekarang daripada menyesal kemudian.

"Bersembunyi di mana? Harus bagaimana?" Anak lelaki pirang itu memekik saat dengan paniknya dia melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. "Memakai teknik Langkah Bayangan? Kau yakin?"

Kemudian, yang lebih mengagetkan para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang ada di ruangan itu, anak tersebut melakukan suatu gerakan yang mereka kenali sebagai ciri khas teknik pembunuh di dunia para penjahat. Suatu gerakan yang membuat penggunanya bisa bersatu dengan sekeliling dan melebur ke dalam bayangan ruangan itu agar tidak terdeteksi. Namun, anak itu belum menguasai teknik tersebut sepenuhnya. Dari penglihatan para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang terlatih, mereka semua bisa melihat dengan jelas dia ada di mana dan dia tengah menuju ke mana, tapi untuk mata mereka yang bukan Pengguna Nen itu, paling jelas yang bisa mereka lihat adalah anak itu melayang, melewati bayangan.

Para anggota Geng Laba-laba mengamati aksi anak itu dalam diam. Dia sudah melewati sebagian besar para pria tersebut, dan menuju ke pintu satu-satunya ruangan itu. Namun, dia baru saja sampai di pintu ketika suatu gelombang Nen yang baru bergelora masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Lalu para anggota Geng Laba-laba pun tahu bahwa Pengguna Nen dari kelompok yang berisik itu telah tiba. Waktunya tidak tepat.

Satu-satunya hal yang Meta kenali sebelum dia menabrak dinding yang kokoh adalah rasa sakit yang tajam di tulang rusuknya. Dia jatuh terjungkal ke lantai kotor gudang itu dan mendapati dirinya kesulitan bernapas. Meta menggeliat dan meringkuk sambil mencengkeram bagian samping tubuhnya yang terluka. Setelah sesaat merasa sakit dan kaget, air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya saat dengan terang-terangan dia merintih dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia hanya seorang anak berumur empat tahun; semua itu hampir terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Kalian sekumpulan orang tak berguna! Dia hampir saja kabur kalau bukan karena aku!" Seorang pria memasuki ruangan dengan aura keperkasaan di sekitarnya.

Para penjahat kacangan lainnya segera berlari pergi begitu dia membentak mereka untuk pergi menangkap anak-anak tersesat lainnya di jalanan.

Pria itu secara otomatis terlihat seperti kumpulan otot yang berjalan. Semua orang di dunia ini bebas melihat tekstur seluruh otot yang menonjol di sekujur tubuhnya. Seorang pria lain memasuki ruangan dengan seringai mengejek. Dia kurus seperti ranting, tubuhnya membungkuk dalam _angle _yang aneh hingga memberinya kesan sosok yang mengerikan. Dia meluncur di atas lantai, kakinya diseret hampir tak bersuara ketika dirinya menghampiri anak lelaki pirang yang terkapar di atas debu.

"Kau anak kecil yang licin, ya? Seperti belut." Pria kurus yang seperti hantu itu berkata sambil menyenggol kepala anak itu dengan ujung sepatunya yang mengkilat.

Temannya; seorang pria yang berperawakan sangat besar, menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan tidak tertarik sebelum memberikan sebuah tendangan ke perut Meta. Meta meringkuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya secara tak sengaja. Kedua pria itu mendengus jijik. Si Pria Raksasa membungkuk dan mengangkatnya dengan mencengkram rambut pirang lembut Meta. Dia mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat sebuah tas saja.

"Hati-hati, atau kau akan merusaknya dan nilainya akan turun," pria jangkung yang seperti hantu itu berkata tak peduli namun temannya yang ia ajak bicara tak menghiraukan ucapannya itu seolah yang dia ucapkan tidak penting.

Dengan sia-sia Meta berusaha melepaskan jemari kasar pria itu dari rambutnya dan kedua kaki kecilnya menggapai-gapai panik di udara. Dia terus berteriak dan berseru pada pria itu untuk melepaskannya, air mata masih mengalir membanjiri pipi tembemnya tanpa henti dan isakannya membuat kata-katanya hampir kacau. Mereka menertawakan usahanya.

"Istirahatlah, Nak. Kau ikut dengan kami. Itu pasti," salah seorang di antaranya berkata sambil mengamati anak itu. "Dia manis. Dia akan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk kita, iya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," pria yang seperti hantu berkata dengan suaranya yang mengerikan.

Rasa takut dan marah muncul di dalam diri anak berumur empat tahun itu, dan dia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Dia buka matanya, mengarahkan Mata Merahnya yang berkobar kepada kedua pria itu. Itu merupakan tindakan yang buruk dan juga tindakan yang bagus.

Tindakan yang buruk, karena mereka terperangah kaget, dan kagetnya mereka langsung berubah menjadi kesenangan. Mereka tak mengira bahwa mereka telah menangkap seorang bocah Kuruta! Lupakan gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa Suku Kuruta sudah punah dari muka bumi. Mereka akan menjadi milyuner dengan menjual anak ini!

Tindakan yang baik, karena Mata Merahnya mendorong para anggota Geng Laba-laba untuk bertindak. Orang yang pertama bergerak adalah Franklin.

"Tahan," dia berkata kepada kedua pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan tenang.

Kehadiran Franklin yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua Pengguna Nen itu. Keduanya berbalik dan wajah mereka langsung pucat. Franklin menatap mereka dengan pandangan lurus.

"Aku takut kami punya urusan dengan anak kecil itu. Aku sarankan kalian untuk melepaskannya dan meninggalkan tempat ini," dia berkata tanpa mendekat ke arah mereka.

Pria yang terlihat seperti hantulah yang pertama pulih dari keterkejutannya. Lalu dia menertawakan Franklin dengan cara yang paling menghina.

"Menurutmu kau ini siapa? Jangan bicara seperti itu kepada kami. Mungkin kau mengagetkan kami, tapi hanya itu. Kami tak menerima perintah dari siapa pun," pria itu berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar, mengabaikan Franklin.

Franklin mengernyit tak senang padanya.

"Aku menyarankan begitu untuk kebaikan kalian, tapi karena kalian tidak mau mendengar..."

Menjawab aba-aba tersebut, para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang lain melangkah keluar dari perlindungan bayangan kegelapan gudang itu. Kedua pria tersebut langsung membeku di tempat. Ada begitu banyak orang dan mereka berdua gagal mendeteksi semuanya?

"Orang-orang seperti kalian sangat mengesalkan," Phinks berkata sambil membunyikan ruas-ruas tulang jemarinya.

"Kalian ada di sini tepat waktu. Aku sudah mulai bosan menunggu Danchou," Feitan berkata dengan seringai kejam terlihat di wajahnya saat dia melangkah maju.

Shizuku sudah menyiapkan Deme-chan-nya untuk pembersihan akhir. Kalluto, Coltopi dan Bonolenov memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam kekacauan itu dan menjadi pengamat yang hanya diam, seperti biasanya. Diam-diam Nobunaga menghunus katananya sementara matanya tertuju pada anak lelaki pirang dalam cengkeraman pria raksasa. Dia tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa anak lelaki itu hampir seperti versi mungilnya Si Gadis Kuruta. Mengejutkan, mereka terlihat mirip.

Melihat mereka dikepung dan sudah jelas kalah jumlah, pria raksasa memutuskan untuk menggunakan anak lelaki itu sebagai sandera. Dia melingkarkan kepalan tangannya di leher Meta yang rapuh.

"T-Tetap di situ atau aku akan membunuh anak ini!" Dia berseru, mencoba bersikap meyakinkan sebisanya tapi suaranya tetap saja terdengar bimbang.

"Kau tak akan melakukan apapun," Nobunaga menggeram sadis. Jika anak itu benar seperti dugaannya; seperti yang dikatakan Machi, maka dia tak akan membiarkan anak itu mati—setidaknya sebelum dia menegaskan identitas dan sisilahnya.

Dia kembali memandang anak itu lagi; yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Dengan Mata Merah penuh air mata, anak itu memohon meminta tolong. Meta tersedak saat dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena tangan pria itu yang ada di lehernya mencegahnya untuk bisa bernapas dengan benar. Nobunaga mengernyit melihatnya. Dia merasa tak enak melihat anak itu berada dalam kondisi tersebut. Itu aneh; biasanya dia tak mempedulikan yang lain di luar lingkaran Kelompok Genei Ryodan, tapi anak itu...

"Lepaskan."

Suara sedingin air es di Kutub Selatan sampai ke telinga kedua Pengguna Nen itu, membisikkan penegasan ancaman kematian kepada mereka. Ketika mereka berbalik, mereka mendapati diri mereka menghadapi seorang wanta berambut biru dan berperawakan kecil dengan tatapan tajam tanpa ampun. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan terlihat seperti memegangi sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Dia memberi mereka tatapan membunuh. Saat tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari mereka, Machi malah lebih mengeryit lagi merasa tak senang.

"Kubilang," dia berkata lagi, suaranya bagai baja. "Lepaskan."

Lalu dia membuat sedikit gerakan seperti menarik sesuatu dengan tangannya yang terangkat. Si pria raksasa tidak merasakan apapun hingga dia mendengar suara benturan keras seperti ada yang jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya. Ketika dia menunduk, dia melihat sebuah lengan yang terpenggal terkapar tak berguna di lantai, dengan seorang anak lelaki yang dia pegangi sesaat tadi. Lengan itu terlihat familiar.

"EAAARRGGH!"

Pria itu pun meraung kesakitan saat menyadari aliran darah berwarna merah tua mengalir tanpa henti dari sisa lengannya. Darah itu membanjiri Meta, membuatnya berwarna merah sepenuhnya. Temannya memekik ngeri saat dia menyaksikan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari potongan tubuh temannya. Bahkan tanpa bersikap sok kuat seperti yang dia lakukan tadi, pria yang tampak seperti hantu itu berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut.

Dia hampir melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu ketika tiba-tiba dia mendapati dirinya kembali berada di dalam gudang. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan memerhatikan wajah-wajah yang sama menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kalau tidak, dia menangkap kalimat "kau sudah berakhir" tertulis di wajah mereka, terarah padanya. Panik, dia berlari lagi menuju ke pintu, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia mungkin terlihat menggelikan di mata mereka.

Lagi, dia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Para anggota Geng Laba-laba sudah terlihat bosan atas usahanya melarikan diri. Temannya; pria raksasa itu, masih menggeliat di lantai, membuai lengannya yang sudah berada dalam kondisi yang parah seperti tengah membuai anaknya sendiri. Wanita berperawakan kecil yang memenggal lengannya berdiri menjulang di hadapannya seperti patung yang mengintimidasi, raut wajanhnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah akan menghadiahinya dengan kematian yang cepat atau menyiksanya hingga mati.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, pria yang terlihat seperti hantu itu berusaha melarikan diri dan kembali mendapati dirinya ada di ruangan yang sama. Perbedaannya kali ini adalah temannya sudah mati, dan ada tambahan orang di ruangan itu. Orang itu—seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan mantel hitam dengan bulu putih di kerahnya, sebuah lambang aneh di keningnya, dan rambut yang disisir ke belakang—menatapnya dengan mata obsidiannya yang dingin. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku berjilid merah. Pria yang terlihat seperti hantu itu menyadari dorongan halus Nen yang muncul dari orang yang baru datang tersebut. Pria berambut hitam itulah yang sudah membodohinya, tapi sejak kapan dan dari mana?

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa seperti anak bodoh yang berusaha pamer kepada orang dewasa di sekitarnya tapi gagal dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Kuroro menatap pria yang terlihat seperti hantu itu dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya yang dingin. Pria itu sedikit menciut saat diberi tatapan yang begitu merasuk. Kuroro menatap jasad si pria raksasa di lantai, lalu kembali padanya. Akhirnya, Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba menoleh kepada para anak buahnya; yang sudah menunggu perintahnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian bisa memilikinya."

Hal terakhir yang diingat pria bagai hantu itu sebelum pelupaan abadi menelannya dan sebelum sensasi sesaat tubuhnya dicabik-cabik adalah seringai jahat yang menghiasi wajah orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Ketika para Laba-labanya melakukan tugas mereka mencabik-cabik pria itu, Kuroro menoleh kepada anak lelaki pirang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Sepertinya Meta sudah pingsan karena kesakitan. Diam-diam Machi memperhatikan saat Danchou-nya berlutut di depan sosok mungil itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan; dia tak pernah menghiraukan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya yang begitu bersih. Dengan satu sapuan tangan, dia menghapuskan darah yang mengotori wajah pucat anak itu.

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan perasaan yang begitu perih di hatinya. Dia tak bisa menyebutkan itu apa, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia akan segera melaluinya—segera setelah dia membuktikan bahwa dugaannya benar. Dengan sebelah tangan, dia menggeledah anak itu guna menemukan suatu benda. Dia memeriksa jemarinya, sakunya, dan akhirnya di sekeliling lehernya. Ketika dia merasakan rasa dingin benda logam di leher anak itu, Kuroro tersenyum muram.

_Bingo._

Saat dirinya menarik logam itu, kalung tersebut tersandung keluar dari pakaian yang menutupinya dari perhatian orang. Rantai logam itu berdenting pelan di tangannya sementara matanya yang gelap tertuju pada Cincin Solomon yang terlihat seperti tengah menatapnya.

* * *

Kurapika tak bisa berhenti bergerak-gerak dalam duduknya di dalam balon udara yang terbang beberapa tingkat di atas permukaan laut. Dia melirik gelisah ke luar jendela, tapi satu-satunya hal yang dia lihat adalah laut luas tak berujung dan gugusan awan besar yang berserakan di seluruh langit biru yang cerah. Meskipun di luar cuacanya menakjubkan, di dalam dirinya adalah badai dan angin topan kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan.

_Yorkshin...Kenapa harus Yorkshin? _Dia bergumam dalam hati.

Kota Yorkshin adalah tempat yang demi apapun juga ingin dia hindari jika itu memungkinkan. Di sanalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Kuroro, dan itulah awal dari nasib buruknya. Tempat itu memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan untuknya, dia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Namun, apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Meta ada di sana, dan dia harus datang untuknya.

Kurapika menunduk melihat cincin perak bermata onyx di jarinya. Cahaya redup ruang privat yang kecil di balon udara itu terpantul redup oleh batu berwarna gelap tersebut. Tak peduli seberapa kali dia merubah _angle _cincin itu, pantulannya selalu redup. Tak pernah bersinar cemerlang, seolah batu berwarna gelap itu menyerap semua cahaya yang jatuh padanya.

_Seperti dirinya..._Kurapika bergumam. _Sesuatu yang mengambil segalanya untuknya sendiri tapi hampir tak pernah memberikan apapun..._

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika menoleh melihat melalui dinding kaca bandara. Sama sekali tak ada yang menarik di sana, tapi dia hanya merasa bahwa dia perlu mengalihkan perhatian dengan apapun itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia menghela napas berat.

Samar-samar dia bertanya-tanya apakah kunjungan ke kota metropolitan ini akan menciptakan memori yang lain atau tidak.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya, chapter dua. Dan aku sudah ga sabar untuk translate chapter berikutnya! Gyaaaaa xD

Pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak atas sambutan yang membahagiakan untuk Angel's Prayer Translated ini.

Terima kasih atas semua review, ini balasannya ya :

**Guest :**

Iya ini lanjut^^

**aeon zaelot lucifer :**

Terima kasih sudah menunggu...iya, dijamin lebih seru dari 1001 Nights xD

**rerina kokuzoya :**

Haha ya, aku usahakan update cepat sebisanya

**Arillia Ryodan :**

Hoo... kamu juga merasakan itu? Iya sih, ceritanya agak getir gmn...gitu, hehe

**Sends :**

Kuharap dirimu bisa keluar sejenak dari habitatmu dan membaca chapter 2 ini xDa

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Hai, penggemar Naruto ya? Terima kasih sudah mengikuti hingga ke sekuel ini^^

**Dobe SiFujo :**

Ini lanjuttt...! xD Review lagi ya, hehe

**Votte Femme :**

Iya, ikuti terus ya x3

**Guest :**Hoho, makasih atas dukungan semangatnya xD

**Stelliolita Ivyore :**

Yes, an amazing story xD

Aku juga ga sabar translate scene itu...chapter depan loh xD

**Hirame mezuki :**Betul sekali, Meta itu anak KuroPika x3

* * *

_Leave your review please...^^_

* * *

**_~ KuroPika FOREVER ~_**


	3. Estranged

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra

**SUMMARY :**

Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka.

**WARNING :**

FemPika.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : ESTRANGED**

* * *

_**Bangunlah, Tukang Tidur**_, sebuah suara feminin yang lembut mengusik jauh di dalam benaknya.

_Lima menit lagi..., _dengan mengantuk Meta menanggapi.

_**Oh, ayolah. Kau sudah pergi sejauh ini dan akhirnya bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang kau akan menghabiskan waktumu selama lima menit hanya untuk tidur sebentar lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia memutuskan untuk pergi dalam waktu lima menit yang berharga itu?**_

Hanya itu yang Meta perlukan untuk membuat dirinya bangun sepenuhnya. Dengan segera, dia membuka matanya dan baru saja akan duduk tegak tapi hal pertama yang menyapanya adalah rasa sakit yang tajam di bagian samping tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang anak berumur empat tahun, dia tak berpikiran untuk menutupi ekspresi sakitnya jadi dia berseru keras kesakitan. Dia berusaha berguling ke bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terluka, tapi lengan yang satunya lagi memberinya masalah lain. Rasa sakit di sana melumpuhkan inderanya. Dia merasa seolah-olah sekujur tubuhnya memar terutama memar parah di bagian samping dan di lengannya.

"Tiga tulang rusuk patah dan sebelah lengan retak," sebuah suara yang tak ia kenal berkata padanya dari salah satu sisi kamar itu.

Merasa terkejut dan entah kenapa ia pun merasa lega mengetahui dirinya tidak sendirian—meskipun orang lain itu adalah orang asing baginya—Meta menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dia mendapati dirinya melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut hitam pula, mata berwarna obsidian, dan wajah yang tampak muda. Rambutnya dibiarkan turun, tapi sebagian tersembunyi di balik poni hitam itu adalah sebuah tanda yang terlihat aneh di keningnya. Dia duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur yang ditempati Meta, kedua sikunya bertumpu di pangkuan dan kedua tangannya saling bertaut.

Meta menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan kehilangan. Anak itu tidak memahami isi dari pernyataan tersebut. Yah, dia hanya seorang anak lelaki berumur empat tahun, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?

"Suatu mukjizat kau bisa bertahan. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Pria itu bertanya, entah kenapa suaranya terkesan merasa senang meski wajahnya tetap seperti sehelai kertas kosong yang tak menunjukkan perasaan apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Meta hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi aneh terlihat di wajahnya. Suatu ekspresi yang bercampur-aduk antara bingung, senang, gugup, penasaran, penuh pengharapan, kerinduan, dan banyak lagi yang di luar sepengetahuan seorang anak berumur empat tahun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, secara spontan Meta berusaha lagi untuk duduk; melupakan rasa sakit yang dia alami sebelumnya ketika dia mencoba untuk bergerak.

Dia baru mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal ketika rasa nyeri menjalar ke sekujur tubuh mungilnya. Lagi, dia merintih kesakitan dan air mata keluar dari matanya tanpa henti. Refleks, dia memejamkan matanya tapi sebuah tangan yang besar ditempatkan di dadanya ketika dia meringkuk kesakitan. Saat dia membuka matanya, pria itu membungkuk di atasnya, ekspresinya tetap kosong.

"Sebaiknya jangan bergerak dulu," kata pria itu singkat, tangannya masih diletakkan di dada Meta seolah dia menekankan maksudnya.

Anak lelaki berumur empat tahun itu melemaskan badannya sambil merasakan sentuhan pasti pria itu menembus kain tipis baju yang ia kenakan. Ketika tangan tersebut bersentuhan dengannya, segalanya menjadi jelas bagi anak lelaki tersebut karena dia bisa merasakannya lewat sentuhan itu; pria itu khawatir, meski belum memahami alasannya. Atau mungkin, dia mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa bahkan dirinya merasa khawatir.

_**Seperti itulah ayahmu, **_suara di benak Meta memberitahunya dengan sedikit merasa senang.

"Seperti apa?" Tanpa berpikir, Meta menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Seperti apa?" Pria itu mengulangi ucapan Meta dengan kebingungan sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

Dalam sekejap, wajah Meta menampakkan rasa bersalah, yang membuat pria itu sedikit mengernyit.

_**Kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berbicara padaku secara terang-terangan, Meta, **_suara itu berkata lagi, setengah menegurnya. _**Terutama ketika ayahmu ada di dekatmu. Aku belum ingin dia tahu tentang aku.**_

* * *

Kuroro tidak memahaminya.

Anak lelaki pirang bernama Meta—seperti yang diberitahukan Machi padanya—merupakan replika Kurapika yang persis sama, kecuali matanya. Seolah melihat Kurapika yang berusia balita mengenakan lensa kontak berwarna biru tua. Yang paling aneh adalah, sementara para Laba-labanya menganggap anak itu sebagai keberadaan yang luar biasa, secara mengagetkan dia...merasa nyaman dengan itu. Seolah entah bagaimana dia sudah menduga hal tersebut.

Di mana dia tidak pernah menduganya.

Diam-diam dia mengamati penampilan anak itu dari tempat duduknya. Rambutnya berlumur darah kering, dan sebagian pakaiannya seolah diwarnai kembali dengan warna merah tua. Kuroro telah berinisiatif untuk membersihkan wajahnya maka dia bisa melihat sosok wajahnya secara keseluruhan dengan baik. Meskipun itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan. Dengan darah di seluruh tubuh Meta, membuatnya teringat akan peristiwa Mammon—dia memilih untuk tidak mengingat detail kejadian itu. Kuroro punya ingatan bagus yang mengerikan; jika dia mengingat kembali sebuah peristiwa terlalu lama, semua detail peristiwa itu akan sukses membanjiri ingatannya.

Sebenarnya, di peristiwa Mammon itulah sekali-kalinya dia pernah merasa benar-benar terguncang. Itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan dia tak mau mengalaminya lagi. Cincin Solomon di tangannya terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya, seolah berusaha menghidupkan kembali saat yang langka itu ketika dirinya kehilangan kendali. Dia mengernyit memikirkan itu, dan mencengkeram cincin tersebut lebih erat.

Menatap Meta lagi, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang anak kecil bisa bertahan dari siksaan seperti itu yang dilakukan oleh dua orang Pengguna Nen yang kejam. Anak normal seumurannya pasti sudah mati karena _shock_. Bahkan jika mereka bertahan, mereka akan menderita semacam trauma setelahnya. Entah kenapa, Kuroro punya perasaan bahwa anak lelaki pirang itu tak akan mengalami kesulitan mengatasi traumanya—itu pun jika dia mengalami trauma. Dari keterangan Machi, sepertinya anak itu memiliki kepribadian yang menarik. Dan di atas normal.

Baru saja dia memutuskan untuk mengamati Meta lebih jauh, anak yang sedang ia pertanyakan pun bergerak. Ini hampir waktunya dia bangun—sudah mendekati malam hari. Awalnya dia sedikit mengernyit; suatu kernyitan yang menampakkan kesan "Aku belum mau bangun" yang ditunjukkan kebanyakan anak-anak saat orangtua mereka membangunkan mereka dari tidurnya. Lalu, dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, dia berusaha bangkit ke posisi duduk. Dia pun meringkuk dan menangis kesakitan.

"Tiga tulang rusuk patah dan sebelah lengan retak," dia memberitahukan padanya, akibatnya dia menarik perhatian Meta.

Anak itu memberinya ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, dan Kuroro merasakan semburat kekecewaan. Merujuk kepada cerita Machi, sepertinya anak itu luar biasa cerdas untuk anak-anak seumurannya.

Kuroro mulai menanyainya tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dari siksaan itu, tapi anak itu tetap saja tidak menanggapi. Atau mungkin, dia terlihat begitu tidak fokus hingga pertanyaan itu bahkan sepertinya tidak sampai kepadanya. Dia mendapati Meta menatapnya dengan banyak sekali emosi terlihat di dalam mata biru tua yang bagaikan safir itu. Dia, sebagai gantinya, mengamati seluruh emosi tersebut. Dia melihat kegugupan dan kebingungan; kedua hal itu bisa dimengerti. Tapi apakah itu rasa senang dan merindu yang dilihatnya? Apakah dia pun melihat pengharapan di mata tersebut?

_Kenapa dia begitu berharap? _Kuroro bertanya-tanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, mendadak anak itu berusaha kembali untuk duduk tegak dan untuk kedua kalinya pula dia gagal. Akibatnya, dia menggeliat dan merintih kesakitan. Kuroro mengernyit melihatnya. Dia begitu menyadari bahwa anak itu bukanlah Kurapika, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri membayangkan wajahnya yang berubah kesakitan sebagai wajah Kurapika—lagipula, mereka begitu mirip, seperti kembaran saja.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro mendapati dirinya meninggalkan kursi dan menempatkan sebelah tangan di dada anak itu, entah kenapa dia menahannya agar tetap berbaring.

"Sebaiknya jangan bergerak dulu," hanya itu yang terpikir di benaknya untuk ia katakan kepada anak itu.

Sikap tubuh itu berhasil secara menakjubkan. Anak itu hampir langsung jadi tenang dan tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia menjadi sangat patuh dan tenang, tapi matanya terus tertuju ke wajah Kuroro; mengamatinya dengan intens dan dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Kuroro, atau ekspresi di dalamnya. Kuroro mengabaikannya, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu saat tiba-tiba anak itu berceloteh:

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa?" Dia mengulangi ucapan anak pirang itu dengan heran. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?

Anak itu segera menutup mulutnya; menekannya hingga yang terbentuk hanyalah sebuah garis tipis dan ada ekspresi rasa bersalah yang besar di seluruh wajahnya. Kuroro mengernyit melihatnya. Meta terlihat seperti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang teramat salah; tapi mungkin itu bukan masalah besar. Anak-anak cenderung membesar-besarkan semuanya, dan Kuroro menyangka anak itu—tak peduli seberapa cerdas dia seperti apa yang ditekankan Machi—bukanlah suatu pengecualian.

"Maaf. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," tiba-tiba anak itu berkata lagi.

"Melakukan apa?" Kuroro bertanya, kernyitannya menjadi lebih dalam.

Kali ini, anak itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan rasa bersalah yang lebih besar terlihat di wajahnya. Bahkan dia tersipu sebagai tanda merasa malu atas kesalahannya sendiri; apapun kesalahan itu. Meta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, seolah mengatakan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa dan Kuroro tak perlu merisaukannya.

_Menarik..._Kuroro bergumam di dalam hati.

Perlahan, Kuroro duduk di tepi tempat tidur tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Meta. Dia memindahkan tangannya dari dada anak itu tapi saat sentuhan itu hilang, sepasang tangan kecil meraih tangannya. Dia menunduk melihat tangannya dan menemukan sepasang tangan yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan lembut dibandingkan dengan tangannya. Dia memindahkan garis pandangnya sedikit ke atas dan menyadari tatapan ketakutan yang mencolok di wajah anak lelaki itu—seolah Meta takut dia akan pergi.

Kuroro, sebagaimana dirinya, tidak benar-benar menangkap alasan yang ada di balik ketakutan Meta. Meski demikian, dia melihat anak itu berusaha duduk tegak lagi dan kali ini dia membantunya. Setelah dia bangkit, Meta duduk berlutut hingga jarak pandangnya sejajar dengan Kuroro. Mata obsidian yang gelap menatap ke dalam mata biru safir. Setelah sesaat saling menatap, Meta mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kuroro.

Sikap tubuh itu membuat Kuroro terkejut, tapi dia tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat anak itu berhenti. Dia biarkan anak itu menyentuh wajahnya, kerinduan tampak jelas terlihat di wajah Meta. Bahkan Kuroro melihat bibir anak kecil pirang itu sedikit gemetar.

"Dad?" Akhirnya Meta bertanya dengan suara pelan penuh harap.

Kuroro memberinya seulas senyum tipis yang sedih. Kata itu terdengar asing dan aneh di telinganya; tapi terutama terdengar ironis. Dia tak pernah ingat apapun juga tentang ayah biologisnya, dan secara otomatis dia tumbuh besar tanpa sosok seorang ayah yang pantas (menurut pendapatnya, Anansi TIDAK memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai sosok seorang ayah).

Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Meta adalah putranya. Ada banyak alasan untuk mendukung kesimpulan itu. Pertama-tama, ada kemampuan penyembuh yang luar biasa yang dimiliki anak itu. Informasi tentang 'tiga tulang rusuk patah dan sebelah lengan retak' sudah kadaluarsa; cedera itu sudah sembuh bahkan sebelum anak itu bangun. Rasa sakit yang dialami Meta benar-benar hanya merupakan sisa rasa nyeri dari cedera tersebut; tidak lebih.

Kuroro tak punya keraguan bahwa penyebab kemampuan penyembuh itu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa anak itu memiliki darah Ishtar di dalam dirinya—dan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa Meta adalah anak Kurapika—seperti yang akan diberitahukan lewat informasi mengenai darah itu, menilai dari kemiripan keduanya—tapi jika dia bukan ayahnya, anak itu mungkin tidak mendapatkan kemampuan penyembuh tersebut. Alasannya adalah: intisari Ishtar yang diwarisi anak itu dari Kurapika tak akan cukup untuk membuatnya mewarisi kemampuan itu. Gen Kuroro dan intisari Ishtar darinya—yang lebih dominan daripada intisari Ishtar yang ada pada diri Kurapika; dia sebagai orang pertama yang menerima langsung darah Ishtar—memiliki peranan besar dalam memberikan kemampuan itu kepada Meta.

Kedua: yaitu Cincin Solomon. Kenyataan bahwa Kurapika memberikan cincin itu kepada anak tersebut cukup membuktikan bahwa anak itu memiliki hubungan dengannya. Ketika dia mendengar suara jahat Cincin Solomon memanggilnya dan di waktu yang sama merasakan melalui Nen-nya bahwa Kurapika tidak ada di tempat mana pun yang berdekatan dengannya, dia menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang pasti menggantikan wanita itu memegang cincin tersebut. Dia ragu Kurapika akan pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang Cincin Solomon—bahkan tidak pada ketiga teman baiknya—kecuali jika orang itu memiliki hubungan langsung dengannya; pemilik sebenarnya cincin itu.

Ketiga: dia hanya mengetahuinya saja. Seperti kata pepatah; darah lebih kental daripada air—bahkan seorang ayah yang terasing sepertinya bisa mengenali darah dagingnya sendiri, walaupun anak itu tidak mirip sama sekali dengannya.

"Kukira begitu," dia berkata dengan suara parau, tapi di dalam hati dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Dan hal itu muncul: mata Meta berubah warna menjadi merah.

Awalnya Kuroro tertegun. Bukan hanya dia tak menyangka melihat Mata Merahnya, tapi dia melihat tak ada alasan bagi anak itu untuk menjadi begitu emosional hingga matanya akan menjadi merah. Dan lagi, memikirkan tentang hal itu, Meta hanyalah seorang anak lelaki berumur empat tahun, jadi tentu saja dia emosional; terutama ketika akhirnya dia baru saja bertemu ayahnya yang hilang—satu-satunya orang yang ingin sekali dia temui sejak lama.

Diam-diam, dengan satu isakan tertekan, Meta bergegas ke arahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kain kemeja hitam Kuroro. Pria itu sungguh lengah dengan sikap tubuh dari kasih sayang ini dan tanpa sengaja menahan napasnya. Dia tak tahu ini akan terjadi.

Meski demikian, melihat rambut pirang yamg mirip namun berbeda di bawah dagunya, kebiasaan lamanya muncul kembali dan dia mulai memainkan beberapa helaian lembut rambut Meta sambil merilekskan diri. Sementara dia melakukan itu, secara fisik dia dapat merasakan Meta menyusup lebih dalam kepadanya; seperti kucing yang sedang meringkuk.

Mereka tetap begitu selama lebih dari beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Meta membuyarkan keheningan itu:

"Aku Metatron."

Tanpa sadar Kuroro mengangguk.

"Jadi itu namamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Bukan nama lengkapku."

"Pasti Metatron Kuruta, benar?"

Meta menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Kuroro berkedip. Dia berhenti memainkan rambut Meta dan menunduk melihat anak lelaki pirang itu. Meta masih tidak mendongak padanya; kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram kemeja Kuroro sementara kepalanya masih bersandar ke dada pria itu.

"Namaku Metatron Lucifer Kuruta."

* * *

"Killua! Di sebelah sini!"

Pemuda itu dan rekannya yang berambut hitam mencuat menoleh ke sekeliling dan melihat seorang pria jangkung berkacamata melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dari ujung lain bandara itu. Mata mereka berbinar dan bergegas keduanya menghampiri pria yang umurnya lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Ada kabar?" Leorio bertanya kepada mereka ketika mereka sudah berada cukup dekat untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya!" jawab Gon dengan antusias. "Kami berhasil menghubungi Kurapika sekali. Dia bilang dia sedang dalam penerbangan dari wilayah Erin."

"Dari mana?" Leorio berkedip, tak mengenali nama tempat itu.

"Erin. Benua entah di mana yang letaknya ke arah timur dari sini," Killua mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya dia sudah diberitahu tentang menghilangnya Meta. Meski aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah memberinya informasi itu."

"Yah, setidaknya dia tahu dan sedang menuju ke sini. Kapan dia sampai?" Leorio bertanya, ia ingin sekali segera mengambil tindakan.

"Itu penerbangan yang lama. Balon udaranya paling cepat akan sampai di sini malam ini, jika semuanya berjalan lancar," kata Killua bosan, tak senang atas kemungkinan akan menunggu selama setengah hari.

"Itu lama sekali!" Leorio berkata.

"Tepat," Remaja Zaoldyck itu mendecakkan lidah, ikut menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya. "Menurutmu apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan sementara waktu ini?"

"Apakah tidak seharusnya kita mencari Meta? Bagus jika kita bisa menemukannya sebelum Kurapika sampai di sini," Gon menyela.

"Menurutku begitu...," Killua bergumam.

Entah bagaimana, dia punya perasaan bahwa menemukan si anak lelaki berambut pirang tak akan semudah itu. Killua dan Gon adalah guru pertama Meta selain Kurapika sendiri. Sementara Gon mengajarinya kemampuan dasar untuk bertahan hidup di hutan dan gurun, Killua mengajarinya berbagai gerakan berguna yang ia pelajari semasa kecilnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kurapika tidak memprotesnya. Dalam kenyataannya, dia berterimakasih mereka mau memberi kemampuan yang (sedikit banyak) mereka peroleh dengan susah payah kepada anak itu. Semakin banyak kemampuan yang diberikan padanya, semakin baik bagi ketahanan dirinya.

Meta cepat mempelajari segala sesuatu, sungguh menakjubkan. Meski kadang-kadang dia bisa jadi sedikit aneh dan unik untuk anak berumur empat tahun (mengingat garis keturunan Meta, Killua tahu seharusnya dia tidak sekaget itu) dengan sering bicara sendiri. Jika Meta benar-benar sudah mempelajari semua yang mereka ajarkan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, akan sulit menemukan anak itu di antara kerumunan kota metropolitan. Usaha mereka akan jadi seperti menemukan jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami.

"Yah, tak ada hasil tanpa adanya usaha. Ayo kita coba," Killua mengumumkan, dan trio itu memasuki kota.

* * *

"Kau yakin mau membawa anak itu bersamamu? Ini bukan perjalanan keluarga atau piknik, tahu. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya sepanjang jalan ke sana?" Seorang pria muda berkacamata berkata sambil bertolak pinggang dan menghadapi sosok wanita muda yang lebih mungil di hadapannya.

Kurapika mengibaskan tangannya ke muka Leorio; menunjukkan penolakannya untuk membahas topik itu lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Kami akan baik-baik saja."

Si Gadis Kuruta telah memutuskan bahwa dia akan membawa serta putranya yang masih balita untuk perjalanan bisnis. Itu memang bukan tindakan bijaksana, tapi Kurapika punya alasan dan kondisi sendiri. Dia merasa tak aman meninggalkan anak lelakinya yang berumur tiga setengah tahun sendirian; bahkan dalam pengasuhan ketiga sahabatnya. Dia hanya ingin putranya berada dekat dengannya; di mana dia bisa benar-benar menjaganya secara fisik.

"Kami bisa menjaganya, kau tahu. Tinggalkan saja dia di tempat kami, atau di tempat Fino! Kau benar-benar _tidak perlu _membawanya bersamamu, benar 'kan?"

Merasa gusar, Kurapika berbalik menghadap Leorio, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Leorio, berhentilah sebentar saja! Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri?"

Pria itu; yang sudah mulai tidak sabar atas sikap keras kepala Si Kuruta, membiarkan lidahnya bertindak lebih jauh mendahului tata kramanya.

"Oh ya? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal, mengingat kalimat itu datang dari seseorang yang punya anak di luar nikah—"

Leorio menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, tatapan ngeri terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kini pucat pasi. Dia baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sangat keliru, dan dia sendiri tahu itu. Raut wajah Kurapika sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan rasa bersalahnya. Dia terlihat seolah Leorio sudah menyayat jantungnya dengan pisau bedah asli di mana di sana terdapat sebuah bekas luka lama, menutup lukaitu dengan menjahitnya kembali dan kemudian menyayatnya lagi berulang kali. Gon dan Killua terperangah lebar, keduanya tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa mulut mereka terbuka cukup besar untuk dimasuki gerombolan lalat.

Ketika akhirnya Kurapika bergerak, dia tidak berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

PLAK!

Yah, setidaknya tidak sebelum dia memberikan tamparan yang menakjubkan ke pipi Leorio yang membuatnya melayang melintasi ruangan itu seolah dia baru saja mengalami tabrak lari oleh truk. Hanya kemudian Kurapika berbalik bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu seperti banteng yang marah.

Tentu Gon merasa ngeri melihat kekerasan yang ditunjukkan Kurapika. Dia tak pernah melihat perasaan yang bercampur antara rasa marah dan pedih sebesar itu di mata Kurapika sebelumnya, kecuali saat dia berurusan dengan Geng Laba-laba bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Killua hanya bisa menatap ambang pintu, dan kembali menatap Leorio yang hampir saja mati.

"Kau sangat membuat kacau, Leorio. Benar-benar..."

"Bilang tentang itu padaku..." Leorio memekik tertahan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita mengejar Kurapika? Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah?" Tanya Gon khawatir.

"Kalau kau mengejarnya, Gon, kaulah yang gegabah. Yah, kecuali kau mau berakhir seperti Leorio di sana," kata Killua santai. "Selain itu, kukira sekarang Leorio berada dalam situasi yang lebih sekarat."

"Mm...Tidak, terima kasih," Gon tertawa gugup. "Dan ya, kukira kau benar. Oh, apakah itu darah yang keluar dari kepala Leorio?"

Sementara itu, derap langkah Kurapika bisa terdengar bergema di seluruh apartemen tersebut, bahkan saat dia keluar dari gedung itu, orang-orang langsung menyingkir guna memberi jalan padanya. Wajahnya mengatakan 'bunuh' selama dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan marah.

Perasaan yang sebenarnya tumbuh di dalam dirinya sama sekali bukan kemarahan, tapi lebih kepada sakit hati dan rasa bersalah.

_Terima kasih sudah memberi pencerahan padaku bahwa aku wanita malang yang tak tahu malu, Leorio. Benar-benar terima kasih. _Kurapika bergumam lantang di dalam benaknya sambil mengedipkan mata, berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang di sana.

Segera saja, pandangannya mengabur.

Sungguh, Leorio tak perlu memberitahunya secara eksplisit betapa tercela tindakannya waktu itu—dia tidur bersama Kuroro sebagai pertukaran atas kebebasannya. Pria itu tak perlu menghukum dirinya lebih rendah dari yang dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Kurapika menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

_Sejak kapan aku jadi selemah ini, baik tubuh maupun pikiranku? Sejak kapan aku memiliki ketetapan hati yang lemah seperti itu?_

Begitu Kurapika sampai di taman pemakaman yang aman di dekat apartemen Leorio dan dua orang temannya, langkahnya melambat.

_Sejak kapan aku tak bisa menolaknya? Sialan kau, Kuroro. Sialan kau karena telah mengacaukan hidupku—baik di masa lalu maupun masa sekarang._

Meskipun ucapannya penuh kebencian, tak ada makian yang sungguh-sungguh berasal dari dalam hatinya—dan Kurapika tahu itu. Dia tidak sedang membodohi dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya...membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan. Semua tak pernah sama lagi, tidak sejak perjalanan 'terkutuk' melintasi dunia bersama Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba.

Menghela napas berat, Kurapika berhenti dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dia menunduk menatap susunan kerikil di bawah kakinya, pikirannya kembali ke masa lima tahun yang lalu; ke suatu malam yang berkesan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sudah bersedia untuk melakukannya. Dia sudah memberikan kesediaannya waktu itu ketika pria tersebut menanyakan ijinnya, walau secara tidak langsung. Kenapa sekarang dia menyalahkannya? Betapa tidak adilnya dia. Kenapa dia menyangkal keputusannya sendiri yang dia buat waktu itu—ketika dia memutuskan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi karena hasrat untuk bersama pria itu.

Kurapika menertawakan dirinya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan mengejek.

_Sialan, Kuroro..._ucapnya dalam hati.

"Mom?"

Suara lembut dan pelan seorang anak lelaki membuat dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia tidak menanggapinya karena dia tahu jika dia segera menjawab, suaranya akan gemetar dan dia tak mau anaknya melihatnya dalam kondisi yang lemah seperti itu. Mengambil waktunya untuk menenangkan diri, dia duduk diam ketika Meta menghampirinya.

Ketika dia masih tidak menanggapi, Meta mendesakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kurapika, memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya yang kecil. Kurapika langsung santai ketika dia merasakan kedua lengan Meta yang lembut dan hangat di sekeliling tubuhnya, dan berdasarkan intuisi dia balik memeluknya. Lalu wanita itu pun mulai membelai rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan.

"Hmm?" Dia bergumam sambil menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam gundukan rambut anak lelaki itu."

"Kurasa kau lebih merindukan Dad lebih daripada aku."

Kurapika menunduk melihat putranya dengan rasa kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Juga," anak kecil itu melanjutkan, seolah dia tidak melihat tatapan di wajah ibunya, "Kurasa kau membutuhkan Dad lebih daripada aku membutuhkannya."

xXx

"Nona? Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sentakan ringan di bahunya membuatnya segera bangun dari tidurnya yang melelahkan. Dia tersentak ke posisi duduk dan menampakkan tatapan aneh ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya akhirnya jatuh kepada pramugara yang terkejut, yang baru saja membangunkannya.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pramugara itu; seorang pria berusia setengah baya, mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan perhatian yang tulus terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Aku...aku baik-baik saja," Kurapika menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Apa kau mengalami mimpi yang sedih?" Dia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Kurapika menoleh menatapnya bingung, tapi meskipun begitu dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan rasa basah yang hangat di wajahnya. Kurapika menatap jemarinya yang basah dan langsung tertegun. Sang pramugara tersenyum tipis, bersimpati padanya.

"Mungkin kau mau kuambilkan minuman yang bisa membuatmu tenang?" Dia menawarkan.

Kurapika mengangguk meski dengan agak tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya," jawabnya datar.

Sang pramugara mengangguk sekali dan melangkah pergi hendak mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya. Sementara itu, tatapan mata Kurapika masih tertuju kepada cairan asin di jemarinya. Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa dia bermimpi tentang kejadian masa lalu?

Ya, itu bukan hanya mimpi. Itu suatu kenyataan yang hidup kembali di mimpinya dalam ketepatan yang mengerikan.

Dia ingat benaknya menjadi mati rasa saat dia mendengar ucapan Meta. Entah bagaimana, mendengar ucapan itu dari anak lelaki tersebut menyakiti hatinya. Apakah perasaannya begitu jelas hingga bahkan seorang anak lelaki berumur tiga setengah tahun bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatinya?

Atau itu benar-benar kemampuan empati Meta yang luar biasa?

* * *

"_Darah adalah kehidupan. Darah adalah kebenaran. Ramalkan tempat di mana dia berada dengan darahnya, dan kau tak akan tersesat.__"_

Itulah yang diberitahukan Druid Olaf padanya, dan dia bahkan pergi mengumpulkan anak panah yang menggores bahu Kurapika. Dia sudah meletakkan anak panah itu di tanah, mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang sekilas diajarkan Sang Druid padanya dan membuat dia mengingatnya sebelum dia pergi bepergian. Mantranya berhasil, dan anak panah itu berputar sendiri. Awalnya hanya berputar perlahan, dan kemudian kecepatannya meningkat, dan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah sesaat mencapai batas kecepatannya dengan ujung panah menunjuk ke arah tertentu.

Yorn sudah merasa senang dia berhasil melakukan mantra itu, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah dia sudah mengucapkan susunan katanya dengan benar. Bagaimana jika dia mengucapkannya dengan sedikit kesalahan dan anak panah itu menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan? Dia akan mengelilingi dunia bahkan sebelum dirinya bisa sampai di tempat Si Kuruta. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, jika itu terjadi maka Si Kuruta mungkin sudah mati selama berminggu-minggu ketika akhirnya dia sampai di tempatnya.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Wahai Morrigan, tolong jangan biarkan itu terjadi! _Dengan keras Yorn berdoa di dalam hatinya sambil menyilangkan jemarinya. Jika Kurapika benar-benar mati karena racunnya, dia tak akan diakui lagi oleh keluarganya! Yorn harus bertahan menyelamatkan nyawa Si Kuruta, dan keputusannya sudah tak bisa dirubah lagi. Namun…

"Bagaimana aku akan menyelesaikan tugas itu kalau ada SAMUDERA menakutkan yang harus kuseberangi?!" Serunya entah kepada siapa sambil berdiri di tepi laut, suaranya bergema dalam kekosongan pantai itu.

Frustasi, Yorn menyusuri pantai itu dan menendang pasir dengan kesal menggunakan kakinya. Dia berusaha menyusuri pantai yang panjang itu dengan harapan melihat perahu atau alat transportasi apapun untuk menyeberangi samudera tapi tak ada satu pun. Sambil terus menendang pasir yang malang sambil menggerutu pelan, suatu pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

_Hei, aku bisa meminta para roh untuk mengantarku ke sana!_

Dengan tekad yang baru, Yorn berlutut di atas pasir dan mulai menggambar simbol-simbol syair untuk memanggil para Sylph; Elemental Udara. Dia akan terbang melintasi samudera ke benua lain—tapi itu hanya akan terjadi jika dia menggambar simbol syair yang tepat dan mengucapkan susunan kata yang tepat pula. Itulah masalahnya: Yorn jarang memperhatikan kelas syairnya.

"Coba...seharusnya ini berhasil," dia bergumam sambil menegakkan badannya dan mempelajari pekerjaan tangannya di atas pasir. Berdoa lagi bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Yorn mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

"_Paralda, Raja para Sylph! Aku memanggilmu dengan namamu yang sebenarnya, jadi jawablah panggilanmu dan muncullah di hadapanku!"_

Angin di pantai itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan berputar. Tiupan angin yang lembut merubah menjadi hembusan angin yang kuat, seolah tengah mengabarkan kedatangan sesuatu yang menakjubkan—dan yang menakjubkan itu pun muncul. Secara fisik Yorn bisa merasakan angin berkumpul dan menari di sekitarnya, air laut berputar dan beriak dalam pola tertentu yang sukar dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tak lama kemudian, suatu sosok terwujud dari udara yang tipis.

Sosok tersebut adalah seorang pria tinggi yang tampan dengan tubuh yang halus. Dia lebih terlihat seperti anak muda daripada seorang raja, wajahnya muda dan lembut seperti bayi tanpa garis kasar dan tekstur kaku wajah seorang pria dewasa. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat, terurai bagai tirai sutra yang panjangnya mencapai bahu. Sebuah lingkaran sederhana namun penting menghiasi kepalanya, dengan sebuah simbol yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai Raja para Sylph. Para wanita mungil itu; yaitu para Sylph, mendampinginya saat dia mengambang di atas permukaan air. _Scarf_ transparannya berkibas di sekitarnya, menarikan ritme angin yang berhembus.

_Kenapa kau memanggilku, Gadis Kecil? _Sang Raja berkata dengan suara yang mirip dengan suara seorang anak muda; lembut dan ringan, tapi yang paling penting suaranya lembut laksana belaian angin.

"Aku perlu melintasi samudera, menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan anak panah itu," Yorn berkata sambil menunjuk benda tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

Sang Raja Sylph melihat anak panah yang tergeletak di atas pasir, dan tersenyum.

_Itu ke arah Barat, Nak._

"Yah, terserahlah," kata Yorn tak sabar.

_Kau seorang pemburu tapi kau belum bisa menyebutkan arah kompas? _Sang Raja menyeringai, tapi tak ada ejekan di dalamnya, dia hanya bercanda. Para Sylph tertawa bersama raja mereka.

Wajah Yorn memerah karena malu. Raja para Sylph benar sekali. Dia selalu kesulitan menyebutkan arah selatan dari utara, timur dari barat. Pada dasarnya, dia teramat sangat buruk dalam hal arah kompas. Bahkan Lazmorgh berlaku kurang ajar dengan memanggilnya 'pemburu lokal'. Bajingan itu...

"Oh, diamlah, Paralda," dia berkata sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Kau akan membantuku atau tidak?"

_Baiklah, Gadis Unicorn. Aku akan membantumu dalam pencarian yang sedang kau lakukan, _kata Raja Elemental Udara yang lemah lembut itu.

Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya yang kurus dan para Sylph di sekelilingnya tertawa dan menari. Tak lama kemudian, Yorn mendapati dirinya merasa ringan. Dia melayang, kakinya tidak mengenai tanah. Perutnya berputar terasa sangat tak nyaman dan dalam sekejap dia tahu dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah—dia mabuk udara.

Seharusnya dia membuat sebuah perahu dan meminta para Sylph menggerakkan perahu itu bukan _mengangkatnya _dan membawanya melintasi lautan. Namun, apa yang telah terjadi, terjadilah. Dia tak bisa menarik kembali permintaannya. Saat para Sylph bersemangat membawanya pergi dari benua tempat di mana kampung halamannya berada, dia mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang tak pantas dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita terhormat "Ueeergh!"—yang membuat Paralda tertawa geli.

_Kuat dan tabahlah, Nak. Perjalanannya tak akan lama, _dia berusaha menenangkannya.

_Aku lebih suka perjalanan ini selesai dalam waktu tiga detik, _dengan enggan Yorn berkata dalam hati. Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membiasakan dirinya.

* * *

Lengannya terbakar. Rasanya di bawah kulitnya gatal hingga dia tak bisa benar-benar menggaruknya. Awalnya sensasi terbakar itu sepele, tapi seiring beberapa jam berlalu, menjadi semakin terasa. Kurangnya aktivitas di dalam balon udara memperparah intensitas ketidaknyamanannya hingga dia tak bisa menahan diri selain membiarkan dirinya fokus kepada lengannya karena tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Awalnya dia hanya berusaha meringankan rasa gatal itu dengan mengusap lengannya. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu rasa gatal tersebut tumbuh menjadi rasa terbakar yang menyebar dari bahunya. Lalu Kurapika menyadari bahwa titik utama rasa gatal itu adalah sayatan di bahunya yang dia dapatkan dari konfrontasinya bersama Yorn.

Dia berusaha mengabaikannya, tak mau jadi terlalu paranoid atas luka goresan kecil itu. Namun, begitu beberapa jam berlalu dan rasa terbakar itu meningkat, dia tak tahan untuk tidak memeriksanya. Kurapika menggulung lengan bajunya ke atas dan melirik bahunya.

Betapa ngerinya dia saat mendapati bahwa kulit di sekitar luka sayatan di bahunya sudah berubah warna menjadi biru pucat. Lukanya masih terbuka tapi tak ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka yang dangkal itu. Tak ada infeksi, tak ada pembusukan; tak ada hal fisik yang abnormal kecuali semburat kebiruan di kulitnya.

"Ini..." Kurapika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada lengannya. Satu hal yang pasti, jelas dia mendapatkannya dari anak panah milik Yorn yang beracun.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Kurapika mengeluarkan _Holy Chain_-nya dan mulai berusaha menyembuhkan lengannya yang sakit. Menit-menit berlalu, tapi tak terjadi apapun. Kurapika mengernyit melihatnya—kejadian seperti itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. _Holy Chain_-nya bahkan bisa menyembuhkan lengan yang selutuhnya retak—seperti waktu Uvogin meretakkan seluruh tulang lengannya—tapi sekarang bahkan rantainya itu tak bisa mengeluarkan racun dari sistem metabolisme tubuhnya? Apakah yang menjadi masalah adalah Nen-nya, ataukah racun itu?

_Mungkin ini racun jenis khusus. Racun yang diciptakan untuk melenyapkan kekuatan Nen, _samar-samar Kurapika mengingat sebagian kecil informasi dari pembelajarannya yang singkat mengenai racun pada suatu waktu di masa lalu.

Kurapika melirik jam dengan terkejut. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum balon udara mencapai Yorkshin. Balon udara itu memiliki klinik di dalamnya, tapi dia sangat ragu bahwa klinik tersebut punya obat untuk penyakit yang tengah dia derita. Dia akan lebih punya kesempatan menemukan pengobatan atau sejenisnya di Kota Yorkshin. Sementara ini, sebaiknya dia tetap diam dan melakukan sedikit mungkin aktivitas agar tidak mempercepat penyebaran racun di dalam sistem metabolisme tubuhnya.

_Aneh... _Kurapika merenung. _Intisari Ishtar seharusnya meningkatkan kekebalan tubuhku terhadap racun itu, lalu kenapa racun ini tetap kuat? _

Dia pernah diajari tentang itu oleh Hatsubaba sudah lama, ketika pertama kalinya dia menerima transfusi darah dari Kuroro saat dirinya sekarat. Dukun yang keriput itu telah menanamkan padanya, penting baginya untuk setidaknya mewaspadai dampak darah Ishtar bagi kesehatannya—meski dia mengabaikan untuk memberitahunya tentang _efek samping _yang lainnya lagi.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, dan lengan Kurapika menjadi lumpuh seluruhnya.

* * *

Meskipun penampilan dan pembawaannya tenang, Una memiliki kepribadian yang seringkali khawatir berlebihan. Dia melirik langit biru kemerahan sambil dia berderap melintasi permukaan samudera luas yang terbuka di antara kedua benua. Dia tak bisa menemukan balon udara yang Kurapika naiki saat itu, karena awan menutupinya dari pandangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Una begitu mengkhawatirkan nasib Kurapika sejauh ini, karena dia tak mampu memenuhi permintaan Kurapika yang memaksa.

Kurapika begitu putus asa, sangat, ketika dia mendatanginya dengan hampir penuh tangis—kurapika _hampir _tak pernah meneteskan setetes air mata pun selama bertahun-tahun. Kekuatan seperti itu menakutkan bagi Una, yang berhati lembut. Unicorn bertanduk hitam itu memahami kebutuhan Si Kuruta untuk menguatkan hatinya, tapi tetap saja...

_Una, bisakah kau membawaku melintasi samudera? _Itulah permintaannya, dan suaranya gemetar ketika dia berkata begitu.

Sayangnya, tugas seperti itu di luar kemampuan Una. Melintasi teluk dan selat merupakan hal yang mudah untuknya, bahkan dengan orang yang menungganginya. Namun, samudera adalah hal yang berbeda. Dia bisa melintasi samudera sendirian, tapi hal itu saja akan menghabiskan banyak energinya. Membawa seorang penumpang melintasi samudera hampir merupakan tugas yang gila, jika tidak dibilang bunuh diri ganda baik baginya maupun bagi Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa hancur mendengar penjelasan itu. Lalu dia menghubungkan kenyataan bahwa penerbangan tercepat—yang dengan anehnya memakan waktu hingga dua belas jam—ke Kota Yorkshin akan berangkat pada siang keesokan harinya. Merasa putus asa, Kurapika berusaha tidak menunjukkannya dan mempertahankan tampilan luarnya yang tenang.

Dengan menghela napas lagi, Una mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang tak berbatas dan berkonsentrasi pada perjalanannya melintasi samudera untuk menyusul Kurapika. Andai saja dia terus menatap langit satu menit lebih lama, dia akan bisa menemukan suatu sosok yang terbang bermil-mil jauhnya di atas permukaan laut, menyalipnya menuju ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dituju Una.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?"

Sejak awal hingga akhir, pertanyaan itu mengusiknya. Seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang tak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya walau hanya satu kali tak mungkin bisa mengenali ayahnya dalam sekali pandang—tak peduli seberapa jenius atau seberapa cerdasnya anak lelaki itu. Meta menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung terlihat di wajahnya; seolah Kuroro baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas dan sederhana hingga dia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Meta membuka mulutnya tapi mendadak dia terlihat ngeri. Hal ini membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan bertanya-tanya. Seringkali anak itu melakukan beberapa sikap tubuh yang selalu terlihat janggal—masalah lain yang harus dia tanyakan pada Kurapika.

Alasan Meta mendadak terlihat ngeri tak lain tak bukan adalah 'teman khayalannya'.

_**Tidak, Meta. Kau TIDAK BOLEH memberitahunya bahwa kau mendengar cerita tentangnya dariku, **_sebuah suara di dalam benaknya berkata dengan penekanan tertentu yang membuat anak berumur empat tahun itu langsung sedikit terlihat ngeri.

_Kalau begitu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? _Meta balik bertanya.

Kuroro terus mengamati Meta. Anak lelaki itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir dalam-dalam; seolah dia sedang mendengarkan seseorang dengan intens yang tengah menjelaskan suatu konsep yang rumit. Dengan sabar dia menunggu sambil terus mempelajari anak lelaki yang membingungkan itu. Machi benar—mengamati tingkah laku anak itu tak pernah membosankan, belum lagi menduga-duga alasan di balik sikap tubuh yang aneh itu.

"Mom menunjukkan fotomu padaku," akhirnya Meta menjawab setelah jeda yang lama.

Segera Kuroro bisa mendeteksi bahwa anak itu meninggalkan sebagian kecil informasi. Anak itu seorang pembohong yang buruk—raut wajahnya selalu terlihat bersalah kapanpun dia berbohong atau kapanpun dia tidak memberitahukan _semua _kebenaran.

_Sepertinya apel memang tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, _gumam Kuroro geli. Dia seperti ibunya;hanya saja Kurapika punya kemampuan berakting yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia. Tak masalah; dia bisa _membetulkannya _nanti. Dan untuk jawaban Meta yang aneh...

"Foto apa?"

"Fotomu dan Mom."

Kuroro mengernyit, dan anak lelaki itu menangkap isyarat "Jelaskan," dari ayahnya.

"Ada foto kau sedang tidur di pangkuan Mom."

_Ah…_

"Apakah ibumu memberitahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya?" Kuroro sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Dari seorang teman."

"Seorang _teman_," Kuroro mengulangi sambil menekan sederet nomor di ponselnya.

Meta hanya bisa berkedip. Dia tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya terlihat begitu tertarik dengan foto tersebut. Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar tertawa di dalam kepala Meta.

_**Itu karena dia punya salinannya, **_suara yang lembut itu berkata dengan sedikit riang.

Meta menatap ayahnya dengan mata membelalak. Dia teringat hari-hari di waktu itu, sejelas yang bisa diingat oleh ingatan empat tahunnya. Meta ingat dia berbaring di tempat tidur ibunya, menatap selembar foto dengan berlama-lama hingga andai saja tatapan bisa berbentuk, foto itu akan memiliki lubang yang besar di tengahnya. Di saat-saat seperti itulah dia merasa begitu merindukan ayahnya, tapi dia tak pernah berani mengatakan hal itu terus terang kepada ibunya. Meskipun dari luar ibunya terlihat kuat, secara fisik Meta bisa merasakan kerapuhannya dalam topik _tertentu._

Lalu Kuroro mengisyaratkan kepada Meta untuk mendekat, meskipun teleponnya belum dijawab. Anak lelaki pirang itu pun patuh, dan Kuroro menurunkan ponsel itu padanya.

"Inikah _teman _yang kaubilang itu?"

Sambil menatap Kuroro dengan sangat bingung, Meta mendengarkan suara berdering panggilan yang belum dijawab. Ketika akhirnya panggilan itu dijawab, sebuah suara terdengar dari _loudspeaker._

_[Yo, _frate_ (saudaraku)!]_

Wajah Meta langsung berseri-seri.

"Papa Lucian!"

* * *

Lucian memandangi nama pemanggil yang terlihat di layar ponselnya. Terbaca 'Kuroro Lucifer', tapi anehnya bagaimana bisa suara yang berbicara padanya terdengar kekanak-kanakkan? Apakah pria itu terserang demam parah hingga menjadikan suaranya tak bisa dikenali? Tapi ada apa dengan bagian 'papa' itu? Kuroro Lucifer tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama lain selain 'Lucian' dan beberapa 'nama' hinaan ringan lainya. Kesampingkan itu, membayangkan seorang pria yang raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, sedingin es, memanggilnya 'papa' membuatnya ngeri. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, suara itu terdengar familiar.

_[Papa Lucian!]_ Suara itu memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih terdengar girang.

Kemudian sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. Hanya ada satu orang di Bumi ini yang akan memanggilnya _begitu. _

"Meta! Di mana kau?" Lucian berkata dengan suara khawatir, karena dia sudah tahu tentang menghilangnya anak itu. Namun, kekhawatirannya segera digantikan oleh rasa takut begitu dia menyadari sesuatu yang mengerikan. "T,tapi yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana kau—"

_[Lucian. Jadi memang benar kau.]_ Sebuah suara bass yang terdengar datar menggantikan celotehan Meta dan diucapkan dengan nada mengancam yang tegas. Lucian langsung menelan ludah.

"L—Lucifer," dia gemetar.

_[Aku yakin pasti ada penjelasannya.]_ Kuroro berkata dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah. Nada suaranya adalah nada suara yang berkata : 'Aku tak akan menerima kata 'tidak' sebagai jawabannya dan sebaiknya kau berikan penjelasan yang bagus, dasar musang.'

"Y—yah... Kau mau aku menjelaskan apa?"

Kuroro tidak segera menanggapi. Tadinya dia ingin bertanya tentang foto itu, tapi kemudian mengingat dia mendapatkan foto miliknya dari Lucian, dia sudah menebak bahwa vampir aneh itu pasti akan memberikan satu salinannya kepada Kurapika juga. Merasa puas dengan alasan yang masuk akal itu, Kuroro melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan berikutnya yang ada di benaknya.

_[Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentangnya?]_

"Dia siapa?" Sudut bibir Lucian tanpa sengaja berkedut.

_[Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Lucian.]_ Terdengar suara yang mengancam dari telepon itu.

Lucian menelan ludah.

"Y…yah…" Dengan gugup Lucian memainkan debu menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

Sebenarnya Lucian sedang pergi ke negara lain untuk memburu rempah-rempah obat dan bahan-bahan lainnya, oleh karena itu, sekarang dia sedang berdiri di hutan yang merupakan perbatasan negara tersebut.

"Kurapika tidak mau aku memberitahumu."

Nada suaranya naik di akhir kalimat, menyampaikan keraguan atas pernyataannya sendiri. Kuroro tidak segera menanggapi, dan muncullah keheningan teramat sangat yang sepertinya membuat vampir yang sudah pucat pasi itu bisa mati lemas.

_[Apakah itu berasal dari kesimpulanmu sendiri atau permintaannya secara langsung?]_

Itu dia.

Suasana pun lama menjadi hening yang tak tertahankan. Kuroro bisa menunggu sesabar apapun yang diperlukan, selama pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Akhirnya, Lucian menyerah.

"...Kusimpulkan sendiri..." dia menjawab dalam suaranya yang paling pelan.

Tak ada tanggapan yang terdengar dari ponsel itu, tapi jika Kuroro bisa dilihat Lucian secara fisik, vampir itu bersumpah dia akan melihat tatapan bosan yang mengatakan 'aku tahu itu' dari Kuroro.

_[Sudah berapa lama kau tahu tentang dia?]_ Akhirnya Kuroro menanggapi dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Mm... Sekitar—"

Andai saja Lucian memperhatikan, dia akan menyadari ada suatu objek yang jatuh bebas _tepat _menuju ke arahnya. Andai saja Lucian memperhatikan, dia pasti mendengar suara teriakan yang melengking dari objek itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, suara dari orang yang sedang terjun bebas itu.

* * *

Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di sana; di ujung lain sambungan telepon itu, tapi dia punya perasaan bahwa gambarannya pasti tidak menyenangkan. Lucian sedang bicara—masih di pertengahan kalimatnya—ketika mendadak terpotong begitu sebuah suara benturan keras terdengar. Kuroro mendengar pekik kesakitan vampir itu yang terdengar aneh—dia terdengar seperti sudah ditabrak lari oleh truk yang bobotnya berton-ton. Dia mendengar suara melengking yang menurut dugaannya merupakan suara seorang wanita.

Segera saja, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Kuroro melihat ponselnya sekilas, ia sedikit bertanya-tanya bencana macam apa yang telah menimpa vampir itu. Lalu dia mengesampingkan masalah tersebut, tidak begitu peduli atas takdir Lucian. Vampir itu tak akan mati bahkan jika langit jatuh di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau menutupnya? Aku ingin bicara dengan Papa Lucian!" Protes Meta sambil berpegangan ke sebelah lengan Kuroro.

Meta; seorang anak yang hanya berumur empat tahun; memiliki bobot yang tak berarti bagi Kuroro dan dia mampu mempertahankan postur tubuhnya bahkan dengan anak itu yang menggelantung di lengannya. Membuatnya teringat pada waktu itu saat dia dipaksa untuk mengasuh seorang balita—hanya untuk beberapa menit saja—oleh Kurapika.

"Aku tidak menutupnya. Sambungannya terputus," Kuroro menjelaskan sambil mengisyaratkan kepada Meta untuk tidak menggelantung di lengannya.

Meta melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Kuroro dan duduk kembali di tempat tidur; matanya yang besar menatap Kuroro dengan penuh keingintahuan dan senang. Mengabaikan tatapan itu, Kuroro memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mencatat dalam benaknya untuk menginterogasi vampir itu begitu mereka bertemu nanti—yang ia duga akan segera terjadi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal Lucian?" Tanpa sadar Kuroro menanyai Meta. Setelah pertanyaan itu ia ucapkan, dia terlambat menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar anak itu tak akan mengingatnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Anak lelaki itu mengernyit, jelas dia berusaha mengingatnya. Merasa geli, Kuroro memutuskan untuk mendengar jawaban seperti apa yang akan dia berikan.

_Sejak kapan?_ Meta mengulangi pertanyaan itu di dalam hati.

_**Dua tahun yang lalu, **_sebuah suara di dalam benaknya mengusulkan jawaban**.**

"Dua tahun!" anak itu berkata sambil mengangkat dua jari kecilnya, membuat Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Begitu…," Kuroro bergumam.

_Sekarang baru menarik,_ pikirnya. Seorang anak yang normal tak akan ingat apapun ketika dia berumur dua tahun, sedikit banyak mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan seseorang. Lalu Kuroro punya kecurigaan di dalam hatinya bahwa anak itu lebih dari kelihatannya—secara harfiah. Sesuatu, atau _seseorang, _membantu anak lelaki itu dari 'belakang layar'. Monolog yang acapkali dilakukan anak itu adalah buktinya. Teman khayalan? Mungkin.

Namun, dia meragukan seorang teman khayalan 'biasa' yang bisa seakurat dan secerdas itu dalam membantu Meta menjawab.

Secara sadar, Kuroro menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangannya—sikap tubuhnya yang khas ketika sedang berpikir—saat dia memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban yang ada di balik misteri anak lelaki prang itu. Saat dia melakukannya, Meta terus mengamati dirinya dengan ekspresi begitu penasaran terlihat di wajahnya yang mirip dengan Kurapika. Kuroro mempertimbangkan untuk menanyai anak itu secara langsung, tapi menilai bagaimana dia terlihat merasa bersalah ketika melakukan monolog di hadapannya, Kuroro menduga anak itu sudah diberitahu 'teman khayalannya' untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai keberadaan 'dirinya'.

_Mungkin Kurapika tahu tentang ini. _Lalu Kuroro pun menambahkannya ke daftar tindakan yang harus dia lakukan.

Suatu pikiran tiba-tiba melintasi benak Kuroro dan dia menurunkan tangannya lalu menunduk menatap Meta.

"Dan Meta?"

Anak lelaki pirang itu langsung berbinar-binar, memperhatikan ayahnya dan duduk dengan tegak.

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya 'papa' lagi," kata Kuroro datar sambil memicingkan matanya walau hampir tak terlihat.

Meta memiringkan kepalanya; ekpresinya benar-benar terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa dan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya dalam suara lembut yang begitu polos.

"Pokoknya jangan."

"Tapi Pa—Lucian memaksaku untuk memanggilnya begitu."

Kuroro sedikit mengernyit. Lalu dia memutuskan bahwa dirinya akan mengajari anak itu bagaimana caranya belajar membedakan. Hanya saja beberapa hal sangat tak layak untuk diingat—dan Lucian tahu bagaimana menanamkan informasi yang tak layak itu ke dalam benak seseorang. Yang paling utama adalah, dia tak akan membiarkan _anaknya _mengikuti kebiasaan Lucian yang aneh dan memalukan.

"…_Jangan_ _pernah_ dengarkan dia."

"Baiklah," Meta menanggapi sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Paralda! Demi Odin, apa maksudnya itu? Bisa-bisanya kau menjatuhkan muatan yang berharga ini dari ketinggian seperti itu, dasar tolol!"

Bagi seorang gadis sederhana sepertinya (ya, dia seorang manusia meskipun merupakan bagian dari Suku Unicorn—rakyat Unicorn adalah manusia, sama seperti rakyat Suku Kuruta) memanggil Raja para Sylph; salah satu penguasa empat elemen dunia, dengan sedemikian rupa tidak didengar. Namun, dia punya hak untuk merasa kesal atas kenyataan bahwa Yorn dijatuhkan secara bebas beberapa meter dari langit.

_Hush, Nak. Bukan begitu caranya memanggil Raja para Sylph. _Raja yang terlihat seperti anak muda itu berkata dengan suara yang sedikit mengingatkan, meski dia segera meminta maaf untuk perlakuan kasar tersebut. _Tanah ini dikuasai dewa-dewa yang lain. Sihir kami tak berpengaruh di sini. Mulai dari sekarang, kau tak bisa lagi bergantung pada simbol-simbol itu._

"Tak akan ada bedanya. Aku hanya tahu simbol-simbol yang mudah, yang tak akan terlalu banyak membantu," kata Yorn sambil melotot.

_Daripada protes, Nak, kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf kepada pria yang dengan begitu baiknya menjadi alas badanmu?_

Dengan sangat terlambat, Yorn menunduk melihat ke bawah dan kemudian menmperhatikan ada sosok seorang pria di bawahnya. Dia terputar ke _angle _yang aneh dan untuk sesaat Yorn yakin sekali pria itu sudah mati; dengan mempertimbangkan posisi tubuhnya. Dengan segera, Yorn bangkit dari tubuh pria itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Pria itu mengerang, dan Yorn merasa jantungnya seperti—yang sepertinya langsung jatuh ke lambung saat dia kira pria itu sudah mati—kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan kelegaan pun merasuki sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hei kau yang di sana," sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu mati tiba-tiba membuyarkan kelegaannya. Dia bisa benar-benar merasakan kehati-hatian dan kekesalan dalam suara itu. Yah, dia tak bisa menyalahkannya, 'kan? Lagipula, dia sudah menubruknya dari langit.

Yorn hanya punya kesempatan untuk mendongak dan menatap ke dalam mata pria itu saat dia begitu ketakutan oleh sepasang mata abu-abu yang terlihat sayu. Kecurigaan yang kental mewarnai mata yang terlihat mati tersebut. Kulitnya yang pucat bagai mayat tidak membantu meringankan kekagetannya dia merasa seperti akan diinterogasi oleh hantu yang ingin membalas dendam. Lalu dengan nada suara yang datar pria itu berkata dengan aksen yang aneh bagi Yorn:

"Kenapa bau darah _fat__ă_ ada pada dirimu?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ini salah satu chapter favoritku, adegan saat Meta menyentuh wajah Kuroro dan bilang "Dad?" itu 'sesuatu' banget XD

**Stelliolitta Ivyore :**

Ahahaha terima kasih, aku juga sempat melewati tahapan di mana hasil translate-nya masih kurang enak kok, hehe! Gyaaaa...pujiannya bikin blushing O/O Yup, dan Lucian terus yang jadi korbannya Bia xD

**Dobe siFujo :**

Semoga update chapter sekarang terbilang cepat^^

**choi elena :**

Terima kasih telah meninggalkan reviewmu di sini x3 aku senang sekali. Semoga Choi-san tambah jatuh cinta dengan pair KuroPika *wink*

**Yuki Hiiro :**

Ini sudah update...haha ya, untuk fic sendiri juga masih akan terus aku update dan aku translate kok. Terima kasih atas dukungannya^^

**Arillia Ryodan :**

Iya 'kan, seru banget 'kan OvO

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Iya betul itu, mau Kurapika-nya cewek atau cowok, harus tetap sama Kuroro :D

*haha, aku punya satu fic di Naruto yang belum sempat aku update... T_T

**Sends :**

Kembalilah Ay, kembalilah! Kita menggalau bersama~

**Rerine kokuzoya :**

Iya ya, seandainya ada animenya...*mengkhayal*

**aeon zealot lucifer :**

Adegan ayah-anak di sini nendang banget kannnn xD

Iya, sepertinya lebih dewasa daripada kelihatannya *grin*

**Guest :**

Iya...ini cukup kilat mungkin? Hehe

**Hirame Mezuki :**

Dukungan yang sangat berarti sekali untukku OvO

Terima kasih~

**Rin-X-Edden :**

Mm...mungkin di sini alurnya memang agak cepat tapi ada detail yang penting di setiap kalimatnya :)

Haha, tentang Meta terkesan 'Garry Sue', Runandra sendiri bilang begitu di akhir chapter ini xD

Tapi seiring berjalannya chapter, menurutku ga terlalu kok. Mungkin awalnya karena gen menakjubkan yang dia warisi dari kedua orangtuanya.

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Mungkin di chapter ini Natsu akan jadi lebih blushing? Hehe

**Moku Chan :**

Hi Moku, _long time no see_ xD Ya, semua berkat foto dari Lucian *smirk*

* * *

Leave your review please...^^

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


	4. Precarious

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra

**SUMMARY :**

Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka.

**WARNING :**

FemPika.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : PRECARIOUS**

* * *

Wanita muda di hadapannya sama sekali tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan, atau manusia pada normalnya—tidak dengan tanduk berwarna gading yang menonjol dari keningnya. Bagian tubuh yang lainnya cukup terlihat seperti manusia: dengan kulit kecokelatan yang sehat dan tubuh ramping yang lentur menunjukkan adanya kekuatan dan stamina, dengan sepasang mata krom _diopside _yang membara, dengan lengan, tangan dan kaki yang terlihat normal, dengan rambut panjang liar berwarna kemerahan yang mencuat berantakan ke segala arah di puncak kepalanya tapi halus di bagian bawah saat rambutnya itu terurai di bahu dan punggungnya. Begitu manusiawinya dia hingga menatap pria itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara hati-hati dan curiga mewarnai wajahnya.

Lagipula, darahnya berbau cukup normal.

Yorn, di sisi lain, berkedip kepada seorang pria pucat di hadapannya.

"Maaf?" Dia bertanya untuk mengklarifikasinya lagi. Jika pendengarannya tidak menipu, pria itu berkata: Kenapa bau darah _fată_ ada pada dirimu? Demi Odin, apa yang dia bicarakan? Apakah dia pria gila yang sedang mengoceh saja?

Bukannya menjawab, wajah Lucian menjadi serius dan dia langsung menuntut:

"Sini kulihat anak panahmu."

Rahang Yorn langsung terbuka lebar sambil menatap pria itu dengan rasa tidak percaya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"_Maaf? _Memangnya kau ini siapa?"

Lucian mulai tak sabar. Biasanya dia seorang yang sabar—sangat—tapi dia sangat menduga bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk bersabar. Dia mencium bau darah yang dikenalnya, dan bau itu bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lebih menjijikkan daripada darah Ishtar. Kemungkinan itu sendiri sudah merupakan pertanda buruk baginya.

"Kau pernah dengar tentang vampir? Aku adalah salah satunya. Jadi sekarang aku mencium baru darah temanku, menurut dugaanku, bau darah itu berasal dari salah satu anak panahmu. Bolehkah aku memeriksanya?"

Informasi itu begitu berlebihan. Sesaat Yorn menatap kosong, berusaha mengatur rentetan kalimat yang baru saja ditanamkan pria pucat itu ke dalam benaknya. Nalurinya bergerak cepat tapi otaknya lambat; itu yang dia tahu sejak Lazmorgh dengan baik hati menunjukkan hal itu padanya berulang kali. Sesaat kemudian, dia pun mengetahui sebuah kesimpulan,

"Kau tahu Kurapika Kuruta? Terima kasih, Odin! Betapa beruntungnya aku!"

Lucian mengernyit dalam-dalam mendengarnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan ragu. Mengetahui ada seorang pemburu wanita membawa sebuah senjata berlumur racun mematikan dengan darah Kurapika di atasnya sungguh tidak memberi harapan apapun.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Dia keracunan anak panahku. Ini!" Yorn mengibaskan anak panah itu ke wajah Lucian, dan pria itu mengernyitkan hidung mencium bau racun menyengat yang keluar dari panah tersebut. "Aku harus mengobatinya sebelum terjadi hal yang terburuk."

"Hal yang terburuk, misalnya...?" Lucian punya firasat yang sangat buruk tentang ini.

Yorn memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mati seperti dedaunan kering di musim dingin. Apa lagi yang terburuk selain itu?"

* * *

"Aku menyerah!" Leorio berkata sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur di kamar hotel yang telah disewa.

Mereka bertiga; dia, Gon, dan Killua, sudah pergi berkeliling kota mencari Meta tapi sejauh ini tak membuahkan hasil. Tak ada sama sekali jejak anak lelaki pirang itu, seolah sebelumnya dia tak pernah ada di sana.

"Serius, anak itu akan menjadi kematian bagiku!"

"Yah, menurutku ini ironis," Killua berkomentar sambil mulai menggeledah isi lemari pendingin hotel itu mencari sesuatu yang manis dan bisa dimakan. "Baru saja akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Meta, dia menghilang. Itu tak pernah terjadi ketika Kurapika membawanya serta."

Tanpa sadar sudut mulut Leorio berkedut ketika teringat akan kenangan mengerikan saat ditampar hingga hampir mati oleh Kurapika ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat salah sementara dia tengah berusaha membujuknya untuk meninggalkan anak itu. Dia hanya bisa bergerak gelisah kapanpun juga dia teringat hari itu. Gon; yang sepertinya berpikir dalam-dalam untuk sesaat, menghampiri dinding kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Killua memperhatikannya dan berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Dengan santai dia bertanya sambil menyesap _soft drink _kalengan dengan berisik.

"Uh, yah..." Gon mulai bicara, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan lebih dulu, "Aku berpikir...apakah Meta pergi ke Geng Laba-laba atau tidak."

Leorio langsung terpaku sementara mata Killua terbelalak lebar. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kamar pun menjadi hening, mereka semua terlalu ragu untuk bersuara menegaskan kembali kemungkinan tersebut.

"Mereka tidak ada di kota ini," Leorio memekik, "Iya 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Gon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tatapannya terus tertuju kepada pemandangan luas kota metropolitan yang ada di bawah sana. "Tapi bagaimana kalau...Meta bertemu Kuroro Lucifer?"

Keheningan kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Akhirnya Gon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dinding kaca dan menatap Killua dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Killua?"

Remaja itu meletakkan minuman kalengannya yang sudah dia habiskan setengah dan menyilangkan kedua lengan, memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam. Memang, mereka seringkali merenungkan bagaimana Kuroro Lucifer akan bereaksi begitu dia mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang putra. Mereka paham akan penolakan Kurapika yang begitu besar untuk membiarkan kelahiran Meta tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya—yaitu: Gon, Killua, Leorio, Fino dan keluarganya, Lucian, dan Senritsu. Shalnark adalah hal yang berbeda, karena dia telah dengan lancangnya mengintip, tapi Fino telah melakukan tugas yang menakjubkan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan satu nyawa pun di luar sana. Kurapika punya banyak alasan untuk menjadi paranoid. Satu alasan yang paling sederhana adalah dia takut anak itu diketahui bahwa dia seorang Kuruta dan membuatnya terlempar ke dalam bahaya. Killua menebak beberapa alasan lagi, tapi satu alasan terkuat yang dia kira ada di benak Kurapika adalah entah reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kuroro Lucifer.

Sungguh berbahaya, Kuroro Lucifer adalah orang yang tak bisa ditebak—sangat. Bahkan dia lebih sulit ditebak daripada Hisoka. Badut mengerikan dengan pikirannya yang gila itu kurang lebih bisa ditebak, sekarang mereka menghabiskan beberapa kali waktu yang 'berkualitas' untuk berurusan dengannya kapanpun Hisoka merasa ingin memeriksa 'apel' atau 'pisang'-nya atau entah buah apa lagi. Mereka sudah mempelajari pola pikirnya. Tapi Kuroro Lucifer? Dia terlalu sulit untuk dibaca.

_Kalau aku menjadi dirinya, apa yang akan kulakukan ketika aku tahu bahwa aku punya seorang putra? _Killua merenung. _Yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Sang Pemimpin Genei Ryo—_

Lalu sesuatu muncul di dalam benaknya.

_Ah... _Dia mengerti; atau dia pikir dia mengerti. Kuroro pasti akan mengambil anak itu untuk membesarkannya—atau melatih, dalam kasusnya—untuk menjadi seorang Laba-laba. Ya, Kuroro Lucifer adalah seorang oportunis. Dia ingat terakhir kalinya Genei Ryodan masih kekurangan dua orang anggota lagi. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sudah menemukan penggantinya atau tidak setelah lima tahun ini.

Lamunan dan rentetan pikirannya buyar ketika suara ponsel Gon berdering dengan keras. Pemilik ponsel itu segera menjawab telepon tersebut. Ketika dia mendengar suara orang yang meneleponnya, wajah Gon berseri-seri.

"Presiden Netero!"

Dua orang Hunter yang lainnya lagi langsung menegakkan posisi mereka dalam posisi siaga. Sang Presiden tak pernah menghubungi para Hunter hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Pasti ada hal penting yang terjadi, meskipun seringkali sikap pria tua yang pikun itu menutupi segala macam kepentingan di balik ucapan atau maksudnya.

_[Halo, Gon. Senang mendengarmu tetap ceria seperti biasanya.]_ Pria tua itu berkata, dan dia tertawa dengan caranya yang khas. _[Apakah Killua dan Leorio ada bersamamu?]_

"Ya! Kami sedang menunggu Kurapika."

_[Sempurna. Dengarkan, Gon. Tolonglah Kurapika dengan datang ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin. Bisa?]_

Merasakan keseriusan dalam suara Sang Presiden yang eksentrik itu—di mana hal ini sangat jarang—ketiganya langsung memberi perhatian lebih. Setelah sejenak melihat ke arah jam, Killua merampas ponsel Gon dari genggaman pemiliknya dan mengambil alih percakapan itu.

"Seharusnya sekarang dia belum sampai di Yorkshin," Killua berkata, secara tidak langsung dia menuntut penjelasan atas hal itu. Dan ada apa dengan rumah sakit?

_[Nanti aku akan memberitahukan detail kejadiannya padamu.]_ kata Netero dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Killua bertanya, tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa takut mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Netero menanggapi:

_[Dia sedang sekarat.]_

* * *

Dia merasakannya. Itu adalah suatu perasaan yang hampir dia lupakan setelah selama lima tahun tidak bersentuhan dengan perasaan tersebut—perasaan tegang dari Nen-nya yang berdiam di dalam _dirinya. _Kuroro mendongak dari entah apa yang tengah dia kerjakan, tapi anehnya di waktu yang sama pun Meta melakukan hal serupa. Ekspresi di wajahnya merupakan ekspresi ngeri yang teramat sangat.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Mom," kata Meta dalam suara yang berbisik, nada suaranya penuh dengan kengerian.

Kuroro tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa mengetahuinya. Seolah dia memiliki telepati atau kemampuan empati atau semacamnya. Atau itu hanya ikatan yang kuat di antara ibu dan anak?

"Aku tahu," Kuroro hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat.

Seolah membuktikan kegelisahannya yang tiba-tiba, ponsel Kuroro berdering. Melirik identitas pemanggil dengan cepat, tanpa ragu Kuroro menjawab telepon itu.

"Lucian."

_Jadi dia masih hidup, _Kuroro sedikit bertanya-tanya ketika teringat akan suara yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan dari telepon terakhirnya kepada vampir itu.

_[Lucifer. Sesuatu yang mendesak terjadi.]_

"Ini tentang Kurapika." Kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada penyataan. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Meta menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak penuh harap.

_[Ya, ya, ini tentang dia.] _dengan tak sabar Lucian berkata melalui telepon_. [Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Datang saja ke sini, cepat.]_

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Percakapan terhenti cukup lama.

_[Kasus keracunan yang parah.]_

Kuroro mengernyit mendengarnya. Keracunan adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan gadis itu. Dia menduga ada alasan lain yang lebih dramatis, tapi keracunan? Darah Ishtar di dalam dirinya seharusnya melakukan tugas yang menakjubkan dalam mengeluarkan zat berbahaya itu dari sistem metabvolisme tubuhnya, kecuali kalau itu merupakan jenis racun yang istimewa. Apakah dia bertemu dengan makhluk gaib lainnya?

_[Kau mau menemuiku atau tidak?]_ Lucian berkata dengan sedikit merasa jengkel kepada Kuroro yang sepertinya melamun.

"Di mana?"

_[Di hutan dekat Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin.]_

_Hutan?_ Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran.

_[Sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke sini, _m-ai auzit_ (kau dengar aku)?]_

Lalu dengan terburu-buru vampir itu menutup teleponnya. Tak mempedulikan sikap lancang Lucian yang tak pantas dan ketidaksabarannya yang tak biasa, Kuroro merenungkan semua kondisi yang tiba-tiba itu hingga mendadak semua hal tersebut mengelilinginya. Hal-hal baru tiba-tiba dihadapkan padanya dalam arus deras yang tak termaafkan dan membuatnya terhanyut. Dia merasa seperti kehilangan kendali atas semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak menyukai kemungkinan itu.

Entah bagaimana, dia harus membereskan semuanya dengan cepat dan berpegangan erat atas apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Sepasang tangan yang mungil menggenggam lengannya lagi, dan Kuroro menunduk melihat Meta menatapnya dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tekad yang bulat dalam bola mata biru safirnya. Pria itu merasakan bahwa hal yang buruk akan terjadi, khususnya setelah dia mendengar ucapan Meta:

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

* * *

Kurapika terbangun hanya untuk mendapati dirinya melayang dalam kegelapan yang teramat sangat, seolah dia tengah mengambang dalam cairan yang kental, pekat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lesu dan tak berdaya, seolah semua ototnya lumpuh parah. Yang paling bisa dia lakukan adalah melirik sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Benaknya kacau, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih—bahkan dia tak bisa memikirkan _apapun _sama sekali. Seolah benaknya benar-benar seperti suatu tempat yang kosong.

Dia tidak menyukainya; dia tak suka merasa tak mengetahui apapun. Dia membencinya; membuatnya merasa tak aman dan lemah. Maka Kurapika berusaha keras untuk mengingat kembali beberapa ingatan, tapi kenangan-kenangan itu begitu jauh seperti fosil-fosil dunia lama yang terlupakan. Kurapika tetap bertahan, hingga akhirnya dia teringat kembali akan hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum menyerah dalam ketidaksadaran.

Dia ingat, dirinya merasa panik ketika sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh total. Awalnya ototnya yang lumpuh, tapi kemudian dia bisa merasakan paru-paru dan jantungnya bekerja lambat dalam aktivitas yang normal. Dia bisa merasakan tekanan darahnya turun drastis dan megap-megap saat bernapas. Bukan ingatan yang menyenangkan, tapi itu hanya bagian fisiknya. Ada bagian psikis dari kenangan itu.

Hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan sebelum koma adalah mengenai Meta. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan, sendirian di tempat yang asing baginya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah teman-temannya sudah menemukan anak itu? Ada banyak hal yang belum dia ajarkan padanya, ada banyak hal yang belum dia beritahukan mengenai jati dirinya—ayah biologisnya. Kemudian, sebelum kegelapan akhirnya menelannya, Kuroro Lucifer adalah pikirannya yang terakhir.

Dia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Dengan waktu yang berlalu dalam setiap menitnya, benaknya mulai lumpuh dan dia merasa ingin memejamkan matanya—kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Namun, dia punya firasat yang mengatakan padanya bahwa jika dia memejamkan mata, dia tak akan bisa membuka mata lagi.

_Kurapika?_ Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar mengoyak keheningan kegelapan itu.

Kurapika membuka matanya lebih lebar, menoleh ke sekitar dan melihat sebuah sosok berkilauan mengambang dalam kegelapan yang lebih jauh jaraknya (bagaimana dia bisa bilang bahwa sosok itu berada jauh dari tempatnya berada dan sebenarnya tidak berukuran mungil adalah di luar sepengetahuannya, tapi dia mengetahuinya begitu saja). Bahkan matanya lebih membelalak lagi saat menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar sedang menatap penampakan hantu Ishtar dari Ryuusei-gai.

Dia masih dalam kemegahannya yang serba hitam, kecantikan abadinya yang dingin dan tanpa cela. Rambut hitam ikalnya menari dalam kehampaan udara kegelapan, memberi aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya sementara kulit pucatnya terlihat berkilau, menonjolkan sifat alamiah sosok dirinya yang bukan manusia.

_Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini, _hantu Ishtar berkata dengan wajah jang terlihat jelas merasa tidak senang.

"Tempat apa ini?" Kurapika bertanya dengan gugup dan dalam suara yang tidak begitu terdengar. Dia merasa seperti bicara di dalam air; kerongkongannya tersumbat zat cair namun dia bebas untuk bernapas.

_Kurapika, aku sudah mati, _Ishtar berkata dengan nada suara yang memperingatkan.

Kurapika mengernyit. Dia ingin bertanya "Jadi?" tapi itu akan terdengar bodoh. Maka dia berusaha memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Ishtar. Lalu suatu kenyataan merasukinya.

"Aku tidak mati, 'kan?" Dia bertanya dengan suara berbisik penuh kengerian.

_Tidak juga,_ jawab Ishtar. _Tapi kau ada di perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. _

Kurapika tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak. Dia berusaha bergerak, untuk mengganti posisinya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman guna berbicara dengan Ishtar, tapi tak satu pun ototnya yang menuruti keinginannya. Ketika dia mengernyit atas keadaannya ini, Ishtar menyadari kegelisahannya.

_Bisakah kau bergerak?_ Dia bertanya, sementara matanya yang begitu gelap tertuju teguh kepada Kurapika.

"Tidak…" Dia menghembuskan napas, masih berusaha menggerakkan setidaknya lengannya. Tak ada yang terjadi.

_Bagus, _kata Ishtar dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Kurapika menatapnya bingung. _Kalau kau tak bisa bergerak, artinya kau masih berpegang pada kehidupan. Kau belum akan bergabung denganku di sini dalam waktu dekat__._

Sekarang Kurapika tahu bahwa dia harus merasa lega mendengar hal itu.

_Apa alasanmu bersikukuh untuk berpegang pada kehidupan, Kurapika? _Isthar bertanya, air mukanya terlihat lembut namun entah bagaimana juga mengintimidasi. Kurapika merasa seolah dia sedang diinterogasi. Dan lagi, memang selalu seperti itu jika bercakap-cakap dengan Ishtar. Dia membuat orang merasa seperti ditelanjangi lapis demi lapis untuk mengungkapkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Meta…" Dia berhasil berbisik.

Raut wajah Ishtar berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

_Dia anak yang baik._

Kurapika menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Apakah menjadi orang yang sudah mati langsung membuatmu bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia, atau kau memang memberi perhatian padanya?"

Sosok berkilau seseorang yang tadinya adalah Lady Ryuusei-gai menyeringai lebar padanya.

_Yah, sebenarnya, aku menikmati saat-saat aku mengajari anakmu, _dia berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan. _Terutama karena dia begitu ingin menerima entitas yang tak berwujud seperti diriku._

* * *

"AKU JUGA MAU IKUT!"

Saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat keras itu, sebagian besar anggota Geng Laba-laba tersentak kaget. Oh astaga, anak itu sungguh punya paru-paru yang kuat. Teriakannya begitu menusuk telinga. Dia bisa memilih kata-kata tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, tapi satu-satunya kalimat yang diteriakkan anak itu adalah "Aku juga mau ikut!", dan tak ada hal lain lagi yang menjelaskan alasan luapan kemarahannya.

Para anggota Geng Laba-laba lalu mulai bertaruh masalah apa yang membuat Meta kesal. Machi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan menolak ikut taruhan yang konyol itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuatnya marah?" Shalnark menanyai Machi sambil menyaksikan teman-temannya bertaruh.

Machi menatapnya jijik.

"Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Danchou akan segera pergi dan dia tidak membawa anak itu bersamanya," jawabnya langsung.

Shalnark tetap tidak terpengaruh dengan sikapnya, dan dia malah memanyunkan bibirnya seperti seorang anak yang tidak mendapatkan kue sebagai camilannya.

"Yah, aku tahu… Tapi kenapa Danchou pergi?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" Machi hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah dia tidak tertarik dengan masalah itu sementara sebenarnya dia pun merasa gatal ingin mengetahuinya. Tapi yang terutama adalah, dia penasaran setengah mati _bagaimana _Danchou mereka akan menangani...situasi yang rapuh seperti itu.

Lagipula, setahu mereka Kuroro Lucifer tak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil.

Segera saja, teriakan itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan bisikan serak penuh tangis. Beberapa anggota Geng Laba-laba berkata "Oooh…" saat mereka memperhatikan perubahan signifikan pada sikap anak itu. Apakah Danchou mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk berhasil menenangkan 'iblis' kecil pirang itu?

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kuroro melangkah keluar dari kamar, terlihat sempurna dan sadar sepenuhnya—meski sebenarnya dia sangat tidak fokus—sementara mengikuti di belakangnya adalah replika mungil dari diri Kurapika yang sepasang matanya bengkak dan merah dari sesi menangis yang cepat. Saat Kuroro melangkah menuju ke tempatnya yang biasa di ruang penyimpanan luas yang temaram itu, secara mengejutkan Meta tidak mendekatkan diri kepada ayahnya seperti yang diperkirakan para anggota Geng Laba-laba. Dengan satu lirikan dari Kuroro, anak itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan melangkah menghampiri Machi; memberinya banyak pertanyaan:

"Danchou, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa anak itu meledakkan kemarahannya?"

"Bagaimana tepatnya kau menenangkan iblis kecil yang tadinya berteriak-teriak itu?"

Kuroro merasa ingin menekan batang hidungnya tapi dia menahan diri untuk melakukan hal itu karena sikap tubuh seperti itu bukanlah gayanya. Mungkin saja termasuk keajaiban, _dia _berhasil menenangkan anak itu dalam waktu singkat—meski bukan berarti dia pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil sebelumnya. Dengan volume suara yang dikeluarkan Meta, dia bisa saja membangunkan mayat dari dalam kuburnya; atau mungkin seluruh pemakaman.

"Pertama-tama," Kuroro mulai bicara sambil menegakkan posisinya dan melanjutkan urusan mereka. Para anggota Geng Laba-laba langsung memperhatikan. "Tujuan pertemuan ini adalah untuk mengumpulkan kalian mengenai misi kita selanjutnya."

"Akhirnya!" Phinx bersiul.

"Apa misinya, Danchou?" Nobunaga bertanya, tapi dia tengah mengamati anak lelaki itu yang secara menakutkan tiba-tiba diam dari sudut matanya.

Kuroro memberinya seulas senyum sinis.

"Bertahan hidup."

Keheningan yang begitu kental memenuhi bangunan itu. Beberapa detik terlewati sebelum akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka membuyarkan keheningan tersebut:

"Bisa diulang?" Shalnark bertanya, berkedip dengan bodohnya.

"Kalian semua harus bertahan hidup hingga aku selesai membereskan sesuatu," Kuroro berkata, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Membereskan sesuatu? Ini bukan tentang..." Nobunaga melirik tajam kepada si anak pirang; yang begitu tidak fokus hingga tidak memperhatikan tatapan Nobu, tapi Feitan menyeringai padanya.

"Nobu bodoh. Kenapa kita harus bertahan kalau Danchou ingin membereskan beberapa urusan dengan wanitanya?"

Secara mengejutkan, Kuroro sedikit memelototi Feitan—dan tak ada yang melewatkannya. Kuroro Lucifer jarang sekali memelototi para anak buahnya. Sekalinya mereka pernah melihat ekspresi campur aduk darinya adalah ketika seorang Kuruta ada di dekatnya, menimbulkan ekspresi seperti itu dari pria tersebut.

Meski demikian, tatapannya tidak berlangsung lama. Segera saja dia kembali pada topengnya yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, dan dia mulai menghubungkan mereka dengan peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari ke belakang; satu peristiwa yang membuatnya mengumpulkan Laba-labanya.

xXx

Lapisan debu yang menutupi kamar itu sangat luar biasa, bahkan dalam ukuran Kuroro—seorang warga Ryuusei-gai. Debu seolah menjadi pelapis lantai, tirai jendela, taplak meja, dan menutupi buku-buku di sana. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi digunakan untuk menghilangkan debu pada buku-buku antik di sepanjang rak. Dia melangkah di atas lantai yang semakin berdebu dengan hati-hati, tak mau terlalu mengusik debu itu yang mungkin saja membuatnya terbatuk-batuk setengah mati.

Perpustakaan itu terabaikan dan umurnya sudah setua angin itu sendiri. Walaupun begitu, isi perpustakaan tersebut menakjubkan dan tak ternilai harganya. Kuroro sangat senang mendapati perpustakaan itu utuh dan tak tersentuh tangan-tangan jahil para manusia serakah di luar sana; yang mencabik-cabik bangunan berharga yang suci dan bersejarah dalam topeng modernisasi. Kebanyakan buku di sana merupakan cetakan terakhir dari buku-buku yang seharusnya sudah musnah dari muka Bumi karena isinya yang jahat dan menghina Tuhan.

Dalam waktu yang tak lama kemudian, tumpukan buku-buku tebal terbuka di atas meja yang besar. Kuroro memegang satu buku di pangkuannya—buku dengan simbol pentagram terbalik dan dengan tulisan-tulisan berbahasa kuno. Saat pertama kali matanya tertuju pada buku itu, dia tidak memahami ungkapan hidupnya, tapi saat dia membuka buku itu, tiba-tiba dia menyadari aliran pengetahuan tertentu masuk ke dalam benaknya, mengajarinya bahasa-bahasa kuno dari dunia lama. Kuroro merasa senang dan sekaligus berhati-hati, membaca seluruh buku itu dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak terkejut saat menyadari bahwa buku itu adalah buku yang sangat menjelaskan tentang Lemegeton—semacam panduan manual mengenai Cincin Solomon.

Dia tahu, Cincin Solomon-lah yang telah mengajarinya bahasa kuno itu dalam waktu yang sekejap saja—seolah cincin dan buku itu terhubung melalui Kuroro. Itu merupakan suatu konsep yang mengerikan, khususnya dari sudut pandang pemilik cincin yang bermil-mil jauhnya di sisi lain dunia dari orang yang memegang cincin tersebut tapi tetap berhasil berkomunikasi dengannya melalui buku itu. Tapi Kuroro tidak merasa ngeri. Malah, dia terkekeh geli.

Berjam-jam waktu berlalu dan Kuroro saat ini sedang mempelajari pengertian dan sifat-sifat alami ke-72 iblis cincin itu. Ketika sebuah panggilan telepon mengganggunya dari pembelajarannya yang mendalam, dia baru saja sampai pada iblis ke-54—Orobas; Pangeran Neraka yang Agung. Ketika Kuroro melihat identitas si pemanggil, dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya penasaran tapi meskipun demikian dalam keheningan dia menjawab telepon itu.

_[Hai.]_

Dia tahu suara itu; suara yang datar, berat dan bernada namun monoton yang merupakan suara milik seorang pria dengan topeng terkendali yang tak bisa ditembus, yang lebih tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun daripada dirinya. Kuroro memicingkan matanya walaupun hanya sedikit; seorang putra sulung—yang tak lain adalah orang yang paling tidak ramah di Bumi—dari keluarga pembunuh paling kuat yang terkenal dalam sejarah sudah pasti bukan kemungkinan yang bagus.

"Aku terkejut kau menghubungiku. Ada kejadian apa?" Dengan tenang Kuroro menanggapi Illumi secara santai namun bersikap profesional. Lagipula, terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi adalah murni karena bisnis.

_[Ayahku sudah menerima pekerjaan untuk melenyapkan Genei Ryodan.]_

Entah bagaimana, Kuroro tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sudah menduganya. Genei Ryodan punya ribuan musuh di luar sana dalam lingkup sedunia, tentu akan ada orang—kebanyakan seperti halnya korban-korban mereka—yang menginginkan pembinasaan total Kelompok Laba-laba keparat. Tetap saja, menghadapi Silva Zaoldyck lagi...Ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan kenapa putra dari keluarga itu memberitahu target perburuan itu?

Dan lagi...

Kuroro menunduk melihat buku di pangkuannya. Dia melirik arti dari nama Orobas: _dia memberikan berkah teman dan musuh._

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan ini padaku?" Kuroro bertanya dengan santai namun sedikit curiga. Dia tahu bahwa Illumi ahli bermain kata-kata.

_[…Aku hanya memberimu sedikit pertolongan.]_

Di dalam hati Kuroro tertawa mendengar ucapan Illumi sambil agak melirik lagi arti dari nama iblis Orobas. Tidak ada kebetulan, sepertinya—sudah pasti Cincin Solomon itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Memang, sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan. Namun masalahnya adalah, dia tahu bahwa Illumi tidak memberitahukan seluruh kebenarannya.

"Ini demi kebaikan adikmu, iya 'kan?"

Illumi tidak menjawab dan dia malah berkata: _[Kliennya bernama __Countess Báthory. Itu saja.]_ Dan kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

Kuroro terkekeh geli atas ekspresi rasa sayang yang dia miliki kepada adiknya. Lalu dia mulai memberitahu para anak buahnya untuk berkumpul di Kota Yorkshin. Setelah dia selesai dengan percakapan itu, dia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan melirik ke sekeliling perpustakaan yang sunyi itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus mengembalikan buku-buku itu kembali ke tempatnya atau tidak. Lagipula tak ada yang menggunakannya—sebenarnya, dia ragu orang di luar sana bahkan memperhatikan keberadaan perpustakaan itu. Dia punya dugaan bahkan Perkumpulan Hunter pun tidak tahu tentang tempat itu, kalau tidak tempat tersebut pasti sudah dipoles dan dijaga.

Dalam perspektif ini, dia merasa puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah surga lain yang ia temukan hanya untuknya.

Tak mau repot membereskan buku-buku itu, Kuroro berbalik hendak melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Di ambang pintu dia berhenti dan melirik perpustakaan yang sepi itu.

_Kurapika pasti akan sangat senang mengetahui tempat ini, _itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi dia hanya menertawakan pikiran itu dan melangkah pergi tanpa mempertimbangkannya lagi.

xXx

Tentu saja Kuroro tidak memberitahukan seluruh detail peristiwa itu kepada para anak buahnya; hanya bagian penting di mana Illumi memberitahu maksud buruk ayahnya terhadap Kuroro.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengkronfontasi Zaoldyck si pembunuh ini dan langsung menghabisi dia untuk selamanya?" Nobunaga bertanya, tangannya sudah mencengkeram ujung gagang katananya, merasa gatal ingin ikut beraksi.

Kuroro menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis; senyum yang membuat orang bisa langsung merinding melihatnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan di antara kami. Lagipula..." Kuroro segera melirik Kalluto, tapi pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menatap anak pirang yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan Machi, "Dia akan mengejarku lebih dulu."

Sejujurnya, Kuroro tahu bahwa Silva akan mengejarnya lebih dulu karena pria itu tentu ingin menghindari membunuh anaknya. Mungkin dia berharap dengan membunuh pemimpinnya, kelompok itu entah bagaimana cepat atau lambat akan bubar, terutama saat dia sudah membunuh sebagian besar anggotanya. Pasti dia akan mengincar Kalluto sebagai target yang terakhir, dan ketika kelompok itu bubar sebelum dia meraih Kalluto sebagai target terakhirnya, dia bisa saja hanya membawa pemuda itu pulang.

Kuroro tersenyum dengan sedikit sinis atas kesimpulan ini. Dia merasa seperti membahayakan rencana yang sudah dibuat tetua Keluarga Zaoldyck itu dan menutup sarafnya. Pertarungan yang akan terjadi nanti pasti akan lebih dari sekedar mengasyikkan.

"Kupikir dia akan mengejar anggota yang paling lemah lebih dulu?" Shalnark menyela. "Kudengar bagi Silva Zaoldyck, membunuh adalah bisnis semata dan tak ada kesenangan."

"Dia memang seperti itu," Kuroro terkekeh pelan, tapi tidak menjelaskan maksud ucapannya lebih jauh kecuali, " but did not elaborate his point further except for, "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sudah punya _seseorang _untuk mengurus Countess itu."

Hal tersebut diucapkan oleh Kuroro, para Laba-laba tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk melawannya. Melihat dari cara Danchou mereka menekankan bagian 'seseorang', para Laba-laba tahu bahwa siapapun 'seseorang' itu, Kuroro merasa percaya diri bahwa orang tersebut akan membereskan masalah dengan cara halus tanpa adanya kekacauan.

"Jadi…" Machi mulai bicara, "Bagaimana dengan dia, Danchou?"

Apa yang sebenarnya hendak ditanyakan Machi adalah: Apa yang kau beritahukan kepada anak ini untuk menenangkannya dan sekaligus membuatnya menghampiriku?

"Kalian jagalah dia di sini dan jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pandanganmu." Dia melirik Meta, yang mendelik padanya dengan sangat tidak senang—bahkan caranya mendelik sama seperti ibunya. "Pastikan dia tetap diam."

Para anggota Geng Laba-laba saling bertukar pandang penasaran satu sama lain, tapi tidak berani menyanggah perintah dan keputusan Sang Danchou. Mereka semua mengerti bahwa Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba hanya ingin menjauhkan anak itu darinya saat dia mengurus beberapa masalah, dan sekaligus menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Mereka tidak harus menjadi seorang Einstein untuk menyimpulkan:

Anak itu adalah magnet bagi segala masalah.

* * *

Meta berguling-guling tak tentu arah di atas lantai yang keras. Dia berguling ke sebelah kiri, lalu berguling ke sebelah kanan. Dia memandang ketiga 'pengawalnya' yang ada di ruangan itu: seorang pria yang tak beralis mata, pacar Fino, dan pria mungil hijau yang aneh juga bermata satu.

Tidak seru rasanya, hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana. Ketika semuanya ada, semuanya terlihat lebih hidup; terutama saat seorang samurai berhidung besar, pria tak beralis mata, dan pria pendek bermata sipit tengah bersama-sama. Mereka akan saling meneriaki dengan kata-kata kotor yang belum Meta mengerti, tapi mereka terlihat bersenang-senang atau semacamnya.

Ketika Meta memutuskan untuk ikut bersenang-senang, seperti seorang anak yang sangat menyukai coklat dan makanan manis, sepertinya dia mengacaukan mereka semua.

Dia menaiki punggung Franklin hingga dia bisa berdiri di bahunya yang lebar ("Nak, turunlah. Aku bukan panggung pribadimu.") Dia mencoba membongkar si pria mumi tapi dia bahkan tak bisa menemukan ujung kain putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia mencoba memencet hidung Nobunaga dengan keras karena terlihat sangat bengkak, dia bertanya-tanya apakah hidung samurai itu terkena infeksi atau tidak. Dia mencoba memeriksa kening Phinx mencari jejak bekas alis mata karena dia pikir pria itu menghanguskan seluruh alis matanya. Dia mencoba menarik mantel Feitan untuk melihat ada apa di balik _scarf _tinggi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dia pun menarik rambut Kalluto dengan keras untuk mengetahui apakah itu sebuah wig atau bukan. Shalnark tidak membuatnya tertarik karena dia sudah bersenang-senang dengannya ketika mereka bertemu di penginapan milik Fino tahun lalu ("Fuhh..." Shalnark menghembuskan napas lega namun merinding saat teringat pengalamannya itu). Dia mencuri kacamata Shizuku untuk mencobanya sendiri, tapi akhirnya dia merasa pusing—membuatnya jatuh dari tumpukan kotak kayu yang tinggi di mana dia melarikan diri dari cengkeraman Shizuku.

Kejadian itu menyebabkan Machi menggunakan Benang Nen-nya pada anak itu untuk menangkapnya saat jatuh sebelum dia mematahkan lehernya membentur lantai yang keras. Akhirnya Meta tergantung dengan sebelah pergelangan kakinya, tertahan di udara hanya dengan Benang Nen Machi tapi kemudian menurutnya hal itu menggembirakan dan dia mulai tertawa-tawa senang.

Tak lama kemudian, para anggota Geng Laba-laba di dalam hati memutuskan bahwa mereka akan bergiliran menjaga anak itu, kalau tidak iblis kecil pirang tersebut akan membunuh mereka bahkan sebelum Silva Zaoldyck sampai di Markas Genei Ryodan.

Maka Meta pun bosan. Sangat bosan.

"Aku ingin pergi..." Dia bergumam entah pada siapa, dan ketiga 'pengawalnya' itu mengacuhkannya—mereka terlalu lelah saat terakhir kalinya mengerahkan tenaga dalam usaha mereka menenangkan anak yang hiperaktif itu.

_**Kau bisa melakukannya**_, berbisiklah sebuah suara di kepala Meta. _**Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana triknya, tapi pastikan kau melakukan semuanya DENGAN BENAR seperti yang kuberitahukan padamu, dari awal sampai akhir. Mengerti?**_

_Mengerti!_ Meta memekik kegirangan di dalam hati. _Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_**Pertama, dekati...makhluk berambut hijau yang duduk di pojok ruangan. **_

_Yang itu?_ Meta bertanya sambil dia menghampiri seorang makhluk berambut hijau yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Coltopi.

_**Ya. Sekarang bertanyalah dengan sopan apa kekuatan Nen-nya, **_suara itu menginstruksikan padanya.

"Mm…" Meta mulai bersuara, dan dia hanya mendapatkan tatapan dari seorang pria mungil yang terlihat hanya memiliki satu mata di bawah gundukan rambut hijau.

"Ya?" Coltopi bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Apa kekuatan Nen-mu?" Meta bertanya dengan wajah dan suara paling polos yang bisa dia tampilkan.

Coltopi menatap lurus padanya. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja anak itu mendengar dari ibunya tentang Nen, Coltopi pun menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

"Aku bisa membuat salinan."

"Salinan yang sangat mirip aslinya?"

"Mirip dengan sempurna."

"Wow…" Meta menanggapi dengan kekaguman tulus ketika suara kecilnya membentuk huruf 'O' kecil.

_**Minta dia untuk menggandakan dirimu sebagai demonstrasi, **_suara itu berkata padanya.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Tentu. Kau mau aku menggandakan apa?" Coltopi menanggapi, tak menyadari bahwa dia sedang masuk tepat ke dalam 'jebakan'.

"Gandakan aku!" Meta berkata dengan suara pekikan girang—suara pekikan yang mulai ditakuti Phinx dan Nobunaga sesaat tadi—dan dia meloncat kepada Coltopi.

Pria mungil itu menggandakannya tanpa mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun, dan Meta sudah pasti terpikat pada ketepatan penggandaan dirinya. Anggota Geng Laba-laba yang lainnya tak menghiraukan suara berisik yang dibuat anak itu, meski mereka menegaskan untuk memastikan bahwa setidaknya dua orang anggota Laba-laba harus ada di dekat anak itu kalau-kalau Silva Zaoldyck memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka dulu sebelum mengejar Sang Danchou.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

"Aku tak akan terhibur bahkan dengan pikiran yang membahayakan nyawa seperti itu, jika aku jadi kau, Phinx." Shalnark tersenyum gugup. "Sebaiknya aku tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya."

Phinx merenungkannya lagi sejenak, sekilas melirik anak pirang itu, dan akhirnya menggangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukan gambaran yang bagus."

"Sudah pasti begitu," Shalnark menyetujuinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sejam pun berlalu dan anak lelaki itu tenang, jatuh tertidur—yang membuat ketiga orang anggota Geng Laba-laba itu sangat lega. Mereka mengasihani kelompok yang mendapat giliran jaga selanjutnya karena ketika anak itu terbangun nanti, dia akan menjadi hiperaktif, sungguh mengerikan. Pintu yang menuju ke ruangan yang 'menyandera' anak itu pun terbuka dan Nobunaga melangkah masuk bersama Machi di belakangnya. Ini waktunya 'bergiliran' jaga. Tanpa banyak bicara, ketiga orang anggota Geng Laba-laba baru saja berdiri menegakkan kedua lutut, Machi berseru kepada mereka.

"Di mana anak itu?"

Ucapan tersebut sangat mengejutkan Phinx dan Shalnark. Coltopi, dalam gaya khasnya yang sangat 'Coltopi', hanya bisa berkedip bingung. Mereka berbalik menghadap ke tempat di mana anak itu berada, dan mereka mendapatinya ada di sana, tertidur di atas salah satu kotak kayu yang ia tempati selama beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Kau buta? Dia sedang tertidur lelap di sana," Phinx berkata dengan sedikit merasa jengkel. Gendang telinganya berdenyut-denyut karena seruan Machi.

"_KAU _buta? Itu bukan dia!" Machi bergegas masuk ke ruangan dan meraih anak itu dengan mencengkeram kerah baju barunya.

Ah, ya. Para anggota Geng Laba-laba telah memenuhi tugas mereka untuk menyediakan satu stel pakaian (curian) baru karena pakaian yang sebelumnya dipakai anak itu rusak oleh bekas sayatan dan darah yang mengotorinya. Kuroro secara khusus memerintahkan para gadis untuk 'membersihkannya', karena dia tidak mempercayai standar higienitas para lelaki di kelompok itu. Jadi Machi pun membawakan lagi kaus berwarna biru gelap dan sebuah celana panjang untuk anak itu.

Ketika Machi mengangkat anak itu dengan cukup kasar dengan mencengkeram bagian depan kausnya, anak itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terkulai ke samping ketika Machi mengguncang tubuh anak itu, seolah dia sudah mati dan bukannya tidur.

"Dia tidak mati, 'kan?" Phinx bertanya ketakutan.

"Itu salinan dirinya yang kubuat tadi," Coltopi menjawab, suaranya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Serius?" Shalnark menoleh padanya, rasa ngeri terlihat jelas muncul di wajahnya yang muda.

"Itu pasti," Coltopi menanggapi dengan suara yang terdengar seperti suara robot.

"Dasar musang jelek, apa yang kalian lakukan sepanjang waktu? Bermain pura-pura mati?" Nobunaga berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kita harus memberitahu yang lain dan mencarinya _sebelum_ Danchou tahu," Phinx berkata dengan suara tertahan, seolah dia tersedak kerikil yang besar.

Sambil berkata demikian, dia bergegas keluar ruangan untuk memberitahu rekan-rekannya sesama anggota Geng Laba-laba, diikuti oleh Shalnark dan Nobunaga, dan akhirnya Coltopi melangkah menuju ke pintu tapi dihadang oleh Machi.

"Apa dia meminta salinan dirinya?"

"Ya, dia memintanya. Dia menanyakan tentang kekuatan Nen-ku," Coltopi menoleh melihat salinan diri Meta yang dia buat sendiri. "Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa salinannya itu memberikan aura Nen anak itu dan tidak memiliki aura kekuatan Nen-ku."

"Begitu?" Machi menatap salinan itu ragu.

Coltopi hanya mengangguk. Machi mengernyit. Apakah mungkin anak itu memasukkan Nen-nya kepada salinan dirinya? Tapi itu hal yang mustahil bagi anak seumurannya yang bukan orang yang bijaksana tentang Nen. Bagi Machi sendiri, itu masalah yang sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan sendirian; dia akan membutuhkan otak Danchou-nya. Ya, dia akan berkonsultasi padanya mengenai hal itu. Untuk sementara waktu, dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa.

"Kapan kau membuat salinannya?"

"Kira-kira satu jam dan dua belas menit yang lalu."

"Kapan dia mulai tertidur?"

"Sekitar 53 menit yang lalu."

Machi menghitung di dalam benaknya saat Coltopi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu. Dia melihat ke sekitar anak itu dan tak menemukan jalan keluar lain selain satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana. Dia mengernyit. Apakah anak itu kabur selama waktu pergantian jaga yang singkat? Waktunya kurang dari beberapa menit saja. Apakah anak itu keluar sambil menggunakan teknik Langkah Bayangan? Tapi dia belum menguasai teknik itu sepenuhnya, jadi seharusnya mereka merasakan kehadirannya saat dia melewati mereka meski samar sekalipun. Namun demikian, jika memang itu masalahnya, seharusnya Meta masih ada di sekitar sana; cukup dekat bagi anggota Geng laba-laba mana pun untuk segera menyusulnya. Tapi...

"Aku tahu kau masih ada di ruangan ini," atau itulah yang dikatakan oleh intuisi Machi.

Terjadilah keheningan yang panjang. Machi memaksa pendengarannya untuk menjadi lebih tajam, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia bisa mendengar suara siulan pelan angin bertiup melalui retakan gedung tua yang bobrok itu, dia memblokir suara napas dan suara detak jantungnya sendiri, tapi tak ada apapun. Baru saja ketika dia mulai meragukan intuisinya, suara gemerisik yang sangat perlahan sampai ke telinganya dan dia menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara itu.

Meta berdiri di balik salah satu kotak kayu yang paling besar di ruangan tersebut dekat di mana salinan dirinya berada—sebenarnya dia tidak berpindah sejauh itu dari tempat sebelumnya—rambut yang berwarna pirang terang memperlihatkan keberadaannya dalam bayangan kotak-kotak kayu di sampingnya. Dia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah, dan dia bergerak-gerak gelisah; kepalan tangannya yang kecil menggenggam baju barunya dan mencengkeram kainnya, memerasnya dengan gelisah.

Machi tak bicara dan berkata apapun ketika Meta menunjukkan keberadaannya. Dia menatapnya dengan intens, menunggu untuk melihat trik rahasia macam apa yang dimiliki anak itu ketika waktunya tiba. Dia tak bisa memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri dari tempat persembunyiannya hanya karena dia _memberitahunya _untuk keluar, 'kan?

"Aku mau pergi…" Dengan malu-malu anak itu berkata setelah hening sesaat.

"Ke mana?" Tanya Machi datar.

"Bersama Dad…pergi bertemu Mom…" Meta berbisik, seolah bahkan dia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya terus terang tapi ada tanda kerinduan dalam kata-kata itu bahkan Machi pun tak bisa untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu.

Machi menatapnya dengan tatapan mengira-ngira saat dia berbalik untuk menghadap anak itu sepenuhnya. Apakah anak itu mengatakan bahwa Danchou pergi mendatangi Kurapika? Tapi dia tidak bilang bahwa dia akan menangani Silva Zaoldyck lebih dulu? Dan lagi, mengingat ledakan kemarahan yang baru saja dilontarkan Meta sore tadi, semua sepertinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak. Danchou bilang kau diam di sini, hanya itu," Machi bersikukuh.

"Danchou?" Meta berkedip, ingatannya tidak mengenali nama itu.

"A-Ayahmu," Machi menggerakkan lidahnya dengtan tidak nyaman; kata itu terasa aneh di lidahnya. Dia hidup tanpa seorang ayah selama hidupnya, dia tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'ayah' sejak dia mulai bisa mengingat. "Kami memanggilnya Danchou."

"Oh…" Meta menundukkan kepalanya dan ada tatapan kekhawatiran dan pemikiran yang mendalam terlihat di wajah kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Machi menunggu. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa anak itu akan menyanggah ucapannya, dan dia akan tahu perdebatan seperti apa yang akan ditimbulkannya. Itu tidak adil, karena dia baru berumur empat tahun dan dia masih sepolos anak-anak yang lain.

"Tapi kau bisa ikut denganku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa tetap menjagaku, benar 'kan?" Meta berkata dengan mata berbinar, seolah merasa bahwa dirinya sungguh brilian.

Machi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Danchou secara khusus mengatakan kepada kami untuk menjagamu _di sini_, dan kau _diamlah._"

Anak lelaki pirang itu menampakkan ekspresi hancur di wajahnya, dan awan suram langung menggantung di atas kepalanya. Tanpa sadar otot di pipi Machi berkedut saat diberi ekpresi seperti itu. Dia tak pernah diberi tatapan seperti itu—tatapan kecewa—sebelumnya.

Kemudian, wajah Meta terlihat seperti dia akan segera menangis.

_Oh, tidak… _Machi terpaku. Kalau anak itu akan menangis dan meluapkan kemarahannya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana berurusan dengan hal itu. Seharusnya dia menanyai Kuroro tentang bagaimana mengurus anak itu sebelum dia pergi. Sial.

Meskipun demikian, kekhawatiran Machi tak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

_**Jangan jadi cengeng begitu, Meta. Kau tidak lemah, 'kan? Ayahmu akan kecewa melihatmu menangis karena masalah sepele, **_suara lembut di benaknya memberitahu Meta dengan cara yang menenangkan.

_T—tapi…_Meta terisak walau hanya sekali.

_**Ayolah, Meta. Kau bisa meyakinkannya, 'kan?**_

Saat mendengar ini, Meta mendongak dan melihat bahwa si wanita berambut biru dengan tubuhnya yang mungil masih berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, wajahnya keras dan dingin seperti batu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk menahan air matanya, Meta menghampiri Machi dengan tangan terulur.

Machi ingin menjauh dari tangan Meta, tapi dia merasa bahwa dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu. Jadi, dia menunggu dan tak mengatakan apapun saat Meta menyentuh tangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kumohon?" Suaranya terdengar seperti pekik ketakutan seelor tikus.

Kemudian, Machi merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakan suatu sulur yang hangat masuk ke dalam dirinya melalui sentuhan Meta. Machi tahu itu adalah emosi dan perasaan Meta yang merasuki inderanya, dan emosi-emosi itu mengesampingkan emosinya sendiri. Seolah otaknya dicuci. Untuk sesaat dia merasa terbawa gelombang pasang, benaknya menjadi tidak fokus seolah sedang diprogram ulang.

Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap. Ketika dia kembali menjadi dirinya dan kesadarannya sendiri, dia mendapati dirinya ada di ruangan temaram yang merupakan Markas Genei Ryodan. Dia menunduk dan melihat anak itu masih mendongak padanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kumohon?" Dia berbisik padanya, sangat bersungguh-sungguh tentang keinginannya.

Kali ini, Machi mendapati dirinya tak mampu menolak keinginan anak itu yang sederhana.

* * *

Kuroro berdiri di tengah taman Kota Yorkshin. Dia bisa melihat gedung pencakar langit Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin dari sana; strukturnya terlihat kecil karena jarak memperkecil ukurannya, dan terlihat kesepian menghadang langit malam yang redup dan suram sebagai latar belakangnya. Dia bisa mencapai tempat itu dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit meskipun jaraknya jauh, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Dia memegang ponsesl di tangannya, menempel di dekat telinganya.

"Lucian," katanya singkat saat panggilan teleponnya dijawab.

_[Di mana kau? Aku sudah menunggu lama!] _Vampir itu menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Jangan salahkan aku untuk hal ini. Ini kesalahan bibimu tersayang," Kuroro berkata, sambil terkekeh muram.

_[Kau bilang apa?]_

"Beritahu bibimu bahwa meskipun aku menghargai kebaikannya untuk memberikan hiburan padaku, aku _tidak _menyukai permainan ini yang dia atur untukku," kata Kuroro sambil melirik ke tempat tertentu di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi taman itu.

_[Lagi?]_ Terdengar suara putus asa Lucian melalui speaker penerima ponselnya.

"Lagi," Kuroro mengiyakan.

_[Sheesh… Penyihir tua itu benar-benar tak punya hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan, ya?]_

"Begitu mirip dengan keponakannya. Kurasa sifat itu sudah keturunan."

_[Maaf?]_ Lucian memekik kesal, tapi meskipun demikian dia tidak memaksakan topik itu lebih jauh. _[Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?]_ Pertanyaan Lucian yang sebenarnya adalah: Aku beritahu klien si pembunuh untuk membatalkan perjanjiannya lebih dulu, atau aku mendatangi Kurapika?

"Temui Kurapika dulu. Aku akan berurusan dengannya sebagaimana mestinya. "

_[Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja, _frate_ (brother)?]_ Lucian bertanya dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Hanya jika terpaksa."

_[Kenapa begitu?]_

"Sia-sia saja langsung membunuhnya."

Suasana pun hening, sebelum vampir itu menanggapinya dengan mencela: _[Esti nebun. _(Kau gila)_]_

Kuroro hanya terkekeh muram. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia hanya menutup dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berambut keperakan sudah berdiri di sana.

"Betapa sopannya kau, menunggu hingga aku menyelesaikan teleponku," Kuroro berkata dengan santai sambil menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan tanpa terlihat melenturkan otot-ototnya sebagai persiapan untuk latihan berat yang akan segera terjadi.

"Itu mungkin akan jadi telepon terakhirmu," Silva menanggapi dengan nada suara yang datar, tak peduli.

"Oh, aku cukup yakin bukan itu masalahnya," Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Kita lihat saja," pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu berkata dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebelum dia menyerang Kuroro seperti banteng yang marah.

* * *

"Jadi memang benar kau yang berbicara dengan Meta selama ini," tuduh Kurapika.

_Begitulah,_ Ishtar mengangguk mengiyakan. _Apa itu membuatmu tidak senang?_

Kurapika tidak langsung menanggapi. Dia memikirkannya kembali untuk sesaat. Apakah dia merasa tidak senang dengan hal itu? Sebelumnya dia khawatir dan curiga. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, ada saat di mana dia berpikir mungkin Meta autis atau semacamnya. Sekarang begitu dia tahu Ishtar-lah yang ikut campur dengan putranya, apakah seharusnya dia khawatir atau lega? Sudah jelas Meta lebih cerdas dan lebih berpikiran tajam daripada anak-anak sebayanya, belum lagi ruang lingkup pengetahuannya yang sangat luas yang tak akan begitu saja dimiliki seorang anak berumur empat tahun pada umumnya. Dalam beberapa aspek, dia pun tumbuh lebih dewasa daripada teman-temannya.

Lalu dia teringat bahwa Kuroro menjadi seperti itu karena asuhan dan pengaruh Ishtar.

"Aku—"

Kata itu baru saja meninggalkan mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba angin kering bertiup dalam kegelapan, mengusik ketenangan di dalamnya. Ishtar terlihat terkejut meski hampir tak terlihat, tapi Kurapika benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh pergeseran atmosfir yang mendadak itu; bahkan dia merasa angin itu menyeretnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya dan bisa melihat lubang hitam yang berusaha menelannya. Dengan penuh ketakutan, Kurapika melirik Ishtar tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum nakal padanya.

_Waktunya kembali, Kurapika. Masih ada orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu,_ dia berkata; suaranya yang lembut anehnya masih terdengar meskipun suara-suara berisik yang diakibatkan oleh angin menghadang kehampaan kegelapan.

"Ishtar!" Kurapika memanggilnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan padanya, dan dia tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa berkomunikasi dengannya.

_Meta bisa menghubungkan kita,_ Ishtar berkata, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran Kurapika. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan sedikit melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. _Sampaikan salamku kepada Kuroro, Kurapika_.

Sebelum Kurapika bisa menjawab, dia sudah sepenuhnya tertelan oleh lubang hitam itu dan ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata.

* * *

Lebih tepatnya, dia _dilemparkan _kembali dalam hentakan keras ke dunia nyata dengan sedikit kasar.

Dengan terhenyak keras, seolah dia baru saja diselamatkan dari kematian yang Kurapika membuka matanya. Cahaya membutakan pandangannya dan dia meringis menjauh dari cahaya putih itu. Dia merasa dibanting ke sesuatu yang kokoh daripada merasa bangun dari tidur siang seperti yang dia perkirakan. Sekujur tubuhnya nyeri, kemungkinan besar karena lumpuh untuk waktu yang sudah cukup lama.

Dia bisa merasakan bebauan kuat tanah dan rerumputan yang dikenalnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik samar dedaunan. Dia ada di mana? Dia ingat terakhir kalinya dia ada di dalam balon udara sebelum dia pingsan.

"Kurapika!" Sebuah suara berat yang terdengar familiar di telinganya memanggil dan terdengar lega.

Kurapika memusatkan pandangannya, dengan bahagia dia menyadari dirinya dikelilingi oleh cukup banyak orang. Ada teman-teman setianya; Leorio, Killua, dan Gon. Ada juga Lucian, vampir yang tak bisa diberitahu itu. Ada Yorn—Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa dia di sini?

"Dia hidup! Oh, terima kasih Odin!" Yorn menghempaskan kedua tangannya ke atas seolah merayakan, sungguh merasa lega mengetahui bahwa dia tak akan dibuang oleh ayahnya karena tak sengaja membunuh keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang berdarah murni.

Trio Hunter berusaha berbicara padanya terus-menerus, tapi suara mereka menjadi suara orkestra yang kacau maka dia pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka sementara waktu hingga mereka lebih tenang. Lagipula, mendengarkan percakapan dan omong kosong mereka ketika dia masih memulihkan dirinya dari pengalaman yang hampir mati hanya membuatnya begitu pusing. Jadi, dia menoleh kepada Lucian—yang sepertinya cukup tenang untuk menanggapinya secara normal.

"Di mana?"

"Yorkshin, _dragă_ (sayang). Ceritanya panjang," Lucian berkata dengan suara setenang mungkin, tapi dia mengisyaratkan ada hal lain yang lebih bermasalah saat itu.

"…Meta?" dia bertanya dengan suara ngeri, rona yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya semakin memucat, membuatnya begitu pucat seperti sehelai kertas kosong.

Lucian membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kurapika, dan berbisik: "_Cu tatăl său _(bersama ayahnya)."

Mata Kurapika langsung berubah merah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf ya, tapi KuroPika baru akan bertemu di chapter depan~ haha xD

Well, sebenarnya aku sedang galau ingin update fic-fic lainnya tapi rasanya sulit fokus ._.

Oke ini balasan reviewnya :

**Stelliolitta Ivyore :**

Haha itu juga yang jadi alasanku untuk translate, supaya bisa berbagi karena semua author yang kuberitahu tentang karya-karya Runandra di HxH bilangnya g tahu n malas baca karena English =_=

**Dobe siFujo :**

Nah sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa xD

Oh 'Our Serenade'? Hweeee iya, fic itu udah ada sepuluh bulan ga update Q_Q pasti aku selesaikan, lagi berusaha mendapatkan _feel_-nya dulu

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan dan memberikan dukungan...

**Arillia Ryodan :**

Pas itu yang mana...? hehe ~

**luxy :**

Aku juga lebih suka cerita ini daripada cerita HxH yang asli xD

**hirame mezuki :**

Udah tau kan siapa teman khayalannya Meta? Pasti banyak yang suka sama Ishtar n di sini dia muncul kembali xD

**Moku-Chan :**

Oke, chapter depan ya nanti mereka ketemunya x3

**aeon zealot lucifer :**

Kamu suka cara ngomongnya? Wah syukurlah, hasil translate-ku g merubah sosok asli Lucian x3 Iya dia itu bisa dibilang gaje n tokoh ciptaan Runandra yang banyak penggemarnya

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Yup, aku suka namanya...nanti ketahuan kenapa nama Lucifer ditaruh di tengah xD

**ShinaKurta :**

Haha banyak yang mengagetkan ya :D

Oke ikuti terus x3

**Sends :**

Di sini aku suka yang bagian Meta merajuk sama Kuroro, Meta guling2 gaje, n usil sama anggota Genei Ryodan xD

**Key rasetsu :**

Makasih udah r n r... wait, rasetsu? Apa ada kaitannya dengan komik legenda Rasetsu? OvO

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Maaf ya, ketemuannya ditunda chapter depan, haha! Tentu dengan cara yang tak biasa~

.

Leave your review please...^^

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


	5. Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

Runandra

**SUMMARY :**

Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka.

**WARNING :**

FemPika.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : MAYHEM**

* * *

"Oh, cepatnya," sang vampir berkata dengan sedikit rasa terkejut terlihat di wajahnya sementara tatapannya tertuju pada titik tertentu di antara mayat-mayat yang mengelilingi Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin.

Begitu kalimat "_Cu tatăl său _(bersama ayahnya)" keluar dari mulut vampir itu, mata Kurapika berubah merah dan hal berikutnya yang Lucian ketahui, gadis itu sudah berdiri dan bergegas pergi entah ke mana. Saat Kurapika terlonjak berdiri, dia sudah sangat mengagetkan teman-teman manusianya, dan ketika dia lari, mereka semua berseru "Kurapika!" bersamaan dan saling berebut pergi menyusulnya—meninggalkan Lucian dan Yorn dalam urusannya sendiri.

"Mereka semua pergi ke mana?" Yorn bertanya, nada suaranya menampakkan rasa tak percaya yang teramat sangat.

"Masalah lain lagi…" Lucian bergumam sendiri, sambil membuka ponselnya dan mulai menekan nomor tertentu.

Sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab, Lucian menatap Yorn dengan tatapan tenang dan bertanya: "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Pulang ke rumah, tentu saja," Yorn berkata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mau berlama-lama di tempat yang padat seperti ini." Dia menyentuh tanduknya dengan jemarinya secara perlahan. "Aku terlalu menarik perhatian."

"Itu bisa dimengerti," sang vampir mengangguk. "Tapi kesampingkan semua itu—oh, _bună_ (halo)? _Sunt eu._ (ini aku)"

Yorn menatapnya bingung dan kaget, sebelum dia menyadari bahwa pria yang seluruh penampilannya terlalu pucat itu mendadak bergerak untuk berbicara dengan alat kecil yang dia pegang di tangannya dan ditekankan ke dekat telinga. Tapi kenapa dia bicara dengan benda kecil yang tak bergerak itu? Penasaran, Yorn memutuskan untuk menunggu dan mengamati. Lagipula, pria itu sepertinya hendak memberitahukan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh ayolah, Pak Tua. Jangan membuat hidupku lebih sulit lagi. Aku _harus _bicara dengan Countess _sekarang juga._"

Dia berbalik, memunggungi Yorn.

"Menurutmu pernahkah aku menghubungi _vechi vrajitoare_ (penyihir tua) itu hanya untuk berbicang-bincang dan tanpa maksud yang mendesak?"

Jeda sejenak, lalu Lucian terlihat menjadi sedikit lebih pucat lagi.

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan itu padanya. _Uita-am spus asta_ (lupakan aku pernah mengatakannya). Tidak, aku tak pernah memanggilnya penyihir tua. Kau tidak mendengarnya. Aku tak mau digencet dalam _iron maiden_ miliknya," kalimat terakhir dia ucapkan dalam suara berbisik yang terdengar seperti gumaman saja.

Percakapan itu mulai menarik, tapi sesuatu tertangkap mata Yorn yang seperti elang. Karena indera arahnya sangat kacau, dia mengatasinya dengan memiliki mata yang tajam. Dia melihat secercah cahaya dari kejauhan, di antara pepohonan ke mana Kurapika dan yang lainnya menuju.

_[Wah, wah. Keponakanku tersayang.]_

"Ah, Nyonya! Akhirnya!" Andaikan Lucian menyadari sedikit nada sinis di dalam suara Countess, dia tak terpengaruh seolah-olah itu hal biasa. "Pelayanmu benar-benar mulai terlalu tua untuk bergerak dengan cepat."

_[Kurasa kau menghubungiku bukan untuk membahas tentang pelayanku.]_

"Tentu saja tidak," Lucian memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

Yorn mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya dari Lucian ke arah tersebut. Lagi, dia melihat bola cahaya berwarna cerah kekuningan. Agak terlihat seperti sebuah ledakan, dari caranya padam yang begitu mendadak seperti sinarnya yang juga tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau mengirimkan seorang pembunuh untuk mengejar Lucifer dan kelompoknya?"

_[Mm-hmm… Jadi mereka sudah bertarung?]_

Lagi, Lucian hanya mengabaikan sekilas maksud jahat yang terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Mereka sedang bertarung sekarang," dia berkata sambil menghela napas lelah. "Sungguh, Nyonya. Tak bisakah kau biarkan dia sendiri?"

_[Oh, ayolah, Lucian. Jangan merusak permainanku. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang, oke?]_

"Saat kesenanganmu melibatkan pembunuhan atas sekumpulan orang dan temanku ada di antara mereka? Kurasa tidak, Bibi Tersayang."

Benak Yorn kini benar-benar terfokus ingin memeriksa ledakan yang terlihat dari kejauhan itu, dia pun menjauh dari Lucian. Diam-diam dia berlari menuju ke semak belukar, langkah kakinya yang ringan diredam oleh rerumputan. Vampir itu sendiri masih tetap tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau batalkan kontraknya saja?" Lucian berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar jengkel.

_[Yah… Aku bisa saja melakukan itu…]_ Sang Countess mengulur ucapannya dengan sengaja.

"Baiklah. Apa syaratnya?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sang Countess menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Lucian bisa benar-benar merasakan bahwa Countess menyeringai jahat padanya,. Dia gemetar memikirkan hal itu, tapi dengan bijaksana ia tetap membungkam mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa menyilangkan jemarinya sambil berharap wanita itu tidak akan merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_[Aku mendengar gosip tentang Lucifer…]_

Lagi, penguluran ucapan yang disengaja. Lucian mengerang di dalam hati.

_[…bahwa dia punya seorang anak.]_

"Kau tidak sedang memintaku untuk membawa anak itu ke hadapanmu, 'kan?" Jelas sekali ada rasa ngeri di nada suaranya, tapi Sang Countess mengabaikan hal itu.

_[Wah, itulah tepatnya yang kupikirkan.]_ Menakutkan, suaranya terdengar ceria; yang bagi vampir yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu hanya terdengar seperti B-E-N-C-A-N-A.

"yang benar saja, Bibi Elizabeth! Kau akan membuatku mati!"

_[Kalau begitu lupakan saja tentang pembatalan kontrak itu.]_

"Aku—Tapi—Aaargh! Baik, baik! Aku akan mengusahakannya. Tapi kau HARUS segera membatalkan kontrak itu, segera setelah panggilan telepon ini."

_[Tentu saja, Sayang.]_ Sang Countess berkata dengan suara yang dilagukan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Oke, sudah ya."

Dan dia langsung menutup teleponnya dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik. Sejujurnya, berbicara dengan Countess Elizabeth Báthory benar-benar menegangkan. Dengan suatu helaan napas yang dramatis, dia menyisir rambut hitam pekatnya yang lembut dengan sebelah tangan, menghaluskan dan sekaligus menyimpulkannya. Harus bagaimana, harus bagaimana? Baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup jika mereka tahu tentang kesepakatannya dengan Countess. Setelah sejenak merasa putus asa, dia baru teringat Yorn, Lucian pun berbalik hendak menghadap Si Gadis Unicorn tapi dia hanya menemukan tempat di mana Yorn berdiri sebelumnya kini sudah kosong. Sesaat Lucian tertegun, sebelum dia mulai melihat ke sekitarnya mencari-cari gadis itu tapi tak menemukan jejaknya setapak pun di tempat tersebut.

Sama seperti Yorn, sekilas Lucian melihat sesuatu yang meledak di kejauhan. Dia memandang ke arah itu, dan segalanya merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Sayangnya, tak satu pun dari 'semua itu' merupakan hal yang bagus.

"_Sfinte sisoe!_ (Sial!)"

Dan dia bergegas menuju ke sana.

* * *

Dia melemparkan ponselnya dengan sedikit tak peduli ke tempat tidurnya yang berkelambu. Alat kecil itu mendarat di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dengan suara benturan yang hampir tak terdengar. Dia tertawa pelan, teringat bagaimana bingungnya keponakannya saat berbicara di telepon. Sejujurnya, keponakannya itu terlalu manis untuk ditinggal sendirian. Reaksinya memang selalu sepadan untuk memprovokasi Lucian—baik dalam hal yang penting atau tidak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sebuah suara bicara, suara yang bukan merupakan suara wanita itu.

"Semuanya tepat seperti perkiraanmu—atau ramalanmu, dalam hal ini."

Pemilik ponsel itu menoleh memandang tamunya; wanita halus berbalutkan kobaran api berwarna merah dan merah tua. Rambutnya yang memiliki dua warna; emas dan merah terang, tersampir di sepanjang bahu dan punggungnya. Lingkaran emas bertatahkan batu rubi bertengker dengan megah di kepalanya, dengan bulu berkilau bersinar lembut dalam remangnya kamar itu. Seulas senyum penuh arti menghiasi wajahnya yang mulus, matanya yang keemasan tertawa tanpa ada maksud jahat di dalamnya.

"Netero menyebalkan. Dia bisa saja membuat perjanjian dengan Zaoldyck. Kenapa dia memintamu untuk melakukannya? Jadi berbelit-belit begini. Sungguh menyebalkan," Lady Merah berkata sambil menyesap anggur yang telah disiapkan hanya untuknya seorang.

Elizabeth Báthory; atau Lizzie seperti bagaimana Phoenix memanggilnya, hanya mendengus anggun seperti halnya yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita dari keturunan bangsawan. Dengan santai dia bertumpang kaki di kursinya yang empuk dan bergaya _Victorian gothic._ Semua di sekelilingnya bergaya _gothic_; semuanya berwarna merah, putih, dan hitam. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam pekat membingkai wajah tirusnya dengan lembut, memperlihatkan perbedaan yang jelas di antara gelapnya rambut dan pucatnya kulitnya.

"Kurasa dia punya alasan sendiri," Dia bergumam sambil mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Phoenix memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. Kalau tidak, dia memperlihatkan kekesalannya yang berlangsung lama.

"Tapi sungguh, apa gunanya melakukan semua ini? Alih-alih meminta secara terang-terangan, dia membuatku menulis secarik surat permintaan dengan permintaan yang sangat aneh, dan rahasia kepada pria itu? Yang paling mengherankan, bagaimana bisa dia menginterpretasikan perintah Netero dengan benar? Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang kutulis ketika aku menuliskan permintaannya dengan tepat hingga ke huruf terakhir," Sang Countess menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

Phoenix menyeringai lebar, dan berkata:

"Yah, Netero dan Silva Zaoldyck adalah kenalan dalam satu atau lain hal. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku akan bilang bahwa mereka ada pada gelombang yang sama. Dalam kasus apapun, dari yang telah aku ramalkan, semua pekerjaan ini dilakukan demi kebaikan setiap orang, jadi tak ada yang aku keluhkan."

Sang Lady Merah kembali tidak menahan seringainya. Netero adalah pria tua yang licik, dan dia mengaguminya untuk itu meskipun dirinya adalah makhluk gaib. Singkatnya, dalam surat permintaan yang ditulis oleh Countess Báthory demi kepentingannya, dikatakan bahwa Silva Zaoldyck mengkonfrontasi Kuroro Lucifer hingga pria itu cukup terpojok. Alasannya adalah Netero ingin tahu peningkatan kemampuan pria muda itu sudah sejauh mana. Netero tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti Kuroro Lucifer tidak bermaksud menunjukkan kekuatan penuh mereka kepada siapapun jika itu memungkinkan. Dia tipe orang yang membuat kejutan, dan yang selalu punya trik rahasia saat waktunya tiba.

Tentu saja sebelumnya tidak ada dalam perhitungannya bahwa Meta akan diculik dan dibawa ke Kota Yorkshin, bahwa Illumi akan membocorkan rahasia kepada Kuroro sendiri, bahwa Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba akan memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi Kota Yorkshin—dari semua tempat yang ada—dan bahwa Silva Zaoldyck akan memutuskan untuk mengkonfrontasi targetnya di kota itu. Meskipun demikian, segalanya terjadi karena takdir.

"Sepertinya segalanya akan jadi sungguh menarik," Phoenix bergumam. "Dan ini artinya aku harus mengawasi mereka. Lagi."

Dengan sebuah helaan napas puas; karena sudah sekian lama dia tidak mendapat hiburan atau semacamnya, Phoenix bersandar di kursinya yang empuk dan menatap ke luar jendela kamar pribadi Sang Countess. Rembulan terlihat seperti menyeringai balik tapi tidak mengejeknya. Dia balik tersenyum prihatin.

"Semua tak pernah membosankan bersama Lucifer," Sang Countess berkata sambil menyesap anggurnya yang berwarna merah seperti darah. Phoenix sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah itu memang darah dan bukannya anggur. Dia mengenyahkan pikiran itu saat dia menganggap hal tersebut tak ada hubungannya.

"Aku tak bisa tidak setuju dengan itu," Phoenix berkata sambil terkekeh, tapi kemudian dia sedikit mengernyit saat teringat akan sesuatu. Dia menoleh memandang Sang Countess dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau seharusnya membatalkan kontrak itu?"

* * *

"Oh...sepertinya semuanya berkumpul."

Netero, Ketua Perkumpulan Hunter tengah berdiri di balkon Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk membentuk sebuah lubang untuk melihat melewatinya. Bukannya hal itu seperti sikap tubuh tertentu yang memiliki kekuatan khusus—tapi membantunya memusatkan pandangan ke area tertentu. Merupakan trik yang sangat bermanfaat, dan dia sering melakukannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Ketua, menurutku ini bukan hal yang benar untuk dilakukan..." Maamen; sekretaris Netero dengan wajahnya yang seperti kentang, berbicara dengan gelisah di samping pria tua itu. "Tidakkah kau harus menyelamatkan Kurapika? Lagipula, kita melalui banyak masalah saat memasukkan indikator kehidupan ke dalam dirinya jadi kita bisa melacaknya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dan dengan semua usaha yang telah dilakukan..."

Lalu Maamen mulai mengoceh tentang betapa sulitnya membujuk Kurapika agar dia mau menjadi bagian dari rencana perlindungan mereka. Dia begitu bersikeras untuk berusaha sendiri; mengatakan bahwa dia tak mau bersandar kepada orang lain, tapi dia mengakuinya setelah Meta hadir. Tentu saja, itu lebih untuk keselamatan Meta daripada dirinya, tapi pertahanannya sudah runtuh setelah Meta lahir. Kurapika benar-benar keras kepala; lebih dari keledai, tapi sekarang ini sepertinya dia tahu kapan harus waspada terhadap resiko yang ada dan cukup bijak untuk menghindari resiko yang tak perlu. Dia bukan orang yang tak bisa diberitahu seperti sebagaimana dirinya pada enam tahun yang lalu.

Hal-hal berubah, demikian pula halnya manusia.

Meskipun demikian, alasan kenapa Kurapika bisa bertahan dari racun Yorn adalah karena indikator kehidupan itu. Indikator kehidupan merupakan suatu alat yang ditanamkan di dalam tubuh seseorang—singkatnya, untuk memberitahukan apakah orang itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Saat Kurapika tenggelam dalam kelumpuhan dan sistem metabolisme tubuhnya mulai berhenti, alat indikator kehidupan memberitahu Perkumpulan Hunter dan mereka mengirimkan sebuah balon udara khusus untuk menjemput Kurapika di udara dan melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin untuk perawatan darurat. Mereka hanya berhasil menghentikan penyebaran racun itu, tapi tidak mematikan racunnya sama sekali.

"Diamlah, Maamen. Ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan," Netero mengibaskan tangannya, memberitahukan sekretarisnya itu untuk diam.

"Tapi, Ketua! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kurapi—"

"Tak ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya. Tidak selama dia ada di dekatnya."

"Dia?" Maamen bertanya, tapi segera saja tangannya mengepal saat dirinya memahami tentang sesuatu. "Oh, _dia. _Benar..."

Ketua Netero dari Perkumpulan Hunter benar-benar bukan seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Koneksi dan jaringannya begitu luas dan tak berujung. Seolah tak ada apapun di muka Bumi ini yang terjadi tanpa diketahui olehnya. Yah, kecuali Ryuusei-gai. Seolah Ryuusei-gai merupakan suatu daerah yang dihindari Netero demi apapun juga. Maamen tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa, tapi Sang Ketua memberi petunjuk bahwa suatu kesepakatan telah dibuat di masa lalu dan dia tak bermaksud untuk melanggarnya dalam waktu dekat.

_Bicara tentang sifatnya yang kikir dalam ketegangan seperti ini..._pikir Maamen dengan enggan atas sikap Netero yang suka main rahasia. Dia meninggalkan petunjuk di sana-sini tapi menolak untuk memberitahukan apapun. Pria itu pasti tahu bagaimana menyiksa seseorang dengan tanggapan misterius dan penuh teka-teki.

Dalam hal apapun, baik Netero dan, tentu saja, Maamen—dia adalah _sekretarisnya _bukan tanpa alasan—sadar akan kondisi yang terjadi mengenai Kurapika dan seorang penjahat rangking S yang berasal dari Ryuusei-gai.

"_Bukankah itu sangat bagus? Jika kita akan melestarikan keturunan terakhir yang masih hidup dari suatu suku, apa yang lebih baik dari meninggalkannya dalam perlindungan penjahat yang paling posesif dan paling pencemburu dengan rasa suka yang kuat terhadap artefak langka?" _

Itulah kebenaran ucapan Netero. Maamen telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan di hadapan Kurapikan, kalau tidak gadis itu akan marah.

"Dia mendekati tempat mereka! Ini sangat mengasyikkan!" Netero berkata sambil mencondongkan badannya lebih jauh ke depan saat dia semakin hanyut dalam 'pengamatannya'.

Maamen hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

* * *

Kuroro bertanya-tanya kenapa pembunuh yang seharusnya bertindak diam-diam memilih untuk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah _taman, _dari seluruh tempat yang ada—meski dia perhatikan bahwa tempat itu kosong seperti tanah pemakaman, dan begitu pula halnya dengan semak belukar yang mengelilinginya. Dia tak yakin sebesar apa keributan yang mereka buat sebenarnya. Sulit untuk diungkapkan saat dirinya menjadi pihak yang terlibat dalam pertarungan tersebut.

Silva melakukan gerakan menebas dengan tangannya yang menegang, berusaha memotong pembuluh nadi di leher Kuroro. Kuroro menunduk dengan jarak yang sangat tipis, dan melihat pembuluh darah pria setengah baya itu menonjol dengan menakutkan dan kukunya panjang—sungguh tidak biasa. Dia sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu mampu memanipulasi bagian tubuhnya; seperti kukunya, atas kemauannya sendiri. Itu menyenangkan sekali.

Kepala Keluarga Zaoldyck itu menjaga topeng di wajahnya yang kental dengan kesan acuh tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya dia mengernyit. Pria muda Ryuusei-gai di hadapannya tidak mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya—mungkin dia sekedar menghindar dengan hanya sedikit usaha. Bukannya dia sendiri mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, tapi tetap saja itu mengerikan. Itu terjadi ketika dia teringat atas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba.

"_Pria muda itu bukanlah orang yang ingin kuhadapi jika tidak diperlukan," Zeno Zaoldyck berkomentar dengan tanpa disangka-sangka._

_Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan—atau lebih tepatnya lagi mengakhiri kontrak karena kematian klien mereka—pekerjaan mereka di Kota Yorkshin. Silva sengaja memberikan tatapan yang berarti "Jelaskan" kepada ayahnya; yang bisa dirasakan Zeno bahkan tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Zaoldyck yang berumur lebih tua daripada SIlva itu mengusap dagunya dan memikirkannya kembali. _

"_Ada yang sedikit salah tentang dirinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana."_

_Hanya itu komentar yang bisa diberikan pembunuh yang lebih tua darinya itu mengenai Kuroro Lucifer. _

Silva memicingkan matanya walau hanya sekilas. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada di sana? Kemungkinannya sesuatu itu apa? Di mata Silva, yang dilihatnya dalam diri Kuroro Lucifer adalah seorang pria berbahaya yang memiliki bakat di dunia membunuh-atau-dibunuh. Seperti ayahnya, Silva memperhatikan bahwa Kuroro adalah tipe penyerang balik; dia akan menunggu waktu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dan tak akan memulai serangan pertama. Dia akan membalikkan serangan lawannya agar melawan mereka sendiri; dia akan memanipulasinya, menggunakan sedikit usahanya pada serangan itu.

Dia mendengus dalam hati.

_Itu bukan masalah, _pikirnya. _Pemanasan sudah selesai._

Memutuskan hal itu, memegang teguh kata-katanya, Silva tiba-tiba mengumpulkan Nen-nya di salah satu telapak tangan, membuat sebuah bola Nen. Dalam hitungan detik saat Kuroro terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu, Silva melemparkan bola energi tersebut ke arahnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh secepat yang ia bisa, Kuroro menyelimuti ledua lengannya dengan Ken tepat waktu ketika bola Nen itu bersatu dengan lengannya yang terangkat untuk melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya. Akibatnya, dia terdorong ke belakang, kakinya terseret keras bergesekan dengan tanah yang kokoh dan meninggalkan jejak di belakangnya.

Asap berdesis dari kedua lengan Kuroro yang sedikit hangus terbakar, tapi hanya itu cedera yang ia dapatkan—kesampingkan lengan bajunya yang hancur. Dengan santai Kuroro mengguncangkan kedua lengannya untuk membebaskan diri dari asap sementara seringai tipis yang agak menyeramkan nampak di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengetesku?"

Pertanyaan Kuroro membuat Silva menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan bertanya-tanya. Meskipun dia tidak menjawabnya. Kuroro mendesak dengan 'interogasinya'.

"Apa yang _tepatnya _diminta Countess itu?"

Kali ini Silva memicingkan matanya. Sialan anak muda itu punya otak yang tajam.

"Aku tidak diwajibkan untuk menjawabmu," dia hanya berkata, sebelum dia memasuki penyerangan lainnya dan bertahan.

Pada suatu waktu, Kuroro hampir terlambat sepersekian detik melindungi kepalanya. Jika dia terlambat dalam sepersekian detik itu, mungkin dia telah kehilangan seluruh kepalanya. Silva sudah menyelimuti tendangannya dengan Kou, dan jika tendangan itu benar-benar bersentuhan dengan kepalanya dan bukannya dengan lengan berselimut Ken, tendangan itu akan menghancurkan kepalanya hingga berkeping-keping. Konsekuensinya, lengannya menghadapi serangan penuh itu dan saat ini terkulai lemah tak berguna.

Kuroro mengambil jarak aman dari pembunuh yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu untuk sejenak memeriksa seberapa jauh cederanya. Tulang hasta dan tulang jarinya patah, sementara tulang lengan atasnya mengalami patah tulang yang parah. Luka-luka itu akan sembuh. Di saat seperti ini, dia teringat akan _Holy Chain _milik Kurapika, dan dia sedikit berkata dalam hati pasti enak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

Begitu Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Silva, dia merasa lega ternyata keputusannya untuk tidak membawa serta Meta merupakan keputusan yang bijaksana. Dia ingat saat dirinya kesulitan meyakinkan anak itu untuk tidak ikut. Yah, kejadian itu membuat Kuroro bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kurapika bisa tahan membesarkan anak itu sendirian.

Kapanpun dia menggunakan alat transportasi umum, seringkali dia melihat seorang anak meluapkan kemarahannya; membuat ibunya kebingungan bagaimana caranya mendiamkan iblis kecil yang berteriak itu. Beberapa di antaranya tidak berhasil menenangkan si anak, membuat anaknya menjadi seperti speaker yang kacau di sepanjang sisa perjalanan sementara para penumpang lain menatap mereka dengan tak nyaman. Beberapa orang lagi melakukan tindak kekerasan; kebanyakan mereka menampar anaknya atau menegurnya dengan cukup kasar.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah: bagaimana caranya dia menangani situasi ini?

Oh, ya. Metatron Lucifer Kuruta sedang meluapkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan yang teramat sangat.

Alasannya sederhana: anak itu ingin ikut bersama Kuroro untuk menemui Kurapika, tapi Kuroro tidak mengijinkannya. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk—kalau bukan bencana namanya—telah terjadi pada Kurapika. Meta terus-menerus memaksa Kuroro untuk mencari Kurapika; yang sebenarnya merupakan suatu tindakan yang tidak perlu karena Kuroro sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk menemukan Kurapika tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Jika dia bisa merasakan pergolakan pada Nen Kurapika dalam keakuratan dan kejelasan seperti itu, artinya dia dekat—atau setidaknya dia ada di Kota Yorkshin. Dia tak tahu bagaimana Kurapika bisa melakukannya, tapi kedatangannya merupakan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka.

Telepon dari Lucian berikutnya pun membuktikan kebenaran kecurigaan yang dirasakan Kuroro.

Kuroro menentang keinginan Meta untuk ikut karena dia rasa akan lebih bijaksana bagi anak lelaki pirang itu untuk tetap tinggal dan sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian, karena situasi genting yang tengah dialaminya saat itu; yaitu menjadi target buruan kepala keluarga pembunuh Zaoldyck. Dia pun belum tahu berapa banyak orang di luar sana di Yorkshin ini yang tahu tentang Meta. Kuroro, sebagai seorang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba yang bijaksana, ingin menghindari berbagai permasalahan yang tak perlu sebisa mungkin—kecuali saat dia _menginginkan _kekacauan tambahan.

Meskipun demikian, sulit dipercaya bahawa anak-anak merupakan sekumpulan anak bandel yang keras kepala dan tak terkecuali Meta.

Dia meraung seperti hewan liar yang terluka, menangis dan berteriak sebagaimana biasanya anak berumur empat tahun sedang mengalami kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Kuroro tertegun tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan kemarahan seperti itu. Dia hanya berdiri tanpa sanggup berkata-kata, menatap anak itu dengan raut wajah kosong meskipun dia merasa sedikit _shock_.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Dia bertanya-tanya. Sesaat kemudian, suara itu mulai menyakiti gendang telinganya. Anak itu pasti punya paru-paru yang kuat.

"Metatron," dia berkata dengan suara yang tegas, mulai lelah akan raungan dan teriakannya.

Yang sangat membuatnya terkejut sekaligus bertanya-tanya, anak itu diam hampir dalam waktu sekejap saja. Meskipun air matanya masih membanjir, dan matanya—yang langsung terbuka saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil—masih bersemburat kemerahan. Yang paling sering dia lakukan adalah menangis tersedu dan terisak, tapi dia tenang dan kembali menatap Kuroro dengan mata penuh harap. Kuroro duduk di tepi tempat tidur hingga pandangan matanya sejajar dengan anak lelaki pirang itu. Saat dia melakukan hal tersebut, tatapan Meta tak pernah beralih darinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" Kuroro menanyai Meta.

Meta membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi ucapannya tidak jelas karena dia masih bergelut dengan tangis dan isakannya. Dengan sabar Kuroro menunggu hingga dia cukup tenang untuk bisa menjawab dengan benar.

"Aku ingin melihatmu dan Mom bersama…"

"Kenapa?"

Meta menatapnya bingung. Jelas sekali dia tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Kuroro sendiri hampir tertawa muram atas betapa ironisnya hal itu—dia bisa benar-benar melihat Kurapika menyeringai mengejeknya tentang menanyakan pertanyaan 'kenapa' saat Kuroro begitu tidak menyukai pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa aku _tidak _mau?" Meta balik bertanya, wajahnya masih bingung dan heran. Seolah dia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tak bisa memahami sesuatu yang sangat sederhana dan mudah. Seorang anak pasti mau melihat orangtua mereka bersama, 'kan?

Kuroro mengernyit mendengarnya. Sudah pasti dia masih tidak suka ditanyai 'kenapa'. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan kedua siku bertumpu di pangkuan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya—itu merupakan kebiasaan yang dia lakukan berulang kali yang sering dia lakukan saat dirinya berusaha membujuk seseorang. Dia mengamati tatapan anak itu, dan akhirnya dengan lembut dia berkata:

"Tidak aman bagimu ikut bersamaku," dia berkata dengan jujur sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Anak itu bertanya sambil mengeringkan wajah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Seseorang mengejarku."

Tentu saja penjelasan semacam itu tidak cukup bagi seorang anak berumur empat tahun; karena dia sulit memahami arti pernyataan itu. Meta merasa lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya, dadanya terlihat menggembung saat dia bersiap untuk meluapkan kemarahannya lagi. Dengan segera, Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan anak itu agar tidak berteriak. Meta menahan teriakannya di ujung lidah saja.

Kuroro melihat ke arahnya dengan hati-hati, sebelum dia menghela napas.

"Aku akan membawa ibumu ke sini," akhirnya dia berkata, berharap hal itu akan meredakan kemarahan Meta. Dia berhasil. Wajah anak itu berseri-seri—sangat, hingga membuat Kuroro hampir meringis atas perubahan yang drastis itu.

"Janji?" Meta berbisik girang.

"Hanya kalau kau setuju untuk tinggal di sini bersama yang lain dan menjadi anak yang baik," Kuroro menegakkan tubuhnya dan menampakkan ekpresi wajah yang menantang.

Meta langsung mengernyit tapi dia tidak keberatan. Dia turunkan pandangannya ke karung yang menjadi selimutnya, dan jemari kecilnya mulai bermain-main dengan kain kasar itu.

"Janji?" Kali ini, Kuroro yang bertanya. Dia punya firasat anak itu sangat sensitif dan teliti tentang kata 'janji', dan dia menduga Meta sangat kritis mengenai hal itu—tak diragukan lagi ini merupakan hasil didikan tegas ibunya tentang 'memegang teguh kata-katamu'.

Dengan sebuah anggukan pelan, Meta mendongak dan mengangkat tangan mungilnya ke arah Kuroro. Dia mengacungkan jari kelingking padanya, sementara jemari yang lain mengepal. Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Janji…" Meta berkata dalam suara bisikan yang dijiwai nada suara yang menyiratkan kekalahan.

Baru kemudian Kuroro terlambat menyadari bahwa anak itu ingin melakukan sumpah jari kelingking dengannya. Terlihat canggung, Kuroro melakukan gerak tubuh yang kekanak-kanakkan itu—apapun juga akan dia lakukan untuk menjaga perangai si anak tetap terkendali. Lagipula, tak ada ruginya. Meskipun demikian, anak itu masih terlihat sangat kecewa—yang tak disangkal lagi mengingatkannya pada ekspresi tak senang Kurapika kapanpun dia tak suka dengan keputusannya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Meskipun anak itu memiliki kemiripan yang luar biasa dengan Kurapika, Kuroro memperhatikan bahwa tatapan anak itu mirip dirinya meski tidak seluruhnya. Dia pun merasa puas saat melihat Mata Merahnya. Mata Merahnya tidak seterang Mata Merah Kurapika, tapi faktor yang menarik dari Mata Merah anak itu bukanlah kecerahannya tapi perubahannya yang drastis dari warna yang gelap ke warna merah yang menakjubkan. Dia begitu senang, khususnya mengetahui bahwa dia sudah ambil bagian dalam menciptakan sepasang mata itu.

Sebelum dia bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, sekilas Kuroro mengacak rambut keemasan anak itu secara tak sadar—seperti saat dia sering menepuk rambut keemasan Kurapika selama perjalanan mereka bersama dulu di bawah belenggu gaib Hassamunnin.

* * *

Sesosok tubuh membentur lantai berkarpet dengan suara benturan pelan yang tertahan; matanya berkabut seperti mata seekor ikan yang mati. Jasad-jasad lainnya yang menderita dari takdir yang sama mengotori ruangan mewah itu. Satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup di sana adalah seorang pria cantik dan rekannya yang berambut merah bagai api—yang mengenakan kostum badut yang menggelikan—menyimpan kembali jarum-jarumnya yang mematikan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hisoka, untuk ribuan kalinya, berhenti mengikutiku saat aku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku," Illumi berkata dengan suara yang monoton, tapi siapapun yang mengenalnya akan memperhatikan kesan jengkel dalam suaranya yang datar.

"Tapi aku bosaa~n," pria itu menanggapi dengan suara dilagukan yang mengerikan. "Lagipula, melihatmu beraksi tak pernah membuatku bosan."

"Kalau kau bosan, sebaiknya kau juga pergi ke Kota Yorkshin," Illumi berkata dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah sedikit pun, tak mau repot memberitahunya secara pantas.

"Kehidupan metropolitan tidak membuatku tertarik," Hisoka memanyunkan bibirnya tak puas.

"Aku tidak membicarakan kotanya," Illumi menjelaskan. "Sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi di sana."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Dengan anggun dan perlahan Illumi berbalik, untuk pertama kalinya menatap Hisoka tepat di matanya dengan matanya yang sedalam lubang hitam. Namun ada binar penuh arti dalam sepasang mata yang tampak mati itu.

"Aku hanya _tahu _saja."

Dari cara Illumi mengucapkan kalimatnya, Hisoka tahu bahwa ucapan pria itu lebih dari sekedar bisa dipercaya. Dalam beberapa jam kemudian, Hisoka sudah menaiki balon udara menuju ke kota metropolitan Yorkshin.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat sulit berjalan dan tersandung, Kurapika mulai merasakan kedua tungkainya bekerja dengan benar, dan dia mulai melintasi semak belukar dengan cekatan dalam gerakan yang terlatih. Akar pepohonan yang menjorok tak lagi menyulitkannya.

Di dalam benaknya adalah badai yang berisi berbagai macam firasat. Mendengar Meta tengah bersama Kuroro Lucifer cukup mendorongnya untuk memaksa tubuhnya bertindak, tanpa persiapan dan dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat seperti saat ini.

Dia sendiri tidak yakin sedang menuju ke mana. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak secara sadar memikirkan hendak pergi ke mana, tapi tanpa sadar dia mendeteksi Nen yang familiar baginya, berada sangat dekat dan terasa menyakitkan. Dia menarik kesimpulan karena Lucian memberitahunya bahwa Meta bersama Kuroro, artinya dia akan menemukan Meta jika dia menemukan Kuroro. Dan Kuroro ada di sekitar pojok semak belukar itu, di suatu tempat di sisi lain rimbunan pepohonan tersebut. Dia memperhatikan Nen Meta tidak terasa, namun anak itu tidak memahami Nen. Hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menggunakan 'kemampuan hewan liar' yang diajarkan Gon padanya—menyatukan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar untuk bersembunyi, seperti yang dilakukan hewan-hewan liar di habitatnya masing-masing.

Sambil terus berlari, Kurapika mengernyit saat memikirkan putranya dan ayah dari anak itu.

Meskipun Meta terlihat sangat mirip dirinya, Kurapika tak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan ada sosok Kuroro Lucifer dalam diri anak itu. Yaitu cara anak itu menatapnya. Mengerikan, karena meskipun kegelapan yang tak berdasar di matanya tidak begitu gelap, cara Meta menatapnya sangat mirip dengan cara Kuroro menatapnya. Seolah dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada di dalam benak anak itu meskipun dia adalah ibunya. Seolah Meta tahu lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

Itulah saat-saat dia merasa takut pada putranya sendiri.

Namun, itu bukan alasan kenapa dia tak mau Meta bertemu dengan Kuroro Lucifer. Setidaknya dia belum ingin hal itu terjadi.

* * *

Untuk sekalinya setelah waktu yang lama, pakaiannya tidak rusak. Ada sobekan di mana-mana, meskipun hanya itu kerusakannya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pria yang sedang ia lawan, kecuali sebelah lengan yang patah. Meskipun lengan baju pria berambut hitam itu hampir seluruhnya hancur, secara keseluruhan kondisi pakaiannya kurang lebih sama dengannya. Di sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang pembunuh profesional, dia hampir selalu pulang kembali ke rumah dengan pakaian yang utuh. Dia bisa menghitung dengan satu tangan saat-saat dia kembali dengan sobekan di bajunya.

Samar-samar Silva teringat saat terakhir kali dia melawan Kuroro Lucifer, pria itu pun berhasil menyebabkan luka sayatan yang dangkal di lengannya—bahkan itu luka beracun, meskipun dirinya kebal terhadap segala jenis racun.

Sebenarnya, dari segi kekuatan saja Kuroro jauh lebih lemah daripada Silva dan Kuroro sangat menyadarinya. Pertemuan mereka yang sudah-sudah dan sebelah lengan yang patah merupakan pelajaran yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengajarkan hal itu padanya—bukannya dia baru menyadarinya. Dia tahu itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Itulah kenapa dia mengatasi kekuarangan kekuatannya dengan kecepatan dan berbagai macam kemampuan yang dia curi dari para Pengguna Nen lainnya.

Saat kedua pria itu berdansa dalam tarian mereka yang mematikan, keduanya bergerak dalam keanggunan mereka yang khas, Kuroro teringat akan percakapan sekilas antara dirinya dan tetua Zaoldyck itu pada tertemuan terakhir mereka di Kota Yorkshin.

"_Satu lawan satu, siapa yang akan menang?" _

"_Pfft. Aku, tentu saja. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, ceritanya akan lain. Kau benar-benar mengira aku tidak memahami permainanmu?" _

Saat itu, Silva menatapnya tegas yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terlalu senang karena tidak bisa membunuhnya. Secara otomatis, berkeliling dunia dan bertarung dengan banyak Pengguna Nen dengan berbagai macam kemampuan dan mencuri kemampuan mereka, Kuroro adalah salah satu penilai karakter yang lebih baik dan lebih bisa melihat kemampuan dan kekuatan orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu pasti bahwa dia akan bertahan dari segala pertemuannya dengan para pembunuh Zaoldyck, mungkin terdengar sombong tapi terbukti dengan masih bisa bertahannya dia dari usaha pembunuhan atas dirinya oleh kedua pembunuh Zaoldyck tersebut. Namun meskipun demikian, dia belum mencoba untuk membunuh salah seorang dari mereka.

_Haruskah aku mengetesnya sekarang? _Dengan ogah-ogahan Kuroro bertanya-tanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sudah pertemuan ketiga mereka, dan semuanya karena seseorang memintanya untuk menghabisi Kelompok Genei Ryodan atau dirinya. Bukannya dia punya kesulitan untuk menanganinya—meski dia harus mengakui bahwa pembunuh Zaoldyck itu adalah lawan yang tangguh—tapi dia mulai lelah akan hal tersebut. Haruskah dia benar-benar menyelesaikannya sekaligus?

Baru saja Kuroro mulai serius untuk mempertimbangkan ide itu, dan saat Silva hampir melancarkan serangan penuh kepada Kuroro, semak-semak bergemerisik tanpa henti dan segera saja pihak ketiga memasuki medan pertarungan mereka.

Kedua petarung secara langsung dan tanpa bicara mengarahkan perhatian mereka kepada pengganggu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroro saat mengenali sang pihak ketiga hanya dalam sekali lirik. Matanya sedikit membelalak. Untungnya, Silva sedang sibuk mempertimbangkan situasi saat ini, kalau tidak Kuroro akan benar-benar lengah dan bisa saja mengorbankan nyawanya.

Sang pihak ketiga—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang Kuruta—sama-sama kaget karena alasan yang berbeda. Dia sudah mengira akan bertemu Silva Zaoldyck di sana. Dengan Nen milik dua orang pria yang berkobar dengan menggila, dia tak bisa tidak mengenali pemilik kedua Nen tersebut. Dia bisa menebak dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik bahwa mereka sedang bertarung; buktinya ada di seluruh tempat itu hingga orang buta pun tak bisa melewatkannya. Apa yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketidakhadiran Meta. Di mana dia?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia bisa saja menggunakan _Dowsing Chain_-nya untuk langsung menemukan Meta, tak dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu karena dia bisa merasakan Kuroro ada di dekatnya. Tanpa alasan dia menyimpulkan bahwa karena Lucian bilang anak itu sedang bersama 'ayahnya', maka pada saat itu Meta benar-benar bersama Kuroro. Betapa bodohnya dia.

Meskipun demikian, tak memperhatikan semua itu, Kurapika Kuruta masih tidak siap untuk berhadapan dengan Kuroro Lucifer secara mendadak. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhadapan dengan hal ini, tapi pengalaman nyata sungguh hal yang berbeda daripada imajinasi belaka.

Sebelum mereka berdua bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata satu sama lainnya, Silva mengubah target serangannya—Kurapika. Dia terjun ke arah wanita pirang itu, tangannya—kuku dan semuanya—teracung seperti pisau tukang daging yang siap mencabiknya hingga menjadi serpihan. Baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika tentu saja tidak mengantisipasi perubahan drastis yang akan diambil Silva. Terutama Kurapika, dia terkejut; dari apa yang diberitahukan Killua padanya tentang protokol pekerjaan keluarganya, mereka tidak menghiraukan hal lain dalam kontrak mereka kecuali target dan pembayarannya.

Jadi pertanyaannya adalah: Kenapa Silva menyerang Kurapika sementara targetnya sudah jelas adalah Kelompok Genei Ryodan?

Bagi orang biasa, perbedaan sepersekian detik mungkin tidak membawa perubahan yang besar, tapi bagi orang-orang seperti Kuroro Lucifer, Kurapika Kuruta, dan Silva Zaoldyck, tidak seperti itu. Jika Kurapika tidak bereaksi secara naluriah pada waktu yang tepat, dia bisa saja mati untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan jantung berdenyut yang terenggut keluar. Jika Kuroro tidak dengan baik menanggapi reaksi pertahanan Kurapika dan perubahan serangan Silva yang mendadak, dia akan kehilangan sebagian dunianya.

Ketika Kurapika mendapati Silva mengejarnya, dia sudah mengeluarkan rantai Nen-nya tepat waktu untuk melilit logam dingin di sekitar tangan Silva yang mematikan yang tertuju ke lehernya. Dengan dua tangan, Kurapika berusaha sebisa mungkin terus menjauhkan tangan berbahaya itu darinya. Hal itu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, dengan _Reinforcement Nen_ miliknya untuk menjaga Zaoldyck yang lebih tua darinya itu menepi. Mata Merah Kurapika bersinar terang dalam gelapnya malam, dan tanpa sadar Silva mengenali mata itu.

Dia sedikit mengernyit saat mengenali sepasang Mata Merah tersebut, tapi yang mengagetkannya bukanlah Mata Merah itu. Sedetik kemudian, rantai yang melilit pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba memutih dan panas seolah dibuat agar bersinar terang. Logam keperakan itu berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna kebiruan, dan ada suara berderak yang membuat mual berasal dari rantai itu. Kurapika terkejut dengan perubahan tersebut, khususnya ketika dia mulai menangkap bau khas daging yang terbakar, dia lepaskan lilitan kuat rantainya di pergelangan tangan Silva dan di waktu yang sama Silva menjauhkan tangannya dari wanita itu.

Setelah itu, sebelum Silva bisa melancarkan gerakan selanjutnya, Kuroro menendang kuat bagian samping tubuhnya, mengirimkan pembunuh profesional itu jatuh ke deretan pepohonan di sekitar taman tersebut. Secara efektif gerakannya membuat jarak aman di antara Kurapika dan Silva. Kurapika mendapati dirinya menatap punggung pria itu—punggung yang dia rindukan selama lima tahun ini. namun, segera saja, pria itu setengah berbalik untuk bertanya padanya,

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Suaranya terdengar ragu. Kuroro tahu dia sudah meminta Lucian untuk menjaga Kurapika, tapi dia tidak mengira Kurapika akan pulih _secepat itu._ Belum lagi dari caranya bergerak tadi, tak ada yang akan menyangka beberapa saat sebelumnya dia dalam keadaan sekarat. Dengan rona kemerahan di pipi karena ketergesaan adrenalin sesaat yang baru saja diprovokasi oleh Silva, dia terlihat sehat.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," Kurapika balik berkata padanya, suaranya menantang dan matanya mendesak Kuroro untuk menjawab.

Sebelum mereka berdua bisa menjawab pertanyaan satu sama lain, perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh satu sosok yang muncul dari tirai debu yang timbul saat Silva jatuh ke deretan pepohonan itu. Dengan santai Silva pun datang, menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit compang-camping dengan acuh tak acuh sambil memusatkan pandangannya pada Kurapika. Dia melangkah ke arah mereka dan berhenti dalam jarak beberapa meter lagi. Dia masih mengamati Kurapika dengan intens.

"Kau salah seorang pekerja sewaan yang dipekerjakan untuk memusnahkan Kelompok Genei Ryodan," akhirnya Silva berkata dengan nada suara yang datar. "Waktu itu di Kota Yorkshin."

Kurapika tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tidak terlalu mengingatnya.

"Dan kau adalah ayahnya Killua," dia balik berkata, berharap mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik dengan menyebutkan nama Killua.

Ada sesuatu yang berkerlip di mata pria berambut perak itu, tapi Kurapika sulit memahami arti di baliknya. Wajah Silva tetap tanpa perasaan seperti biasanya, tapi dia memang berhenti menyerang mereka.

"Kurapika!"

Tiga sosok tersandung dari antara semak belukar dari tempat yang sama di mana Kurapika muncul tadi. Silva melirik ketiga orang yang menerobos masuk medan pertarungan, dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu orang dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ayah…" Killua bergumam tertahan, mata terbelalak dan tak percaya.

Killua adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Sekali melihat sekitar, dan dia pun mampu menduga peristiwa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Dia hanya perlu melihat pakaian Kuroro dan pakaian Silva yang sobek untuk menyadari bahwa tadi terjadi pertarungan yang sengit di sana. Pada kenyataannya, tidak perlu seorang Sherlock Holmes untuk menyimpulkan bahwa pertarungan itu begitu ganas hingga dampaknya hampir meratakan seluruh taman. Tak ada bangunan yang masih tetap utuh di taman itu.

Sekali melihat pakaian ayahnya, dia mulai benar-benar paham sejauh apa kemampuan Kuroro. Dia pernah beberapa kali bekerja bersama ayahnya dalam beberapa misi sebelumnya dulu, dan dia mengamati langsung bagaimana sang ayah melaksanakan kontraknya. Killua tidak tahu siapa Pengguna Nen lain yang berhasil mengakibatkan kerusakan seperti itu kepada ayahnya. Yah, sebenarnya tidak _sebanyak itu,_ mengingat ini adalah Kepala Keluarga Pembunuh Zaoldyck yang jarang pulang dengan luka sayatan, luka sayatan sebanyak itu sudah begitu berarti. Dan lagi, Killua ingat mendengar dari kakeknya tentang orang-orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari mereka lagi dan lagi.

Pria tua itu menyebutkan dua nama: yang seorang adalah Ketua Netero—Killua tidak terlalu terkejut dibuatnya—dan yang seorang lagi adalah yang disebut Zeno sebagai "pemuda tampan yang arogan". Saat itu hal tersebut hanya sedikit membuat Killua tertarik, tapi segera saja dia kehilangan ketertarikannya ketika dia tak bisa mengacuhkan bagaimana anggota keluarganya melakukan hal itu.

Melihat baik ayahnya dan Kuroro Lucifer saat ini, dia tak bisa tidak menganggap semua itu memang masuk akal. Tetap saja, hal tersebut membuat Killua bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kemampuan Kuroro Lucifer meningkat hingga _sejauh apa_. Dia telah mempertimbangkan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kurapika sebelumnya tapi dia menyingkirkan ide tersebut sejak dia tahu bahwa Kurapika tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia sadar Kurapikalah salah satu orang di luar Kelompok Genei Ryodan yang tahu kemampuan pria itu hampir secara intim.

Rentetan lamunan Killua terusik ketika Silva memandanginya dengan sekilas tatapan menegur terlihat di dalam matanya.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kelompok Genei Ryodan."

Mengejutkan, daripada Killua, Kurapikalah yang menanggapi.

"Jangan satukan kami dengan Laba-laba," Kurapika menggeram padanya dengan suara mendesis.

Saat melihat reaksi ini, Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak diam-diam terkekeh dalam hati—masih tetap Kurapika yang galak yang dia kenal. Rasanya seperti...meyakinkan dirinya dalam beberapa hal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengambil sisi buruk mereka," Killua mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Silva sedikit memicingkan matanya dan menggeram pelan. Lalu dia menggumamkan kalimat "Jangan ikut campur" kepada pemuda itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Kuroro. Tanpa melihat Kurapika; yang berdiri agak di belakangnya, Kuroro menggumamkan sebuah perintah,

"Menyingkirlah."

"Tidak."

Tanggapannya datang begitu cepat. Begitu tegas dan pasti, hingga membuat Kuroro menoleh untuk memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya tapi juga bingung. Betapa bingungnya dia saat melihat bayangan rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang—"

Kurapika tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Melihat Kuroro lengah karena jawaban "Tidak" dari Kurapika, Silva mengambil kesempatan untuk meluncurkan serangannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, dia sudah mengumpulkan energi dan membuat sebuah bola Nen di masing-masing telapak tangannya dan melontarkannya menuju ke pasangan itu.

Kurapika, yang bisa melihat Silva secara penuh, membalikkan kedua bola itu. Dia mengibaskan kedua bola tersebut dengan rantai Nen-nya, tapi sebuah fenomena yang tak biasa kembali terjadi. Ada kobaran api yang samar-samar terlihat berwarna biru menyelimuti rantainya, dan saat rantai itu bersentuhan dengan kedua bola energi tersebut, ada letusan ledakan dan terlihat seolah bola-bola itu tertelan kobaran api biru.

Setiap orang yang ada di sana kaget dan tertegun—termasuk Kurapika sendiri. Matanya membelalak dan terkejut, perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya sebelum dia teringat pada kobaran api biru itu. Dia pernah melihatnya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Yang terakhir adalah ketika Silva berusaha menyerangnya dan kobaran api itu membakar tangannya, dan ketika Yorn menghujaninya dengan semburan anak panah beracun. Saat itu, kobaran api bitu tersebut terlihat sangat samar tapi dia memang melihat kerlipan kobaran api biru dari abu anak panah yang hangus terbakar.

Di waktu yang singkat itu dan terasa menjadi lebih lama, Kuroro menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara wanita itu menatap rantainya dengan binar kebingungan yang sama di matanya yang bersemburat kemerahan. Ilusi waktu yang melambat itu pun buyar ketika semburan deras anak panah menuju ke arah Silva—yang menghindar tanpa kesulitan. Kurapika mengenali semua anak panah itu; lagipula, dialah yang menjadi target sebelumnya.

"Demi Odin, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Terdengar suara lain yang familiar dari sisi lain semak belukar yang mengelilingi taman yang kini kandas itu.

Yorn berdiri dalam kemegahannya sebagai seorang pemburu wanita; busurnya yang sangat besar sudah siap di tangannya dengan sepaket anak panah tersemat dengan ahli. Terlihat kemarahan yang teramat sangat di wajahnya, seolah Silva sudah sangat melukai hatinya. Rambut merahnya yang dikepang benar-benar kacau, dengan dedaunan menempel di sana-sini dan beberapa helai rambutnya mencuat keluar dari kepangan.

Silva mengernyit. Kenapa setiap orang mengganggu pekerjaannya malam itu?

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau membunuh orang yang sudah susah payah kuselamatkan dari cengkeraman Morrigan! Kalau kau membunuhnya, aku akan—Umph!"

Sebelum wanita muda itu bisa mengucapkan ancaman lainnya lagi dan kata-kata tak pantas nantinya yang saat ini sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam sehitam batu arang sudah membungkam mulutnya dari belakang.

"Benar-benar! _O astfel de tare si vulgar fata! _(Kau gadis yang berisik dan vulgar!)" Dia berdesis padanya sambil meletakkan lengan yang satunya lagi di sekeliling leher Yorn.

Kuroro merasa ingin memijit batang hidungnya. Semuanya menjadi kacau hingga mereka terancam akan lepas kendali. Tidak, mereka sudah lepas kendali. Dan kenapa Lucian tidak mengurus 'kontrak pembunuhan' di antara Silva Zaoldyck dan Countess Elizabeth Báthory?

Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasa lelah dan kehilangan ketertarikannya untuk bertarung dengan hebat melawan Silva, dia menghela napas ringan—yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kurapika karena jarak mereka yang dekat.

Kurapika hanya mendengar helaan napas itu dan ucapan "Ini menggelikan" yang terdengar kemudian, sebelum sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian dia merasa ringan dan sangat tidak fokus. Semua lenyap dari pandangannya untuk sesaat. Dia merasa seperti tidak melihat apapun, bahkan tidak melihat kegelapan atau hal lainnya. Tidak ada...apapun. Dia merasa ulu hatinya turun, dan dia merasa jantungnya melonjak untuk membuat kerongkongannya tersedak. Satu-satunya hal yang kokoh yang dia sadari adalah sebuah tangan yang dingin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus.

Saat seluruh inderanya kembali, dia mendapati dirinya berdiri dengan begitu lemas. Dia terhuyung-huyung secara tidak beraturan, tapi sebuah tangan yang kuat meraih lengan atasnya untuk menguatkan posisinya. Merasa bersyukur dan tidak berpikir lebih jauh, dia bersandar ke tangan itu untuk mengambil waktu sejenak guna menyesuaikan kembali indera keseimbangannya.

"Danchou!"

Kata itu berubah menjadi kata yang membantunya mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kurapika membuak matanya, dan yang membuatnya kecewa adalah dia mendapati dirinya ada di Markas Genei Ryodan. Hampir semua anggotanya ada di sana. Ya, _hampir semuanya. _

"Di mana Meta?" Kuroro menuntut jawaban dengan suara yang dingin.

Benak Kurapika pun membeku. Apa? Dia meninggalkan Meta dalam lindungan Geng Laba-laba? Berani-beraninya—

"Sedang tidur siang," terdengar jawaban yang terburu-buru dari Phinks.

Menggelikan, baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika menatapnya tajam dengan ragu. Phinks meringis, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa kecuali melirik rekan-rekannya untuk mendukungnya.

"Dia benar-benar sedang tidur, Danchou," Franklin memutuskan hingga dia merasa dirinya sangat baik hati pada hari itu. "Di kamar belakang. Shalnark sedang menjaganya."

Kurapika merasakan hembusan angin yang melegakan saat mendengar Shalnarklah yang sedang menjaga Meta. Pria muda berambut coklat pasir itu yang paling memiliki kemampuan di antara para anggota Geng Laba-laba, selama itu berkaitan dengan Meta. Kuroro melihat sekeliling dan memperhatikan ada seorang anggota yang tak hadir di sana.

"Dan Machi?"

"Yah…" Kali ini, semua anggota Geng Laba-laba saling lirik satu sama lain.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan bertanya-tanya. Dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di lengan atas Kurapika dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Desaknya.

"Banyak…" Phinks bergumam.

Kurapika memutar kedua bola matanya. _Tentu saja banyak hal yang terjadi, dasar idiot, _dia bergumam dalam hati. Kurapika memutuskan bahwa dia tak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Machi dan anggota Geng Laba-laba lainnya, dia mulai berderap menuju 'kamar belakang' yang disebutkan Franklin. Namun, sebelum dia mengambil tiga langkah hendak melintasi kamar itu, dia dihentikan oleh sebuah cengkeraman yang kuat di lengannya.

Dengan marah, Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya untuk memelototi Kuroro, tapi pelototan itu pun padam saat Kurapika melihat wajahnya. Dia mengenali tatapan dalam mata obsidian itu; dia sudah mengingatnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Secara otomatis mata itu berkata: "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan" dan terucap secara tidak langsung bersamaan dengan kalimat:

"Biarkan dia tidur. Kita perlu bicara."

Beberapa orang anggota Geng Laba-laba pun berkata _"Oops…" _di dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

HoHo, akhirnya KuroPika bertemu xD dan aku suka pertemuan mereka di sini, juga saat Kuroro berusaha membujuk Meta. Fuhh...sungguh hari-hari yang melelahkan #curcol

Oke, ini balasan chapter kemarin :

**laurent bulcher :**

Iya, memang lebih seru dari cerita aslinya XD yah seperti itulah mereka bertemu, jauh dari kesan _manis..._

**Arillia Ryodan :**

Ow pastinya ada dunk :3 Haha sama, banyak detail yang aku baru ngeh saat translate xDa

**Key rasetsu :**

Ya, itu komik yang singkat, hanya satu volume tapi berkesan. Semoga kamu suka update-nya Cx

**aeon zealot lucifer :**

Yup, Ishtar ada lagiiii tapi tentu tidak untuk selamanya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya :)

**Moku-Chan :**

Ya sudahlah aku juga tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk update, hee... walau aku menyadari hutang masih sangat banyak Dx anyway, makasih untuk dukungannya^^v

**Nekomata Angel of Darkness :**

Haha adegan itu lucu banget kan, seandainya bisa benar-benar ada adegan itu... #mimpi

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Iya, ini nyambung xD

**Sends :**

Hoho kalau chapter ini, yang paling disukai bagian yang mana? xD

**Hirame mezuki :**

Hee maaf ya aku ga bisa update kilat, sebab lagi sibuk banget n ada sedikit gangguan tidur jadi ngantuk banget deh =v=

**Guest :**

Meledak? Wah reaksi yang 'sesuatu' banget xD

**Stelliolitta Ivyore :**

Aku pun memimpikan hal yang sama :'(

* * *

_Leave your review please...^^_

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


	6. Reconnecting

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_Runandra_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan yang rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

.

**CHAPTER 5 : RECONNECTING**

.

_"Biarkan dia tidur, kita perlu bicara."_

Kalimat itu membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang sumsum. Benar, ada beberapa hal yang harus dia beritahukan padanya, tapi ketika dia benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu, dia tak bisa untuk tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sebenarnya takut akan hal itu. Cara Kuroro mengucapkan kalimat itu pun tidak membantu. Malah membuat perutnya bergolak–seolah pria itu menyatakan suatu deklarasi yang tak bisa dia bantah. Seolah seorang raja memberi suatu perintah yang tak bisa ditolak.

Itulah bagaimana ceritanya Kurapika bisa mendapati dirinya duduk di sebuah kursi yang mewah dengan kedua lengan mencengkeram lengan kursi seolah itu adalah pegangan hidupnya. Pandangannya mengarah ke lantai berkarpet seakan-akan karpet itu merupakan hal paling menarik yang ada di dunia–meskipun motif karpet tersebut memang menarik.

Kuroro membawanya ke kafe yang terdapat di lobi sebuah hotel, di mana mereka bisa berbicara dengan layak tanpa ada para anggota Geng Laba-laba yang menguping seperti orang-orang bodoh. Sejujurnya, Kurapika bersyukur pria itu memilih lobi hotel daripada tempat lainnya, tempat itu memberi suasana bisnis semata, sangat profesional dan membantunya untuk mengendalikan diri tidak seperti suasana restoran yang melankolis atau suasana sibuk rumah makan. Dia akan bersikap profesional, semoga saja tanpa terganggu oleh sisi emosionalnya dan membahayakan pengendalian diri yang ia bangun dengan susah payah.

Suara denting gelas yang pelan membuat Kurapika mendongak, hampir saja dia menyesali tindakan itu, karena untuk sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu ketika Kuroro meletakkan segelas minuman di meja di hadapannya. Kurapika segera memalingkan wajah; dia masih belum siap untuk itu. Kuroro pun sama sekali tidak mengomentari reaksinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu duduk dengan tenang dan mengamati Kurapika dalam sikap yang paling disengaja. Di dalam hati, dengan enggan Kurapika menggerutu–bisa-bisanya dia secara terbuka dan tanpa malu mengamatinya seperti itu?

Keheningan pun muncul; dan itu merupakan keheningan yang jarang terjadi di antara mereka–keheningan yang canggung.

"Sudah lima tahun...," Kuroro akhirnya membuyarkan keheningan itu dengan ucapannya yang tenang.

Kurapika tidak menanggapi. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke karpet yang ada di bawahnya. Melihat tak ada tanggapan apapun dari gadis itu, dia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan kasar dan membentak. Tanggapan yang terjadi secara refleks, maka dengan tepat menggambarkan perasaan saat ini yang dia sembunyikan dalam kondisi mereka yang paling murni–kepahitan, kebencian, penderitaan. Ucapan itu seperti proses pengguntingan pita merah dalam sebuah acara pembukaan resmi; menandai terbukanya pintu air pikiran dan perasaan Kurapika yang tertahan.

Dia mendongak dan di balik lensa mata berwarna gelap yang dia kenakan, Mata Merahnya membara bagai permata yang menyala; ciri bahwa dia masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tak baik untuknya jika kehilangan kendali atas perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang seorang gadis, seorang wanita–yang pada dasarnya memang emosional–tapi dia bukanlah wanita yang histeris. Dia akan bersikap profesional.

Kuroro menatap, menunggunya mengatakan apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa semua ucapan sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, menunggu untuk dilontarkan padanya.

"Kenapa kau peduli..." dia mengulangi ucapannya, dengan suara yang lebih terkendali namun tertahan. "...apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak."

Kuroro masih tidak bicara apa-apa.

Kurapika membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi tak ada ucapan yang keluar. Ada begitu banyak hal untuk dikatakan, begitu banyak pertanyaan, tetapi semuanya bergelut untuk menjadi yang utama; untuk jadi yang lebih dulu diucapkan di antara yang lainnya. Singkatnya, dia kewalahan oleh betapa cepat otaknya mengulangi berbagai pikiran itu di benaknya. Pada akhirnya, semuanya terlalu saling terkait dan tumpang tindih hingga dia bahkan tak bisa berpikir lagi. Benaknya menjadi kebas dan terlalu tidak fokus.

Kuroro masih duduk diam dan tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Kurapika. Dia duduk bersandar di kursinya dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Kurapika tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, bergelut memilih kata-katanya. Dia bisa menunggu jika itu perlu, tak peduli berapa lama.

Waktu beberapa detik pun menjadi beberapa menit. Ketika sudah hampir setengah jam, Kuroro memutuskan mereka tak bisa terus begitu. Bukannya dia mulai tak sabaran, tapi dia memperhatikan beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka. Tentu saja. Akan kelihatan sedikit aneh jika ada dua orang yang duduk berhadapan namun tak saling bicara sama sekali, dan minuman mereka tetap tak tersentuh. Belum lagi saat salah satunya mengeluarkan aura permusuhan dan penderitaan yang teramat sangat, dan yang seorang lagi menampakkan sikap dingin, tak peduli. Siapapun juga yang punya otak dan kemampuan mengamati yang cukup tajam akan menyimpulkan bahwa hembusan angin tak enak datang dari mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Kuroro berdiri dan mengumumkan:

"Ayo pergi. Tak nyaman bicara di sini dengan dikelilingi banyak orang."

Kurapika tidak protes. Sebenarnya, alasan lain kenapa dia menahan ucapannya adalah karena kesadaran diri. Dia menyadari orang-orang berkeliaran di sekitar kafe dan lobi hotel. Dia tak mampu membiarkan dunia tahu tentang kondisinya jika dia kehilangan kendali-alias mulai berteriak, berseru dan menjerit.

Tak menerima perlawanan apapun dari Kurapika, Kuroro berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kafe menuju ke meja resepsionis. Resepsionis itu, seorang wanita muda di akhir usia dua puluhannya, langsung tersipu melihat seorang pria muda tampan menghampirinya saat dia mencuri lirik padanya dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Apakah pria itu memperhatikan dia menatap tidak sopan padanya? Apakah dia akan mendapat masalah karena 'melecehkan' tamu?

"Aku ingin menyewa sebuah kamar. Yang kedap suara. Kurasa hotel ini mampu memberikan fasilitas itu?" Kuroro bertanya dengan raut wajah datar yang netral. Oh, dia tidak lupa seulas senyum ramah yang hampir membuat wanita itu meleleh di tempat.

"Y-ya, tentu saja! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyewakan sebuah kamar untuk Anda!" Wanita muda itu tergagap dan suaranya melengking karena gugup.

Kurapika, mengikuti di belakangnya dalam sikap diam, memperhatikan reaksi resepsionis itu dan memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel. _Reaksi seperti ini lagi, _pikirnya letih. Meski jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa nyaman melihat salah satu 'kejadian umum' yang biasa terjadi dalam perjalanan mereka bersama enam tahun yang lalu.

Resepsionis muda itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dalam waktu semenit, Kuroro dan Kurapika sudah menuju lift ke kamar mereka-kamar VIP yang kedap suara di lantai tertinggi gedung hotel itu. Kurapika mendengus mengejek saat resepsionis yang tersipu itu mengatakan bahwa kamar mereka adalah kamar VIP. Pria itu masih royal dan liberal dalam menggunakan uangnya.

Lift itu mengeluarkan suara khas "ding!" dan pintunya yang elegan terbuka dengan hampir tak bersuara. Sambil melangkah memasuki lift, suatu pikiran yang menenangkan melintasi benak Kurapika:

_Masih tetap Kuroro Lucifer yang aku kenal..._

.

"Aku menyerah..." Seorang pria muda jangkung mengeluh sambil membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke dalam rengkuhan tempat tidur yang berukuran _king size._

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Leorio. Kau terdengar seperti pria tua saja," Killua berkata dengan sedikit jengkel sambil menggeledah isi kulkas, mencari makanan manis untuk ditelan guna mengurangi rasa frustasinya yang mulai muncul.

"Kau tak pernah protes kalau Gon yang mengeluh. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pilih kasih...," Leorio menggerutu dalam suara tertahan sambil menekankan wajahnya ke selimut yang bahannya terasa sejuk.

"Diam."

Gon, yang sama lelahnya seperti kedua orang itu, mengamati mereka dari kursi yang dia tempati. Dia paham kenapa mereka kesal. Tidak diragukan lagi hari itu adalah hari yang panjang; dengan semua ketergesaan pergi ke Kota Yorkshin, menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari mencari seorang anak lelaki di kota metropolitan, kemudian bergegas ke rumah sakit hanya untuk dibimbing masuk ke hutan yang mengelilingi rumah sakit, tak lain tak bukan oleh Ketua Netero, dan kemudian menyusul Kurapika mendapati Silva Zaoldyck bertarung dengan Kuroro Lucifer, dan akhirnya-yang paling melelahkan-berusaha membujuk ayahnya Killua untuk menyerah mengejar Kuroro yang sudah berteleportasi sambil membawa Kurapika bersamanya. Pada akhirnya, jika bukan karena intervensi Netero, mereka tak akan berhasil menghentikan pembunuh senior itu.

Namun, yang paling menjengkelkan Killua dan Leorio adalah kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Netero yang mempekerjakan Silva Zaoldyck.

xXx

"Ayah! Hentikan! Dia membawa teman kami!" Killua berusaha beralasan kepada ayahnya, tapi tampaknya tidak didengar-atau sepertinya, bersikeras tidak mau mendengar.

"Apa kau lupa deskripsi tugas kita, Killua?" Dengan dingin Silva menanggapi.

Killua menelan ludah dengan gugup. Tentu dia tidak melupakannya. Meskipun dia sudah mengabaikan profesi itu selama bertahun-tahun, benaknya tak akan pernah melupakan pengajaran itu yang ditanamkan ke dalam benaknya siang dan malam sejak dia kecil. Salah satu ketentuan pembunuh yang ditegakkan keluarganya adalah: mengabaikan pihak ketiga, hanya memusatkan perhatian kepada target utama. Yang menarik, Zeno selalu menekankan pada "Jangan bunuh siapapun selain target kita" dalam ketentuan mereka.

Yang artinya Silva tak akan membunuh Kurapika jika dia bisa menangkap Kuroro di mana pun pria itu berada.

Tetap saja, Killua tak bisa duduk diam dengan kemungkinan ayahnya mengejar Kuroro Lucifer. Bukan karena dia memperhatikan kebaikan pria ('menjengkelkan') itu, tapi dia cukup mengenal Kurapika untuk mengetahui bahwa wanita itu akan menghalanginya–terutama mengetahui kondisi yang dialaminya.

Silva sudah bergerak siap mengejar target yang 'kabur' sebelum Killua sempat melancarkan protes cerdas lainnya, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Hei kau di sana, tunggu dulu."

Semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru terdengar itu, dan melihat Netero, Ketua Perkumpulan Hunter. Keceriaan menghiasi wajah pria tua itu sebagaimana biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu lagi kau ganggu dia dan kelompoknya. Yang kau lakukan sudah cukup. Aku akan membayarmu secara penuh sesuai kontrak," Netero berkata dengan senyuman tersungging di balik kumis dan janggut putihnya yang tebal.

Silva memberi tatapan yang bahkan Killua pun tak bisa membedakannya. Dia pikir dia melihat kehati-hatian bercampur rasa hormat di mata ayahnya, tapi pasti bukan itu masalahnya, 'kan? Ayahnya tak pernah menghormati siapapun juga kecuali para sesepuh keluarga. Dan lagi, Killua ingat Netero-lah satu-satunya orang yang lolos hidup-hidup dari konfrontasi secara langsung dengan Maha Zaoldyck. Killua tidak yakin sekuat apa kakek buyutnya itu karena dia tidak bisa pergi melakukan misi bersama pria tua kerdil tersebut, tapi dari yang dia dengar dari Illumi–yang sering mendampingi Maha dalam misinya–pria tua itu masih tetap merupakan suatu kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan.

Kesampingkan semua itu, setelah mendengar ucapan Netero, mereka bertiga–Killua, Gon, dan Leorio–tak tahan untuk tidak merasa bingung. Apakah pendengaran mereka masih bekerja dengan baik?

"Kenapa?" Gon memekik, sepenuhnya merasa bingung.

Killua mengernyit memikirkan hal ini. Kenapa Netero mempekerjakan Silva untuk melenyapkan Kelompok Genei Ryodan saat dia bisa melakukannya sendiri? Lagipula, apa maksudnya? Dari apa yang dia dengar dari Kurapika, sepertinya Netero pun sadar akan kondisi Kurapika yang tak biasa–dan tak pelak lagi dia tahu tentang hubungan yang sensitif di antara mereka berdua–atau lebih tepatnya, _dia _– dan Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba.

"Hei Pria Tua, jika ini semacam lelucon, maka ini lelucon yang memuakkan," Leorio menggeram dengan suara nyaring, tapi Netero hanya menanggapi dengan tawa "Ohohoho" yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hn," Silva hanya bergumam tak merasa tertarik. "Aku akan menunggu transfer pembayarannya."

Dan dia pun berlalu pergi.

xXx

"Aaaargh!" Killua menjerit jengkel sambil mulai menarik rambutnya yang keperakan, merasa begitu kesulitan. Perilakunya yang aneh menarik perhatian kedua temannya.

"Killua?" Gon bertanya dengan suara pelan, setengah ketakutan bahwa sahabatnya itu kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi di sini? _Siapapun, _bisakah menjelaskannya padaku?" Dia menjerit lagi sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju ke kursi di sebelah Gon.

"Kita tak akan pusing begini kalau salah seorang dari kita tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," Leorio bergumam.

"Urgh! Tak ada gunanya! Sia-sia saja!" Mantan pembunuh itu menghentakkan kedua lengannya ke atas dengan jengkel sebelum memasukkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat, menyobek pembungkusnya, dan melahapnya dengan penuh pelampiasan. Coklat selalu menjadi obat anti stres terbaik baginya.

Saat Killua sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Gon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia punya perasaan bahwa dirinya lupa akan sesuatu yang penting, tapi apakah itu...

"Oh!" Dia berkata sambil melonjak dari kursi.

Leorio tidak mau repot mengangkat kepalanya dari tempat tidur, tapi dia mengerang.

"Sekarang apa, Gon?" Gumamnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Bagaimana dengan Meta?"

Kedua temannya terhenyak keras saat Killua berhenti mengunyah dan menjatuhkan segigit coklat ke lantai sementara Leorio mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan ekspresi yang ngeri.

Mereka benar-benar lupa tentang Meta.

.

"Bagaimana dia?" Phinks bertanya dalam suara berbisik sambil mengintip ke 'kamar'.

"Masih tertidur nyenyak," Shalnark menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop.

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

Shalnark menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berpaling dari laptop dan _memelototi _pria tak beralis mata itu.

"Ya, dia masih bernapas. Ya, jiwanya masih berada dalam tubuhnya. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti memeriksanya setiap lima menit sekali?"

Phinks menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai yang kotor.

"Tapi aku..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau yang membuat anak itu pingsan, tapi dia _masih hidup. _Cih! Kenapa kau tak punya kemampuan mengendalikan kekuatanmu?" Shalnark berkata dengan marah.

Kesabarannya mulai menipis, dan itu bukan kejadian biasa. Lagipula, Shalnark terkenal dengan kesabarannya; seperti bagaimana dia tunjukkan ketika berurusan dengan Uvogin sebelum kematian raksasa itu. Namun, bahkan orang paling sabar di dunia pun tak bisa melonggarkan kesabarannya untuk mengatasi pertanyaan "Bagaimana dia?" dan "Apa dia masih hidup?" dari Phinks yang tanpa henti dan berlangsung setiap lima menit sekali.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat buruk dalam perhitungan!" Phinks membalas.

"Benar... Dan kau menyebut dirimu seorang Laba-laba...," kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Phinks jengkel sambil membuka pintu, menampakkan seorang samurai dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Bagaimana Machi?" Shalnark mengabaikan Phinks saat dia bicara kepada Nobunaga.

"Cukup baik untuk memberi pukulan yang bagus kepada kalian semua," jawab sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin.

Nobunaga dan Phinks terhenyak kaget dan mereka bergegas mengambil jarak dari 'Ratu Es' mereka.

"Kami terpaksa, tahu!" Phinks memulai pembelaan dirinya. "Kami harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Y–ya! Apa sih masalahmu, melanggar perintah Danchou atau–"

"Diam," Machi menggeram berbahaya, dan kedua lelaki itu langsung patuh dalam sekejap. Machi menatap Meta yang terlelap, lalu menatap Shalnark. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Machi tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan pria muda berambut coklat pasir itu adalah ketika dia hampir membawa Meta keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka untuk menyusul Sang Danchou. Dia tidak langsung menjawab karena dia benar-benar tak punya ide yang pasti atas apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

"Apa dia mencuci otakmu?" Phinks menawarkan jawabannya. Dia menyingkirkan 'bujukan' dari segala kemungkinan karena dia tahu dengan baik bahwa Machi bukanlah seseorang yang gampang sekali dibujuk sekalinya dia memutuskan sesuatu–terutama jika itu adalah perintah Kuroro Lucifer.

Machi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Itu berbeda. Hampir sama tapi pada dasarnya berbeda."

"Apa perbedaannya?" Nobunaga bertanya, sama-sama penasaran.

Wanita muda berambut biru itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menggambarkannya?" Shalnark bertanya dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Machi tak menganggukkan atau menggelengkan kepalanya, dia kembali menoleh ke tiruan mungil Kurapika Kuruta. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian saat Meta berhasil mempengaruhinya untuk membantunya keluar.

"Pikirannya..." Machi mulai bicara pelan-pelan, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah berhenti sejenak, "...Perasaan dan emosinya; mengalir deras ke dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakannya, hampir secara fisik. Seolah dia memproyeksikan emosinya ke dalam diriku..."

"Dan itu sebabnya kau setuju membawanya keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Nobunaga dengan nada suara tak percaya. "Aku kira kau punya kemauan yang keras bagai baja!"

Machi menatapnya jijik.

"Tunggu hingga dia melakukannya _padamu_," dia langsung membentakkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya,

Shalnark menoleh untuk mengamati Meta. Anak lelaki itu terlihat begitu polos, seperti malaikat dan tak membahayakan saat dirinya tengah terlelap. Siapa yang akan menduga bahwa anak itu benar-benar mampu membuat para anggota Geng Laba-laba untuk terus waspada dengan semua perilakunya yang aneh? Shalnark menggaruk dagunya dengan satu jadi. Ada satu hal yang masih tak bisa ia pahami.

"Apakah itu kekuatan Nen-nya?" Akhirnya dia menyuarakan rasa bingung itu.

Ketiga rekannya menatap Shalnark dengan kedua alis mata dinaikkan, sebelum akhirnya saling lirik satu sama lain. Mereka tidak merasakan gelora Nen atau apapun juga dari anak itu. Kualitas Nen-nya masih tetap sama; perasaan khas Nen yang tertidur di dalam diri seseorang. Nen-nya masih belum terbangun. Jika itu masalahnya, lalu ada apa dengan kemampuan 'pencucian otak' itu?

"Bukan," akhirnya Machi berkata.

"Apakah itu yang dikatakan intuisimu yang lemah?" Nobunaga meliriknya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Machi.

"Sudah kuduga..." Sang Samurai hanya angkat bahu, mengetahui jawaban tanpa mendapatkannya langsung dari orang yang ia tanya. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak bandel ini?"

"Menjaganya? Itu perintah yang diberikan pada kita, kan?" Kata Shalnark santai sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke laptop dan mulai mengetik secara mekanis dan dengan cekatan.

Tanpa sadar Phinks gemetar mendengar kalimat 'menjaganya'. Membuatnya teringat pada waktu sesaat ketika Danchou muncul kembali di Markas bersama wanitanya.

xXx

"Biarkan dia tidur. Kita perlu bicara."

Kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan otoritas dan ketegasan yang membuat siapapun tak bisa menentangnya. Yah, kecuali sepertinya bagi Kurapika Kuruta, meskipun hal itu membutuhkan usaha yang sangat besar untuk menolak pria tersebut.

"Tidak, aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," dia berkata dengan ketegasan yang dipaksakan.

"Yang lain sudah menjaganya. Sudah pasti kau tak perlu memeriksanya untuk itu," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang datar.

"_Tepatnya_ karena para anak buahmu yang menjaganyalah yang aku khawatirkan," desisnya dengan sikap yang memusuhi.

Kuroro memicingkan matanya, merasa tidak senang, tapi mengenal seperti apa Kurapika–jika dia masih tetap Kurapika yang sama dengan yang dia kenal setelah dia tak ada lima tahun lamanya–dia tahu wanita itu tak akan merubah keputusannya. Kuroro punya firasat bahwa kali ini sifat keras kepalanya bahkan lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya, mengingat ini berhubungan dengan Meta.

"Tunjukkan padanya," Kuroro langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Phinks dan Nobunaga berbaris menuju ke kamar di mana Meta dan Shalnark berada. Kurapika mengikuti di belakang mereka, tidak mau menunggu Kuroro. Pria itu hanya melangkah di belakangnya menuju ke kamar itu. Phinks sudah menyelinap masuk ke sana, tak diragukan lagi dia melakukannya untuk memperingatkan Shalnark akan kedatangan 'versi aslinya' (mereka sering menyebut Meta sebagai 'tiruan' atau 'versi mungil' Kurapika). Saat Kurapika memasuki kamar dengan sikap paling anggun, Shalnark sudah berdiri, entah kenapa terlihat gugup dan kaget.

"Ah... Hai?" Anggota Geng Laba-laba yang terlihat muda itu tersenyum gugup–yang lebih terlihat seperti kedutan saja di sudut bibirnya.

Kurapika mengabaikan Shalnark sepenuhnya, dia hampir melangkah ke samping tempat tidur saat Phinks maju di antara dirinya dan tempat tidur itu. Si Pirang memelototinya, memberikan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan "Minggir" namun pria tak beralis mata itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera melakukan hal itu. Kurapika membuka mulut untuk berteriak padanya, tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan hal itu, sebuah lengan yang kuat meraih lengannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Bisa kita pergi?"

Meskipun pilihan kata-katanya menyerupai sebuah ajakan, yang dia lakukan tidak seperti itu. Dia langsung menyeret Kurapika (yang mengutarakan protesnya) keluar dari kamar, tapi sebelum menutup pintu di belakangku, dia melemparkan pandangan "Aku ingin penjelasannya nanti".

xXx

"Danchou benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi," Phinks menghela napas lega saat mengingatnya kembali.

"Gelandangan tak berguna...," Machi bergumam pelan sambil melangkah menghampiri Meta dan membalikkannya ke samping dengan hampir perlahan.

Saat Meta yang masih tertidur sudah dalam posisi seperti itu, Machi bisa melihat bengkak di bagian bawah lehernya dengan jelas. Sudah pasti itu akibat perbuatan Phinks. Machi menatapnya tajam.

"Itu tak bisa dihindari! Dia tak mau diam dan tak mau dengar!" Lagi-lagi Phinks menjerit membela diri.

"Dia benar. Lepaskan dia kali ini," Nobunaga membela rekannya.

Machi hanya mendengus. "Kau beruntung Danchou menyadari ini lebih dulu sebelum dia. Kalau tidak, artinya bencana untukmu."

"Jangan khawatir," Nobunaga menyeringai dengan jahat. "Dia masih akan mendapatkannya dari Danchou nanti."

.

Seorang pria muda berjalan dengan cepat, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi jijik yang tak terkatakan. Hidungnya merengut dalam-dalam, dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terganggu dengan indera penciumannya–atau setidaknya, sesuatu yang melampaui indera penciumannya yang tajam.

"Oh! _Pentru dragostea lui Dumnezeu! _(Demi Tuhan!) Buruk! Buruk sekali!" Dia mengutuk tanpa henti sambil berderap melintasi semak belukar yang mengelilingi Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Pertama kau menyeretku dengan kasar, dan sekarang kau mengutuk seolah tak ada lagi hari esok sambil _masih _menyeretku!"

Dia benar. Tangan Lucian yang dingin masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Yorn yang lebih kecil darinya namun kokoh itu, dan dia langsung saja menyeret Yorn bersamanya. Mengabaikan protes dan teriakan Yorn tadi "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" dan "Penculik!", Lucian mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan penting terakhir yang sedari tadi mengusiknya;

"Hei Gadis, demi Tuhan, intisari apa yang kau gunakan di semua anak panah itu? Baunya menghebohkan!"

Yorn mengernyit, dan dia mulai membaui tempat anak panah yang terpasang melintang di punggungnya dan tentu saja ada anak panah di dalamnya. Kernyitannya semakin dalam saat dia tak mencium bau apapun.

"Aku tidak mencium bau apapun."

Lucian memutar kedua bola matanya dengan letih. Dia enggan menjelaskan bahwa vampir punya indra penciuman yang luar biasa. Lagipula, kalau dia memberitahukan padanya, dia punya perasaan bahwa gadis itu akan mulai memanggilnya Hidung Anjing atau semacamnya.

"Beritahukan saja padaku bahan-bahan apa yang kau gunakan untuk racun itu. Cih..." dia meringis secara terang-terangan ketika Yorn maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Aku tidak tahan baunya. Parah sekali."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bernapas jika kau tak tahan!" Bentak Yorn, merasa tersinggung dengan raut wajah Lucian yang jelas menunjukkan rasa tak suka pada anak panah yang _dia _bawa. Membuatnya merasa seolah dialah yang bau. Meskipun demikian, dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut: "Bahan-bahan utamanya adalah kerahiban dan diamphotoxin."

_Dan bahan-bahan lainnya... _Dia bergumam di dalam hati, tapi dia tak akan mengungkapkan informasi itu kapanpun juga siapapun orangnya karena 'bahan-bahan istimewa' itu langka yang bekerja untuk menembus pertahanan Nen. 'Bahan-bahan istimewa' itu adalah hal percobaan dan penelitiannya yang keras selama berjam-jam yang ia lakukan bersama Lazmorgh. Keduanya sudah bersumpah menjaga rahasia itu hingga mati, jika perlu.

Mata Lucian membelalak lebar. Dia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menatap Yorn dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya.

"_Monkhood_ seperti dalam _wolfsbane? _Dan diamphotoxin? _Nu e de mirare duhoarea urăt... _(tak heran baunya parah) Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya..." kata Lucian geram.

Ya, tentu saja dia tahu bahan-bahan itu. _Monkhood_, atau _wolfsbane, _adalah tumbuhan mematikan dari pucuk hingga ke akarnya. Racun aconitin; neurotoxin ampuh tumbuhan itu bisa meresap melalui kulit dan tidak perlu dikonsumsi secara oral. Dalam peristiwa ini, tak ada efek gastrointestinal yang umumnya terjadi pada kasus keracunan. Pada keracunan yang parah, kelemahan gerak mungkin timbul dengan sensasi rasa kebas yang tak mengenakkan menyebar dari lengan ke bahu, setelah jantung dan pusat pernapasan akan terkena dampaknya.

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Kurapika bisa keracunan hanya dari luka sayatan yang diakibatkan oleh panah beracun, dan itu menjelaskan kelumpuhan kedua tungkainya dan sensasi 'diam' yang dia alami. Dia beruntung sudah diberi penangkal sebelum jantung dan pusat pernapasannya rusak.

Diamphotoxin, atau dengan kata lain, adalah racun yang disarikan dari larva dan pupa kumbang bernama Diamphidia. Racun tersebut dapat menyebabkan permeabilitas dinding sel yang mengganggu tingkat ion sel dalam tubuh manusia. Dikombinasikan dengan _monkhood_, jadilah kombinasi racun mematikan yang melancarkan mudahnya akses bagi racun aconitin untuk memasuki tubuh.

"Kau tahu bahan-bahan itu?" Yorn benar-benar terdengar kaget.

"Jangan anggap aku orang bodoh, Nak. Aku apoteker terkenal di daerahku," Lucian mendengus jengkel karena dianggap remeh oleh gadis yang berusia lebih muda (beberapa dekade atau beberapa ratus tahun) darinya itu.

Yorn menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan menatapnya sinis, "Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu."

Lucian mendecakkan lidah dengan tidak senang dan mulai berjalan lagi, pergelangan tangannya diseret kembali.

"Kau bukan hanya barbar, tapi kau juga punya mulut yang kotor dan sikap yang benar-benar kasar," gumam Lucian.

"_Maaf?_" Yorn berteriak padanya, wajahnya merona karena merasa malu diberi pendapat negatif mengenai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Lazmorgh _tidak begitu _canggung, kasar, kurang ajar, lancang...dan seterusnya.

Dalam kemarahan, Yorn berusaha keras membebaskan lengannya dari tangan Lucian, tapi cengkeramannya yang kuat tidak bergeming sekuat apapun dia melepaskan tangan Lucian dari tangannya. Merasa bingung dan putus asa, Yorn mulai berteriak lagi padanya,

"Lepaskan aku, dasar kau tak tahu adat!"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Lucian menyeringai.

"KAU!" Pekik Yorn, dan berusaha mempertahankan kedua kakinya di tanah untuk menghentikan pria itu tapi usahanya sia-sia saja. Kalau pun ada, hanya meninggalkan jejak yang sama persis di belakangnya, dan terlihat seolah seperti tanah yang habis dibajak, ketika dia terus diseret oleh vampir yang tak pelak lagi memiliki kekuatan manusia super. Yorn benar-benar merasa dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Nak. Bukankah kau ingin pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah gadis yang baik dan ikut bersamaku, oke? Pria Tua itu sudah berbaik hati memberi transportasi gratis menuju ke tempatmu, dan sekarang tingkahmu begitu menyulitkan. Sekarang siapa yang bermasalah di sini?" Lucian mengeluh sambil terus menatap lurus ke mata Yorn.

Ketika Lucian dan Yorn pertama sampai di semak belukar yang mengelilingi Rumah Sakit Pusat Yorkshin, tahu-tahu Netero menghampiri mereka. Sang Pria Tua berkata bahwa dia bisa merasakan Nen unik mereka dari jauh, dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Saat melihat Yorn, Netero sangat girang dan senang. Dia langsung mengenalinya sebagai anggota Suku Unicorn yang langka.

Sang Pria Tua baru saja akan memulai perbincangan singkat dengan Yorn mengenai skema perlindungan dari Perkumpulan Hunter bagi suku-suku langka, tapi Lucian segera menyela sebelum perbincangan itu berlangsung lebih jauh.

"_Kami ada di sini untuk Kurapika. Di mana dia?"_

Itulah bagaimana dia menyela-dan berhasil dengan menakjubkan. Penjelasan singkat diberikan pada Sang Ketua, rencana pun dibuat dengan cepat dan efisien untuk mengeluarkan Kurapika dari rumah sakit dan membawanya ke tempat mereka. Yorn tak mungkin bisa memasuki gedung rumah sakit tanpa diketahui. Sudah jelas dia terlalu menarik perhatian.

Dan itulah bagaimana Kurapika akhirnya terbangun di atas hamparan rumput dan di bawah kanopi pepohonan.

Lucian mengernyit walau hampir tak terlihat. Dia tak menyukai pria tua itu; vampir tersebut menganggap Netero terlalu mencurigakan, seolah dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu di belakang mereka. Dia juga bisa melihat bakat Pria Tua itu yang tak bisa diprediksi dari caranya berperilaku. Entah kenapa, Lucian punya perasaan bahwa dia tak bisa mengikuti Ketua Perkumpulan Hunter itu.

Bahkan lebih mencurigakan lagi ketika pria tua itu langsung menghilang saat Kurapika berada dalam perlindungan mereka. Seolah dia cukup mengenal mereka dengan baik untuk mempercayakan 'pemulihan' Kurapika di tangan mereka dan hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lucian bisa merasakan bahwa Netero adalah tipe orang yang mengawasi bawahannya, dan itulah anehnya kenapa dia bahkan tidak menunggu setidaknya hingga Kurapika membuka matanya.

Belum lagi dia adalah 'keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang berharga' di Bumi di bawah lindungan Perkumpulan Hunter.

"Mencurigakan...Benar-benar mencurigakan...," dia bergumam sendiri sambil melihat balon udara dengan simbol Perkumpulan Hunter dari kejauhan.

.

"Warna rambutmu sedikit kusam dari sebelumnya."*)

Saat mereka memasuki kamar, keduanya mengambil tempat masing-masing. Kuroro menempati salah satu kursi mewah yang ada di sana, sementara Kurapika mengambil tempat menghadap dinding tinggi berlangitkan kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota metropolitan. Dia berdiri seperti pusatnya kota itu, menelusuri kota yang sibuk dengan matanya yang sebiru samudera sambil berusaha memilah pikirannya yang bercampur aduk. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, datanglah pernyataan aneh dari mulut Kuroro-dan diucapkan dengan begitu perlahan hingga hampir membuatnya terkejut.

Pernyataan itu datang tanpa peringatan atau apapun hingga benar-benar membuat Kurapika lengah. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sembarangan saja berkomentar!

"Terima kasih untuk mengatakannya, mungkin itu tidak perlu," dia membalas tanpa berpikir lebih jauh; tanggapan itu terucap hampir begitu saja.

"Dan masih tetap gaya berpakaian yang buruk," dengan senang dia terkekeh.

Kurapika merengut padanya, tapi dia segera menyadari bahwa mereka kembali pada kebiasaan lama. Dia sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah itu karena komentar sembarangan yang dilontarkan Kuroro padanya-sembarangan berkomentar adalah kebiasaan harian Kuroro saat perjalanan dua tahun mereka bersama-sama. Sudah seperti "Sup Hari Ini"; dan isinya bergantung pada _mood _dan pikiran pria itu.

Suatu rasa nyaman merasuk ke dalam hatinya, tapi Kurapika berusaha mengabaikan hal itu demi beberapa alasan. Dia tak mau jadi terlalu nyaman dengannya lagi karena dia tahu ada masalah yang harus mereka luruskan. Lagi, dia bicara dalam hati bahwa dia tak mau perasaan dan emosinya menjadi penghalang.

Namun, dia tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan kecil bahwa dia merindukan kebiasaan lama itu.

"Apa saja yang kaulakukan sekarang?" Kuroro kembali bertanya. Entah kenapa, dia punya firasat bahwa dirinya harus terus bertanya untuk membuat Kurapika bicara.

Untuk sesaat, napasnya tertahan di kerongkongan, sebelum dia menjawab pelan, "Menemukan suku yang berada di ambang batas kepunahan, dan membantu mereka untuk memulihkan keadaannya."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Tidak mengejutkan," akhirnya dia memutuskan. "Tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah 'mati'?"

Kurapika mendengus mendengar pernyataannya. Ya, lima tahun yang lalu sekali lagi dia memalsukan kematiannya untuk membantunya terhindar dari penghinaan seumur hidup diperdagangkan sebagai benda lelang. Namun, status 'mati' itu sudah langsung berubah.

"Netero tahu segalanya. Dia menawarkan untuk membuat identitas palsu untukku, jadi aku bisa menjalani hidup normal tanpa perlu takut seseorang mungkin memburuku sebagai harta pusaka lagi."

"Begitu murah hatinya dia," kata Kuroro, tapi ada keraguan dalam nada suaranya. Sama seperti Lucian, Kuroro sangat berhati-hati pada Pemimpin Para Hunter.

Kurapika menangkap nada suara itu, dan dia memahaminya.

"Dia menganggapku sebagai harta pusaka nasional," dia menjelaskan padanya. "Itu hanya bagian dari usaha kerasnya memuaskan hasrat sekaligus tugasnya sebagai seorang Hunter. Dia hanya ingin melestarikan garis keturunan Suku Kuruta yang langka."

Tak ada emosi atau apapun juga yang mengiringi kalimat itu. Seolah dia hanya memuntahkan fakta dari buku bacaan, tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

"Kurasa begitu..." Kuroro bergumam pelan.

Begitu topik percakapan mereka berakhir di sana, keheningan yang canggung pun kembali muncul. Waktu beberapa detik yang terasa melambat entah sampai berapa lama memenuhi seluruh kamar.

"Tentang cincin itu–"

Kalimat yang tidak selesai itu, cukup menarik, diucapkan bersamaan oleh mereka berdua dengan waktu yang tepat. Dan seperti biasanya, keduanya langsung berhenti bicara; sama-sama bermaksud membiarkan yang lain melanjutkan ucapan mereka. Pada akhirnya, keheningan yang lebih terasa canggung pun muncul. Akhirnya, dibuyarkan oleh perkataan lembut Kuroro.

"Wanita dulu," dia berkata sambil mengisyaratkan kepada Kurapika untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dia katakan.

Biasanya, kebanyakan wanita akan terhanyut atau tersipu saat diperlakukan dalam sikap seorang pria sejati. Namun, sudah pasti Kurapika tidak diperhitungkan sebagai kategori 'utama' itu. Sambil sedikit merengut, dia menyatakan pikirannya:

"Cincin Solomon. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu meninggalkan cincin itu dalam perlindunganku?"

Sambil berkata demikian, Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tajam. Itu jenis tatapan yang berkata "Sebaiknya kau beritahu seluruh kebenarannya." Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, senang atas pertanyaan Kurapika. Pertanyaan itu hampir tepat sasaran, andai saja susunan kalimatnya benar. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Memperhatikan senyuman tipis yang segera dia kenali sebagai senyum angkuh khas pria itu, Kurapika menyusun kembali kalimat dalam pertanyaannya.

"Atau haruskah kubilang, _semua _alasanmu? Aku tahu kau tidak memberitahu seluruh kebenarannya padaku." Dengan pertanyaan ini, yang Kurapika maksudkan adalah surat perpisahan yang Kuroro tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu:

_Kau akan membutuhkan perlindungan cincin ini lebih dari yang aku butuhkan, karena kau seperti magnet bagi segala masalah. Aku meminjamkannya padamu. _

Surat itu menunjukkan bahwa dia meminjamkan cincin itu padanya untuk perlindungan, dan dia mengerti hal itu. Namun, Kurapika tahu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang kurang tepat...

"Kau tidak hanya meminjamiku cincin itu karena sifat aslinya sebagai atribut pelindung, mengingat cincin tersebut adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Ishtar untukmu."

Saat nama Lady Ryuusei-gai disebutkan, sesuatu berkelip jauh di dalam mata obsidian Kuroro dan ajaib, Kurapika tidak melewatkannya. Meskipun penasaran, Kurapika berusaha mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan 'hipotesisnya'.

"Pasti ada hal lain. Firasat, mungkin?"

Tiba-tiba, baru saja Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroro tertawa senang secara terbuka. Hal itu mengejutkan Si Wanita Pirang dan tidak lolos dari perhatiannya bahwa suara tawa itu terdengar seperti tawa yang terkesan lega. Dia ingat tawa semacam itu. Kuroro pernah tertawa begitu di depannya. Waktu itu di benua bagian Timur, saat teori Kuroro mengenai pemindahan Nen terbukti benar melalui demonstrasi sekaligus percobaan di antara mereka berdua. Benar-benar suara tawa bahagia dan hampir kekanak-kanakkan.

Tawa itu menular. Segera saja, meskipun bingung, Kurapika mendapati dirinya menjadi lebih santai daripada sebelumnya. Seolah mendengarkan suara tawa Kuroro yang terang-terangan itu telah mengangkat ketegangan yang teramat sangat dari dalam dirinya–baik secara fisik maupun mental.

"Apa yang lucu?" Dia mendesak, atau berusaha untuk itu, saat suaranya kehilangan segala sikap kasar dan lancang yang tadi dia perlihatkan.

Ketika Kuroro sudah cukup selesai dengan tawanya, dia menatap Kurapika dengan ekspresi berseri-seri terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan. Seulas senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya, dan bahkan pandangan mata Kuroro yang biasanya jauh dan gelap terlihat ikut tertawa walau hampir tak kentara.

"Bagus sekali, Kurapika," dia berkata dengan ketulusan terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Apanya?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit mengernyit. Kadang-kadang dia masih tidak paham cara berpikir pria itu.

"Kesimpulanmu," Kuroro menjawab sambil menegakkan posisi tubuhnya.

Ya, alasan dari tawanya tak lain tak bukan adalah karena dia senang mengetahui Kurapika masih tetap orang yang cerdas dan cepat berpikir seperti yang dia kenal. Dia merasa nyaman, yakin bahwa mungkin tidak banyak hal yang berubah di antara mereka berdua, meskipun selama lima tahun perpisahan–meskipun ada kenyataan yang tak bisa disangkal bahwa sekarang mereka masih menjaga jarak fisik yang terkesan canggung, bahkan saat hanya merekalah yang menempati tempat itu. Seakan mereka masih _belum _mau untuk memasuki daerah pribadi masing-masing.

"Aku punya alasan lain meminjamkan cincin itu padamu," Kuroro melanjutkan.

Kurapika memicingkan matanya, tidak sepenuhnya merasa senang dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa Kuroro tidak betul-betul jujur padanya. Dan lagi, pria itu tidak diwajibkan untuk memberitahukan semua hal pada Kurapika yang berkaitan dengan keputusannya, 'kan?

"Jadi alasannya?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada suara penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kau menyadari betul bahwa cincin itu berisi 72 iblis, 'kan?"

"...Ya," dia menanggapi dengan ragu.

"Dan kau sadar bahwa aku sudah dipilih sebagai pemiliknya."

Kurapika mengangguk dan bergumam, "Dan akibatnya kaulah pemilik iblis-iblis itu."

"Tepat," Kuroro mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mempertimbangkan hal itu, bukankah wajar bagiku, bisa berkomunikasi dengan iblis-iblis itu, dan sebagai timbal baliknya, mereka pun bisa berkomunikasi denganku?"

Secercah pemahaman terlihat bersinar dari mata biru samudera Kurapika. Ekspresinya mencirikan dia mengetahui dan mengingat kembali suatu ingatan yang lama terlupakan dan telah dia pelajari dulu.

"Bisikan Kegelapan...," dia bergumam dalam suara yang persis seperti suara orang yang baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan dan dahsyat.

Bisikan Kegelapan adalah istilah yang banyak digunakan para praktisi seni hitam. Istilah itu mengacu pada pikiran dan bujukan yang dibisikkan para iblis ke hati dan benak manusia, khususnya mereka yang terlibat dalam seni hitam dan semacamnya.

Kurapika pernah mempelajari bagian itu, bukan karena dia tertarik mempraktekkan seni hitam. Bisikan Kegelapan merupakan bagian dari pembelajarannya saat dia mulai mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai seorang Hunter untuk menolong suku-suku yang menyusut jumlahnya karena ancaman kepunahan. Dia harus tahu tentang kebudayaan mereka dan segala macam hal agar dia bisa mendekati dan berteman dengan mereka. Kurapika adalah seorang yang bijaksana, baik secara lahiriah maupun karena didikan yang dia terima–pelajaran yang dia pelajari melalui masa belajarnya dulu di Desa Rukuso dan melalui pengalaman hidupnya–oleh karena itu dia ingin memastikan bahwa dia tahu segalanya jadi dia takkan seperti melangkah di atas ranjau saat sedang menunaikan tugas. Dia menyadari betul bahwa kebanyakan suku yang berada di ambang batas kepunahan adalah suku yang sangat terkungkung oleh tradisi mereka sendiri–yang merupakan sihir dan ritual aneh, termasuk ilmu hitam.

Meskipun bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi alasan Kurapika mempelajari seni hitam. Cincin Solomon yang merupakan pendorong utama pembelajaran yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tak akan memberitahukannya kepada Kuroro.

Anehnya Kuroro merasa senang saat memperhatikan bahwa Kurapika menanggapi informasi tersebut dengan sangat baik, dan bagaimana kelihatannya dia tahu sesuatu berkenaan dengan Cincin Solomon. Ini merupakan salah dari dari bakal hal dalam diri Kurapika yang dia sukai; yaitu kecerdasan dan pengetahuannya yang luas.

"Karena kau tahu tentang Bisikan Kegelapan, seharusnya kau pun tahu tentang risiko yang kutanggung dengan menjadi Pemilik Cincin Solomon."

"Apa yang mereka bisikkan padamu?" Tanya Kurapika penasaran. Dia tak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan mengetahui 'isi' dari Bisikan Kegelapan, karena sebagian besar praktisi seni hitam kehilangan nyawa mereka karena iblis-iblis tersebut, atau kehilangan kewarasannya hingga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sebagaimana seharusnya.

Kuroro hanya angkat bahu.

"Biasa. Bahwa aku bisa mengambil alih dunia jika aku memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya. Bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal besar dengan bantuan mereka. Hal-hal kuno, seperti yang dikatakan legenda."

"Sungguh membosankan," Kurapika mendengus, sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Memang."

Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro, mencari-cari jawaban sambil dia bertanya lagi:

"Jadi alasan lain kenapa kau meninggalkan cincin itu adalah karena Bisikan Kegelapan?"

Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya, secara terang-terangan merasa curiga. Tidak seperti Kuroro yang biasanya, menghindar hanya karena iblis-iblis yang mengganggu dengan bisikan mereka yang tidak masuk akal. Yah, baiklah, iblis-iblis itu memang masalah besar, tapi tetap saja... Aneh rasanya mengetahui bahwa Kuroro berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka–melarikan diri bukanlah sifatnya, dia tahu itu berdasarkan pengamatan dari dekat dan pengalamannya sendiri. Apakah Kuroro belum memberitahu seluruh kebenarannya, atau Kurapika yang melewatkan beberapa poin penting?

"Kau takut pada mereka?" Kurapika bertanya, berharap ada konfirmasi atau semacamnya.

Kuroro menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kurapika dengan penuh perhitungan. Ada semburat keraguan dalam sepasang mata obsidian itu, seolah dia tengah mempertimbangkan apakah akan menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Kurapika atau tidak. Akhirnya, sesaat kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Bukan mereka yang kutakutkan."

Kurapika berkedip satu kali. Bukan iblis-iblis itu maupun Bisikan Kegelapan? Lalu apa?

Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba bisa benar-benar melihat pertanyaan "Lalu apa yang kautakutkan?" tertulis dalam cara yang paling menyedihkan di seluruh wajah Kurapika. Inilah di mana penolakannya berada pada tingkat yang paling besar–dia tak punya hasrat untuk membiarkan Kurapika tahu bahwa mungkin _dirinyalah _yang menjadi alasan dia menyerah kepada Bisikan Kegelapan jika dia sampai melakukannya. Dia masih ingat waktu peristiwa Mammon dulu; ingatan itu masih segar di dalam benaknya seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Saat itu, dia hampir menyerah pada iblis-iblis Cincin Solomon.

Di lain pihak, sebenarnya Kurapika masih sibuk terkaget-kaget atas kenyataan bahwa Kuroro Lucifer sedikit mengakui bahwa dia _takut _akan sesuatu. Dia kira Kuroro akan menyangkal, tapi mendengar tanggapan yang jujur secara terang-terangan seperti itu, sungguh di luar bayangannya. Ketika akhirnya Kurapika memahami kalimat itu dengan keterkejutannya tersebut, dia baru saja akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang persis sama seperti pertanyaan yang Kuroro _takutkan _("Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?") Ketika otaknya memutuskan untuk membunyikan alarm peringatan.

_Cincin Solomon berisikan 72 iblis yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan mereka yang sepadan dengan iblis-iblis itu... _Diamengingatnya kembali. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Lalu, tanpa peringatan apapun, Kurapika terhenyak tajam, membuat Kuroro mendongak dan sedikit bersiaga. Dia bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi adanya kengerian yang teramat sangat di sana. Wajahnya pucat pasi seolah tak ada setetes darah pun yang tersisa di pembuluh darah di balik kulit wajahnya saat suatu kenyataan yang menghancurkan merasuki dirinya.

"Meta...," dia berbisik dengan suara ngeri.

_Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya? _Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan nada suara paling geram yang bisa dia keluarkan di dalam hatinya. _Bagaimana bisa aku...mengira bahwa aku sudah mengetahuinya setelah sekian lama... _

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Kuroro bertanya dengan suara tenang, meskipun sedikit mengernyit. Hubungan apa yang dimiliki anak itu dengan cincin tersebut; di samping adanya fakta bahwa dia mengenakannya sebagai kalung, yang telah membuat Kurapika ketakutan seperti itu?

"Dia punya kekuatan empati...," Kurapika menanggapi dengan muram, tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cara yang dia inginkan.

_Ah.._. Wajah Kuroro jelas seperti orang yang baru saja menemukan solusi dari masalahnya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa anak itu bersikap demikian–alasan kenapa seorang anak berumur empat tahun sepertinya bisa mengetahui dan memahami banyak hal di atas pemahaman anak empat tahun pada normalnya, dan kenapa dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada anak-anak sebayanya. Meskipun demikian, Kuroro gagal memahami alasan kenapa Kurapika menjadi sangat ketakutan dengan kenyataan bahwa anak itu punya kemampuan empati dalam hubungannya dengan Cincin Solomon dan iblis yang ada di dalamnya.

Roda di dalam otaknya berderak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kuroro berhasil memahami alasan paling masuk akal bagi rasa ragu Kurapika yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Lalu dia memperlihatkan raut ketakutan yang sama, meski dalam tingkatan yang jauh lebih lembut dan lebih halus daripada Kurapika.

"Jangan bilang kalau...," dia mulai bicara meskipun tidak menyelesaikannya.

_Tidak, aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku tidak tahu. _Kurapika memberitahu dirinya sendiri berulang kali sementara di saat yang sama dia menyilangkan kedua jemarinya. Menatap karpet di bawah kakinya adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu.

"...dia bisa mendengarkan bisikan mereka?"

Kurapika tercekat. Dia hanya bisa menggumamkan sebuah doa di dalam hati:

_Kuharap tidak. _

.

Shalnark sedang panik.

Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar hanya beberapa menit untuk menelepon Fino secara pribadi (dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menelepon saat ada Meta di sekitarnya, berjaga-jaga kalau saja anak itu terbangun dan memutuskan untuk menyiksanya sampai mati dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti mengenai telepon itu), tapi ketika dia kembali ke kamar di mana seharusnya Meta tengah tertidur, dia melihat anak itu menghilang.

_Tidak lagi, tidak lagi. Kumohon, Tuhan, buatlah anak itu tetap di dalam gedung ini!_ Shalnark berdoa di dalam hati sambil bergegas mencari ke seluruh gedung.

Kegelisahannya langsung padam saat akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan lokasi anak itu melalui Nen-nya yang masih mentah dan lemah yang terpancar dengan tidak stabil. Shalnark berbelok ke sekitar suatu sudut ruangan dan disambut oleh adegan yang tak biasa–atau lebih tepatnya, adegan yang mengganggu. Atau mungkin, menyeramkan. Apa yang bisa dipikirkan atau dirasakan siapapun juga yang memiliki akal pikiran _normal_ saat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang manis; yang terlihat bagai malaikat dan menawan, duduk di depan makam yang dibuat secara kasar dengan hanya sebatang lilin tak berbentuk sebagai batu nisan?

Di sinilah dia, berdiri tanpa sanggup berkata-kata dalam bayangan gelap ruangan itu, memandangi seorang anak lelaki yang wajahnya jadi berwarna merah pucat karena bayangan remang-remang cahaya lilin. Meta duduk di lantai, tak menghiraukan debu yang ada di sana, kepalanya sedikit mendongak, menampakkan kesan bahwa dia tidak memperhatikan makam ataupun lilin tersebut. Shalnark tak bisa mendengar suara samar anak itu. Sepertinya dia terlibat dalam monolognya lagi.

Baru saja Shalnark menghampiri anak itu secara diam-diam, terdengar olehnya bahwa monolog Meta bukanlah monolog biasa seperti yang seringkali dia lakukan.

"Jadi kau dibunuh Mom?" Suara anak itu gelap dan sedih.

Wajah Shalnark pun berubah pucat.

"Kau sangat menyukai Dad, ya? Bahkan kau mati demi dirinya...," suara Meta berubah parau, tapi kesuraman dalam suaranya begitu kental–seolah dia masih terguncang karena sesuatu.

Laba-laba muda berambut coklat pasir itu merasa tercekik dengan jantungnya sendiri yang seolah melompat dari dada ke tenggorokannya, memblokir persediaan udara dari paru-parunya. Di waktu yang sama, perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Dia punya tebakan bagus kepada siapa Meta sedang berbicara-atau lebih tepatnya, siapa yang sedang berbicara _bersamanya._

_Paku... _

.

**TBC**

.

*) _Menurut_ _literatur yang pernah_ _dibaca_ _Runandra_, _warna rambut wanita pirang akan jadi lebih kusam setelah melahirkan karena terkurasnya hormon yang berfungsi untuk mempertahankan warna rambut. _

**A/N :**

Sungguh update yang sangat terlambat. Maaf ya semuanya, aku lagi sibuk dan masih sulit menyesuaikan hobi dengan jadwal kegiatan bulan puasa yang padat dan waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Maaf juga kali ini aku ga sempat balas review satu per satu. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada semua reviewers dan silent readers.

Di chapter ini aku terbayang entah bagaimana perasaan KuroPika saat mereka dipertemukan kembali mengingat cara mereka berpisah yang bukan suatu perpisahan yang layak. Menurut aku, baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika punya alasan sendiri untuk merasa kecewa terhadap satu sama lain. Hebat, keduanya bisa menahan diri seperti itu. Dan aku suka monolog Meta di depan makam Pakunoda.

Oya, untuk yang punya akun tumblr, aku juga sudah punya dan alamat nya bisa dilihat di profil aku.

.

_Leave your review please...^^_

.

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


	7. Abnormality

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_Runandra_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

_**WARNING :**_

_FemPika. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : ABNORMALITY **

* * *

Shalnark sedang mengalami dilema. Berada dalam keadaan yang sulit seperti ini bukanlah pengalaman pertama baginya, tapi keadaan ini jauh lebih rapuh dari yang pernah ia temui. Dia memainkan kakinya bolak-balik sebagai poros, merasa ragu apakah dia harus menginterupsi percakapan Meta atau tidak.

Roh Paku masih gentayangan di dunia! Shalnark merasa yakin sepenuhnya bahwa hal ini akan sangat menggetarkan hati Kuroro saat dia mengetahui hal tersebut–lagipula, pria itu meyakini keberadaan roh dan penemuan ini akan membenarkan keyakinannya. Namun, perpaduan antara Meta dan roh Paku tidak terlihat seperti sesuatu yang menjanjikan–setidaknya menurut pendapat Shalnark.

Setelah sempat bergulat dengan kata hatinya–dia punya kecurigaan bahwa dia mungkin terlihat idiot saat sedang berusaha memutuskan–Shalnark menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan maju satu langkah.

"Meta."

Mengejutkan, suaranya terdengar sangat keras; bergema samar di dalam ruangan yang relatif luas itu. Reaksi si anak terhitung lambat; dia hanya menoleh melihat Shalnark setelah waktu berlalu beberapa detik. Terlihat di wajah Meta seolah dia tengah memandang jauh, dan ada bayangan gelap menggelayut di sana. Membuat Shalnark tidak nyaman melihat raut wajah suram anak itu. Shalnark sudah mengenal Meta sejak dia masih bayi, Shalnark terbiasa dengan sikap Meta yang meluap-luap dan riang–sebelumnya dia tak pernah melihat Meta dalam kondisi sedepresi itu, bahkan tidak ketika dia sedang ditegur dengan kerasoleh Kurapika.

"Shalnark..." suara Meta terdengar bagai hembusan angin yang lemah.

Mengeluarkan penampilannya yang ceria, berharap hal tersebut akan menghiburanak itu–anak-anak biasanya mudah dipengaruhi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka–Shalnark menghampirinya dan dengan bercanda mengacak rambut pirang Meta. Tidak seperti Kurapika, Meta benar-benar suka jika rambutnya diacak-acak. Kali ini, yang mengganggu Shalnark lagi-lagi adalah, anak itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas sikapnya.

"Hai, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Dia menanyai anak itu dengan suara yang lembut, tak lupa seulas senyum cerah terlihat di wajahnya yang tampak muda.

Meta memang menanggapi pertanyaan Shalnark, tapi bukan merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Shalnark..." Meta bergumam dalam suara pelan, dan sedih. "Dia bertanya: bagaimana kabar Danchou?"

Meskipun Shalnark tahu bahwa yang dimaksud anak itu adalah hantu Paku, dia menanggapi dengan suaranya yang paling polos:

"Siapa 'dia'?"

"Dia bilang namanya Pakunoda."

Mendengar hal itu langsung dari Meta, Shalnark tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasakan semburat penyesalan atas kematian Paku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Menggigit bagian dalam pipinya pelan hingga dia bisa memperlihatkan raut wajah riang tanpa beban, Shalnark tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk bicara dengannya, Meta?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, helaian rambut pirangnya berayun seperti tirai sutra.

"Bisakah kau mencobanya?" Shalnark bertanya dengan nada suara penuh harap.

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, seolah sedang mendengarkan suara lain dengan intens. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu yang terasa begitu lama bagi Shalnark, dengan pelan dia bergumam:

"Akan aku coba."

Sambil berkata demikian, Meta meraih tangan Shalnark. Shalnark membiarkan anak itu memegangi tangannya yang jauh lebih besar–dia bisa merasakan kesedihan mengalir dari telapak tangan anak itu ke dalam dirinya. Entah bagaimana, kini dia mengerti apa yang Machi maksud dengan 'emosi anak itu dipindahkan'. Lalu Meta menoleh dan memusatkan pandangannya ke titik tertentu di udara yang kosong.

Kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya selama empat tahun dia mengenal Metatron Kuruta (tidak, Shalnark tidak tahu nama lengkap Meta yang sebenarnya), Shalnark mengalami kemampuan Meta yang membingungkan Tepat seperti yang digambarkan Machi, dia bisa merasakan sulurhangat perasaan merasuk ke dalam dirinya, masuk melalui kulit dan sel-sel tubuhnya, semakin dalam memasuki raganya. Seperti manusia yang baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan dari Buddha, Shalnark membelalakkan matanya takjub saat pemandangan dunia di depannya berubah.

Yang ada di sekitarnya masih tetap ruang temaram yang sama di gedung yang bobrok_, _tapi di depannya berdiri–atau lebih tepatnya, melayang–sosok transparan wanita yang dia kenal, dan dia masih mengenalnya, meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak kematian wanita itu. Pakaiannya masih tetap setelan intelek tanpa blus atau apapun di baliknya dan (dengan tidak sepatutnya) mengenakan rok pendek; semuanya berwarna hitam meskipun pakaian itu terlihat transparan karena dirinya adalah roh Sosok wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali, kecuali kenyataan bahwa matanya terlihat sedikit berbeda. Terlihat seperti bagaimana mata hantu kelihatannya–angker dan gelisah.

_Shalnark_, roh Pakunoda menyapanya dengan suara yang berbisik. Kualitas suara angkernya membuat Shalnark merinding, gemetar, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Paku," Shalnark balik menyapa, berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sungguh, itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Roh Pakunoda hanya angkat bahu tak peduli.

_Sebaik yang bisa dialami para hantu, kurasa. _Dia menjawab dengan acuh, sepenuhnya tak merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah hantu–sisatak berwujud dari dirinya saat masih hidup.

Meskipun begitu, Shalnark tertawa. Lalu dia berbalik kepada Meta dan menggendong anak itu dalam pelukannya. Meta tidak protes sama sekali. Kalaupun ada yang terjadi, ketika dia sudah aman dalam pelukan Shalnark, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada anggota Geng Laba-laba tersebut dan terus begitu. Seolah dia tak ingin mendengarkan percakapan mereka–yang mana merupakan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi Shalnark. Anggota Geng Laba-laba yang tampak muda itu menoleh kepada Pakunoda dan melihatnya sedang menatap anak itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

_Aku tahu_. Pakunoda menjawab dengan singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari si anak pirang.

"Apa kau terkejut?" Tanya Shalnark penasaran.

_Bagusnya menjadi hantu adalah tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatmu terkejut, _Pakunoda berkata sambil terkekeh dengan cara yang mengerikan. _Tapi sungguh, bagaimana Danchou menghadapi hal ini? Aku punya firasat Danchou tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi. _

Shalnark tersenyum tipis, senyum yang menyiratkan permohonan maaf.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang itu, tapi..." Dia melirik anak kecil yang dia rengkuh dalam pelukannya.

Pakunoda mengangguk dalam diam, menunjukkan bahwa dia memahami maksudnya. Mereka berdua tak punya keinginan untuk membicarakan masa lalu orang tua anak itu ketika si anak ada di sana. Bisa dibilang, masa lalu kedua orang tuanya tidak menyenangkan. Jauh dari menyenangkan; kalimat yang paling dekat artinya untuk menggambarkan hal itu adalah berdarah dan ironis. Satu hal yang pasti, masa lalu tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang layak didengar anak berumur empat tahun seperti Meta.

Shalnark menampakkan kekecewaan di wajahnya; dia ingin memberitahukan segalanya kepada Pakunoda, tapi dengan ada Meta di dekatnya dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Merasakan kegelisahanShalnark mengenai hal tersebut, Pakunoda tersenyum meyakinkan.

_Tak apa. Aku akan segera mengetahuinya... _Pakunoda berkata, suaranya mengaburdengan tatapan melamunyang hanya bisa diperlihatkan hantu.

Tanpa sepengetahuanShalnark, melayang di atasnya seperti kabur yang tipis, ada entitas lain dari dunia berbeda yang telah melewati pintu Kematian. Dengan menjadi roh, Pakunoda segera mengetahui bahwa entitas tersebut dari tingkatan yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengan dirinya–itu adalah hantu dari seseorang yang dulunya lebih tinggi dari manusia saat dia masih hidup. Pakunoda mengenali hantu itu secara khusus–tidak, roh adalah istilah yang lebih cocok–karena dia berasal dari Ryuusei-gai, dan karena dia adalah salah seorang anak yang dipilih untuk menjadi pasukan elit dari Ryuusei-gai sebelum Kuroro 'menyelamatkan' mereka.

"Apakah itu keuntungan lain menjadi hantu?" Dengan polos dan ramah Shalnark bertanya.

_Sekarang, kau bisa bilang begitu. _Pakunoda menjawab dengan samar-samar; taksedikit pun dia merasa tersinggung, sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada entitas yang melayang di atas Shalnark–atau lebih tepatnya, di sekitar Meta. Keheningan melintas di antara mereka untuk sesaat, sebelum Shalnark bertanya lagi; kali ini dengan suara pelan yang terdengar hampir penuh kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di sini, Paku?"

Pertanyaan itu mungkin terdengar samar bagi kebanyakan orang, namun Pakunoda memahaminya dengan sangat jelas apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Jika diartikan, pertanyaannya akan jadi: "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari dunia fana ini dan malah tetap menjadi hantu?" Sang hantu wanita merenungkannya. Dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan hal itu, rohnya hanya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan sebelum jiwanya bisa beristirahat dalam damai dan naikke akhirat–jika hal itu memang ada.

Kali ini, Meta sudah jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Shalnark. Kelihatannya di luar dugaananak itu bosan dengan percakapan semacam itu, tapi Shalnark tahu lebih dari itu. Dia tahu Meta selalu ingin tahu;begitu menyiksasaat dia tahu lewat pengalamannya bahwa anak ini benar-benar mendesakdengan pertanyaan tanpa henti mengenai segala hal. Waktu itu, bahkan dia berusaha sembunyi dari Meta saat anak itu sedang ingin sekali mengajukan pertanyaan_. _Sekalinya pertanyaan itu dihentikan_, _tak akan ada akhirnya. Kesimpulannya, alasan kenapa Meta jatuh tertidur bukanlah karena dia bosan.

Alasannya lebih karena anak empat tahun itu tak ingin mendengarkan percakapan tersebut. Kapanpun dia sangat kebingunganatau atau tertekan karena sesuatu, dia bisa tidur kapan saja dan di mana aja. Itu adalah suatu sifat anehyang tidak dia warisi dari orang tuanya; seperti yang pernah dipikirkan Shalnark.

Sebelum Pakunoda bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shalnark, ponselnya berdering. Sekilas dia melirik identitas si penelepon (dia tengah memikirkan untukmematikan ponsel jika si penelepon adalah orang yang tidak penting) dan melihat bahwa itu adalah Danchou-nya, Shalnark menjawab telepon tersebut tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Ya, Danchou? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Dengan ceria dia bertanya, tapi dia menjaga suaranya tetap pelan agar tidak membangunkan anak lelaki itu. Shalnark sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroro akan menyadarinya atau tidak.

_[Aku menduga Meta masih bersamamu?] _

Ah, tentu saja_. _Seperti yang ia duga dari Danchou-nya_. _

"Ya. Dia masih tidur," Shalnark bergumam sambil membetulkan posisi anak itu di dalam pelukannya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman agar dia pun bisa lebih nyaman bicara.

_[Bagus. Bawa dia ke Hotel Altair, lantai 108 suite 4. Segera, Shalnark.] _

Meskipun tak ada kesan darurat di nada suaranya, Shalnark bisa menafsirkandari kalimat yang Kuroro gunakan bahwa sesuatu yang mendesak telah terjadi dan hal itu berkaitan dengan anak lelaki yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang," Shalnark menanggapi dengan cepat.

_[Bagus. Kami tunggu.] _

Dan Kuroro menutup teleponnya.

Dengan ponsel yang masih diangkat di samping telinganya, Shalnark mengernyit. Kami, katanya? _Pasti Kurapika_, Shalnark menjawab sendiri keheranannya. _Dalam hal itu, pasti tentang masalah antara orangtua dan anak... _

Mendongak menatap Pakunoda, Shalnark diperlihatkan tatapan kerinduan di wajah transparan hantu itu. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah telah menerima telepon itu di sana–lagipula, Pakunoda meninggal demi kebaikan Kuroro–tapi dia tak bisa mencegah hal itu, 'kan?

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Paku," Shalnark mengumumkan dengan suara pelan. Sang Hantu mengangguk setuju.

_Pergilah. Jangan buat Danchou menunggu. _Dia berkata dengan nada suara datarnya yang khas.

Shalnark mengangguk sekali, memahami maksudnya dan berbalik. Dia baru saja mengambil tiga langkah saat hantu Pakunoda memanggilnya. Shalnark berhenti dan membalikkan badan dengan sopan untuk berhadapan dengannya, memberi tatapan seperti "Ada apa?". Sosok hantu itu goyahsesaat, menunjukkan bagaimana sosok mengerikan tersebut benar-benar berkedip-kedipseperti lilin yang tertiup angin semilir.

_Tolong minta Danchou... _Dia mulai bicara, suara ilusinya yang pelan bergema di kamar yang temaram itu, _untuk datang ke sini bersama anak itu. _

Shalnark berkedip sekali. Setelah memikirkannya lagi, dia memahami maksudnya. Dia ingin bicara dengan Danchou sekali lagi, dengan Meta sebagai penghubung seperti bagaimana percakapan yang terjadi di antara Shalnark dan Pakunoda saat ini. Shalnark mengangguk satu kali padanya, dengan cara yang lebih meyakinkan bagi roh rekannya yang telah mangkat. Shalnark melangkah keluar bersama Meta yang masih tertidur dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Hal itu tidak benar-benar ada bedanya, apakah dia menunggu mereka keluar dari sekitar tempat itu atau tidak–hanya karena penghormatannya kepada yang masih hidup; kepada rekannya sesama anggota Geng Laba-laba dulu–hingga Pakunoda menunggu sampai Shalnark dan Meta sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

Dia sungguh terkejut entitas tersebut masih ada di sana. Dia kira entitas itu akan menempel dekat kepada si anak lelaki berambut pirang; seperti dugaannya bahwa entitas tersebut berperan sebagai penjaga bagi si anak.

Entitas dengan helaian ikal rambut hitam menghampirinya, meluncur dengan mulus melintasi kamar yang kotor_, _miskin cahaya itu. Pakunoda bisa bilang bahwa tatapan tajam mata hitam itu tengah mempelajarinya; secara luar dalam. Dia terkesan bagaimana sepasang mata itu masih mempertahankan kegelapan pekatnya yang tak berdasar meskipun kini sudah menjadi roh.

_**Pakunoda, yang memiliki kemampuan Nen untuk membaca ingatan dengan sentuhan fisik? **_Roh itu bertanya, namun dengan cara yang tidak begitu ramah juga tidak terlalu mengesankan_. _

_Ya. _Pakunoda menjawab dengan patuh_. Dan kau Ishtar, Lady Ryuusei-gai? _

Ishtar terkekeh pelan.

_**Itu dulu, tapi kini tidak lagi. **_Tak ada kerinduan atau penyesalandi dalam suaranya, seolah dia tak menyesal sama sekali bahwa sekarang dia sudah mati dan kehilangan status yang dia miliki dulu. Dengan satu sapuan tangan, Ishtar mengajukanpertanyaan lain kepada Pakunoda.

_**Kesampingkan itu, jawablah ini, Pakunoda. Apa yang mengikat dirimu ke dunia yang fana ini? **_

Itu pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan Shalnark, tapi terdengar lebih menakutkan saat keluar dari mulut Ishtar. Pakunoda menunduk memandangi debu di lantai yang kotor, sambil berusaha menggeledah melalui perasaan, emosi dan ingatan apapun yang bisa dia tarik dari roh dan jiwanya. Apa alasannya?

_Kurasa... _Dia mulai bicara, mengingat permintaannya kepada Shalnark sebelum dia pergi, _alasannya karena aku ingin melihat sendiri bahwa Danchou sungguh baik-baik saja. _

_**Begitu. **_Ishtar hanya menanggapi dengan singkat tanpa bicara atau bertanya lebih jauh mengenai hal itu–Pakunoda bersyukur atas hal ini. Jika didesak lebih jauh, dia takkan punya jawaban lagi yang akan memuaskan roh yang dulunya seorang Lady.

_Bagaimana denganmu, Lady? Apa yang mengikatmu kepada dunia ini? _Pakunoda balik bertanya.

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Ishtar turun ke lantai dan mulai melangkah seolah dia bisa benar-benar berjalan di atas benda padat seperti orang yang masih hidup. Lalu dia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di sepanjang dinding berdebu kamar itu; yang lapisannya mengelupas di sana-sini. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, seperti matanya. Pakunoda tak bisa menafsirkan sifatnya yang sebenarnya, dan kemampuan Nen-nya kini bukanlah miliknya lagi hingga kini dia hanyalah kenangan tak berwujud dari dirinya dulu.

_**Aku **__**takkan pernah bisa sepenuhnya pergi dari dunia ini**_, akhirnya Ishtar menjawab, suaranya masih tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. _**Jiwaku masih dikutuk untuk melangkah di Bumi hingga akhir waktu–jika hal itu memang ada. **_

Pakunoda tak bisa benar-benar memahami konsep yang sedang dibicarakan Ishtar. Saat dia mendapati dirinya sebagai hantu, pengetahuan bahwa dia bisa melampaui masuk ke akhirat ketika 'masalahnya yang tak terselesaikan' di Bumi dibereskan sudah tertanam ke dalam rohnya. Memutuskan bahwa hal itu merupakan sesuatu di luar pemahamannya, Pakunoda meninggalkan masalah tersebut begitu saja dan berlanjut dengan pertanyaan lain.

_Lady, kenapa kau memilih kematian? _Pakunoda bertanya dengan nada suara penuh hormat_. _

Meskipun sama-sama sudah menjadi roh, Pakunoda masih bisa merasakan aura terhormat di sekitar Ishtar. Terlebih lagi, dia selalu bermimpi bertemu Lady Ryuusei-gai yang sukar dipahami secara pribadi, dan ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berhadapan dengannya, meskipun dalam kematian. Alasan dari pertanyaannya juga adalah keyakinannya bahwa Lady Ryuusei-gai bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mati dengan mudah–sama seperti Danchou-nya. Tampaknya mereka jadi kebal terhadap Kematian itu sendiri.

Ishtar melemparkan seulas senyum ramah kepada Pakunoda, dan hal itu sedikit mengejutkannya.

_**Aku hanya lelah atas tanggung jawab yang dibebankan padaku. Ada begitu banyak kewajiban untuk dipenuhi, ada begitu banyak hal untuk dipertimbangkan. Bagusnya menjadi roh seperti ini adalah kau tak punya tanggung jawab atau apapun juga untuk ditegakkan, benar? **_

Pakunoda bisa memahami hal itu, maka dia mengangguk setuju.

_**Namun... **_Ishtar melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, _**kebiasaan lama sulit dihentikan. **_Lalu dia terkekeh pelan, dan terdengar hampir seolah dia merasa geli sendiri. _**Memiliki tanggung jawab sudah menjadi seperti kebiasaan bagiku. Pada akhirnya, dengan ironis aku mendapati diriku membebankan suatu tanggung jawab kepada diri sendiri. **_

_Anak itu? _Pakunoda bertanya, dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke pintu di mana Shalnark dan Meta keluar tadi.

_**Dia sungguh anak kecil yang manis, **_Ishtar berkata dengan berdengung_, _seperti seorang ibu yang sangat mengagumi bayinya.

_Dia merasa hancur, _Pakunoda berkata dengan sedikit rasa bersalah pada nada suaranya, _ketika dia mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah seorang pembunuh. _

_**Itu tak bisa dihindari, tapi dia harus belajar untuk menghadapinya, **_Ishtar berkata dengan tegas. _**Lagipula, kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran tak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk mengubahnya. **_

* * *

Itu adalah kutipan yang mirip sekali dengan yang Kuroro Lucifer katakan sebelumnya, ditujukan pada Kurapika bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kutipan tersebut adalah pelajaran pertama dan paling penting yang telah Kuroro pelajari dalam beberapa hari pertama sejak dia dibawa olehnya_–_dan ditanamkan dalam dirinya sejak saat itu_. _

Kuroro memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan memandangi Kurapika. Dia terlihat seolah merasa dunia akan kiamat dan langit runtuh menimpanya. Semua itu karena spekulasi liar bahwa Meta mungkin bisa mendengar Bisikan Kegelapan para iblis yang ada di dalam Cincin Solomon–yang masih harus dibuktikan.

"Kau memberikan cincin itu kepada Meta," dia menyatakan yang sesungguhnya_, _berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemurungan yang sepertinya bisa menjadi kematian bagi Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya tertawa sedih_, _gemetar dan gugup. Dia terdiam, tapi Kuroro bisa merasakan bahwa dia akan segera mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya merasa..." Kurapika bergumam, tapi cukup bisa terdengar oleh Kuroro. "...itu hal yang paling pantas untuk dilakukan_..." _

Sambil berkata demikian, dia menatap cincin perak bermata onyx yang dengan kukuh tetap dia pakai di jari manisnya. Cincin itu adalah, bisa dibilang_, _merupakan bukti dan tanda kemunafikannya. Dia akan selalu memperlihatkan sikap kasar ketika hal-hal mengenai pria itu dibahas, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan dia akan memberitahu setiap orang–atau lebih tepatnya, orang-orang idiot yang berusaha mengajaknya kencan–bahwa dia sudah menikah. Ketika Meta lahir, anak itu menjadi alasan untuk menolak ajakan para lelaki tapi ketika ditanya siapa ayah dari putranya, dia tak akan menjawab–atau lebih tepatnya, dia tak bisa menjawab. Di balik semua alasan itu, satu-satunya alasan dan merupakan alasan yang paling penting kenapa dia tidak membuang cincin itu adalah karena nilai sentimental yang ada pada cincin tersebut, betapa pun dia berusaha menyangkalnya, dan bukan karena kegunaannya sebagai penolak para pria_. _

Dia hanya merasa bahwa merupakan suatu hal yang adil jika Meta diberi Cincin Solomon. Di balik penolakannya memberitahu anak itu untuk bercerita terlalu banyak mengenai ayahnya, dia merasa tindakan itu merupakan suatu kewajiban baginya, sebagai seorang ibu, untuk setidaknya memberikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya kepada anak itu. Cincin Solomon lebih dari pantas untuk memenuhi tugas itu. Lagipula dia tak punya benda lain yang berhubungan langsung dengan Kuroro Lucifer.

Namun, berbicara tentang Cincin Solomon, Kurapika teringat pada pertanyaan lain yang dulu mengusiknya. Mendongak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan intens Kuroro padanya, dia biarkan pertanyaan itu bergulir di lidahnya, tentu saja secara kontemplatif_. _

"Kau bisa saja meminta Lucian menjaga cincin itu untukmu. Kenapa aku?"

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran, tapi meskipun demikian dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan cukup cepat.

"Pendapat yang bagus, mengingat memang benar Lucian punya lebih banyak ide secara garis besar mengenai benda macam apa Cincin Solomon itu. Namun, dia tak butuh perlindungannya. Langit bisa jatuh di atas kepalanya dan dia tetap tidak akan mati–" Kuroro berhenti sejenak, dan menambahkannya dengan seulas seringai, "Seperti kecoak."

Kurapika tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus geli mendengar tanggapan terakhir Kuroro mengenai Lucian. Istilah itu lebih dari cocok untuk mengumpamakan Lucian sebagai kecoak, dia sudah sering menyaksikan bagaimana vampir itu selalu berhasil lolos dari bahaya_, _dengan sedikit kesulitan maupun tidak sama sekali_. _Meskipun demikian, dia terganggu dengan kesan dari penjelasan Kuroro yang terdengar seolah tanpa cela_. _

"'Membutuhkanperlindungannya'? Jadi kau bilang aku begitu lemah hingga aku membutuhkan perlindungan cincin itu?" Alis Kurapika bertaut, mengernyit tak senang.

Ujung bibir Kuroro _hampir _berkedut saat dia mendengarnya. Andai saja Kurapika tahu bahwa dia telah menugaskan Jin Ifrit untuk menjadi 'malaikat penjaganya'.

"Tidak. Kau kuat, Kurapika. Aku jamin itu_._" Dia berkata, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan bagian tentang Deifri. "Tapi pertimbangkan ini: Lucian itu abadi, tak ada perdebatan dalam hal itu. Namun, kau tidak. Kenapa menyia-nyiakan sifat bawaan cincin itu yang memberikan perlindungan pada makhluk abadi seperti Lucian?"

Kernyitan Kurapika melembut.

"Itu bisa dimengerti_..._" Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kurapika, Kuroro tidak sepenuhnya bicara jujur. Terus terang_, _dia hanya merasa lebih yakin jika dia tahu bahwa Kurapika memiliki perlindungan kuat cincin itu. Dia tak bisa sembarangan mengenai keselamatan Lucian. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, selama Lucian tetap seperti kecoak dalam menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya–jika dia memang unggul_–_dia akan tetap hidup. Mungkin hingga akhir dunia, setidaknya setahu Kuroro begitu.

Mengesampingkan Cincin Solomon, Kuroro teringat percikan api biru yang kadangkala muncul dari rantai Kurapika. Sementara Kurapika terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa tentang api biru itu, Kuroro kemudian menyadari bahwa Deifri–Jin Ifrit yang dia tugaskan untuk melindunginya bertahun-tahun yang lalu–telah melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup memuaskan_. _Hanya itu, karena jika dia sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, Kurapika tak akan pernah tergores anak panah Yorn yang mematikan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kuroro melangkah ke dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota metropolitan. Pemandangannya menakjubkan, dengan kedip cahaya bertebaran di seluruh kota yang luas. Bahkan di malam hari, kota begitu hidup dan sibuk_. _Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa kota tersebut sangat menarik bagi banyak orang. Secara pribadi, dia hanya menganggap kota itu sebagai tempat yang sempurna untuk mendirikan Markas karena dengan lebih padatnya suatu tempat, akan lebih mudah untuk membaur dengan kerumunan.

Dengan malas, dia melirik sembarang ke jalanan dan jalan raya, sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menemukan Shalnark dan Meta di tengah perjalanan mereka atau tidak.

* * *

Leorio menghela napas, dan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Trio itu sekali lagi menyisir jalanan Kota Yorkshin untuk mencari Meta. Mereka tidak memahami ucapan Lucian kepada Kurapika; yang diucapkan dalam Bahasa Rumania, karena mereka tidak mengerti bahasa itu. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyai Kurapika mengenai hal tersebut karena dia segera dibawa pergi oleh Kuroro sebelum mereka bisa menanyainya. Pada akhirnya, mereka tak punya pilihan kecuali mencari di seluruh kota secara manual. Setelah berjam-jam mencari, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di suatu titik guna beristirahat.

"Pertemuan semalam bisa menghasilkan seorang anak. Aku tak pernah mengira Kurapika _sesubur itu_," Sang Dokter bergumam sendiri, tapi dua orang pemuda lain mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu di depannya, pasti dia akan menghantammu hingga mati," Killua menyeringai. "Lagipula, kudengar khususnya wanita pirang, lebih subur daripada wanita lain."

Mata Leorio terbelalak hingga terlihat seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Killua menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, mengejek Leorio. "Kau seorang dokter, tapi kau tidak tahu tentang ini?"

"Yah, aku ini dokter kesehatan, bukan, bukan...bukan dokter semacam itu!" Leorio berkata dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Killua mendengus dan lanjut menyantap crepes-nya–crepes yang berlimpah es krim, tentu saja_. _Gon pun tengah membantu dirinya dengan crepes juga, sementara pandangannya bergerak dengan aktif di antara kerumunan sambil dia masih berharap siapa tahu dia menemukan seorang anak lelaki pirang. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa upaya tersebut akan terbayar?

Sebenarnya, bukanlah Meta yang Gon temukan, tapi Shalnark.

Remaja dengan rambut mencuat itu melihat anggota Geng Laba-laba tersebut menuruni jalan melangkah dengan tujuan tertentu, dan tangannya memegangi tangan lain yang jauh lebih kecil. Ketika Gon melihatnya, dia sedikit terbang karena benaknya langsung mengingatkan bahwa Shalnark adalah seorang Laba-laba; figur yang berbahaya dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi waspada. Namun, dengan mempertimbangkan bahwa orang itu _hanyalah _Shalnark, Gon seumur tenang tapi ketika dia melihat orang lain yang berjalan bersama Laba-laba itu, dia berubah pikiran.

"Oh!" Dia berkata dengan tanpa berpikir, sebelum menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah tindakan yang bijak.

Dengan merasa bersalah, dia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan dan melirik kedua temannya dengan cepat. Untunglah, mereka masih berdebat tentang sesuatu yang Gon lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarnya. Alasannya kenapa dia tak mau menarik perhatian teman-temannya adalah karena fakta bahwa saat ini Meta sedang bersama Laba-laba. Leorio masih tidak suka dengan Laba-laba dan telah mengumumkan bahwa dia tak akan pernah punya urusan apapun bersama kelompok gila itu selama hidupnya. Sama dengan Killua, dia telah menunjukkan kehati-hatiannya terhadap kelompok itu meskipun dia juga menujukan kekaguman terhadap kemampuan yang ditunjukkan para anggota Geng Laba-laba dari waktu ke waktu. Tentu saja Gon sendiri sangat tak menyukai aktivitas mereka tapi Shalnark adalah suatu pengecualian.

Kadang-kadang mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang anggota Geng Laba-laba itu, terutama di Penginapan Prancing Pony ketika Shalnark ada di sana untuk mengunjungi Fino dan saat Gon beserta kelompoknya tengah menuju ke rumah Kurapika_. _Meskipun Fino memaksa, Kurapika telah memutuskan untuk pindah dari penginapan dan membangun sendiri rumah untuknya dan Meta. Sepanjang interaksi yang berlangsung beberapa kali itu, Gon mendapati kepribadian Shalnark bisa diterima, kalau tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan hingga tingkat tertentu_. _Meskipun demikian, Gon selalu berusaha mengingat bahwa pemuda yang kelihatan pola dan tak berbahaya itu pada intinya tetaplah seorang Laba-laba. Kenapa Fino mampu menoleransi pekerjaannya, itu di luar pemahamannya. Gadis itu adalah orang yang eksentrik_, _titik.

Dengan bergerak diam-diam sebisa mungkin, Gon menjauh dari kedua temannya dan melangkah menghampiri Shalnark dan Meta. Ketika dia sudah berada cukup dekat, Meta menoleh ke arahnya. Hal itu mengagetkan Gon, karena anak itu langsung melihatnya dengan sengaja–seolah dia tahu apa yang sedang dia lihat.

"Gon!" Sambil memekik, Meta berusaha lari ke arahnya tapi tak bisa melakukan itu karena Shalnark mempertahankan cengkeramannya yang kuat di tangan si anak.

"Wah, wah! Pelan-pelan, Nak," Shalnark berkata sambil berusaha menarik Meta kembali ke sampingnya.

"Hei, Shalnark," sapa Gon dengan tidak ramah.

"Gon!" Shalnark tersenyum ramah. Secara pribadi, dia tak punya masalah apapun yang bertentangan dengan teman-teman Kurapika. Malah, menurutnya mereka menarik, terutama Gon karena; seperti apa yang Nobunaga terus katakan kepada setiap orang, bocah itu entah bagaimana mirip Uvogin–hanya dengan kesadaran moral yang berbeda.

"Shalnark, lepaskan!" Meta memaksa sambil berusaha membebaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman kuat Shalnark.

"Oh, baiklah." Pria muda berambut coklat pasir itu melepaskan tangannya dan Meta langsung berlari ke arah Gon. Sebelumnya dia memegangi tangan Meta karena dia tahu anak itu suka langsung berlari tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Dan lagi, jika anak itu kabur, Shalnark akan tetap bisa melacaknya. Lagipula, dia familiar dengan tata ruang Kota Yorkshin.

Jika dipikirkan kembali dan dipertimbangkan lebih jauh, kenapa Meta ingin kabur ke tempat lain? Anak itu sangat senang begitu diberitahu bahwa dia akan diantar ke _kedua _orangtuanya–yang artinya dia akan bisa melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama untuk pertama kali dalam empat tahun hidupnya.

Terdengar suara pekikan kegirangan dari anak itu saat Gon mengangkat dan memeluknya dalam satu gerakan perlahan.

"Gon! Gon!" Meta berkata, benar-benar senang melihat wajah yang dikenalnya.

Dia mulai mencubit kedua pipi Gon dan memainkan rambutnya yang mencuat. Tak keberatan dengan pelecehan Meta, Gon hanya tertawa; merasa sangat senang bahwa _akhirnya _dia bisa menemukan anak pirang itu. Dia memeluk Meta erat-erat, dan anak itu menanggapinya dengan tertawa cekikikan.

Setelah beberapa menit reuni 'berpelukan', Gon berbalik menghadap Shalnark; yang memperlihatkan ekspresi netral di wajahnya.

"Kau mau bawa dia ke mana?" Gon tak bisa menahan kehati-hatian di nada suaranya, dan Shalnark memahami hal itu jadi dia hanya menyepelekan hal itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu," Shalnark tersenyum padanya. "Itu rahasia."

Gon membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Shalnark langsung menyela.

"Tapi dia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu."

Mendengar hal ini, Gon mengabaikan semua protesnya. Dia merasa cukup puas dengan jawaban itu. Jika Meta akan bertemu Kurapika, maka semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi...bagaimana cara dia memastikannya?

"Hei, hei. Kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu mengenai hal ini?" Shalnark bertanya sebelum Gon sempat mengatakannya.

Gon memanyunkan bibirnya dengan cemberut_. _

"Aku tak akan pernah tahu..."

Shalnark memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Pasti _Danchou," dia menekankan kata itu dengan sengaja_, _"akan membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Meta. Apakah itu bisa jadi jaminan untukmu?"

"Dia akan melakukannya?" Kedengarannya Gon benar-benar kaget. Seolah bayangan Kuroro menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap Meta merupakan suatu konsep yang aneh baginya–ini bukanlah hal yang mengagetkan. Lagipula, dia tidak begitu mengenal Kuroro Lucifer dan Kurapika menolak untuk mengatakan apapun tentangnya dan kepribadiannya (kecuali tentang kepribadiannya yang buruk, tentu saja).

Shalnark, memahami keherananGon, hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak_. _

"Meta, ayo! Kita pergi," dia memanggil anak itu.

Si anak hampir langsung mematuhinya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gon. Dia berlari ke arah Shalnark dan meraih tangannya meskipun Shalnark tidak mengulurkan tangan padanya. Gon sedikit cemberut karena dia merasa bahwa Meta sepertinya memilih anggota Geng Laba-laba itu daripada dirinya.

"Dah, Gon! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Meta melambaikan tangan padanya dengan semangat, sebelum dia mendesak Shalnark untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Memberikan sikap tubuh selamat tinggal kepada Gon melewati bahunya sambil melirik remaja itu untuk yang terakhir kali, Shalnark pergi menjauh bersama Meta dan segera saja mereka menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Tidak lebih cepat dari itu, Gon bisa mendengar Killua dan Leorio datang ke arahnya.

"Gon! Kau ini kenapa, kabur seperti itu? Kau seperti Meta!" Leorio berkata.

"Yah, apa yang kau harapkan? Kurasa Meta mengambilkebiasaan itu darinya," Killua menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa di sini ada hal yang menarik?" Zaoldyck berambut keperakan itu melihat darah sekitarnya dengan penasaran.

Gon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, tak ada yang menarik di sini. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Aku lelah!" Gon bicara dengan berseri-seri kepada mereka, bertentangan dengan pernyataan kelelahannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat selelah itu bagiku." Killua mendecakkan lidah sambil menyeringai. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Meta? Kita masih belum menemukannya."

"Oh, kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Pikir saja_, _sekarang Kurapika pasti sudah menemukannya, 'kan?" Gon beralasan, masih dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Tapi–" Leorio mulai protes, tapi begitu dia mempertimbangkan hal itu lebih jauh, "...itu masuk akal." Akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. "Mengingat ini Kurapika yang sedang kita bicarakan..."

Tanpa berdebat lebih jauh, mereka bertiga kembali ke hotel. Namun Gon melirik untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke arah yang dituju Shalnark dan Meta. Dia mengingatkan diri untuk memeriksa tempat apapun yang ada di arah tersebut, begitu mereka sampai di kamar hotel.

Di luar sepengetahuan mereka, ada pihak lain di sana yang melihat Shalnark dan Meta, dan tokoh ini pun cukup berhubungan dengan Kurapika.

* * *

"Aku penasaran...," Kuroro mulai bicara, dan hal itu membuat Kurapika tegang. Apapun itu yang membuat pria tersebut penasaran, Kurapika punya firasat bahwa dia sama sekali tak akan begitu bersemangat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Meski begitu, dia bodoh kalau dia pikir dia bisa menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

Karena Kurapika tidak berkata apa-apa, Kuroro melanjutkan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu menanggapi..." dia berhenti sejenak sambil mencari kata-kata yang cocok, "...kehadiran Meta?"

Kurapika hampir saja mendengus geli mendengar pilihan kata yang dia gunakan. Terdengar hampir terlalu menggelikan–mengingat Kuroro Lucifer yang mengatakannya–tapi dia tak akan menunjukkannya. Sambil menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang netral, dia menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar:

"Anggap saja, aku undur diri dari mereka selama setahun sebelum aku kembali bersama Meta."

"Dan bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Kuroro bertanya, benar-benar merasa penasaran_. _

Meskipun merasa enggan untuk menjawab, dan menolak memberikan penjelasan mengenai Meta, Kurapika tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Killua hanya sedikit terkejut–sepertinya dia sudah menduganya."

_Bocah nakal itu..._Kurapika bergumam dalam hati, meski dengan tidak ramah.

"Gon benar-benar senang," dia melanjutkan, "Sementara Leorio..." Dia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa senang dengan suara yang lebih lembut_. _

"Dia pingsan," Kuroro menebak.

"Dia hampir mati karena serangan jantung." Kurapika terkekeh pelan sambil mengingat raut wajah Leorio waktu itu. Oh, sungguh tak ternilai dan sudah pasti sepadan untuk diingat terus selamanya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa, jika dia hubungkan Leorio dengan Nobunaga, dia bisa membayangkanseperti apa ekspresi dokter muda itu. Dia punya dugaan bahwa Leorio dan Nobunaga punya kemiripan lebih banyak dari yang diperkirakan orang. Ketika Kurapika sudah menampakkan kembali ekspresi netral yang sebelumnya dia perlihatkan, dia menatap ke arah Kuroro.

"Dan bagaimana reaksi para anggota Geng Laba-laba ketika mereka baru tahu tentangnya?"

"Kau harus menanyai Machi, aku tidak ada di sana waktu itu. Saat aku kembali, Meta sudah berbuat kekacauan bersama mereka, membuat Nobu yang malang benar-benar jadi seperti orang tolol_." _Dia mengangkat bahu dengan cuek tapi merasakan bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat mengingat adegan yang menggembirakan itu.

"Waktu itu kau di mana?" Kurapika bertanya dengan sedikit mengernyit.

"Aku dipanggil ke Ryuusei-gai oleh Hatsubaba."

"Ah..." Dia tahu topik seperti apa yang mungkin ingin dibahas Hatsubaba dengan Sang Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. "Tentang..." Kurapika menggulirkan lidahnya sejenak, mencari istilah yang cocok, "...warisan Ishtar?"

Kuroro tak memberikan tanggapan; sikap ini diartikan Kurapika sebagai jawaban "ya". Dalam jeda waktu yang sekejap itu, saat mengingat tentang Ryuusei-gai dan kebanyakan ingatan itu adalah tentang Ishtar, suatu adegan berkelebat di benaknya:

_Tangan rapuh Ishtar di dalam genggaman tangannya... Darah berwarna gelap mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan di kerongkongannya... Sepasang mata berwarna gelap seolah tak berdasar yang mulai mengabur... Kulitnya yang pucat pasi... Suaranya yang lemah... Permintaan terakhir Ishtar padanya... _

_"Jaga dia?"_

Kurapika gemetar saat teringat akan kematian Ishtar dan janjinya pada wanita itu, dari semua hal yang ada, untuk menjaga Kuroro Lucifer. Pada akhirnya, dia tak pernah berhasil melakukannya dan pada kenyataannya, tampaknya yang terjadi adalah yang sebaliknya_. _Sebelum dia bisa memproses kalimatnya seperti apa, kalimat itu sudah keluar dari mulutnya:

"Beritahu aku tentang itu."

Kuroro berkedip sekali dan menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah kaget secara terang-terangan, sementara Kurapika masih menampakkan ekspresi yang tak memperlihatkan perasaan apapun sedangkan di dalam hati dia sama kagetnya dengan pria itu saat mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Keheningan sesaat pun muncul, sebelum Kuroro mengambil tempat di hadapannya dan mulai memberitahu Kurapika tentang pemanggilan dirinya yang berulang kali ke Ryuusei-gai oleh perintah Hatsubaba.

Kuroro memberitahunya tentang bagaimana Hatsubaba terus memaksanya untuk menjadi penerus Ishtar–dan menjadi Lord Ryuusei-gai (menurut pendapat pribadi Kurapika, kedengarannya aneh)–karena hanya dia putra 'resmi' dan pewaris darahnya yang unik. Dengan tak adanya Ishtar, sekarang terserah Kuroro untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan Ryuusei-gai; seluruh kota itu benar-benardi bawah perintah dan belas kasihnya.

"Aku tidak cocok untuk melakukan tugas itu," Kuroro mengakui kepada Kurapika, tapi wanita muda itu memberinya tatapan galak_, _mencaci yang sangat khas dirinya_. _

"Kau hanya melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab," katanya dengan raut wajah yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun_. _

Dengan seulas senyum asing danmengangkat bahu dengan cuek, dia menanggapi dengan ucapan "Mungkin," yang membuat Kurapika jadi semakin jengkel. Sebelum Kurapika melanjutkan dengan memberinya ceramah yang panjang, Kuroro melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Anggap aku memang ingin melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab yang tidak menyenangkan itu, aku bisa memilih melakukannya dengan satu syarat," dia berkata sambil mendongak hingga mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata biru samudera Kurapika. Dia mengernyit padanya dengan sedikit curiga. Dia merasakan hembusan angin yang buruk datang ke arahnya.

"Dan itu adalah?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang sengaja dilambatkan.

Kuroro memberinya seulas seringai tipis–seringai yang membuat Kurapika gemetar.

"Sederhana saja, aku cukup menemukan orang yang cocok sebagai pengganti diriku."

Keheningan yang teramat sangat memenuhi kamar itu hingga ke tingkat yang menyesakkan_. _Tidak. Tepatnya_, _suasanayang berat itu muncul dari Kurapika, yang benar-benar mengeluarkan aura yang sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"TIDAK!" Dia tiba-tiba berkata dengan suara jengkel sambil langsung berdiri; tindakannya begitu kasar hingga kursinya hampir jatuh ke lantai yang berkarpet karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Bahkan aku belum bilang apa-apa," Kuroro berkata dengan rasa geli berbeda di nada suaranya, jelas merasa terhibur dengan reaksi berang Kurapika.

"Oh, tapi matamu mengatakan semuanya. Kau bermaksud membuatku mengambil tempat Ishtar? Lupakan! Aku ingin menjalani hidup yang normal bersama Meta. Aku tak mau punya urusan apapun dengan tempat abnormal yang menghasilkan orang-orang abnormal sepertimu," dia mengumumkan dengan penuh emosi dengan tanpa toleransi sedikit pun di suara maupun sikapnya.

Dia tahu dia benar, karena Kuroro tidak langsung menyanggahasumsinya, dan karena dia punya bukti yang cukup untuk membuktikan kesimpulannya_. _Pertama, cara Kuroro mengatakan senjata seperti kata pengantar suatu proposal yang akan dibuatnya–dalam hal ini, proposal untuk menjadi penerus Ishtar. Lagipula, Kurapika tahu gaya pria itu. Kedua, Kuroro memang menyebutkan bahwa alasannya terpilih sebagai pewaris adalah karena dia mewarisi darah Ishtar–sama seperti Kurapika, meski tidak sebanyak pria itu. Dalam hal ini, dia bisa memilih untuk menjadi seorang penerus. Ada juga beberapa asumsi lain yang tidak berdasar, yang hanya ada karena alasan emosional dan firasat semata.

Lalu Kurapika menangkap sesuatu di mata Kuroro. Kernyitannya menjadi lebih dalam, dia merasa tak senang.

"Dan jangan pernah kau berani berpikir menjadikan Meta sebagai penggantimu!" Daripada pernyataan kemarahan, ucapan Kurapika lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pekikan.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia putraku," kata Kuroro dengan tenang sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya di pangkuan sambil bertumpang kaki.

"Anak yang _terasing _hingga beberapa hari yang lalu," Kurapika berdesis.

"_Kau _yang mengasingkannya dariku."

"Apapun itu, aku tidak mengizinkannya berurusan dengan segala hal abnormal lebih dari yang sudah dia miliki sekarang!"

"Meskipun kenyataan bahwa ayahnya abnormal–seperti bagaimana kau menyebutnya–_dan _juga _ibunya_?"

Wajah Kurapika terlihat memucat, tahu bahwa yang dimaksud pria itu adalah darah Ishtar yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Jelas sekali ucapan Kuroro mengena ke masalah yang sensitif, tapi dia tidak begitu baik kali ini. Lagipula memang awalnya dia tak pernah menjadi seorang pemaaf. Dia mendesak:

"Yang juga membuatnya menjadi abnormal, sama sepertiku dan orang-orang Ryuusei-gai lainnya," Kuroro melanjutkan ucapannya dengan santai, "Kalau tidak dibilang lebih abnormal."

Kurapika bermaksud mengumpat maksud pria itu, tapi melihat langsung ke dalam matanya dan menatap kejujuran dan kebenaran dalam sepasang mata obsidian itu, tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan seperti mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan menghembuskan ketegangan keluar dari sistem tubuhnya. Dia pejamkan matanya, bertahan mendinginkan amarah. Dengan sabar Kuroro menunggu untuknya, hingga akhirnya Kurapika menghela napas dan bicara dengan suara yang teratur dan terkendali:

"Kau benar. Aku berada dalam penyangkalan selama ini. Maaf..."

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Dia mengharapkan balasan dan argumen yang lebih berkepala dingin dari gadis itu–tidak, dia bukan lagi seorang gadis, sekarang dia seorang wanita. Seorang wanita muda yang dewasa. Bahkan dia lebih dewasa daripada saat terakhir kali Kuroro melihatnya. Betapa mengesankan.

Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak merasa bangga atas diri Kurapika.

Ketegangan yang menaklukkan itu dibuyarkan lebih jauh oleh suara dering ponsel Kurapika yang mendadak. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengangkat panggilan itu, tapi tidak sebelum memeriksa identitas si penelepon lebih dulu. Dia mengernyit saat melihat nama si penelepon, tapi meskipun demikian dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Cash. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa–"

Dia tak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dengan tanpa ampun si penelepon menyerangnya dengan suara bass yang berat.

_[Kurapika! Ya ampun, aku melihat anakmu berjalan dengan salah seorang anggota Genei Ryodan!]_

Kurapika membeku dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dia melirik dengan penuh perhitungan kepada Kuroro, yang tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam, dia berusaha bicara dengan santai seperti bagaimana biasanya dia lakukan bersama Cash.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak salah lihat?" Dia bertanya dengan suara setenang mungkin.

_[Aku tidak buta, tahu! Aku yakin sekali itu anakmu! Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa lelaki yang bersamanya–seorang pria muda bertampang baby face–adalah salah seorang anggota Ryodan! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau di mana?] _

Si Kuruta menggigiti bagian bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dia tak mungkin menjelaskan segalanya kepada Cash melalui telepon. Pertama-tama, dengan alasan kerumitannya, mustahil seluruh kondisi yang terjadi saat ini bisa dijelaskan. Lagipula, terlalu repotmenjelaskan _semuanya_ sekali lagi kepada orang baru sepertinya. Di atas semua itu_, _dia belum punya alasan yang masuk akal mengenai masalah tersebut.

Sementara Kurapika masih merenungkan alasan masuk akal yang bisa dia beri untuk memuaskan pria berotot dan mudah emosi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukannya_, _dia gagal memperhatikan bahwa Kuroro sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Dia mengamati ponsel yang sedang dipegangi wanita itu dengan intens, dan kemudian menyelipkan jemarinya untuk meraih _gadget _tersebut tanpa izin. Perlahan, dia melepaskan ponsel itu dari tangan Kurapika dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan telinga.

_[Kurapika? Halo? Ayolah, jawab aku! Kau masih di sana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anakmu ada di Kota Yorkshin? Dan apa yang dilakukan anggota Ryodan itu bersamanya?] _terdengar pertanyaanCash yang tak sabaran melalui speaker.

"Apakah itu jadi masalah untukmu?" Suara Kuroro seperti seember air dingin yang disiramkan untuk menaklukkan pertanyaan Cash yangberapi-api_. _

Keheningan memenuhi kabar begitu Cash menghentikan ocehannya melalui telepon. Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri terlihat di wajahnya, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan protes apapun mengenai cara Kuroro menangani Cash. Kalaupun ada_, _dia penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana pria itu menangani situasi tersebut. Lagipula Cash terkenal bisa jadi seperti duri dalam daging jika berkaitan dengan 'interogasi' yang dia lakukan.

_[Kau ini siapa?] _Akhirnya Cash berhasil menemukan suaranya lagi tapi ada kesan kehati-hatian dan curiga yang kental dalam suaranya.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika, dan dia menangkap kilatan sesuatu melintasi mata obsidian itu. Kurapika tak tahan untuk tidak menegakkan posisinya ketika melihat kilatan tersebut dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. Setelah beberapa detik mengantisipasi, Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan Cash dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Suaminya."

Kurapika mengeluarkan suara tersedak yang lucu, tapi cukup pelan hingga tidak terdengar Cash yang ada di seberang sana. Di waktu yang sama, Kuroro bisa merasakan merasakan sensasi tercekik yang sama, membuat rekan kerja Hunter Kurapika menjadi kewalahan–walau melalui telepon sekalipun.

_[Bajingan tak tahu malu yang mengabaikan keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun dan tak pernah datang berkunjung walau hanya satu kali?]_

Tanggapan Cash adalah geraman berapi-api yang hampir terdengar jengkel. Kuroro harus menjauhkan lengan dari kepalanya, berusaha mencegah agar pendengarannya tidak rusak karena teriakan Cash. Kapasitas paru-parunya mengingatkan Kuroro kepada Uvogin, meski teriakan Uvogin lebih memekakkan telinga–kalau tidak membuat otak pecah berkeping-keping. Cash mulai mengutuk dengan kombinasi suku kata yang berwarna yang bahkan bisa membuat takjub Phinks dan Nobunaga. Sepanjang waktu, Kurapika menepukkan tangan ke keningnya saat dia mendengar penggunaan kata-kata Cash yang sembarangan, tidak senonoh dan kasar. Untunglah Meta tidak ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba, semua omelan itu berhenti.

_[Tunggu sebentar...] _

Wajah Kurapika memperlihatkan ekspresi yang mengatakan "Uh-oh...Ini dia...".

_[Kau anggota Ryodan?] _

Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit bersemangat, jelas berusaha memberitahunya untuk tidak mengakui kebenaran kepada rekannya itu_. _Kuroro menanggapi dengan seringai lebarnya yang khas.

"Aku Kuroro Lucifer."

Keheningan pun muncul. Kurapika menatap Kuroro dan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kengerian_. _

_[Holy-molly shit. Tidak mungkin...] _Cash mengerang dengan napas terengah-engah.

Alasan dari reaksi Cash adalah kenyataan bahwa Cash memang tahu identitas para anggota Genei Ryodan. Kuroro tahu dari penyelidikan Shalnark bahwa situs Hunter menyediakan informasi yang menakjubkan mengenai Genei Ryodan. Bahkan Kuroro tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana situs tersebut bisa menyediakan informasi seakurat itu tentang mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, nama semua anggotanya terpampang dalam informasi mengenai Kelompok Genei Ryodan yang 'sangat rahasia' sekaligus 'mahal'...Jika Cash bisa mengenali Shalnark sebagai Laba-laba dalam sekali lirik, dengan mudah Kuroro bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu sudah mengakses informasinya melalui situs tersebut.

Pada kesimpulannya, jika Cash cukup cerdas, dia akan memahami maksud Kuroro membocorkan namanya padanya. Cash harus tahu bahwa dia tengah berurusan dengan pemimpin Genei Ryodan saat mendengar nama Kuroro Lucifer.

Merasa puas dengan keheningan yang berhasil dia timbulkan pada pria yang ada di ujung telepon, Kuroro memutuskan bahwa intervensinya sudah cukup. Dia mengembalikan ponsel kepada pemilik sebenarnya dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sambil masih tetap memperhatikan Kurapika. Dia penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana percakapan itu akan berlanjut setelah dia mengintervensinya.

"Cash?" Kurapika bergumam dengan suara pelan, terdengar ragu.

_[Hei! Kau berhutang penjelasan yang sangat besar padaku!] _Cash menuntut, kini dia sudah menemukan kembali energinya sejak Kurapika yang menjawab telepon itu.

"Tidak. Tak ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu berkaitan dengan hal ini, Cash. Masalah ini di luar batas," Kurapika menanggapi dengan segeradan tegas, kali ini siap berurusan dengan Hunter yang keras kepala itu. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan mengenai diriku, tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun. Aku _tidak akan_ menjelaskan apapun padamu."

Ya, cukup ya cukup_. _Dia sudah cukup berusaha menjelaskan kondisinya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan selalu berakhir bencana; begitu menimbulkan malapetakahingga dia memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Cash adalah tipe orang yang akan lupa batas ketika dia mulai menginterogasi orang lain. Sayangnya, Kurapika tipe orang yang bisa menjadi sangat gusarketika dia ditekan mengenai masalah yang tak ingin dia bahas. Sekalinyadia geram, Kurapika yang mengamuk tak akan tahu batas dan Cash pernah jadi korbannya. Sejak itu, dia belajar untuk tidak terlalu mendesak saat menginterogasi orang lain–terutama Kurapika.

Merasakan nada suara tajam Kurapika sebagai tandanya, Cash berhenti bersikap seperti seorang 'inspektur' dan memutuskan untuk beralih ke sisi yang aman.

_[Alasan kenapa kau selalu berusaha meyakinkanku untuk tidak memburu Genei Ryodan; itu karena kau ingin melindungi suamimu?] _

Kurapika mendengus jengkel.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka," suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bentakan. "Aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka untuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas di luar kemampuan mereka."

_[Tapi–] _

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan yang bukan urusanmu. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Benarlah yang dia katakan, dia segera menekan tombol _'End Call' _dengan ibu jarinya dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku dengan penuh pelampiasan, meskipun amarah terlihat jelas muncul dari Kurapika_, _Kuroro mengangkat topik tertentu yang menarik.

"Bajingan tak tahu malu..." Kuroro mengulangi sebutan Cash terhadapnya dengan suara yang terdengar seolah dia merasa geli. Dia menoleh melihat Kurapika dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat. "Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kalimat itu berasal darimu?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Dia membentak padanya, tak mau repot untuk bersikap sopan. Lagipula sejak awal dia tak pernah sopan kepada pria itu. Tak pernah ada hal semacam itu ketika dia bersamanya. Sebenarnya, itu terasa menyegarkan.

Sebelum Kuroro bisa menanggapinya, suara benturan keras bisa terdengar dari pintu suite tersebut. Waspada, keduanya mencari dengan Nen mereka dan mendeteksi Nen yang sangat lemah muncul dari balik pintu. Begitu lemah hingga mereka berdua kesulitan mengenali pemilik Nen tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak diperlukan saat kemudian pintu langsung terbuka dengan keras dan seseorang terjatuh ke lantai _suite _dalam sekali lompatan–seorang pria muda.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Shalnark terjungkal masuk ke dalam _suite _dengan sangat tidak elit. Kalau bukan terjungkal namanya–dia ambruk ke dalam kamar, dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Sebenarnya, hampir merupakan suatu mukjizat pria muda berambut coklat pasir itu mampu mencapai _suite_ dengan darah mengalir keluar dari perutnya yang terluka. Ya, melihat Shalnark dalam sekali lirik saja, baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika langsung tahu bahwa perutnya robek.

Terdengar suara terhenyak ngeri dari Kurapika, sementara Kuroro sudah langsung bergegas ke samping pria muda itu. Dengan sepelan mungkin, Kuroro menggulingkan Shalnark hingga telentang dan dia sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika melihat luka itu. Dia mengenalinya. Hanya ada satu orang di Bumi yang bisa mengakibatkan luka seperti itu, dan sudah pasti berarti _bencana_. Namun, yang membuatnya lebih mengernyit adalah kenyataan bahwa terdapat helaian berwarna keperakan yang terlihat seperti jaring laba-laba saling bersilang melintasi luka yang terbuka. Sekarang setelah dia melihat lebih dekat, dia mengira bahwa jaring itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Shalnark bisa bertahan. Jaring tersebut menjahit luka meskipun tidak mencegah terjadinya pendarahan secara keseluruhan.

_Dua_, Kuroro bergumam dalam benaknya. _Dua orang terlibat dalam hal ini. _

"Apa yang terjadi? Shalnark?" Kurapika menanyai Laba-laba yang berdarah itu sambil selanjutnya mengeluarkan _Holy Chain_ tanpa ragu. Bahkan saat kilauan _Holy_ _Chain _itu menyelimuti luka tersebut, wajah Shalnark masih tetap pucat seperti mayat.

"Tunggu," tiba-tiba Kuroro berkata dengan ketegasandi nada suaranya.

Sikap otoriter pada suaranya membuat Kurapika menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, mematuhi perintah itu. Dia mendongak melihat Kuroro sambil merasa jengkel, karena dia sedang berusaha menyembuhkan luka Shalnark. Kuroro menatap luka tersebut dengan intens, dan dia mengulurkan tangan ke sana. Tanpa ragu, Kuroro memasukkan tangannya ke luka terbuka itu; membuat Shalnark memuntahkan lebih banyak darah dan mengerang dalam kesakitan yang menyakitkan, dan Kurapika meringis tertahan denganjijik dan ngeri. Ketika Kurapika baru saja akan berkomentar atas tindakan Kuroro, dia lupa semua tentang hal itu ketika menarik tangannya keluar dari ulu hati Shalnark dengan suatu benda dipegang di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang berotot.

Sebuah kartu.

Kurapika langsung memucat. Terlalu teralihkan dengan kondisi Shalnark yang sangat buruk, dia telah melupakan satu misi penting yang seharusnya dilaksanakan pria itu–mengantar Meta kepada mereka. Dan anak berumur empat tahun itu tak ada di mana pun.

Seolah menarik kartu itu sama dengan mengangkat kutukan bisu dari dirinya, dengan suara gemetar Shalnark berhasil memuntahkan dua patah kata:

"Hisoka...Hutan..."

Lalu dia pun tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Oh my, it's quite a stressful day today, _sampai-sampai menahan air mata saking kesalnya ==a

Mungkin para readers dan reviewers bosan, tapi (lagi-lagi) aku minta maaf karena update yang terlambat. Alasan klise, sibuk dan akhirnya kelelahan jadi sering ketiduran. Padahal jujur, aku lagi ada ide untuk update fic lain tapi susah sekali cari waktunya. Aku suka agak iri sama author yang sempat update == #sigh

Di chapter ini, yang paling aku suka tentu saja ketika Kuroro bicara dengan Cash dan mengaku sebagai suami Kurapika. Rasanya pgn langsung menjerit kegirangan! Sama halnya seperti saat aku dikirimi link satu scene Phantom Rouge movie, di mana Kurapika mengucapkan nama Kuroro dengan pekikan tertahan. _It makes me remember when Kurapika said it in their intimate activities in some fics...hehe! I heard it repeatedly._

Okay, ini balasan review kemarin :

**Moku-Chan :**

Astaga, senang rasanya baca review Moku. Maaf updatenya telat ya...

**Sends :**

Haha, kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti lagi, tanyakan saja ya xD

**aeon zealot lucifer :**

_Yup, he's absolutely handsome =v=_

**Uzumaki Naa-chan :**

Rambut Kurapika? Oh iya ya, betul juga. Tapi seingatku nanti disinggung kok, hanya aku juga lupa deskripsinya gimana (?) Tapi dugaan sementaraku sih g sependek biasanya, mungkin sebahu #entahkesimpulanatasdasarapaitu

**marlanjt :**

Okeee...makasih ya xD

**Mei anna aihina :**

Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya x3 Proses translate ini memang harus melalui berbagai rintangan, seperti keterbatasan waktu, keterbatasan tenaga, keterbatasan daya tahan terhadap bantal yang menggoda, keterbatasan fasilitas... #abaikan

* * *

_Leave your review please...?^^_

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


	8. Interference

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_Runandra_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_Sekuel 1001 Nights. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak Kuroro dan Kurapika berpisah di Desa Suku Kuruta, tapi sosok yang baru pun muncul mengacaukan kedamaian sementara dan keseimbangan rapuh yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

_**WARNING :**_

_FemPika. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : INTERFERENCE**

* * *

"Hisoka."

Kata itu lolos dari bibirnya dengan cara yang hampir terlalu santai, dan hanya sedikit kesan terkejut di dalamnya. Namun, baru kemudian Shalnark menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia pasti terdengar ketakutan. Lagipula, Meta pun bersamanya.

Tanpa banyak merubah ekspresi wajahnya atau bahkan mengganti kualitas aura yang ada di sekitarnya, Shalnark bergeser sepelan mungkin untuk melindungi si anak lelaki pirang dari pandangan Hisoka. Secara mental dia menyilangkan jarinya, berharap agar pria gila itu tidak melihat anak tersebut. Bagusnya, Meta masih belum mengembangkan Nen-nya. Kualitas Nen murni yang tidak berkembang itu berbeda; hampir tak berarti dan tak terdeteksi, dianggap sepele dan tak bisa dikenali.

Meskipun juga tak ada hal yang menguntungkan dalam hal itu.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang kita temui di sini~" Hisoka; dengan rambut oranye berbentuk seperti kobaran api yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, berdiri mencuat melawan gravitasi, memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit dipicingkan dan dia menjulurkan leher berusaha mengintip sosok mungil yang berdiri dengan tenang tak menyadari bahaya dalam suara Hisoka.

"Apa, kau sudah lupa padaku?" Shalnark berpura-pura menyuarakan dan menampakkan ekspresi sakit hati. Seolah berusaha bersikap dramatis, dia menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menggerakkan badannya sedikit untuk lebih menutupi Meta dari pandangan Hisoka yang menyelidik.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan kau." Hisoka memicingkan matanya dan menatapnya jijik, tapi seulas senyum seram mulai mengembang di bibirnya. "Kurasa aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sudah pasti menarik, dan aku yakin kau menghalangiku."

"Apa–"

Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shalnark melihat sesuatu datang ke arahnya dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa. Daya refleksnya adalah yang paling bagus dan terlatih dengan sempurna, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya tepat waktu guna menangkap proyektil yang ditujukan ke wajahnya. Terlambat sepersekian detik saja, dia akan memiliki dua helai kartu menonjol keluar dari wajahnya secara fantastis.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?" Dia menyuarakan protesnya sambil membuang kartu tersebut dengan satu gerakan pergelangan tangannya saja.

Hisoka memanyunkan bibirnya tak senang, dia mulai mendekat kepada Shalnark. Ada dorongan dalam diri Shalnark untuk menggendong anak lelaki yang ada di belakangnya dan kabur ke tempat Kuroro. Namun, itu bunuh diri namanya. Bukan hanya karena dia tahu betul bahwa potensi Hisoka jauh di atasnya, ada Meta dalam pelukannya akan membatasi gerak pria itu. Dia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membawa Meta yang terluka kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dia akan disiksa sampai mati oleh sang induk betina yang marah, dan hanya Tuhan di Surga di atas sana yang tahu apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan dalam menanggapi terlukanya anak itu di bawah perlindungan Shalnark.

"Kau menghalangiku," Hisoka mengulangi dengan bibir yang membentuk seulas seringai jahat, membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang sumsum. Orang biasa pasti sudah terpaku ketakutan saat melihat seringai itu, sementara orang yang jantungnya lemah pasti sudah pingsan di tempat. "Aku ingin melihat _siapa _yang ada di belakangmu."

"Shalnark?" Sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari belakangnya, di waktu yang bersamaan ada tangan yang menarik bajunya dengan bertanya-tanya.

Shalnark mengerang di dalam hati. Betapa beruntungnya dia malam itu.

"Aah~~" Hisoka berhenti di tengah jalan dan sengaja mengamati anak lelaki yang keluar dari bayangan Shalnark itu dengan saksama. Matanya dipicingkan, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir–atau lebih tepatnya, menggeledah ingatannya. "Aku melihat wajah yang anehnya terlihat familiar...dalam versi yang sangat mungil."

Shalnark menelan ludah. _Ini buruk. _

Meta berbalik menghadap ke orang asing yang berpakaian lucu itu dan matanya membelalak, mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai rasa takut naluriah. Anak lelaki dengan indera keenam yang bisa cepat mengerti segera mampu merasakan bahaya yang mengintai dari dalam diri orang yang terlihat seperti badut itu. Meta mundur satu langkah, berharap dia tidak melangkah keluar dari lindungan bayangan Shalnark karena rasa ingin tahunya. Samar-samar dia ingat ketika ibunya berulang kali menegur karena kabur semaunya tanpa memberitahu siapapun yang disebabkan oleh rasa ingin tahu yang menguasai dirinya.

"Shalnark? Siapa dia?" Anak itu bertanya dengan suara pelan yang bisa dimaklumi sambil mencengkeram erat merah baju pria muda tersebut, tangannya mengepal gugup.

"Halo kau yang di sana~" Hisoka, masih menyeringai, membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan pandangan mata anak itu. Sementara suaranya terdengar cukup lembut, tak bisa disangkal suaranya itu masih terdengar menyeramkan. "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa takut sambil mendekatkan diri ke kaki Shalnark. Dia mulai benar-benar takut kepada pria itu. Semakin dia melihatnya, semakin dia bisa melihat bahaya yang menggelegak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Apalagi, gurunya yang tak terlihat mendesak supaya dia waspada atas kehadirannya.

_**Jangan turunkan kesiagaanmu, Meta. Tetaplah waspada. Pria ini berbahaya. **_Ishtar memberitahunya dengan suara yang tegang. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, terdengar sangat berhati-hati seperti itu. Bagi Ishtar, inilah suatu saat di mana dia merasa begitu frustrasi karena tidak berwujud. Dia merasa sungguh tak berguna–yang dia bisa lakukan hanya memberi nasihat tanpa bisa membantu Meta secara fisik.

"Hmm~~" Hisoka memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi penasaran terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. "Aku bersumpah kelihatannya dia mirip sekali dengan teman Hunterku..."

"Benarkah? Yah, rambut pirang dan mata biru sepertinya cukup umum sekarang ini, ya?" Shalnark berkata dengan suara ceria, sementara di dalam hati dia merasakan hancur–perutnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Bukan hanya rambut dan matanya. Tapi wajah itu..." Hisoka membungkuk seolah berusaha melihat anak itu lebih jelas dan dia menjulurkan lehernya lebih maju.

Menanggapi sikap itu, Meta semakin menyembunyikan dirinya lebih jauh ke dalam lindungan bayangan Shalnark maka setengah dari dirinya terlindungi dari tatapan penuh selidik Hisoka.

"Katakan, Shalnark. Siapa anak lelaki itu?" Pria yang lebih tinggi itu bertanya sambil menegakkan posisinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Meta.

"Anak ini? Dia hanya anak kenalanku."

Yang dia katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Lagipula, Kuroro Lucifer adalah Danchou-nya dan Kurapika...yah, sudah pasti wanita itu sekarang baginya lebih dari sekedar kenalan.

"_Kenalan?_" Kali ini Hisoka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shalnark dan itu merupakan pandangan curiga. "Jadi apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersamamu? Apa kau sedang bermain menjadi seorang pengasuh untuknya?"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu," Shalnark mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kembali kepada orang tuanya. Jadi kalau boleh kau ijinkan kami pergi..."

_Ya, ya, tolong biarkan kami pergi dengan tenang! Jangan tanyakan apapun lagi_, Shalnark berdoa di dalam hati sambil meraih tangan Meta.

"Nak, kau tahu seseorang bernama Kurapika Kuruta?" Hisoka tiba-tiba menanyai Meta.

Mata anak itu membelalak lebar.

_**Jangan jawab dia, Meta. **_Ishtar berbisik padanya. Dengan senang hati Meta mematuhinya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padanya?" Selidik Shalnark, terdengar benar-benar terkejut. Dia tidak terkejut dengan keserampangan pertanyaannya, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah karena tebakan badut gila itu sungguh tepat sasaran.

"Penasaran saja," Hisoka menyeringai lebar kepada anak itu sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Lagipula dia mirip sekali dengannya."

Ya, Hisoka masih belum menyadari bahwa Kurapika adalah perempuan. Selama lima tahun, Kurapika berusaha keras–dengan bantuan teman-teman Hunternya yang terpercaya–untuk menghindari sekelompok orang tertentu, dan Hisoka termasuk di dalamnya. Hisoka terlalu tak bisa diprediksi untuk dibiarkan tahu bahwa Kurapika sebenarnya adalah seorang perempuan. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mulai membayangkan tanggapan seperti apa yang diberikan pria itu begitu dia tahu bahwa Kurapika adalah perempuan dan bahwa dia punya anak dengan seorang pria tertentu.

Di waktu yang sama ketika Hisoka menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Meta, teriakan peringatan kembali terdengar di kepala Meta.

_**Membungkuk! **_

Terbiasa mematuhi perintah seperti itu selama beberapa tahun, Meta melakukannya dengan tanpa berpikir lagi. Betapa terkejut dan bingungnya Shalnark saat melihat anak itu segera jongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah dia sedang menghindari peluru yang menuju ke arahnya. Betapa senangnya Hisoka saat dia melihat anak itu menghindari _Bungee Gum_-nya yang diselimuti Nen yang dia lontarkan kepada si anak melalui jari telunjuknya. Kecurigaannya terbukti benar.

"Anak kecil yang menarik~~" Kualitas suaranya berubah dari sikap ingin tahu yang santai ke sikap girang yang haus darah.

Hisoka maju satu langkah. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba membuat perilaku Hisoka berubah, Shalnark tahu sekaranglah saatnya untuk berhenti bersikap tak tahu apa-apa. Waktunya menyiapkan diri dari perseteruan yang tak terhindarkan dengan orang aneh itu. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Meta disentuh oleh pria pedofil dan sesat itu. Sudah mengenalnya sejak Meta masih bayi, Shalnark memiliki perasaan ingin melindungi kepada anak itu. Lagipula, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa, Meta adalah anak Danchou-nya. Itu lebih dari sekedar alasan baginya untuk melindungi anak itu dengan segenap kemampuan yang dia punya, meski dia belum diberi perintah apapun mengenai hal itu.

"Shalnark?" Anak itu bertanya dengan suara gemetar, rasa takut tak tersembunyi dan terdengar sangat jelas di suaranya yang pelan.

Shalnark menanggapi dengan menempatkan diri tepat di depan anak itu untuk melindungi sepenuhnya dari Hisoka yang tengah melangkah menghampiri. Dia melebarkan kedua kakinya lebih jauh dan menekuk lutut, sebagai persiapan untuk tindakan yang perlu dilakukan.

"Ooh? Ini mulai jadi sangaat~~ menarik." Seringai sadis Hisoka tak bisa mengembang lebih lebar lagi dari itu. Dia mulai kegirangan. Teramat sangat kegirangan. Bukan hanya karena dia sudah merasa gatal ingin pertarungan yang bagus, pada akhirnya, dia dihadiahi teka-teki kecil untuk dipecahkan. Sungguh hari yang hebat!

Shalnark menggeledah sel-sel otaknya berusaha menemukan jalan yang paling baik dan paling aman untuk menghadapi Hisoka yang kegirangan tanpa melibatkan Meta. Keahliannya lebih pada negosiasi daripada bertarung, tapi kondisi Hisoka saat ini tidak terbuka untuk negosiasi damai apapun juga. Setelah beberapa sepersekian detik terlewati, dia menyadari bahwa hal itu jauh dari memungkinkan.

_Andai saja Machi ada di sini... _Pikir Shalnark sekilas dan dengan hati yang muram. Entah bagaimana, wanita muda mungil berambut ungu itu selalu punya cara sendiri untuk 'menjinakkan' sang badut.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Shalnark baru saja terlepas dari pikiran 'pengandaiannya', Hisoka bergerak. Menanggapinya tepat waktu, Shalnark mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke samping dan melakukan sikap tubuh seperti tengah menangkap sesuatu. Dia tidak menangkap udara kosong. Tangannya menjepit pergelangan tangan Hisoka yang berotot, sementara tangan Hisoka sendiri diposisikan dalam sikap yang mirip cakar elang yang siap untuk menangkap mangsanya. Dalam hal ini, mangsanya adalah Meta.

Dengan mata terbelalak lebar, Meta menatap tangan besar yang dihentikan dalam jarak beberapa inci saja dari wajahnya. Dia menaikkan pandangannya dari tangan itu, dan bertemu dengan tatapan Hisoka yang penuh gairah. Tak ada kewarasan di sepasang mata liar itu; hanya binar seperti yang ada di mata binatanglah yang mewarnainya. Saat itu, pria itu mirip binatang liar yang haus darah daripada seorang manusia.

_**Meta! Minggir! **_Ishtar langsung membentak padanya dalam pikirannya, suara wanita itu menghentak kasar jauh di dalam kepalanya.

Kembali tersadar oleh sikap kasar itu, Meta berkedip dan mulai melompat minggir. Dia tahu dia tak bisa melawan pria gila itu. Setelah tertekan oleh aura membunuh milik Hisoka, satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan seorang anak lelaki berumur empat tahun adalah untuk meloloskan diri darinya. Dia tak bisa tahan berada di hadapannya. Terlalu mengerikan.

Tampaknya, Hisoka tak akan punya kengerian itu. Dengan sekali sentakan sikut, dia mengirimkan Shalnark meluncur melalui udara. Mengarahkan tubuhnya dengan ahli, Shalnark berhasil mendarat di tanah yang kokoh dengan anggun seperti seekor kucing. Saat melayang di udara, dia berusaha melontarkan antena ponselnya–sarana kemampuan Manipulasinya–ke arah Hisoka. Dengan mudah seperti seseorang yang sedang mengusir lalat yang menjengkelkan, Hisoka membelokkan antena itu dengan menggunakan kartunya.

Begitu salah satu kaki Shalnark baru saja menyentuh tanah, dia kumpulkan semua kekuatan bertumpu di kaki itu dan melompat kuat dari tanah menuju ke arah Hisoka. Yang dia lakukan adalah manipulasi otot manusia yang bagi manusia biasa merupakan hal yang hampir tak mungkin. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Dia seorang Laba-laba.

Tapi lawannya adalah Hisoka.

Shalnark menggunakan kakinya yang satu lagi untuk membuat gerakan memanjang diarahkan ke kaki Hisoka. Karena posisinya yang ganjil dengan kaki baru saja menyentuh tanah dalam sikap setengah berlari, Hisoka membiarkan kakinya dirintangi Shalnark. Mengambil saat itu demi keuntungannya, Hisoka berguling di atas tanah berdebu dan langsung berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Semua itu terjadi dalam satu gerakan mulus hampir seperti sebuah aksi panggung.

Merasa jengkel dengan campur tangan Shalnark, Hisoka memutuskan bahwa dia harus mengatasi pemuda itu lebih dulu. Dengan sehelai kartu terangkat di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya–seolah dia sedang mengayunkan silet–badut itu membuat gerakan membelah mengarah ke tenggorokan Shalnark. Shalnark berhasil menghindar dengan jarak yang sangat tipis (dan sambil terhenyak).

Kemudian, Meta sudah ada di pinggir hutan kecil terdekat. Hisoka sempat melihat anak lelaki pirang itu menghilang ke dalam rengkuhan kegelapan hutan di malam hari, dan dia mendecakkan lidah dalam kesenangan. Baginya, itu adalah permainan kucing dan tikus. Secara harfiah.

"Sungguh, Shalnark..." Dia berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dilambatkan hingga membuat Shalnark ngeri begitu dia berbalik melihatnya. "Siapa anak lelaki itu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, dia hanya a–"

"Siapa _ayahnya_?" Hisoka menyela.

Diam-diam Shalnark tersedak mendengar kalimatnya. Dia tak mungkin bisa mengungkapkan bahwa Kurapika orangnya; karena dia adalah _ibunya_. Tapi dia pun tak bisa mengungkapkan bahwa ayahnya adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab. Melihat Shalnark tak akan memberitahukan apapun padanya, Hisoka memanyunkan bibirnya tak senang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu sendiri," dia menyatakan dengan suara menyeramkan. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk melangkah ke arah hutan ke mana Meta pergi.

"Tunggu, Hisoka!"

Shalnark baru saja maju selangkah menuju ke badut aneh itu, tapi matanya menangkap kilatan kartu-kartu putih diarahkan padanya dengan gerakan menyayat. Puji Tuhan, setidaknya dia berhasil menghindari sayatan melintasi organ vital di perutnya, tapi tetap saja Hisoka berhasil memberikan luka yang cukup parah. Ada luka sayatan yang dalam di perutnya, tapi tidak cukup dalam untuk benar-benar membuatnya terbuka. Tetap saja, dia merasa seperti pancuran darah. Cairan merah tua mengalir deras dari luka terbuka itu, dan Shalnark menautkan kedua tangannya di atas luka tersebut, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya tapi tidak berhasil.

Mengabaikan anggota Laba-laba yang terluka parah itu, Hisoka berbalik untuk kembali mengejar Meta.

"Hiso-!"

Lagi, anggota Laba-laba muda itu disela sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun kali ini bukan dengan kalimat yang lain. Kali ini sehelai kartulah yang menghentikannya di pertengahan kalimat—dan kartu itu sekarang masuk jauh ke dalam perutnya. Masuk tepat melalui luka lebar yang ada di sana. Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa bagai tak berkesudahan, waktu seperti melambat. Ketika kenyataan datang menghantam padanya, dia menemukan dirinya berbaring dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi~" Hisoka menyeringai dengan jahat kepada Shalnark sambil menjilat pinggiran kartunya dengan raut wajah seorang maniak di wajah pualamnya. "Kau menghalangi."

Sementara itu, Meta sebenarnya tidak berlari masuk ke hutan kecil. Dia bertahan di pinggiran hutan, mengamati pertarungan sia-sia tersebut.

Meskipun dia dilatih sedari dini oleh Gon dan Killua dalam seni pertahanan diri, Meta tetaplah anak berumur empat tahun yang tak berdaya. Namun, hal itu bisa dimaklumi, hingga si anak lelaki pirang itu terpaku di hadapan Hisoka. Aura Hisoka begitu pekat hingga berarti B-U-N-U-H telah melumpuhkannya dan menelanjanginya dari semangat bertarung apapun yang mungkin dimiliki si anak. Nen badut itu menyerangnya tanpa ampun, mengambil alih jantungnya dan membenamkannya jauh-jauh. Meta begitu ketakutan. Dia begitu ketakutan saat itu hingga dia mulai meneteskan air mata ngeri—terutama ketika dia melihat Shalnark berdarah-darah.

"Aku merasakan keberadaanmu di sana~~" Suara Hisoka yang dilagukan sampai ke telinganya, dan anak itu mengalihkan tatapan ketakutannya dari tubuh tengkurap Shalnark ke arah pria berperawakan tinggi dengan bentuk rambut seperti kobaran api.

Ada kilatan kegilaan di mata liar itu yang berlimpah dengan rasa haus darah. Hisoka menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kesan yang sangat mengganggu, tapi anak itu tetaplah hanya anak berumur empat tahun yang tak bisa menebak arti sikap tubuh semacam itu. Lagipula, bahkan jika dia bisa, dia begitu ketakutan hingga benaknya benar-benar kosong. Sebenarnya, karena suatu entitas terus berteriak di dalam benaknya untuk mengambil alih.

_**Meta! LARI!**_

Setelah teriakan yang kesepuluh kalinya dari hantu Ishtar, Meta akhirnya lari ke arah hutan. Melihat tindakan anak itu, Hisoka mengeluarkan tawa gila yang hampir terdengar histeris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberimu waktu sepuluh detik untuk memulai," dia terkekeh dengan sintingnya. "Satu...dua..."

Ketika Hisoka terus menghitung dengan keras, suaranya seperti bel gereja yang berdentang saat ada pemakaman. Dia sudah melihat pemakaman sebelumnya ketika dia berada di kota tempat Fino tinggal. Dia langsung tidak menyukai suara bel gereja saat pemakaman itu dilangsungkan. Di hari-hari Minggu biasa, suara bel itu terdengar enak dan nyaman, tapi kualitas bunyinya berbeda saat pemakaman. Kedengarannya seperti tengah menggembar-gemborkan para pengusung jenazah Kematian untuk mengambil jiwa orang yang baru meninggal.

_**Dia akan segera datang!**_

Dan Ishtar pun tidak membantu.

"Sepuluh."

Seperti alarm yang berbunyi, pengumuman tak langsung "Waktunya sudah habis" dari Hisoka mendorong anak itu untuk menjerit ketakutan. Panik, dia melirik cepat melewati bahunya, dan dia melihat pria itu. Badut gila itu langsung menuju ke arahnya, dan di wajahnya terlihat ekspresi yang paling membangkitkan rasa takut yang pernah dilihat Meta selama empat tahun hidupnya. Ketika keputusasaan dan ketakutan yang tak terkatakan mencengkeram jantungnya, Meta mengeluarkan suara jeritan kesedihan yang mendalam disertai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"MOM! DAD!"

Langsung saja, helaian benang berwarna keperakan dilontarkan dari pekatnya kegelapan hutan menuju ke arahnya, dan, untungnya, benang itu hanya melaluinya begitu saja.

* * *

"LEPASKAN!" Dia menjerit dengan lantang, andai _suite _itu bukanlah yang kedap suara, teriakannya mungkin terdengar hingga ke lobi hotel.

Saat terpikir dalam benak Kurapika bahwa Hisoka terlibat dalam seluruh insiden berdarah itu, dia langsung melesat menuju ke pintu _suite_. Di mata orang biasa, mereka hanya akan melihat suatu gerakan cepat tanpa mampu mengartikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenyataannya, ketika Kurapika melesat menuju ke pintu, Kuroro bergerak lebih cepat lagi darinya untuk menghalangi dan mencegah wanita itu pergi dengan ceroboh.

"Kurapika, tenangkan dulu dirimu. Jangan bertindak tergesa-gesa!" Dia berkata sambil menahan Si Kuruta yang meronta dengan liar dalam cengkeramannya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? LEPASKAN! AKU HARUS PERGI MENCARINYA!"

Tak sabar, Kuroro menarik bahunya dengan kasar dan menghantamkannya ke lantai yang berkarpet. Dampaknya, teriakan Kurapika terhenti dan dia tersentak kaget atas perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Sebelum dia sadar dan panik lagi, Kuroro mencengkeram lengannya dan memutar lengan itu di balik punggung Kurapika, secara efektif mengunci pergerakannya.

"KURORO!" Dia mulai meronta dan hampir menjerit tapi teriakan yang akan segera dikeluarkan itu langsung padam saat dia merasakan jarak yang sangat dekat antara wajah Kuroro dengan wajahnya.

"Kurapika," pria itu berkata dengan suara pelan, dan dia bisa merasakan helaan napasnya di tengkuk dan telinganya, membuatnya tanpa sengaja langsung gemetar meskipun tegang. "Dengarkan aku."

Kurapika langsung diam dan terpaku.

"Kita _akan _menemukannya," Kuroro berbisik ke telinganya, tegas dan pasti seolah dia sudah melihat ke masa depan mengenai hal itu. "Kita akan menemukannya," dia mengulangi, "Hanya jika kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku—" Dia bertanya dengan rintangan terdengar di suaranya, tapi segera terhenti begitu dia memutar bahu atas dan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Kuroro. Tanpa sadar, Kurapika memberinya tatapan memohon. Kuroro curiga dia tidak bermaksud untuk menunjukkannya, bahkan hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang memberikan tatapan itu padanya. Datang begitu saja hingga Kurapika gagal menyadarinya. Namun demikian, Kuroro tidak akan memberitahukan kenyataan itu padanya. Dia menikmatinya.

Kuroro, tentu saja, tidak tahu seberapa besar arti Meta bagi Kurapika. Ketertarikannya pada anak itu BELUM begitu besar, lagipula, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa jam bersama anak itu. Meta berarti segalanya bagi Kurapika, melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Di masa lalu, yang berarti segalanya bagi Kurapika adalah membalaskan dendam sukunya. Kemudian, seberapapun inginnya dia menyangkal, untuk sesaat yang berarti segalanya bagi dirinya adalah Kuroro Lucifer (namun dia lebih baik mati daripada terus terang mengakui hal itu). Hingga akhirnya Meta lahir.

"Kurapika," Kuroro mengulangi namanya, dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan dengan intens. "Tenang."

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan pipinya ke karpet yang dingin. Dia menghela napas berat dan dengan cara yang berisik. Dia mengulangi sikap itu—dengan ekspresi khawatir dan kernyitan dalam di antara kedua alis matanya—beberapa kali hingga napasnya tenang dan tubuhnya tidak begitu tegang. Setelah merasakan otot-otot yang berada di bawahnya sudah cukup rileks, Kuroro mengambil resiko untuk melepaskan Kurapika.

Dengan patuh dan tenang, Kurapika beranjak duduk sementara Kuroro berpindah dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan Kuroro yang menatapnya dalam-dalam, dia hanya perlu memejamkan mata, berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Dari semua orang, Kuroro Lucifer-lah yang menenangkannya. Saat terakhir kali, itu menjadi tugas ketiga temannya—terutama pada kesempatan selama Ujian Hunter. Oh, betapa inginnya dia kembali ke masa itu. Rasanya sekarang begitu jauh.

Banyak hal yang berubah sejak saat itu. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu berlebihan.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikiran, akhirnya Kurapika membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memelototi Kuroro. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku tenang sekarang," Dia berkata, dengan mata yang masih tertuju kepada Kuroro.

Kini Kuroro menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Meskipun ucapan Kurapika seperti itu, Kuroro bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya berkaca-kaca—tanda bahwa dia hampir menangis—tapi dengan menakjubkan dia menahan air mata itu dan kembali pada kepribadiannya sebagai gadis yang kuat. Tampaknya ekspresi wajah Kuroro sedikit berubah saat melihat ke dalam mata Kurapika, karena Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi malu terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu jauh berterus-terang dengan perasaannya.

_Oh, sayang sekali, _pikir Kuroro dengan sedikit merasa geli.

Melihatnya menangis akan sangat menghibur. Dia pernah melihatnya menangis beberapa kali saja: pertama ketika Kurapika berhalusinasi saat demam karena perubahan mengagetkan dari tubuh laki-laki ke tubuh perempuan, setelah anting sihirnya pecah; kedua di dalam gua ketika Kuroro hampir mati karena tetanus dan dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan karena jawaban Kuroro yang mengatakan "Aku telah memberimu kerugian yang besar."; ketiga saat dia sedang menyeret Kuroro yang sudah dalam kondisi hampir mati menuju ke perlindungan Kuil Inari; keempat adalah saat pertama kali dia melihat kepala kakaknya—satu-satunya Suku Kuruta yang Kuroro penggal _dengan tangannya sendiri_. Empat kali dalam rentang waktu dua tahun perjalanan mereka bersama-sama berkeliling dunia mencari Mata Merah.

Berusaha mengisi keheningan itu, Kurapika mengeluarkan _Dowsing Chain_-nya dan mulai melacak untuk mengetahui; kuat dugaan Kuroro adalah, lokasi di mana Meta berada. Dia biarkan Kurapika melakukan caranya sendiri, dengan sabar dia menunggu sampai selesai. Namun, dia memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang aneh. _Dowsing Chain _tetap diam seperti patung yang membeku. Dia memicingkan matanya walau hampir tak terlihat. Sepertinya _Dowsing Chain _sama sekali tak bisa melacak keberadaan Meta.

Ketika Kurapika menghilangkan kembali _Dowsing Chain_-nya, Kuroro mendongak, hendak melihat perubahan apapun dalam ekspresinya. Kurapika berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak dikuasai rasa panik yang mulai membuncah di hatinya, dengan hati-hati dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Kuroro yang menyelidik.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Meskipun suaranya tenang, ada desakan di dalamnya. Kuroro menduga bahwa dia tak bisa menahan hal itu. Mengabaikan hal yang tak ada hubungannya tersebut, dia berbalik memandangi tubuh tengkurap Shalnark dengan pandangan santai.

"Kurasa kita harus menunggu hingga Shalnark sadar, dan kita bisa menanyakan rincian kejadian itu padanya."

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu," Kurapika menyatakan dengan tegas, kernyitan dalam menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan lakukan tugasmu," Kuroro berkata sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Shalnark.

Dengan wajah merengut, Kurapika melangkah melewati Kuroro dan berjongkok di samping Shalnark. Dia mengeluarkan _Holy Chain_-nya dan mulai menyembuhkan anggota Laba-laba yang sudah tidak begitu sekarat lagi sekarang. Kuroro berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia selalu kagum kapanpun dia melihat Kurapika menggunakan rantai Nen-nya, terutama saat dia tidak mengenakan lensa kontak apapun jadi Mata Merahnya pun terlihat—terlebih ketika Kuroro bisa menyaksikannya secara eksklusif, hanya dia sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya merasa istimewa, dan dia senang dengan pemikiran tersebut. Dia tahu betul bahwa Kurapika tidak menunjukkan Mata Merahnya kepada sembarang orang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika kembali menghilangkan rantai Nen-nya tapi Shalnark tetap tidak membuka matanya. Namun dia terlihat tidak begitu kesakitan lagi. Kurapika mengernyit melihatnya dan melihat Kuroro dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kuroro hanya bisa angkat bahu. Dia pun tak tahu kenapa Shalnark tidak terbangun.

"Bagiku dia terlihat seperti sedang tidur," akhirnya Kuroro mengakui setelah melirik wajah pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu.

"Berani-beraninya dia...," Kurapika menggeram.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kuroro bertanya, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar geli.

Alasan kenapa Kuroro menanyakan hal ini adalah karena Kurapika telah merubah posisinya dengan duduk di samping kepala Shalnark dan dia benar-benar membungkam mulut pemuda itu dengan satu tangan dan memencet hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk di tangan yang satunya lagi. Dia mendongak melihat Kuroro saat pria itu bertanya, dan dia memberinya seulas seringai berbahaya.

"Membangunkannya."

* * *

Shalnark berkedip sekali. Lalu dua kali. Lalu tiga kali.

Dia sedang duduk di bawah bayangan pohon yang telah dia nobatkan sebagai tempat favoritnya di seluruh kota. Pohon itu tumbuh di halaman Penginapan Prancing Pony. Nyamannya, salah satu batangnya yang besar menjulur tepat ke sebelah jendela kamar Fino. Batang berukuran besar itu berulangkali menjadi bantal baginya, kulit pohon tersebut empuk meskipun struktur batangnya kokoh.

Dia mengernyit. Dia tak ingat pergi ke kota untuk mengunjungi Fino. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Yang paling penting adalah, kenapa dia punya firasat yang mengganggu bahwa dirinya sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting? Semakin dia berusaha mencari ke dalam benaknya, ingatan itu semakin menyelinap keluar dari genggamannya. Frustasi, dia menghela napas berat, berisik, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih jauh ke dalam empuknya kulit pohon di belakangnya. Angin yang lembut membelai wajahnya, meniup rambut coklat pasirnya dengan cara penuh canda. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbobot dijatuhkan ke atas pangkuannya.

Dia hampir segera membuka matanya setelah merasakan perubahan itu, dan menemukan Meta sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, mata bulat berwarna biru gelap dengan kedua sikunya yang mungil ditempatkan di pangkuan Shalnark. Anak itu tidak berkata apa-apa; dan menurut Shalnark ini hal yang aneh. Biasanya anak itu akan mendatanginya untuk menanyakan banyak pertanyaan yang benar-benar akan membawanya hingga ke ambang batas kewarasannya. Kali ini, Meta hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Meta melakukan sikap tubuh itu dari waktu ke waktu, dan kapanpun dia melakukannya, tatapan anak itu membuatnya teringat akan tatapan Danchou-nya. Ya, cara Meta menatap sama seperti yang dilakukan Kuroro Lucifer. Seringkali Shalnark bertanya-tanya apakah Kurapika menyadarinya atau tidak. Kalau iya, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi wanita itu.

"Shalnark," anak itu akhirnya berkata setelah keheningan aneh yang lama.

"Hm?" Dia menanggapi dengan sedikit malas-malasan.

"Apa itu yang terjebak di pohon?"

Shalnark menggerakkan matanya, dan menoleh melihat ke arah mana anak itu memandang. Yang membuatnya sangat terkejut, dia melihat sehelai kartu menancap jauh ke dalam kulit pohon tepat di sebelah kepalanya. Sebelumnya dia tidak melihat kartu itu ada di sana. Sejak kapan? Ketika dia masih memandangi kartu itu dengan ekspresi tolol terlihat di wajahnya, suara Meta terdengar lagi.

"Shalnark?"

"Ya?" Tanpa sadar dia menanggapi sambil tetap memandangi kartu itu seperti seorang idiot.

"Shalnark," Meta memanggilnya lagi.

Memahami bahwa anak itu ingin dia melihatnya tepat di matanya—salah satu hasil didikan tegas Kurapika tentang bagaimana caranya 'bersikap sopan'—Shalnark mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kartu itu ke si anak yang berada di pangkuannya. Kengerian mencengkeram jantungnya ketika dia tidak melihat Meta lagi, melainkan Hisoka.

"Siapa ayahnya?" Pria yang berperawakan lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya itu bertanya dengan seulas seringai yang bisa disamakan dengan seringai Iblis.

Suara terhenyak tajam lolos dari mulut Shalnark dan refleks dia berusaha kabur dari badut gila itu. Sebelum dia bisa banyak bertindak seperti menjauh darinya, tangan Hisoka terjulur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lolos dari pandangan Shalnark dan mendarat melintasi mulut Shalnark—secara efektif membungkam pemuda itu.

"Wah, wah..." Hisoka terus menyeringai dengan sinting, "Kau anak yang saa~~ngat nakal."

Mendadak, wajah Hisoka bergerak maju dalam jarak dekat yang berbahaya. Matanya dipicingkan hingga melengkung ketika sepasang mata itu tertawa jahat padanya. Lalu dia berbisik dengan cara yang paling mengganggu:

"Kau harus dihukum~"

Lalu, dia menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Shalnark. Sikap ini membuat Shalnark megap-megap seolah jiwanya dihisap iblis, dan dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Siksaan itu mendesak untuk selamanya, dan Shalnark sudah berdoa kepada dewa-dewa manapun juga yang ada di luar sana agar mereka membuatnya langsung mati saja agar dia bisa terhindar dari penderitaan itu.

"...nark..." Dia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu terdengar begitu jauh dan bagai hembusan angin hingga untuk sesaat dia pikir dia sudah mati.

"...Shalnark..." Suara itu bicara lagi, kali ini dengan kesan tak sabar terdengar di dalamnya. Shalnark mengernyit dalam hati. Dia mengenali suara itu.

"Shalnark. Sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang atau aku akan memasukkan capsicum ke dalam mulutmu. Ketiga jenisnya, semuanya."

Hanya itu yang dia butuhkan untuk membuatnya terbangun.

* * *

Sambil menjerit ngeri, Shalnark terbangun dari pingsannya—atau lebih tepatnya dari tidurnya, sebagaimana Kuroro duga sebelumnya. Dia tepiskan kedua tangan yang memeganginya. Tepatnya, kedua tangan yang tadi benar-benar memencet hidungnya dan membungkam mulutnya hingga Laba-laba muda itu tak mendapatkan pasokan udara. Pelakunya, tentu saja, tak lain tak bukan adalah Kurapika.

"Akhirnya!" Kata Kurapika puas, meskipun masih ada rasa tidak senang dalam nada suaranya.

"Kurapika! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Shalnark setengah berteriak kepada Kurapika, memikirkan capsicum dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya masih tetap menghantuinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau tidak menyukai capsicum hingga sejauh itu," Kuroro berkata sambil menyeringai geli. Dia tak bisa menahan seringai itu saat melihat betapa bingungLaba-labanya itu ketika mendengar hukuman capsicum.

"Aku _MEMBENCINYA_!" Shalnark berkata dengan suara yang merengek hingga terdengar seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa menelan minyak ikan. Lalu dia menoleh memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan menuduh. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kurapika mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap datar. "Fino."

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu," gumam Shalnark habis-habisandalam helaan napasnya.

"Kesampingkan masalah capsicum," kata Kurapika tegas sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan tak sabar, "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Meta?"

Jantung Shalnark berhenti berdetak, dan dia hampir tak bisa menatap mata Kurapika. Dia tak berani menghadapi tatapan tak termaafkan yang suka diperlihatkan Si Kuruta saat itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk, dia mengingat kembali pertarungannya bersama Hisoka dan bagaimana Hisoka mengejar anak itu masuk ke dalam hutan kecil.

"Bagaimana kau menghentikan pendarahanmu?" Kuroro bertanya, meskipun dia sudah punya tebakannya sendiri mengenai hal itu. Meskipun demikian, dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Shalnark.

Shalnark mengernyit, merasa terganggu. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana tepatnya hal itu terjadi. Satu-satunya hal yang dia ingat secara samar setelah pertarungan adalah terbaring dalam genangan darahnya sendiri; berdarah hingga mati dengan sehelai kartu dengan menjijikkan menempel di bagian dalam perutnya. Setelah sejenak menelusuri ingatan-ingatan yang samar itu, dia pun teringat sepasang kaki telanjang dengan kulit berwarna _ochre _gelap menghampirinya entah dari mana. Dia ingat ucapan pemilik kaki itu—meski anehnya dia tak bisa mengingat suaranya—setelah orang asing tersebut melakukan sesuatu dengan perutnya yang hancur dan sebelum dia pergi.

"_Beritahu Kuroro bahwa aku tak akan mengembalikan anak itu kecuali dia datang padaku demi dirinya."_

Rasanya dia melihat helaian rambut emas platina sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah mendengar cerita Shalnark, Kurapika melirik sebentarkepada Kuroro. Pria itu menampakkanekspresi yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun seperti biasanya, tapi ada sedikit lipatandi antara kedua alis matanya. Bibirnya terkatup erat dan matanya dipicingkan walau hampir tak terlihat. Beberapa detik kemudian, gumaman tertentu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anansi."

* * *

"Anansi!" Seorang pria berambut hitam pekat dengan mata berwarna abu-abu berkata dengan rasa terkejut yang bukan merupakan sikap berpura-pura terdengar di suaranya.

Menanggapi namanya disebutkan, Anansi berbalik perlahan hingga dia sepenuhnya menghadap count vampir muda itu. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang muram, dan kedua lengannya sibuk dengan 'bawaan' tertentu yang berharga. Saat ini, 'bawaan' itu tengah tertidur dengan damainya, tak menyadari kedatangan vampir tersebut.

"Ah, sudah lama tak bertemu, Lucian. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Jelmaan laba-laba itu berkata dengan suara yang lembut.

"_Care ar trebui să fie linia mea!_(Seharusnya itu kalimatku!) Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau _tidak _pergi ke tempat yang ramai," desak Lucian dengan nada menuduh. Ketika perhatiannya jatuh kepada seorang anak lelaki pirang yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukan pria berkulit _ochre _itu, dia mengernyit dalam-dalam. "Dan apa yang kaulakukan _dengannya_?"

"Ah…Bukankah dia adalah hal yang paling manisdi bumi ini?" Anansi berkata sambil terkekeh pelan dan melihat anak itu dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang kelihatan bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang muram.

"Itu pasti, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Lucian menanggapi dengan datar.

"Yah, kau tahu…" Anansi melangkah ke samping untuk memperlihatkan suatu sosok menelungkup di tanah yang kotor. "Aku tak tahan dengan penganiayaan."

"…" Sejenak Lucian menatap sosok yang tak bergerak itu, membaui udara dengan tanpa suara untuk memeriksa adanya jejak darah. Jejak itu tak ada, tapi… "Apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Anansi berkata sambil mendengus jengkel, seolah pemikiran mengotori tangannya dengan darah manusia merupakan hal yangmenjijikkan baginya. "Aku hanya 'membiusnya'."

"Yah, betul. Tentu saja. _Membius._" Lucian bergumam sambil memutar kedua bpla matanya. Tak mau merepotkan diri untuk memeriksa apakah pria yang menelungkup di tanah itu benar-benar masih hidup atau tidak, Lucian melanjutkan interogasinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Anansi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, tapi dia memberitahu Lucian apa yang sudah terjadi dalam beberapa menit ke belakang.

xXx

Lucian benar—dia _tidak _pergi ke tempat-tempat yang disesaki manusia jika dia bisa. Bukannya dia segan dengan manusia; dia hanya memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan tak terganggu oleh makhluk yang seringkali mencampuri urusan orang lain itu. Alasan dia memasuki kota metropolitan tersebut adalah Meta. Ketika Hisoka memilih bertarung bersama Shalnark, dia baru saja tiba dalam adegan itu.

Dia penasaran ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu Hisoka, tapi dia tahu Shalnark. Bahkan dalam sekali lirik, dia tahu Shalnark akan kalah. Meskipun demikian, dia tak bergerak untuk membantu Laba-laba muda itu, dan tak berinisiatif membantu Meta secara aktif ketika dia kabur dari badut gila itu. Dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Pendiriannya berubah ketika dia mendengar anak itu berteriak memanggil orangtuanya dengan putus asa. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Anansi sudah melontarkan jaring laba-laba yang melumpuhkan kepada Hisoka. Jaring itu dilontarkan melewati Meta dan langsung menuju ke arah Hisoka. Anansi bukanlah manusia—dia tak pernah menjadi manusia—dan maka dari itulah auranya bukanlah aura yang bisa disadari manusia biasa kecuali ketika dia sengaja membiarkan mereka menyadari kehadirannya. Tampaknya, Hisoka berubah menjadi bukan sekedar 'manusia biasa'.

Memang benar dia tidak melihat secara fisik jaring laba-laba 'mistis' yang dilontarkan ke arahnya, tapi dia merasakannya. Menghindarinya dengan melompat keluar dari jalinan jaring itu, Hisoka mendarat di tanah dengan tatapan bingung terlihat di wajahnya. Naluri utamanya tidak begitu sering berteriak padanya untuk menghindari serangan yang tak terlihat.

Melihat ke sekitarnya dengan hati-hati, dia menyadari bahwa anak itu pun berhenti berlari. Meta sudah merasakan jaring laba-laba dilontarkan melewatinya. Beranggapan bahwa tak ada musuh lain yang menghalangi, anak lelaki pirang itu berhenti dan benar-benar dikuasai rasa takut. Namun, kengeriannya buyar begitu Anansi melangkah keluar dari rengkuhan kegelapan semak belukar di hadapan Meta.

Sekarang Meta di sini tidak mengenal Anansi. Dia belum pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Dia tak pernah mendengar Kurapika menyebutkan nama Anansi sebelumnya, dia pun tidak mendengar tentang jelmaan laba-laba itu dari Kuroro. Alasan kenapa dia bisa rileks adalah karena kehadiran yang lama berada di benaknya selama beberapa tahun menjadi lebih santai.

_**Anansi…**_Sebuah suara feminin di dalam benaknya berbisik lega. Mempercayai Ishtar, Meta tahu bahwa 'penyelamatnya' telah datang.

"Siapa kau?" Hisoka mendesak dengan kewaspadaan menetes di dalam suaranya, meski di saat yang sama juga ada kegembiraan yang baru dia rasakan di dalam dirinya. Berpikir bahwa dia tak mampu melihat serangan Anansi sesaat tadi, hanya berarti bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya itu lucunya merupakan orang yang terlatih.

_Ohoho~~ Sungguh hari yang menakjubkan! _Pikir Hisoka. Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan menemukan beberapa hiburan yang bagus dalam waktu satu hari.

Mengabaikan Hisoka, Anansi meraih Meta dan anak lelaki itu dengan senang bergegas menuju ke arahnya. Dalam diam, Anansi mulai memeriksa cedera apapun yang mungkin dialami anak itu. Tak senang ditinggal begitu saja, Hisoka melemparkan sehelai kartu padanya. Bahkan tanpa melirik, Anansi menangkap kartu itu dengan mudah seolah kartu tersebut melayang ke arahnya dan bukannya menembaknya seperti peluru. Dengan sembarangan, Anansi menyingkirkan kartu itu dengan sekali sentakan pergelangan tangannya. Ketika dia puas mendapati si anak itu tak mengalami cela sedikitpun di tubuhnya, baru kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Hisoka sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu," dia memulai dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat lambat dan oleh karena itu secara efektif menekankan maksud apapun itu yang hendak dia nyatakan, "Aku selalu menganggap orang-orang yang menganiaya mereka yang lebih muda dan lebih lemah darinya merupakan perbuatan yang hina."

Hisoka menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan merasa aneh.

"Dan aku menganggap orang-orang yang dengan lancangnya mengusik kesenangan orang lain sebagai orang yang menjengkelkan," dia balik menanggapi pria berambut keperakan dengan kulit _ochre _gelap itu.

Anansi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli; sepenuhnya tidak merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Hisoka tentangnya.

"Aku akan menghargainya jika kau menyingkir dari anak kecil ini," dia menyentuh puncak rambut keemasan Meta dengan ujung jarinya yang lembut, "Untuk waktu yang tak terbatas."

Si Badut memanyunkan bibirnya tak senang, tapi seulas seringai sadis segera menggantikannya di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Hanya jika kau bisa menghiburku di tempat ini," dia berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar.

Anansi menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, bertanya-tanya, tapi sikap tubuh ini menanggapi pernyataan Hisoka yang bersyarat daripada sikap tubuh gerakan bibirnya yang sugestif.

"Aku ragu anak ini menghibur bagimu," dia menjawab, dan menambahkan, "Setidaknya dalam hal kemampuan bertarung."

"Oh, tapi jika kecurigaanku tentang orangtuanya benar, maka mungkin dia salah satu buah mentah paling enak yang pernah kutemukan," Hisoka memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandangi anak lelaki yang tengah berjongkok itu dengan kelebat cahaya liar seperti binatang terlihat di matanya.

"Orangtuanya? Apa yang kau tahu tentang itu?" Anansi bertanya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Yah…" Hisoka menyulap sehelai kartu terlihat lenyap begitu saja di udara dan mulai memutar-mutarnya dengan sangat ahli menggunakan satu tangan. "Kurasa itu bukan urusan kita sekarang."

Lalu, tanpa peringatan apapun, Hisoka terjun menuju ke jelmaan laba-laba yang belum mempersiapkan diri itu. Tidak begitu terlatih untuk bertarung—tidak seperti Ishtar—Anansi membuat gerakan yang cukup berani dan sedikit tidak profesional dalam menghindari Hisoka. Tetap saja, mengingat agresif bukanlah sifatnya, hal itu merupakan suatu mukjizat, dia berhasil bertahan dari serangan Hisoka yang terus-menerus. Bahkan dia punya waktu untuk menggeser Meta ke samping.

Setelah terjungkal dengan sangat tidak mulusnya ke dalam semak-semak terdekat; dedaunan yang tajam menggores kulitnya yang tipis, Meta merangkak berdiri dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari semak-semak untuk memata-matai pertarungan berikutnya. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu—terlibat dalam beberapa pertarungan di mana orang-orang berusaha untuk saling melepaskan kepala lawan mereka dari bahunya. Bukan pertanda yang bagus.

_**Jangan mencontoh mereka, ya? **_Ishtar berkata padanya, tapi hampir terdengar seperti bercanda.

"Lagipula Mom tak akan menyukainya…," gumam Meta samar, mata biru gelapnya tertuju pada rutinitas tarian mematikan itu.

Anak berumur empat tahun itu _sedang mempelajari _pertarungan tersebut.

Melebihi pertarungan sengit yang terjadi di antara kerumunan pepohonan, pemandangan seorang anak berumur empat tahun yang sedang mempelajari pertarungan adalah pemandangan yang paling tepat dan paling mengusik di antara semuanya. Mengetahui hal ini, Ishtar terkekeh geli dengan suara pelan.

_**Apel tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, kukira. **_Dia bergumam sambil mengamati anak lelaki itu. _**Terutama ketika kebiasaan itu diwariskan dari kedua orangtuanya.**_

Konsentrasinya atas anak itu terusik ketika si anak menjerit kaget dengan takutnya. Mengetahui bahwa penyebabnya adalah pertarungan itu, Ishtar mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pertarungan tersebut dan menemukan Anansi dipenggal oleh Hisoka. Kepalanya melayang di udara dalam gerakan melengkung yang mulus, sebelum mendarat di tanah hutan hampir tak bersuara—dengan mulusnya mendarat di dekat semak-semak di mana Meta bersembunyi.

Hisoka mendengus puas. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kegembiraan dan kelihatannya dia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Cahaya kesenangan berkelebat di matanya saat dia memperhatikan bahwa tubuh Anansi yang tak berkepala tidak ambruk mati ke tanah. Tubuh itu tetap berdiri; hanya limbung sesaat setelah kepalanya terpenggal dalam satu sayatan oleh kartunya yang tajam bagai silet. Selama dia bisa menghiburnya dengan pertarungan yang menyenangkan, Hisoka tidak benar-benar peduli apakah dia orang aneh atau semacamnya.

"Kau ini apa?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang bertanya-tanya.

_**Lagi? Itu tak ada gunanya...**_ Dia menghela napas jengkel.

Dia melihat Meta lagi, tapi dia langsung memperhatikan bahwa anak itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan sebagaimana anak seumurannya saat mereka melihat seseorang dipenggal. Kalaupun ada, dia hanya terlihat terkejut—lebih seperti saat dia dikejutkan oleh _"Boo!"_—tapi hanya itu. Dia terlihat tak gentar atau bahkan ketakutan dengan pemandangan kepala yang berguling di tanah.

Sensasi dingin yang familiar muncul di dalam jiwa Ishtar. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Meta. Dia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, 'gangguan' psikologisnya—kurangnya nurani dalam hal kematian.

_**Oh sayang... **_Dia berbisik di dalam hati. _**Kurapika akan sangat kecewa jika dia mengetahuinya nanti.**_

xXx

"Kepalamu dipenggal lagi?" Lucian menanggapi dengan sebuah kernyitan nampak di antara kedua alis matanya. "Kau ini petarung yang sangat buruk, kau tahu?"

"Terima kasih untuk mengatakannya dengan jelas dan terus terang," Anansi berkata sambil tertawa sinis.

"Kembali," Sang Vampir berkata dengan seringainya yang lebar. "Jadi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu menyingkirkannya?" Dia bertanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sosok tubuh tak bergerak yang masih hidup namun tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Menyuntiknya dengan racunku," dia berkata dengan nada suara yang mengatakan duh-bukankah-itu-sudah-jelas.

Menjadi lebih berhati-hati saat dia terpenggal—dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa seyogyanya melindungi anak itu dengan kepalanya yang tergeletak entah di mana—dia sudah mengeluarkan sepuluh kaki laba-labanya yang keluar dari punggung dan mengendalikan Hisoka yang-sangat-terkejut-saat-melihat-kaki laba-laba-memancar-dari-punggung-seseorang. Sebelum badut itu sempat bereaksi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari cengkeramannya, salah satu kaki laba-labanya ditancapkan ke tengkuk Hisoka—cukup menancap hingga dia bisa menyuntikkan racunnya ke dalam sistem metabolisme pria itu dan tidak cukup dalam untuk melukai lehernya yang kokoh. Hisoka pun langsung ambruk.

"Dosisnya cukup untuk melumpuhkan manusia normal dengan kemampuan rata-rata secara permanen, tapi sepertinya dia punya ketahanan jauh di atas kemampuan rata-rata manusia kita." Dia menoleh, sesaat melirik tubuh Hisoka yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm…," Lucian berdengung sambil menatap Hisoka yang lumpuh dengan tidak tertarik. "Yah, _cred ca nu e de mirare_(kurasa dia sedikit mengagumkan). Lagipula dia Laba-laba-nya Lucifer."

Anansi hanya angkat bahu dengan sikap tak peduli. Siapapun juga identitas pria itu, dia tak mau tahu. Dia memandangi tubuh rapuh si anak dalam rengkuhannya—seorang anak yang terlihat begitu mirip ibunya namun mewarisi beberapa karakter penting dari ayahnya. Sepertinya dia cocok sekali dengan penggambaran 'lebih dari sekedar kelihatannya.'

Dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Kuroro bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika dia menyaksikan dirinya dipenggal saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ya, dia terlihat terkejut. Ya, dia terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan siksaan diserang serigala yang liar. Tapi dia tidak menjadi trauma dan ketakutan setelah melihatnya dipenggal. Dia tidak terpengaruh dengan gambaran itu.

Dia ingat reaksi Meta tadi terhadapnya saat kepalanya dipenggal. Ya, dia kaget. Tapi dia tidak tertekan melihat kepalanya yang berdarah-darah tergeletak dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya. Kalaupun ada, anak itu berlari keluar dari semak-semak dan melindungi kepala Anansi dengan kedua lengan kecilnya. Adegan itu merupakan adegan yang hampir menggembirakan baginya. Anak itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari Hisoka! Dia ingin tertawa atas betapa ironisnya kejadian itu.

Meskipun demikian, kepalanya memberitahu Meta untuk "Tenanglah Nak, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."—yang ditanggapi Meta dengan suara terhenyak kaget saat mendengar kepala itu bicara padanya. Kemudian, dia mengambil inisiatif untuk menyingkirkan Hisoka sesegera mungkin karena burung kecil keemasan itu memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan dirinya sendiri kepada pemangsa yang kelaparan tersebut.

"Jadi…," Lucian mulai bicara.

Anansi mendongak dan melihat vampir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

Jelmaan laba-laba itu pun menyeringai lebar.

* * *

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Hubungi dia!" Desak Kurapika kasar.

"Mudah untuk diucapkan tapi sulit dilakukan," kata Kuroro datar. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubunginya."

"APA?" Dia berkata dengan suara melengking hingga membuat Shalnark tersentak sementara Kuroro masih memasang raut wajah datar. "Tapi bukankah dia—"

"Dia BUKAN ayahku," Kuroro langsung memberikan pernyataan. "Dan aku tak pernah merasa perlu untuk menghubungi dia sebelumnya."

Saat mendengar ini, mata Shalnark terbelalak lebar dan terancam melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Dia tak pernah mendengar tentang Anansi sebelumnya, dia benar-benar tak tahu apapun juga tentang orang bernama Anansi, dan sekarang mendadak dia dihujani percakapan tentang 'dia bukan ayahku'. Apa yang terjadi? Wajah Shalnark benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi tak seorang pun dari kedua orang yang tengah berdebat itu yang memperhatikannya. Sungguh pemuda yang malang.

"Karena kau tak pernah mau menghubunginya," kata Kurapika dengan nada menuduh.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Kuroro membalas.

"Dia membesarkanmu bersama dengan Ishtar," dia mengingatkan pria itu, tapi Kuroro hanya mendengus dengan cara mengejek.

"Oh ya?"

"Oh, masa kau bersikap begitu!" Kurapika menghentakkan sebelah kakinya marah. "Kau menganggap segalanya akan selalu ada tanpa ada rasa terima kasih!"

Jantung Kuroro berhenti berdetak. Itulah yang dia pikirkan ketika Ishtar mati dalam pelukannya lima tahun yang lalu. Dia baru menyadarinya ketika Ishtar mangkat. Apakah kali ini dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, bersama Anansi?

"Kita menyimpang dari pokok pembicaraan," kata Kuroro dingin guna menutupi sedikit pergolakan yang muncul di hatinya sesaat tadi—dan keraguan yang mengiringinya.

"Oh benar. Tentu saja," gumam Kurapika geram dalam helaan napasnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa jengkel dengan sikap Kuroro. Betapa keras kepalanya pria itu! "Kalau begitu bagaimana kita menemukan Anansi? Pergi mencari 'makhluk-makhluk' itu dan mendapatkan informasi dari mereka?"

"Itu satu pilihan."

Kurapika menatapnya jijik.

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup berurusan dengan, dengan..." Dia ingin bilang 'monster', tapi akan terdengar sangat menghina dan keji. Pada akhirnya, dia harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan "Makhluk-makhluk aneh itu."

"Bahkan Chiron sekalipun?" Kuroro menantang dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Lagipula Chiron terkenal dengan kebijaksanannya. "Atau bahkan Una?"

Saat mendengar nama unicorn itu disebutkan, Kurapika terhenyak tajam hingga hampir mengagetkan kedua lelaki yang ada di kamar itu.

"Una! Aku benar-benar lupa padanya!"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kuroro memicingkan matanya.

Dia tidak tahu Una tinggal bersama Kurapika. Dia beranggapan mereka akan berpisah setelah seluruh perjalanan-berkeliling-dunia-dalam-mencari-Mata-Me rah. Mungkin anggapan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang berhati dingin, tapi dia memang orang semacam itu—sepenuhnya terlepas dari hal-hal duniawi kecuali beberapa hal yang bersifat khusus.

"Seharusnya dia menyusulku. Kita bisa coba bertanya padanya!" Dia bertanya sambil berbalik dan siap bergegas ke pintu ketika Kuroro—lagi-lagi—harus meraih lengannya, mencegahnya lari begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun.

"Menyusulmu? Ke Kota Yorkshin? Dia tak bisa memasuki daerah kekuasaan manusia."

Kurapika mengerang jengkel. Dia benar-benar tidak merasa ingin memberikan penjelasan padanya. Kesal, Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya tajam, tapi saat melihat tatapan tak senang di sepasang mata obsidian itu, tanggapan pedas yang telah dia persiapkan untuk diucapkan terhenti di ujung lidahnya. Entah bagaimana, ekspresi itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Seolah dia sudah menyangkal sesuatu yang berhak Kuroro ketahui—yang dia yakini bahwa Kuroro tidak berhak atas penjelasan tersebut.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik yang rasanya begitu lama—khususnya bagi Shalnark yang tampak menghalangi mereka dan berharap dia bisa menyelinap keluar dari kamar begitu saja seperti angin. Kadangkala, _dia _bahkan merasa malu saat melihat mereka saling berinteraksi dengan janggalnya. Sejujurnya, kadang dia berharap mereka bisa menikah saja dan selesai dengan seluruh kekacauan ini. Sayangnya, harapan ideal itu sepertinya jauh bagi mereka berdua.

"Mari kita tunda perdebatan sepasang kekasih ini, oke?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar berkata dari arah pintu.

Kurapika dan Kuroro menoleh ke asal suara dengan sinkronisasi yang sempurna hingga membuat orang yang baru datang itu—yang memiliki kulit putih seperti gips, sepasang mata abu-abu yang aneh dan rambut lembut hitam pekat yang sedikit melewati bahunya—mendengus geli. Meskipun dia segera mengencangkan wajahnya menjadi raut wajah serius saat dia menyadari pelototan yang dipancarkan seorang wanita pirang kepadanya.

"Lucian," Kuroro menyebut namanya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sudut bibir Lucian sedikit berkedut saat mendengar ucapan Kuroro. _Tajam seperti biasanya_, pikirnya enggan.

"Yah, _ceea ce am încercat să spun este…_ (yang ingin kukatakan adalah)," dia berkata dengan perlahan-lahan, "Berhentilah berdebat dan lakukan sesuatu. Seharusnya Una tahu ke mana Anansi membawa Meta."

Mata Kurapika terbelalak mendengar informasi tersebut, sementara Kuroro mengernyit.

"Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku ada di sana ketika Anansi pergi, membawa Meta bersamanya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Una akan tahu ke mana mereka pergi?" Kuroro bertanya masih dengan kernyitan nampak di antara kedua alis matanya.

"Karena," dia mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menambahkan kesan dramatis—yang membuat Kurapika ingin memukulnya hingga pingsan—sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan: "Dia menggunakan Cincin Peri."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

*Capsicum : paprika.

*Cincin Peri : pernah disebutkan dalam _1001 Nights_, yaitu sejenis portal lintas dimensi yang menghubungkan Cincin yang satu dengan Cincin lainnya di seluruh negeri.

.

Okay, I know...this is absolutely late. Almost two weeks. But I couldn't help it, there were a lot of things happen Dx

Maaf kali ini aku ga bisa balas review satu persatu...soalnya sudah malam dan aku ingin menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk edit, semoga saja bisa aku publish besok xD

Untuk chapter ini, banyak sekali kata tentang 'dipenggal'. Oke, aku penggemar cerita dan film horror tapi untuk sosok tak berkepala, itu masih cukup menakutkan untukku. Dan itu membuatku yakin...bahwa Hisoka memang keren tapi aku ga mau ketemu sama dia ,

* * *

_Leave your review please...?_

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**_


End file.
